Era solo un pasatiempo
by Monocromo en azul
Summary: Ha Hanji le gusta experimentar con cosas que no debe, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Son solo un par de conjuros oscuros, no pasara nada malo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué algo que parece un "ángel" con cara pocos amigos ha venido para juzgar su alma?... bueno eso si es malo.
1. Cap1 La maestra y su excéntric

**Era solo un pasatiempo**

 **Este fic es LeviHan, si no es de tu agrado esta pareja o consideras que mi texto es descabellado** **J** **, por favor sigue de largo; afuera hay un mundo de fanficker por conocer.**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Este fanfiction fue creado con el único propósito de entretener, a ti si te gusta este ship y las historias raras y a mí porque me gusta escribir cosas bien random.**

 **NOTA única: Este fic es la modificación de uno llamado "Invocaciones" que fue borrado hace tiempo, porque… pues por que sí.**

 **Era solo un pasatiempo**

 **Cap1.** **La maestra y su excéntrico pasatiempo.**

Existen tres planos existenciales, el divino, el inframundo y el terrenal, dentro de cada uno existen seres habitándolo y los únicos que en algún momento cambiaran irremediablemente a algunos de los otros dos planos son los terrenales; los simples humanos, al momento de morir, sus almas son juzgadas y enviadas a alguno de los otros dos; normalmente ese juicio es simple, si fuiste bueno iras al divino si fuiste malo serás enviado al inframundo.

Si, definitivamente es algo simple a menos que el alma del terrenal en cuestión sea de comportamiento errático a ojos de los jueces, un alma que va de ser el ser más caritativo de la ciudad a invocar demonios el viernes por la noche y esa alma tiene nombre y apellido, Hanji Zoe, una joven mujer con un talento inusual para encontrar libros raros de lenguas antiguas y rituales paganos ya olvidados aun por los volúmenes más antiguos dentro de las paredes de las bibliotecas universitarias.

Su vida transcurría como maestra de literatura en la facultad de letras de la universidad más importante del país, facultad de la cual habían salido reconocidos escritores actuales que le daban gran prestigio.

Una tarde bastante luminosas, se refleja en las ventanas del corredor principal de la biblioteca universitaria por donde pasos apresurados se dirigen a la salida del recinto.

\- Date prisa Zoe, si salimos ahora tendremos tiempo de pasar a comprar las velas y el aceite - se decía a si misma Hanji mientras caminaba con su bolso colgando de un lado y un grueso y antiguo libro entre los brazos.

\- Maestra, maestra, por favor espere un momento… maestra no se vaya.

Hanji volteo mientras se detenía. - ¿Si Armin?

Armin Arlert, era un joven prodigio, que aspiraba a ingresar a la facultad con la calificación más alta de toda su generación y ahora se encontraba bajo tutela de Hanji, por orden del consejo universitario al ser un muy joven autor que prometía mucho.

\- Si Armin ¿Qué sucede?

\- Maestra Hanji, termine el borrador de los 3 primeros capítulos de la novela que estoy escribiendo y quisiera que por favor los leyera y me diera su opinión.

Hanji tomo la carpeta que el chico rubio le ofrecía y la coloco encima del libro que llevaba - Bien Armin me are un espacio para leerlo y te daré mis anotaciones el lunes, ahora tengo algo de prisa así que te dejo.

Armin como todo un caballero que era se ofreció a llevar el pesado libro por ella, a lo que Hanji no se negó, así juntos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento.

Armin observaba la pasta del libro mientras trataba de descifrar el texto que poseía la tapa.

\- ¿Qué idioma es este? Pregunto con curiosidad al no poder descifrarlo.

\- Es arameo Armin, y me ha tomado una eternidad y 5 diccionarios traducir solo unas hojas hora me lo llevo a casa para seguir estudiándolo, ¿quieres que te lleve al centro?, voy a pasar al refugio ha dejar algunas prendas donadas y después a comprar algunas cosas. Decía mientras acomodaba su bolsa, el libro y la carpeta dentro de su auto.

\- No es necesario, aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí, valla con cuidado, respondió el rubio.

Hanji se despidió con una cálida sonrisa, mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

\- Sigue revisando esos libros raros y polvorientos, me sorprende que una maestra universitaria de su nivel y cultura se interese en esos textos, tan medievales llenos de supersticiones, haaa bueno solo debe ser un pasatiempo excéntrico como ella misma. – pensó Armin para sí mismo mientras caminaba de regreso a la biblioteca.

Después de una travesía de 2 horas por la ciudad, donde paso a dejar una donación al refugio de desprotegidos y tardo en zafarse de los encargados que siempre la entretenían demás con su charla, logro llegar a una exótica tienda de esoterismo que se encontraba en el lado más antiguo de la ciudad.

\- Muy buena tarde Carla ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?, la tarde es excelente el sol brilla y no hay nubes de lluvia en todo el horizonte. Saludos Hanji apenas entro al local.

La particular tienda pertenecía a los Jeager una familia de lo más pintoresca, el cabeza de familia era un respetado médico que de vez en cuando impartía cátedra en la facultad de medicina y el hijo del matrimonio; Eren había tomado clases de verano con Hanji gracias a una recomendación por parte de Armin que era su amigo de la infancia, aunque no era tan brillante como el rubio era de admirar la entereza con la que se esforzaba en aprender.

Por medio de esta línea de conocidos fue que Hanji supo de la tienda esotérica de Carla Jeager, lugar perfecto para comprar cosas para su excéntrico pasatiempo, donde podía adquirirlas sin que nadie la criticara, excepto sus 2 alumnos.

\- ¿Maestra Hanji? ¿Otra vez está comprando cosas raras? Dijo Eren mientras entraba a la tienda, con su mochila al hombro.

\- Eren, llegaste temprano, pensé que Armin vendría contigo hoy. Dijo Carla mientras veía a su hijo.

\- No mamá, Armin dijo que se quedaría en la biblioteca hasta tarde, para recabar algunos datos para el libro que está escribiendo, cosas históricas.

Hanji garraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de Carla y prosiguió con lo que venía hacer - Carla vengo por las velas de cera cocida, aceite de cereza y la tiza de ladrillo y cal.

Carla asintió con una sonrisa y puso sobre el mostrador una caja donde ya estaba el encargo de Hanji, después de intercambiar el pago por el producto, Hanji se despidió.

\- Maestra Hanji, debería de dejar de hacer esas cosas que tal si un día resulta algo de lo que dicen esos viejos libros, o tiene un accidente con todas esas velas. – Le menciona Eren mientras sujeta la puerta para que pueda salir.

\- No te preocupes por eso Eren, se bien lo que hago, y tu deberías prepararte para los exámenes de ingreso, están muy cerca, si quieres entrar en la facultad tendrás que esforzarte mucho.

Hanji se despidió y salió de la tienda.

\- Eren se rasco un poco la cabeza mientras recogía su mochila del suelo donde la había dejado al entrar - Creo que la maestra Zoe me dijo cortésmente que no me meta en su excéntrico pasatiempo.

\- Puede ser hijo, pero ya que lo menciono, ¿has estudiado? Sabes que tu padre se enojara mucho si no apruebas el examen, en especial después de que te negaste a tomarlo para medicina.

\- Pero mamá tu sabes que la medicina no es lo mío además… yo… haaa… voy a mi cuarto.

Eren se escabulle por la trastienda con dirección a su cuarto, dejando a Carla sin una respuesta clara, en serio a veces no sabe que pensar de su hijo.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Cap2 Y al final si funciono ¡Excelente!

**Cap. 2 Y al final si funciono, ¡Excelente!... bueno no tanto.**

2:52 am. Departamento de Hanji Zoe.

\- Bien esto está listo, todo en su lugar excelente, esto debería funcionar… de alguna forma.

Se decía Hanji así misma mientras revisaba las hojas del pesado libro que había llevado con ella, se encontraba en la sala de su departamento, los muebles habían sido movidos para dejar libre el espacio, en el suelo se encontraba dibujado un complicado diagrama con signos y trazos sacados de la hojas del libro, todo el dibujo estaba trazado con la tiza de ladrillo mientras que alrededor se encontraban las velas encendidas y todo a su vez encerrado en un círculo de tiza blanca y gotas de aceite de cereza.

Tan interesante dibujo salió de las instrucciones del libro que explicaba cómo realizar una invocación a un ser etéreo cuya fuerza provenía del suelo y masas de minerales tan antiguo que sería capaz de responder absolutamente cualquier pregunta formulada durante un periodo de 10 minutos a cambio de una módica ofrenda que constaba del cabello del invocador, claro a no ser que con cabello se refiriera a todo el cuero cabelludo.

Pero según la traducción de Hanji eso era más o menos lo que pasaría, o eso era lo que creía con todas las invocaciones que había intentado antes y claro no habían resultado en nada, así que todo se resumía en que el caos en su sala era un experimento más.

Hanji se posiciono frente al diagrama y espero a que su reloj marcaran las 3 de la mañana y comenzó a recitar el conjuro en la extraña lengua del escrito, leyó una, dos, tres líneas, a la quinta ya empezaba a sentir que sería otro experimento sin resultado alguno, para cuando termino los 3 primeros párrafos ya estaba lista para dejarlo, de pronto al suspirar se dio cuenta que de su boca salió un denso vaho y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la temperatura de la habitación empezó a bajar alarmantemente rápido, el bello de su piel se erizo y un escalofrió de muerte recorrió su espalda.

Una ráfaga de viento surgida de la nada la golpeo de lleno tirándola de espaldas y apagando todas las velas de la habitación, Hanji apenas si pudo incorporarse para quedar de rodillas mientras acomodaba sus lentes y trataba de salir de la impresión de que "es probable" que su invocación haya funcionado esta vez.

Ahí donde antes estaba su dibujo de tiza ahora todo borrado por la corriente de aire se encontraba parado un hombre con una vestimenta bastante formal, un saco largo descansaba sobre sus hombros pero dejaba ver por abajo un ala a cada lado de su espalda, una blanca con líneas doradas rematando las plumas que la formaban y la otra de plumas tan negras como el carbón con destellos de un azul metálico que destacaban por encima de toda su negrura.

El hombre poseía un rostro fino y muy bello, sus ojos eran gris acero con una mirada penetrante enmarcados por mechones de cabello igual de negros que su ala izquierda. El hombre extendió su mano derecha, trono los dedos y un pergamino apareció en ella. Procedió a extenderlo y mientras miraba a Hanji directo a los ojos dijo.

\- Hanji Zoe, soy un ángel de la muerte y he venido a juzgar tu alma, prepárate mortal, a partir de ahora tu existencia esta en mis manos y creme tus antecedentes no son muy buenos.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

Cap 2. Y al final si funciono


	3. Cap3 ¿Esto es real?

**Cap. 3 ¿Esto es real?**

 **Departamento de Hanji Zoe, 11:00 am.**

Hanji entre abre los ojos mientras se libera de una maraña de cobijas, se sienta en la cama y busca sus lentes tanteando la cómoda junto a su cama, una vez con los lentes puesto se da cuenta de la figura masculina sentada en una silla, con la pierna cruzada recargando su rostro sobre una de sus manos con clara expresión de fastidio, colocado frente a ella apenas ha medio metro de la cama.

Hanji, se hizo hacia atrás buscando más espacio entre ellos.

\- ¿Esto es enserio?… tenía la esperanza de que al despertar todo hubiera sido un sueño, producto del olor del aceite y el gas. Dijo ella mientras se levantaba por el otro lado de la cama. – ¿Estuviste ahí sentado estas 7 horas viéndome?

\- Si, contesto Levi de forma seca – Duermes demasiado.

\- Te portas de forma muy tétrica para ser un ángel. Le contesto Hanji mientras caminaba rumbo a al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Levi se levantó de la silla, - Ya te dije que no soy un ángel, no de la forma que crees, por cierto podrías dejar de gastar mi tiempo, tú ya deberías estar muerta… desde hace 7 horas.

\- No voy a hacer eso, no pienso exponerme a nada peligroso, grito Hanji por encima del ruido de la regadera.

 **6 horas y 20 minutos antes…**

Una corriente de aire sobrenatural alborotaba el cabello de Hanji que aún se encontraba en el suelo, un hombre alado había aparecido de la nada y decía que juzgaría su alma.

\- Tú eres… ¿El que nace de la tierra? Dijo hanji mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

\- No, tu tonto ritual de invocación no sirvió, como ninguno de los anteriores, yo soy un enviado de la muerte y he venido a recoger y juzgar tu alma ahora que has muerto, por tu torpeza. Dijo el ser divino mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante.

\- Pero… yo no estoy muerta. Contesto la castaña mientras miraba sus manos; como buscando algún signo de estar herida de gravedad.

\- Lo estás, después de la explosión. Repitió el ángel con tono de fastidio.

Hanji se levantó completamente y presiono el interruptor detrás suyo, la habitación se ilumino por completo, se veía desordenada pero sin rastro de ningún incidente que pudiera provocar la muerte de nadie.

Levi miro a su alrededor un poco desconcertado, desenrollo su pergamino y lo reviso minuciosamente, - No puede ser, no debe haber error, tu deberías estar muerta, a esta hora… ¡la hora! No es posible, llegue con 30 segundos de adelanto.

Hanji lo miro sacar de una de su bolsas un bello reloj de bolsillo, era una pieza de relojería hermosa como nunca había visto ella antes, ni reales ni en fotografías, ese reloj parecía hecho en obsidiana negra y cuarzo, o tal vez era diamante, no lo sabe pero cada movimiento que hacía en la mano del azabache ese reloj arrancaba destello de cada traza de luz que lo rozaba.

En esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando un ruido parecido a un latigazo se escuchó provenir de la cocina y en pocos segundos la habitación se inundó de un marcado olor a gas, hanji supo de inmediato de lo que se trataba, la marguera de látex de la toma de gas se acababa de reventar y se estaba fugando con rapidez, ella corrió a la cocina para cerrar la válvula principal de entrada antes de que todo su departamento quedara inundado de ese volatín compuesto.

Después de cerrar la toma de gas abrió las ventanas para despejar el ambiente, una vez considerando que era seguro regreso a la sala donde el alado ser se encontraba de pie viéndola con enojo.

\- Bien, si no eres "El que nace de la tierra" ¿quién eres? ¿O es que esto es una alucinación por el aceite tan concentrado y el gas que pude inhalar?, tal vez la velas de cera cosida liberan algún humo toxico y no lo sabía. Dijo Hanji mientras examinaba una de las velas que recogió del suelo.

\- Hablas con mucho escepticismo para ser alguien que practica rituales esperando funcione alguno, aunque eso no importa ahora, tu deberías estar muerta esa fuga de gas repentina debió de haberte matado sin tiempo de nada, ese gas debió estallar apenas llegar aquí con todas esas velas… Levi se detuvo en su monologo dándose cuenta de lo obvio.

\- Velas que tu apagaste con tu a leteo, así que técnicamente tú, ángel o lo que seas me sálvate.

Dijo Hanji mientras se da la media vuelta y se encamina a su habitación.

\- Adonde vas mortal no puedes irte y ya, aquí hay un error que debo solucionar. Dijo el ángel siguiéndola.

Hanji se giró para cerrar la puerta, mientras decía, - Esto debe ser una alucinación si eso debe ser ¿Como un "ángel" aparecería de la nada en mi sala?, digo ese hombre apareció, literalmente apareció de una nube de condensación que se formó de la nada y tiene alas y creo que yo ya estoy delirando.

\- Plack- cerró la puerta frente a la cara del ángel.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Cap4 Huésped permanente

**Cap. 4 Huésped permanente**

 **Departamento de Hanji 11:30 a.m.**

Sentados uno frente al otro en los desordenados sillones de la sala, Hanji con las piernas recogidas y abrazando un cojin, levi en el sillón individual con su pose de superioridad.

\- Y bien ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Quién o que eres? Pregunto Hanji.

\- Mi nombre es Levi, soy un "ángel" de la muerte y mi trabajo es recoger tu alma para juzgarla y mandarla al cielo o al infierno, y lo que paso anoche fue un error, me adelante varios segundo y accidentalmente provoque la continuación de tu vida, por cierto lo de "ángel" es solo un título no lo soy realmente pero eso no es de tu interés, así que si fueras tan amable de continuar con lo que nos quedamos y morir, ambos podríamos avanzar en esto.

Hanji lo miro unos segundo antes de contestar - Mmm, Levi no pensaras en serio que me suicidare ¿verdad?, digo nunca había visto un ser sobre natural pero no por eso voy a seguir sus órdenes, aun que en verdad tenía ganas de ver algo sobre natural… oye y dime ¿porque tienes alas si no eres un ángel? y ¿Por qué una es negra y la otra blanca? ¿Dónde conseguiste ese reloj? ¿Puedo verlo? Sabes eres muy bajito, yo creí que los seres divinos serían más altos ¿Eres hombre realmente? Yo pensé que los ángeles no tenían género o es solo un disfraz para que te vea. Me intrigan tus alas ¿Eres un hibrido? En un libro leí que había menciones de seres hibrido medio divinos medio no tanto que se distinguían por no tener apariencia simétrica y eso está fuera del canon de belleza divina y… y…

Y Hanji no pudo seguir con su cascada de preguntas porque de un segundo a otro Levi se había movido y para cuando fue consciente de ello solo pudo sujetar la muñeca del enfurecido "ángel" que la sostenía por el cuello de su camisa mientras se daba cuenta que este estaba literalmente flotando dejándola a ella con la punta de sus pies apenas rozando el suelo.

\- Ok, 4 ojos… tengo alas y una es blanca porque soy mitad ángel, ese reloj es una pieza de joyería divina que usan los enviados de la muerte, ¡No! No puedes verlo, y nunca vuelvas a decirme "bajito" o te tirare por la ventana.

Después de eso la soltó dejándola caer sobre el sofá donde estaba, Levi volvió a posar los pies sobre el suelo y miro hacia otro lado cruzando los brazos, tal vez… solo tal vez se había excedido un poco con ese agarre tan agresivo pero como no hacerlo, se había metido con su estatura eso era grave. En esos pensamiento estaba cuando la voz de la mujer lo tomo por sorpresa con otra pregunta, lo que le dejaba claro que esa fémina no se amedrentaba tan fácilmente.

Cof, cof, se aclara la garganta - ¿Y el género? ¿Eres hombre?

Levi arrugo el entrecejo y la miro de reojo - Sí, soy hombre, ¿acaso tienes dudas de ello?

Hanji vuelve a sentarse como estaba antes y lo mira detenidamente – Bien ¿y ahora?, ¿te iras y volverás cuando sea mi hora? O… ¿intentaras matarme?

\- No puedo matarte, tengo prohibido interferir en las muertes de los mortales que recojo, solo puedo juzgar su alma una vez muertos, por lo que el que mi llegada adelantada haya evitado tu muerte me ha metido en un problema, así que me quedare aquí hasta que mueras y yo pueda cumplir mi trabajo. Dijo Levi mientras volvía a revisar su reloj.

Hanji se incorporó sobre saltada - ¿Qué? ¿Quedarte aquí? ¿Hasta que muera? Eso no se puede yo tengo cosas que hacer soy una persona muy ocupada, ¿Qué no tienes otras almas que ir a juzgar?

\- Para tu suerte o desgracia, tú eras la última de mi lista antes de poder tomarme un descanso después de tanto tiempo que llevo recogiendo almas, y sobre otras almas bueno yo no soy el único haciendo este trabajo. Respondió el pelinegro guardando su reloj.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero morir aun! Dijo Hanji con un puchero.

\- Pues que lastima porque yo no me puedo ir si no es con tu alma, así que estaré aquí siguiéndote a donde vallas hasta que por fin expires. Le dijo levi mientras se sentaba en el sillón nuevamente y cruzaba la pierna.

\- Como un buitre… murmuro ella entre dientes.

\- Más bien como un cuervo. Contesto el mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Hanji se cubrió un poco el rostro con el cojín – Es bastante atractivo ahora que lo veo detenidamente. Pensó para sí misma.

Levi la miro directamente a los ojos, repentinamente – Tuviste un pensamiento sucio ¿verdad?

Hanji se coloreo de rojo inmediatamente y le arrojo el cojín a la cara – Eso no es cierto, como te atreves.

Levi detuvo el blando proyectil con la mano - No leo la mente pero puedo sentir cuando un pensamiento indebido pasa por la mente de un mortal.

Levi se levanta camina por la sala la observa detenidamente y finalmente cruza los brazos dejando caer el cojin - Zoe, si tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que te decidas a morir habrá que limpiar esto, no pienso estar instalado en un chiquero.

\- ¿Chiquero? eres un ser muy grosero para ser un ángel. Anuncio Hanji mientras lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos con enojo.

\- Soy solo medio ángel Zoe, no lo olvides.

\- Mmm ¿y de que es la otra mitad? Pregunto la castaña con curiosidad.

Levi la volteo a ver con lo que era una sonrisa fina y seductora, dejando ver 2 notorios colmillos en una perfecta dentadura. – No deberías preguntar algo que no te gustara saber… Hanji.

Hanji, se quedó fría por unos segundos al contemplar esa sonrisa que emanaba peligro y seducción.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Cap5 Tu vida se pondrá extraña y mucho

**Cap 5.** **Tu vida se pondrá extraña… y mucho.**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a verse con ese tono dorado tan distintivo mientras se colaba por la ventana, Hanji se dejó caer en la alfombra, bastante agotada después de más 4 horas limpiando, pero que más podía hacer si Levi se veía bastante intimidante cuando pidió, no… más bien cuando ordeno que ese lugar debía ser limpiado a fondo.

\- Ese hombre es intimidante cuando se trata de limpieza. Pensó ella mientras se soltaba el paño que traía amarrado cubriendo su cabello.

Levi salió de la cocina usando un mandil blanco, un paño en la cabeza y quitándose el que traía en la cara.

\- Bien ahora este lugar esta decentemente limpio, levántate de ahí Hanji acaso pretendes quedarte con la ropa que usaste para hacer limpieza, date un baño y cámbiate de ropa. Dijo el pelinegro mientras metía los instrumentos de limpieza en el armario de enseres.

\- ¿En verdad pretendes quedarte en mi departamento? Dijo ella sentándose en el suelo.

\- Me quedare a tu lado hasta que cumpla mi trabajo, y no, no puedes quejarte. Levi camina hasta un libreo grande de la sala, para tomar uno de los libros, - Y deberás regresar estos libros antiguos a la biblioteca; no permitiré que hagas más rituales, no pienso soportar ese desorden.

\- ¿Qué? A ti que más te da de todas formas no funcionan. Dijo ella frunciendo los labios.

Levi la miro de reojo - No es que no funcionen, aun que hayas hecho alguno correctamente ningún ser de oscuridad vendrá a ti, tu alma no está lo suficientemente torcida para que les interese… y antes que lo preguntes no, los seres de luz tampoco vendrán a ti, tu alma está muy manchada por hacer tantos rituales.

\- ¿Entonces estas diciendo que no soy buena ni mala? Interrogo la castaña algo confundida.

\- Más o menos Hanji, tu alma está en una posición complicada, en tu vida humana has hecho cosas buenas por otros y eres un ser humano bastante decente, pero tu pasatiempo de invocar, demonios te ha dejado muy mal parada a ojos del cielo, por eso me enviaron a juzgarte, si me hicieras el favor de morir podría hacer mi trabajo, tengo todo tu expediente en mi pergamino, podría mandarte al círculo más bajo del cielo, si te comportas bien el tiempo que te quede de vida, que espero no sea mucho.

\- Aun que digas eso Levi, no tengo deseos de morir, apropósito por qué dices que te mandaron ¿te especializas en almas como la mía? Pregunto Hanji mientras se incorporaba.

\- Si ese es mi trabajo, juzgar almas como la tuya, ahora ve a darte un baño que me desespera ver esa ropa llena de polvo. Fue lo último que contesto el pelinegro mientras le señalaba la dirección del baño.

Hanji se metió a la ducha, sorprendentemente por segunda vez en el día, se enjabonaba el cabello mientras pensaba que aria, ese Levi parecía ir enserio, quería que ella muriera. Aunque dijo que no la mataría. Bien si era un ángel o medio ángel y de verdad esperaría que ella muriera pues ya podía esperar hasta que ella cumpliera 100 años por que no se iba a suicidad ni tener un "accidente" es más mañana mismo aria cambiar la instalación de gas por una eléctrica para no correr riesgos.

\- Aunque hay una cosa que me preocupa, ¿Dónde va a dormir? Yo solo tengo una cama y eso de que se siente toda la noche a verme, me da escalofrió.

 **1 hora más tarde…**

Hanji se ha cambiado de ropa y toma un pequeño bolso con rumbo a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Pregunta Levi mientras ojea una revista sentado en el sillón.

\- A comprar algo de comer con todo esto de tu aparición y la limpieza profunda no pude cocinar nada, además no voy a usar la cocina hasta que cambie la toma de gas por una eléctrica. Contesto la castaña mientras busca sus llaves en el pequeño bolso.

El pelinegro sin separar los ojos de la revista y con tono desinteresado le da una respuesta simple que extraña a Hanji. - Pronto oscurecerá, no deberías salir.

\- Ya estoy bástate grandecita para tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, y no voy a quedarme con hambre, ¿Tú quieres algo? ¿Los semi - ángeles comen? ¿Son vegetarianos o algo? Pregunto ella mientras tomaba el manojo de llaves del fondo de su bolso.

Levi por fin deja la revista aun lado y mira a Hanji - Hablo en serio, no deberías salir, quédate en casa no te vas a morir de hambre además tienes fruta en la cocina.

Hanji lo mira dos segundo exactos después abre la puerta y sale ignorándolo, al cerrar y darse la vuelta casi salta al ver a Levi parado frente a ella.

\- Pero... tú estabas adentro ¿Cómo es que ahora estas aquí? Tu… tu… atraviesas paredes o que. Pregunto ella algo sorprendida.

Levi con una expresión muy seria le dice - Hanji, no tengo ganas ni intenciones de explicarte lo complejo que es el mundo espiritual, pero ya no puedes andar por ahí tan tranquila, yo no soy el único que sabe que tu periodo de vida normal debería haber terminado ya.

\- ¿Ha, pretendes que me quede encerrada en casa? ¿A qué se supone que debo temer? Cuestiono ella cruzando los brazos.

Una palabra sola y corta salió de la boca de Levi – Fantasmas.

\- ¿Fantasmas? ¿Es una broma, verdad? Nunca he visto un fantasma, ni siquiera con tanta cosa que tengo para conjuros. Afirmo la castaña con una sonrisa en la cara.

Levi frunció los labios con molestia de tener que alargar su explicación - Fantasmas, seres sin cuerpo, existencias sin luz, los humanos los llaman de muchas formas. Normal mente los humanos no los ven y ellos no ven a los humanos a menos que estos tengan un contacto muy cercano a la muerte o sean espiritualmente muy sensibles, en tu caso no solo tuviste un contacto con la muerte si no que deberías estar muerta. Así que ahora que has salido de casa ellos lo saben y vendrán por ti, cuando el sol se haya ido del cielo. Desearan tu cuerpo como una cascara vacía y alimentarse de la luz de tu alma humana.

Hanji parpadeo repetidamente y rio de forma escandalosa un momento – Levi deberías escribir libros de terror, está bien que esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en mi vida pero no voy a esconderme a temblar bajo la cama, tu quédate aquí puedes ver televisión o leer mis libros, yo voy a salir de todas formas.

Levi la vio alejarse unos metros y murmuro - No tienes ni idea de lo "extraña" que se pondrá tu vida ahora. Después la llamo en voz alta mientras la alcanzaba - Hanji, espera un momento iré contigo.

Hanji se detuvo frente al elevador antes de meter la llave para llamarlo a su piso y se giró para verlo - ¿Estás loco? No vas a ir por la calle así nada más, ¡Tienes alas!

\- Eso no es ningún problema. Levi abrió sus alas cuan largas eran y después empezó a plegarlas lentamente hasta que desaparecieron tras su espalda, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo mostrando que solo quedaba la tela de su perfectamente lisa camisa blanca, la cual tenía dos bandas de tela que parecían poder separarse a conveniencia del semi – ángel cuando desplegaba los emplumados apéndices. Para finalizar se hecho a los hombros el saco que traía y camino hacia Hanji.

\- Bien, hora puedes llamar el ascensor, y cerrar la boca; los humanos se sorprende con demasiada facilidad.

Una vez en la calle ambos caminan por la acera en dirección a una zona céntrica cercana al departamento. Hanji miraba de reojo a Levi que caminaba a su lado.

\- Oye Levi ¿la demás gente te puede ver? ¿Te reflejas en los espejos? ¿Tienes algún aura o algo así?. Empezó a preguntar la mujer una vez más.

Levi la miro y cuestiono - ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas? ¿Todo el tiempo?... tks… si la demás gente puede verme, claro que me reflejo no soy un vampiro y sí, tengo aura pero nadie común y corriente puede verla, ahora ahórrate tu curiosidad.

Hanji sonrió – Te enojas fácilmente Levi, deberías trabajar en tu paciencia. ¿Y qué te gustaría comer? Por aquí hay restaurantes orientales, italianos, latinos. ¿Qué comen en el cielo?

\- No necesito comer, no soy humano. Así que limítate a comprar lo que buscas y regresemos a tu departamento. Le replico Levi mientras miraba a ambos lados de la avenida que poco a poco se iban iluminando por la luz artificial de los faroles a lo largo de la acera, dejando las esquinas de callejones inundados en sombras, pronto sus ojos se encontraron con una figura oscura serpenteante como si estuviera hecha de humo que se ocultó en la oscuridad al verse observada por el semi-ángel. Levi soltó un pequeño quejido de molestia ante esto y giro hacia su acompañante quien ya se había alejado varios metros de él, y se encontraba al otro lado de la avenida viendo los menús exhibidos en el aparador de un restaurante italiano.

El rostro del pelinegro dibujo un gesto de enojo ante el repentino alejamiento de la mujer y camino hasta llegar su lado. - ¿Qué crees que haces? Pregunto en tono exigente.

Hanji lo miro extrañada por el tono molesto de su pregunta. – Elijo que comeremos, ¿porque tu molestia tan repentina?

Levi la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo al interior del restaurante sin contestarle, el mesero se extrañó un poco al verlos entras de esa manera, Levi solo lo miro y dijo – Mesa para dos, al fondo del lugar si es posible.

El mesero les indico el número de la mesa y vio como Levi prácticamente llevaba jalando a Hanji entra las demás mesas ocupadas, al final decidió que debía de tratarse de una discusión de pareja y era mejor no meterse.

Una vez en la mesa por fin Levi libera la muñeca de Hanji quien se la mira notando el enrojecimiento en su piel. - ¿Pero qué te pasa? Porque la brusquedad tan repentina.

Levi la mira de reojo mientras su atención está dirigida a la ventana un poco alejada que da a la avenida. – Escucha 4 ojos, me importa una mierda si crees o no en fantasmas pero cuando el sol desaparezca del cielo no puedes andar por ahí tan fácilmente, así que te lo diré solo una vez. Afuera hay cosas, cosas que nunca has visto y vendrán por ti, tu alma está bastante expuesta, cuando un humano muere y su alma no es recogida, solo le quedan dos caminos, 1 ser devorada por esas cosas y desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido o 2 "sobre existir" lo suficiente para convertirse en un ser hambriento de luz como ellos. Así que hazte un favor a ti misma y no te alejes de mí.

Hanji lo miro un poco confusa – Está bien, te oyes bastante convincente, no me alejare no es necesario que me andes jaloneando. Respondió algo molesta mirando hacia a otro. En esto estaban cuando fueron interrumpidos por un mesero que se acercó a tomar su orden.

\- Yo quiero un planto de espagueti con salsa de tomate con especias y una ensalada con vinagre de manzana; para beber agua de limón y 1 copa de vino blanco. Pidió Hanji.

\- ¿Y para el caballero? Pregunto el mesero mirando a Levi.

Este solo lo miro de medio lado y pido agua, una jarra de agua simple, nada más.

Cuando sus órdenes fueron servidas Hanji miraba a Levi con su jarra de agua y un vaso. - ¿En verdad no vas a comer nada?

\- No necesito comer, ya te lo había dicho cuando te alejaste. Mi cuerpo no necesita alimento como el de los humanos, no significa que no pueda comerlo pero ahora no me apetece en lo más mínimo.

Hanji se conformó con la contestación de Levi y comió su pasta y ensalada, después de un rato y de estar pensado varias cosas, miro de nuevo al pelinegro que solo observaba por la ventana.

\- Oye Levi, ¿si quisiera ir a otro lugar tu solo me seguirías? O tratarías de detenerme. Pregunto la castaña.

La atención de Levi regreso a ella - Igualmente sé que aras lo que quieras ignorando mis advertencias, no tengo permitido limitar tus actividades… por desgracia, así que te seguiré a donde vallas pero recuerda que yo te lo advertí si llegas a ver algo horrible.

Hanji sonrió y después de pagar la cuenta salieron del restaurante, caminaban uno junto al otro el sol casi se había ido del cielo y prácticamente ya era de noche, Levi le daba una mirada examinante a cada callejón por el que pasaban, aunque no veía nada fuera de lo común, entonces Hanji de detuvo frente a un lugar y mirando a Levi dijo – Aquí, es un buen lugar para estar un rato además podemos tomar algo, bueno si es que los ángeles toman algo además de agua.

Levi miro con apatía la fachada del lugar - Enserio ¿siempre sigues la misma rutina? Si no te quedas en casa haciendo rituales sales a lugares como este a tomar algo; creo que es patético.

Hanji lo miro con sorpresa y molestia por ese comentario. – Pero que irrespetuoso, como te atreves a decir eso, no pensé que los ángeles fueran tan groseros. Finalizo cruzando los brazos con claro gesto de enojo.

Levi ni se inmuto – Soy solo medio ángel, y no tienes que inventarte escusas leí toda tu información en mi pergamino, muchos te aprecian como maestra y amiga pero eres pésima con los hombres en cualquier cosa que no sea trabajo o amistad, eso te frustra y sales a lugares como estos a beber y bailar si se presenta la oportunidad, en los últimos 5 meses has tenido 3 citas y todas han sido un desastre. Básicamente te vas a morir sola, como debió pasar anoche y pasara, en ninguna parte de tu historial dice que tu existencia seria emparejada con alguien.

La mandíbula de hanji se abrió ante semejante declaración, era evidente que ese medio ángel sabía al pie de la letra su vida normal y su desastrosa vida amorosa.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Cap 6 Bailemos

**Cap 6. Bailemos.**

Levi la miro con un nada discreto brillo de diversión en sus ojos ante la reacción de la castaña.

\- ¿Quieres detalles? Mike, no te llamo más porque siempre estas con ese interesante olor a incienso y libro viejo, a Gunther no le parece que seas nada femenina y a Moblit… bueno el básicamente cree que estas un tanto loca.

Hanji recupero la compostura cerrando la boca, se aclaró la garganta y con tono molesto contesto – No necesito que me estés recordando mi vida, de igual forma voy a entrar. Después se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la entrada del lugar. Levi recompuso su gesto de seriedad y la siguió aún tratando de quitar el momento de diversión que le produjo decirle esas fallas amorosas.

Una vez dentro del lugar pudo ver que era bastante elegante, había mesas alrededor y una pista de baile central, la música era bastante agradable, al menos había que reconocer que ella tenía buen gusto para escoger donde tomar. Pronto un mesero los coloco en una mesa del lado derecho de la pista de baile ofreciéndoles la carta de bebidas.

Hanji miraba la carta sin poner atención a Levi, aun se encontraba algo molesta por lo que dijo, el por su parte, observaba todo el lugar y las personas que estaban en las demás mesas. Pronto su atención se detuvo en una en particular y llamo la atención de Hanji.

\- Oye, el hombre de la mesa del otro lado de la pista; ¿no es una de tus citas fracasadas?

Hanji lo miro inmediatamente - ¿Qué? girando lentamente la cabeza vio a donde le indico Levi, y efectivamente en una de las mesas amplias del otro lado se encontraba no solo una de sus citas fallidas si no dos, Moblit, Mike y otros 3 hombres que aparentemente estaban en una "noche de chicos".

\- Solo ignóralos, no importa.

Levi seguía viendo directamente a la mesa de los hombres y noto como uno de ellos se percató de la presencia de Hanji y dijo algo al oído de su compañero.

\- Parece que están hablando de ti. Le dijo a Hanji.

Hanji siguió viendo la carta – No es extraño es lo que hace todo el mundo hablar de los demás, en especial si saliste con esa persona y te pareció que está loca.

Levi percibió molestia en el tono de voz de Hanji, aunque esta vez no le causo diversión, así paso un rato, después de ordenar tomaban una copa de vino tinto, algo suave para abrir boca a algo un poco más fuerte. Sin más conversación solo se limitaban a ver a las parejas bailar a ritmo de música lenta.

Levi rosaba el tibio liquido rojizo con sus labios mientras sus pensamientos divagaban para sí mismo – Ahora que lo pienso, en el expediente de Hanji decía que tenía un ángel de la guarda asignado y enviado directamente al mundo terrenal para vigilarla de cerca por su problemático pasatiempo… pero desde que llegue no he sentido rastro alguno de esa presencia cerca de ella; ese ángel no ha estado haciendo su trabajo desde hace un tiempo… hay algo raro aquí…

En eso estaban cuando una figura se acercó a la mesa, Era moblit quien se notaba ligeramente mareado.

\- Hola Hanji, hace tiempo no te veo por pasártela encerrada en el sótano de la biblioteca, ¿Quién es tu acompañante?, Hey hombre ¿tienes idea de lo excéntrica que es esta mujer? Sabes Hanji espero que no te molestaras por evitarte tan repentinamente es que… bueno.

Hanji bajo su copa – Moblit está bien no te preocupes, no pasa nada ahora deberías regresar con tus amigos.

\- Mike dice que tu cita se ira antes de que sea media noche. Dijo Moblit de la nada, era claro que estaba lo suficientemente tomado para decir impertinencias y molestar.

Levi lo miro dejando que todo el peso de su mirada callera de lleno en los ojos de Moblit, quien pareció sentirse intimidado y solo dio media vuelta para regresar a su mesa. Hanji soltó un largo suspiro – Los hombres son tan impertinentes cuando se emborrachan, dijo ella tomando su copa nuevamente mientras empezaba a sonar la provocadora melodía de un tango.

\- Sera mejor irnos. Comento la castaña mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa, cuando vio la mano de Levi extendida frente a ella, Hanji levanto la mirada y noto que el pelinegro estaba de pie junto a la mesa ofreciéndole su mano.

\- Pero ya que estamos aquí sería una pena no bailar al menos una pieza. Dijo él.

Hanji se desconcertó un poco ante la invitación – No sabía que los ángeles supieran bailar.

Fue en ese momento que Hanji pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Levi quien la tomo de la mano directamente y la jalo hacia el haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

\- No sé si los ángeles saben bailar, no soy uno de ellos y en mi caso hay casi nada que no pueda hacer. Fueron las palabras de Levi mientras se movía a la pista con Hanji de la mano, ante el inicio del tango, el cuerpo de la castaña se encontraba rígido y algo torpe, Levi la miro un momento mientras acomodaba sus manos derecha con derecha y la izquierda en la cintura de ella.

\- Hanji, no pongas rígido tu cuerpo, déjame guiarte.

Hanji poso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Levi, en el momento en que lo hiso las fuertes manos dé el la apretaron contra su cuerpo guiándola por la pista de baile en una cadencia alimentada por el seductor ritmo de la música.

Con cada paso que daban las miradas se posaban en la pareja con tan armoniosa coordinación, Hanji no podía creer que realizaba aquel baile, era como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo sincronizado con los pasos de Levi.

La melodía continuo hasta su culminación, al sonar la última nota Levi soltó a Hanji que se quedó frente a él con su mano sobre su hombro.

\- No me imagine que pudieras hacer eso, fue un fantástico baile. Casi en un susurro dijo Hanji cerca del oído de Levi con un disimulado sonrojo.

\- No sabía que sabias bailar tango Hanji. Se escuchó la voz de Mike a las espaldas de la pareja, ambos voltearon para darse cuenta que con los giros habían terminado frente a la mesa del otro lado de la pista.

\- Mike, haaa bueno solo fue una pieza no soy tan buena bailarina, ya lo sabes. Comento Hanji tratando de restarle importancia y caminar hacia su mesa original, pero la voz del mismo la detuvo con otra pregunta.

\- ¿No nos presentaras a tu cita de esta noche? Parece un buen bailarín.

Hanji quiso ignorarlo pero sintió la mano de Levi sujetando su muñeca, por lo que volteo a ver.

\- Mi nombre es Levi, diría que es un gusto conocerlo pero se encuentran alcoholizados así que tal vez en otra ocasión.

Moblit chasqueo la lengua en un tomo un poco molesto. - Y… Levi en ¿donde conoció a Hanji?, incluso para los que trabajamos con ella nos cuesta trabajo verla con frecuencia.

Mike lo miro detenida mente y después pregunto ¿Amigos de pasa tiempos? Puedo percibir un ligero aroma a pergamino.

Levi lo pensó por un momento después jalo a Hanji hacia el abrazándola por la cintura y extendiendo la mano derecha de ella al frente, mostrándola. En realidad no soy su amigo ni su cita, soy su esposo.

Tanto los miembros de la mesa como la misma Hanji dijeron al unísono - ¿Qué?

Hanji se quedó igual de sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír aun que los chicos de la mesa estaban tan asombrados como esta que no se habían percatado de la reacción de ella. Cuando Hanji miro su mano que aún estaba siendo sostenida por la de Levi vio que en el dedo anular había un anillo, una argolla de plata que definitivamente no estaba ahí hace un momento.

Levi dejo de mostrar la mano de Hanji aunque no la soltó - Bien caballeros si su curiosidad fue resuelta, que tengan una agradable noche. Después de decir esto camino rumbo a la salida llevándose a Hanji de la mano la cual a un no salía de su impresión, a un después de pagar la cuenta y salir de ahí.

 **Aun par de cuadras del lugar.**

Hanji se soltó de golpe de la mano de Levi quedándose parada y viéndolo con enojo - ¿Por qué dijiste eso?, para el lunes toda la universidad sabrá lo que paso esta noche y ¿cómo pusiste esto en mi mano? Le recrimino la castaña mientras trataba de sacarse el anillo, sin embargo la pieza de metal no salía de su dedo aun que si podía girarlo en este no se movía en absoluto para sacarlo.

Levi entorno los ojos - Es mejor así, será más fácil que te vayas si no hay vínculos emocionales, tus conocidos podrán pensar que te fuiste para siempre con tu esposo a otro país si no quieres que sepan que has muerto.

No pienso morirme ya te lo dije y deja de inventar cosas además que te hace pesar que estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos, y ¿Qué hay de mi familia? No puedo solo desaparecer así nada más. Contesto Hanji aun jalando el anillo.

\- ¿Qué familia? Tú no tienes familia sanguínea Hanji, tus padres murieron cuando eras pequeña, no tienes tíos, primos, ni parientes que conozcas. Te crio una amiga muy cercana de tu madre después de que ellos murieron en un accidente, cuando te graduaste de la universidad esa mujer se mudó a Francia y ya perdiste comunicación con ella. Respondió Levi cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de verla.

Hanji dejo de jalarse el anillo y suspiro - Ese pergamino dice todo de mí ¿cierto?

Levi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza - Así es, no puedes mentirme en nada respecto a tu vida ahora regresemos a tu departamento.

Hanji se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en otra dirección, mientras Levi la seguía unos metros atrás – ¿A dónde vas? Cuestiono él. - A despejar mis pensamientos contesto Hanji mientras aceleraba el paso para alejarse de Levi.

Levi se detuvo un momento al sentir una vibración en el bolso de su saco por lo que extrajo su reloj para verlo, la caratula del reloj era muy extraña en lugar de números poseía símbolos que cambiaban con relativa constancia además de poseer 3 manecillas la más larga era negra e iba dejando un rastro que desaparecía conforme avanzaba, la más corta era translucida y se estaba tiñendo de rojo lentamente, la tercera de color azul marino tan larga como la primera pero muy delgada se movía de forma aleatoria de derecha a izquierda como la aguja de una brújula, Levi frunció el ceño al verlo.

\- Están muy cerca, hay muchos de ellos… ¿dónde está esa necia? La alcanzaran en 5 minutos. Dijo Levi mientras buscaba a Hanji con la mirada, esa mujer se movía más rápido de lo que él esperaba.

Mientras tanto Hanji había entrado a un parque que se encontraba dos calles más adelante y caminaba por los senderos marcados de este.

\- Esto es muy molesto ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante cosa? Ahora no podre conseguir ninguna cita… mmm, no la verdad no es eso lo que me molesta tanto, si no que si en verdad ese pergamino dice todo de mi… ! Que vergonzoso que alguien sepa todos los errores que he cometido y todas las locuras¡… ¿Qué no está muy solo por aquí? Qué raro, se ve muy oscuro aun con los faroles encendidos, y ¿por qué de pronto hace tanto frio?... de acuerdo creo que mejor si regreso con el enano malhumorado.

Hanji regreso sobre sus pasos con dirección a la entrada del parque pero para su sorpresa el camino no parecía llegar a esta, ahora todo estaba oscuro casi en penumbras los faroles apenas si iluminaban un radio de 1 metro entorno suyo, unas gotas de sudor frio perlaron la frente de la castaña que empezó a oír murmullos incomprensibles alrededor entre las sombras de los árboles que ahora se veían completamente tétricas, de pronto sobre su hombro vio como una neblina negra se alzaba como si fuera el rastro de vaho exhalado por alguien, con el cuerpo completamente crispado se giró lentamente como una muñeca de cuerda con movimientos pausados y torpes, al darla vuelta vio la cosa más horrible y escalofriante que pudiera apreciar en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo. Una masa enorme viscosa y negra con múltiples rostros deformes brotando por todos lados sostenida por 6 patas con forma de gancho y textura metálica se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella, y cada una de sus deforme bocas repetía de forma demencial "Luz… vida… hambre…", Hanji dio el grito más fuerte y aterrado que sus pulmones le permitieron al tiempo que salía corriendo más rápido que cualquier corredor olímpico, acrecentando al distancia entre esa cosa y ella, corría y corría con la criatura persiguiéndola, podía oír como esas patas de metal rompían el piso con cada paso que daba, de pronto escucho una detonación que casi la dejo sorda y vio como una línea de luz atravesaba su propio pecho pero no sintió nada además de una corta onda de calor chocar en su cuerpo, unos metros más adelante lo vio, era Levi parado en medio de la vereda con las alas extendidas y un arma larga en las manos apuntando a su dirección, Hanji ni lo pensó y corrió directo a él chocando de lleno con el semi-ángel provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

\- Suéltame, no me dejas apuntar. Decía Levi mientras trataba de apartar a Hanji que se aferraba a su cuello.

Levi se puso de pie nuevamente con Hanji prácticamente colgada de él y apunto a la criatura que se aproximaba, hicieron falta más de 6 tiros para derribarla y al final tomo una de sus blancas plumas que yacían tiras en el suelo por culpa de los tirones de Hanji en su ataque de miedo. Con la pluma dibujo un símbolo en el aire que se dibujó con luz debajo de la criatura convirtiéndola en múltiples motas brillantes que se fueron desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer.

Una vez desaparecida la última mota brillante Levi dio un largo suspiro y poniendo una de sus manos en la cara de Hanji la empujo para que lo soltara de una vez.

Ella se incorporó viendo que el parque había vuelto a la normalidad aunque seguía completamente solo.

\- Heee eso… eso fue aterrador… Levi… ahora te creo… eso de los fantasmas… no pensé que fueran… tan… tan… tan… aterradores… Fueron las palabras que dijo Hanji antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo, estrellando uno de los vidrios de sus lentes.

Levi solo entorno los ojos con molestia - Y casi haces que nos maten a los dos… después de comentar eso procede a sacar su reloj y verlo, ahora la manecilla grade y negra ha dejado de producir rastro y la chica ha regresado a ser completamente transparente, pero la más delgada aun continua moviéndose cómo brújula.

\- tks . Gruño Levi mientras guardaba su reloj y mirada a Hanji desmayada, después se inclinó sobre ella para ver su rostro y acercar una de sus manos, a la cual le crecieron las uñas en forma de garras negras y curvas, trazando una línea imaginaria sobre el cuello de ella.

\- Seria tan fácil terminar con esto, si tan solo hiciera un corte… no… no voy a manchar mi registro perfecto por un error de tiempo.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Cap 7 Un segundo visitante

**Cap. 7 Un segundo visitante**

 **10:30 de la noche, departamento de Hanji.**

Levi había llevado de regreso a una desmayada Hanji quien ya había despertado y se encontraba en su cama enrollada en una cobija en posición fetal.

\- ¿Ahora, te piensas quedar ahí metida? Dijo Levi sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

\- Si, no pienso salir más con esas cosas rondando por la calle. Contesto Hanji sin destaparse la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué paso con "ya estoy grande para temerle a la oscuridad" y "no me voy a quedar escondida debajo de mi cama"? Soltó Levi con clara burla en su voz.

Hanji se descubrió la cabeza para verlo y decir casi en reclamo. - Yo no sabía que esas cosas eran tan espeluznantes, no esperes que me haga la valiente cuando la cosa más horrible del mundo me acaba de perseguir.

\- Bueno como quieras, en mi pergamino menciona que eres una mujer valiente, pero piensa que si te niegas a morir, tendrás que estar siempre preocupada por llegar a casa antes de que el sol se oculte y otra de esas "cosas" te persiga. Esta vez dijo Levi con un tono casi triunfal creyendo que con esto tal vez, solo tal vez, Hanji reconsidere que lo mejor sería morir a tener que pasar el resto de su vida huyendo de la noche.

Pero Hanji no lo considera de esa forma y viendo a Levi a los ojos le sonríe ya con un plan trazado.

\- Bueno Levi eso es cierto pero como dijiste en el salón, que tú eras mi marido tendrás que seguirme a donde yo vaya y puedes estar seguro que no me separare de ti cuando se oculte el sol.

A propósito ¿eso que usaste para disparar era un rifle? Pensé que los ángeles usaban espadas de fuego.

Levi mostro su expresión de enojo - No! Eso era una escopeta y son más eficientes que una espada, y Tú estás agotando mi paciencia ¿Por qué no mueres y ya?

Hanji frunció los labios para contestar - No quiero.

 **2 horas antes, a un kilómetro y medio del parque.**

Un sonido fuerte y rotundo solo audible a oídos no terrenales cruzo el cielo desgarrando la calma de la recién iniciada noche.

\- ¿Un disparo de arma celestial? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Y no solo eso… ¿Cuántos seres celestiales usan un arma a semejanza de las humana? Ja, Levi está en la tierra ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo el "señor perfección" en este plano?, mmm creo que iré a echar un vistazo… ¿Qué clase de pariente seria si no visito a mi "querido" primo?

Fueron las palabras de una mujer alta, hermosa y de cabellos profundamente negros que camino rumbo a un callejón lejos de la vista de los transeúntes, quitándose una larga gabardina de cuero negro desplego dos grandes alas tan negras como su cabello, dejando ver una móvil y larga cola que salía atravesando la tela de la cintura de su pantalón. En menos de 15 minutos llego al parque donde momentos antes estuvo Levi y Hanji ahora solo quedaban pequeños rastros únicamente visibles a sus ojos de la confrontación que hubo.

Recogiendo una de las plumas que habían quedado para verla desvanecerse entre sus dedos.

\- Levi… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?, tu rastro aun es fresco te encontrare ya hiciste que saltara la curiosidad en mí.

La chica estaba en esto cuando percibió que a su alrededor se concentraban 3 criaturas más, como la que persiguió a Hanji aunque de mucho menor tamaño, atraídas por los rastros después del enfrentamiento, sin en cambio ella no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, arrancando 3 plumas de una de sus alas espero hasta que las pequeñas aberraciones saltaran sobre ella para lanzar las tres plumas dibujando nuevamente un símbolo en el aire como lo hizo Levi antes, con la diferencia que envés de hacer que desaparecieran en puntos de luz estas se incendiaron siendo consumidas rápidamente por un intenso fuego que las redujo a cenizas entre horribles chillidos de las mismas.

 **1 hora 35 minutos después, afuera del edificio donde está el departamento de Hanji.**

\- Bien aquí es… pues vamos ya, a ver que está haciendo el medio demonio de mí primo.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **zoe LJ**

Hola, gracias por el cumplido, espero que te guste el resto de este Fic. J

 **Guest** **AMCA**

Hola, gracias por tu comentarioJ, y sip trato de mejorar esos detalles revisando la ortografía y la coherencia de la redacción.

Me encantaría que pudieran continuar leyendo si es de su agrado ;)


	8. Cap 8 Visitante nocturno

**Cap. 8 Visitante nocturno.**

Hanji seguía enrollada en sus sabanas recostada de medio lado, viendo a Levi que se encontraba sentado en la misma silla a medio metro de su cama, era una pequeña guerra de miradas.

\- ¿Pero es que de verdad te quedaras ahí viéndome? Pregunto la castaña con molestia.

\- Sí, tengo la esperanza de que te asfixies mientras duermes. Contesto el pelinegro cruzando la pierna.

Hanji se incorporó quedando sentada con las piernas dobladas sobre su cama - Eso no va a pasar, ve a sentarte a la sala me incomoda que estés aquí, no me dejas dormir tranquila y mañana tengo que aprovechar mi día, tengo que ir a la óptica por un remplazo de mis lentes rotos, sin ellos no veo más allá de donde estás tú ahora.

Levi, frunció el ceño por los reclamos de la castaña pero no se movió, hasta que empezó a sonar un casi imperceptible tintineo, dirigió su mano a la bolsa de su saco y extrajo su reloj el causante del peculiar sonido. Lo observo con atención y noto como la manecilla que hacía de brújula estaba completamente detenida apuntado tensamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, la manecilla transparente era de un tono gris perlado. Levi trato de no gesticular ninguna emoción en su rostro o ninguna que la castaña pudiera leer, solo se levantó y camino a la salida de la habitación sin mediar palabra alguna.

\- Hoo, ¡Gracias! Señor "ángel vigilante" por favor no apagues la luz al salir que en este momento estoy más ciega que un topo. Le decía Hanji mientras lo veía salir aun que a pesar de la petición Levi llego a la puerta, apago la luz y la cerró, dejando a la castaña en completa oscuridad.

\- ¡Si serás cabrón! Le grito Hanji desde el cuarto mientras Levi se alejaba con rumbo a la sala, una vez ahí miro su reloj, la manecilla "brújula" apunto a la puerta del departamento mientras vibraba, una vez frente a la hoja de metal que bloqueaba el camino, tomo la perilla y comprobó que esta se encontraba con el seguro colocado. Sin embargo al soltarla esta giro con brusquedad haciendo que el perno de metal que la cerraba se corriera dejando el libre balanceo de la puerta y el acceso de quien la empujara.

Levi miro aquello y por fin diviso una sombra que se escurría por debajo de la puerta proyectada por la tenue luz del pasillo exterior, con la completa certeza de que había alguien parado fuera del lugar y que ese alguien no era humano, el pelinegro junto ambas palmas y al separarlas se formó un elipse de luz blanca que dejo paso a su arma, la misma escopeta que había usado durante el incidente del parque, acto seguido abrió la puerta y apunto.

La amenazante boca de los tubos de metal del arma se alzó hasta posicionarse a pocos centímetros de unos delgados y rozados labios que respondieron con una linda sonrisa casi inocente.

\- Ese sería un perfecto disparo a quemarropa, querido primo. Las palabras que salieron de aquella boca resonaron con total calma.

\- Mikasa… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y me refiero al mundo humano, los demonios no tienen permiso de caminar entre los mortales con tanta libertad. Cuestiono Levi sin bajar el arma.

Mikasa lo miro y con un dedo empujo suavemente la punta de la escopeta para retirarla de su rostro. - El tío Kenny, el medio permiso de estar aquí; como próxima encargada del séptimo círculo de tormentos debo de estudiar y conocer bien cómo surge y en que se sostiene la perversión humana, es decir que los hace portarse como se portan. ¿Y tú, Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en el cielo tocando tu arpa? El tío Kenny dice que todo tu potencial esta desperdiciado trabajando para la muerte.

\- Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia ni de la del viejo, vete de aquí estoy ocupado. Levi bajo su arma y cerró la puerta, sin embargo al girarse Mikasa ya estaba parada detrás de él.

\- Este lugar huele a rituales y unos no muy apropiados, mira aun con tu presencia puedo entrar. ¿Qué haces aquí?, sabes te descubrí por tu pequeña pelea en el parque. Le decía Mikasa mientras caminaba por la sala.

Levi frunció de forma casi imperceptible la comisura de sus labios con molestia, al ver como Mikasa se paseaba demasiado cerca de la puerta que daba a donde Hanji dormía sin haberse percatado de lo que sucedía a unos metros de ella. Mikasa procedió a tomar la perilla pero antes de que pudiera girarla sintió la presión de la mano de Levi sobre su muñeca y vio como él ya estaba parado junto a ella.

\- Mikasa, vete de aquí no te metas en mis asuntos, no me obligues ha acerté daño mocosa. Le dijo Levi mientras apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de la chica y la retiraba de la puerta.

Levi jalo a la joven demonio por la sala con dirección a la puerta con intención de sacarla del lugar, sin embargo Mikasa se soltó de este y se detuvo, Levi se giró para verla y pregunto ya bastante malhumorado.

\- ¿Así que… quieres hacerlo de la forma difícil?

Mikasa sonrío antes de hablar - Se perfectamente que no puedo ganarte en u físico, pero tengo mis trucos, como esta esferita de goma. Acto seguido mostro una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una canica como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, la presiono entre su índice y pulgar, Levi se sintió ligeramente desconcertado con el objeto que era una esfera claramente plástica de consistencia suave que su prima sostuvo con los dedos y apretó reventándola, cuando la esfera reventó dejo escapar un túmulo de gas blanco brillante al momento que el líquido hizo contacto con el aire.

Levi retrocedió unos pasos y se tambaleo, al querer ver a Mikasa noto su vista muy borrosa apenas si la distinguía como un borrón que se desdibujaba en negro, cayó al suelo inconsciente por efecto de esa extraña sustancia, considerando que no debía de haber nada en el mundo humano que lo pudiera afectar esa cosa debió de haber sido fabricada en el infierno.

Mikasa se acercó despacio a su primo y lo movió un poco con el pie. - Dulces sueños Levi, eso te dejara noqueado un rato, bien ahora vamos a ver que escondes.

Ahora con el campo libre se dirigió a la habitación a la que Levi le impidió entrar, giro la perilla notando lo oscuro que estaba dilato sus pupilas cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, camino hacia la cama y vio a Hanji durmiendo tranquilamente con la sabana cubriéndola hasta el pecho, Mikasa se inclinó un poco y coloco una de sus manos apenas rosando la mejilla de Hanji, al hacerlo la información que buscaba surgió para saciar su curiosidad y susurro solo para sí misma.

\- Hoo pero que sorpresa, Levi se equivocó, el "señor perfección" cometió un error, esta mujer debería estar muerta. ¿Pero cómo sucedió? Esto es información muy valiosa de seguro sus superiores no lo saben. Ya veo por qué su insistencia en que me fuera. Mmmm me pregunto qué haría él si yo… juego un poco con esta humana.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Cap 9 Pequeñas tentaciones

**Cap. 9 Pequeñas tentaciones.**

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro mientras deslizaba la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Hanji, aunque menguo un poco al notar que esta dormía con un pijama de pantalón y camiseta de manga larga.

\- Pero que conservadora. Se quejó la chica demonio, para dirigir sus manos a los botones de la camiseta mientras extendía las garras de sus dedos, cortando las costuras haciéndolos caer y permitiendo a la tela abrirse ligeramente.

Entonces Hanji abrió los ojos sintiéndose completamente desconcertada y viendo solo sombras apenas distinguía una silueta junto a la cama.

\- ¿Levi? Que haces aquí te dije que no me gusta que me veas dormir. Dijo la castaña adormilada, pero su sueño desapareció completamente al oír la voz de Mikasa y ver que no era Levi quien la había despertado.

\- Lo siento pero no soy Levi, él está tomando una siesta en la alfombra de la sala y no podrá venir a ayudarte.

En ese momento la lámpara de mesa que se encontraba en el buro se encendió, permitiendo apenas distinguir el rostro de Mikasa quien estaba muy cerca del de Hanji, con una mano ligeramente levantada después de hacer un chasquido de dedos con el cual había hecho encender la lámpara. Hanji trato de escapar saliendo por el otro lado de la cama pero Mikasa era más rápida que ella o cualquier humano, y ahora se encontraba sentada encima de su abdomen sujetándola por las muñecas, mientras acercaba a su rostro en demasía.

\- No, no puedes huir de mí lo más sensato que puedes hacer es no oponer resistencia, veamos presentaciones primero… Yo soy Mikasa, soy un demonio; y la prima de Levi. ¿Y tú?

Hanji se encontraba paralizada por lo que estaba sucediendo y la acción de su cuerpo apenas regreso al sentir como Mikasa apretaba sus muñecas con mayor fuerza al no recibir una respuesta.

\- Haaa, yo soy Hanji Zoe, soy una simple humana… deja de apretarme o romperás algo…

Mikasa aflojo su agarre… sabía que los huesos humanos podían quebrarse como ramas secas con suma facilidad. - ¿Por qué Levi está aquí contigo? Y por favor no me mientas sabes que estas en una situación nada favorable.

Hanji parpadeo algo desconcertada por la pregunta. - Yo… Yo debería estar muerta pero Levi llego unos segundos antes evitando mi muerte accidentalmente, ahora se queda aquí con migo esperando que yo muera para poder recoger mi alma y juzgarme, es la verdad lo juro.

Mikasa soltó a Hanji pero no se levantó de ella, solo se sujetó la barbilla en ademan de estar pensando. - Que curioso, Levi equivocándose por segundos, bueno es raro que no te matara y ya, si es solo recoger tu alma. Sabes Levi tiene ciertas libertades; como es medio demonio podría hacerlo y ahorrarse molestias.

\- ¿Es mitad demonio? Pregunto Hanji con sorpresa.

Mikasa la mira extrañada - Si ¿acaso no lo sabias?, su mamá es un ángel y su papá un demonio pensaría que te lo había dicho si se está quedando contigo.

Hanji hizo una sonrisa incomoda - He no, él no es muy platicador, ha ¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí? Puedo contestar tus preguntas sin que me estés reteniendo.

Mikasa volvió a inclinarse sobre la castaña. - Dime ¿te gustaría jugar un rato con migo?

Hanji se le quedo mirando como si no entendiera lo que dijo hasta que momentos después su cerebro le indico que pretendía la demonio, en ese punto su mueca formo temor y sin importarle que la pelinegra pudiera romperle algún hueso, la empujo con toda su fuerza logrando quitarla de encima y deslizándose por el borde de la cama. Trato de correr hacia la puerta pero lamentablemente al salir del rango de luz de la lámpara de mesa no distinguió nada y termino tropezando, Mikasa se acercó con el ceño fruncido y la tomo por el cabello obligándola a verla a los ojos.

\- Por lo que veo eres una chica muy desobediente que no le gusta quedarse quieta, bien hagámoslo de otro modo. Acto seguido de decir esto Mikasa beso a Hanji sosteniéndola por la barbilla sin soltarla del cabello, para un momento después lanzarla sobre la cama.

La castaña busco incorporarse pero el peso de la joven demonio la oprimió nuevamente esta vez la pelinegra tomo ambas muñecas de Hanji subiéndolas por encima de la cabeza de la misma usando solo una de sus manos y pegándolas con brusquedad a la cabecera de madera donde con la mano libre trazo una línea brillante sobre estas, línea que se materializo en forma de un anillo metálico que envolvió las mismas mientras dos puntas como ganchos se enterraban en la madera astillándola y fijándose firmemente a esta.

Ahora que ambas extremidades superiores de la castaña se encontraban inmovilizadas Mikasa se relajó un poco aun sentada sobre Hanji. – Bien ahora que no iras a ningún lado podemos tomarnos esto con calma. Dijo mientras se deslizaba por el cuerpo casi inmovilizado, hasta colocar una de sus manos sobre la entrepierna de la castaña dibujando pequeños círculos con un dedo sobre la tela de tan privada área, lentamente se inclinó acercando su rostro.

Mikasa sonriso mientras pretendía tomar una posición más cómoda entre las piernas de su prisionera cuando noto como esta se flexionaba y antes de saber que pretendía sintió como uno de los pies de Hanji se impactaba directo en su rostro lanzándola fuera de la cama.

Ahora la castaña se retorcía tratando de liberar sus muñecas sin resultado alguno que no fuera el comenzar a rasguñar su piel contra el borde metálico, al girar su vista a la orilla de la cama, detuvo sus intentos mientras un sudor frio perlaba su rostro al ver una mano con garrar negras y afiladas se sujetaba de la orilla sosteniéndose para notar como una furibunda Mikasa se levantaba después del puntapié recibido en el rostro, ahora miraba a Hanji con unos ojos llenos de furia por tal afrenta.

\- Haaa… ¿Podemos discutir esto?... ¡LEVI DONDE ESTAS!... no es necesario que uses la violencia… ¡LEVIIIII… TU PARIENTE LOCA ME QUIERE MATAR! Grito Hanji mientras encogía sus piernas ante la cercanía de Mikasa.

\- Ho deja de gritar ya te dije que Levi esta "durmiendo" en la alfombra y no va a venir por más que lo llames.

Mikasa comenzó a subir lentamente sobre ella hasta quedar cara a cara – Alago tu espíritu de lucha Zoe… pero eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal… En un segundo movimiento desgarro la parte superior del pijama inclinándose sobre los ahora desnudos pechos abriendo su boca para dejar asomar su lengua que con un tacto extrañamente rasposo lamio la punta de uno de ellos.

La piel trigueña se erizo ante aquel rose.

\- ¿Eres virgen, Hanji? Cuestiono la pelinegra mirándola con lujuria.

\- Ese no es tu asunto. Contesto Hanji retomando su valor.

La demonio tomo la tela restante del pantalón de la pijama y lo saco completamente dejando a la castaña solo con la prenda interior. Coloco dos dedos sobre está haciendo presión en el área intima, sin más espera inicio su lascivo manoseo sobre el cuerpo aprisionado.

Demasiado entretenida en su lujurioso plan la pelinegra no noto como en la sala Levi abría lentamente los ojos, incorporándose mientras se sujetaba la cabeza luchando por deshacerse del efecto de lo que usara en su intento por dejarlo inconsciente.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Cap 10 Esto debe ser un pecado y grave

**Cap. 10 Esto debe ser un pecado y grave.**

Hanji trato seguir oponiendo resistencia al contacto con la pelinegra pero tenía que aceptar que la demonio era bastante diestra en lo que hacía, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir los suaves labios de Mikasa besar su cuello. Un entrecortado suspiro se escapó de sus labios con aquel contacto y girándose ligeramente vio los profundos ojos grises.

\- Solo déjate te llevar, no habrá humano que pueda llevarte al éxtasis que un ser como yo alcanza. Le susurró al oído.

Hanji destenso ligeramente su cuerpo - ¿Levi?... ¿Dónde está… que le hiciste?

Mikasa la vio con extrañeza y con algo de exasperación – ¿Es enserio? ¿Estas preguntando por el enano en este momento?, mmm… esta desmayado en la sala ya lo repetí varias veces, despertara en un rato pero no antes de que amanezca, tenemos una larga noche a solas tu y yo… hoo…hoo espera, será que… ¿Acaso desearías que quien te tuviera de esta forma fuera él? Pregunto la pelinegra con malicia.

Hanji se sonrojo y giro el rostro para evitar la mirada de la pelinegra; aquella pregunta le había causado enorme vergüenza y no estaba segura del motivo.

Mikasa tomo la barbilla de la castaña para mirarla a la cara. – Ya veo, debió de impresionarte mucho el enano ¿Dime, te salvo de alguna de esas cosas que se arrastran en las sombras? O es que su cara de amargado te parece sexy.

\- Bueno, no me interesa nada de eso así que prosigamos. La pelinegra soltó el rostro de la castaña y comenzó a desprenderse de su negra gabardina.

-o-

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo era consiente de un punzante dolor de cabeza mientras se levantaba, Levi vio la hora en el reloj de pared mientras recogía su escopeta que yacía tirada junto a él, se levantó y se sentó en el sillón.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Esa mocosa… ¿Dónde está? Se dijo a sí mismos por fin tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado, levantándose casi recuperado se dirigió a la habitación de Hanji.

-O-

Mikasa procedía a quitarse su camiseta interior cuando resonó el fuerte golpe de la puerta estrellándose contra el muro casi saltando las aldabas que la sujetaban de su marco y ahí la figura de Levi tras patear la hoja de madera con una expresión de furia en su rostro mientras cortaba cartucho en su escopeta.

El rostro de la pelinegra se cubrió de una capa de sudor ante la visión que alojaba la puerta, en el siguiente segundo ya había literalmente saltado hacia el techo quedando sujeta a este por medio de sus garras apenas esquivando un disparo que paso a milímetros de ella impactándose en la cabecera de la cama haciéndola volar en cientos de astillas.

Hanji grito aterrada al sentir como el calor del impacto acaricio su piel, aunque ahora con la cabecera destrozada podía bajar sus manos aun atrapadas en el aro metálico, la castaña rodo a la orilla dejándose caer, al levantar la cabeza vio a Mikasa con una apariencia distinta, ahora mostraba 2 cuernos en su cabeza, una cola serpenteante y como extendía su mano derecha de donde una luz parda surge y toma forma de una alabarda de hierro negro cuyo filo brillaba amenazador, se dejó caer al suelo con agilidad esquivando disparos del pelinegro.

Ambos pelinegros tenían una expresión un tanto desquiciada para el gusto de la castaña.

Mikasa se plantó frente a Levi a unos 3 metros de él empuñando a dos manos su arma.

\- Bien mocosa, ¿quieres jugar rudo? Te daré gusto. El pelinegro parecía más serio de lo normal cuando extendió sus alas, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y los cañones de su escopeta empezaron a brillar con pequeños símbolos marcados en ellos.

Lo viera como lo viera Hanji sabía que eso definitivamente no estaba bien, por lo que termino poniéndose en pie y grito – ¡BASTA LOS DOS, DETENGAN ESTO, VAN A DESTROZA EL LUGAR…!

Tanto la demonio como el ángel se pararon en seco y giraron su vista hacia la castaña, Levi parecía ligeramente desconcertado y sus ojos hicieron un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba, en ese momento Hanji recordó que estaba básicamente desnuda solo portando sus pantis.

El rostro de la castaña tomo un tono completamente rojo al sentir la mirada del varón sobre su cuerpo cubriéndose lo más rápido que pudo con la sabana que yacía tirada junto a la cama.

\- Solo dejen de pelear aquí… dijo ahora de forma casi inaudible por la vergüenza.

Mikasa volvió a ver a Levi soltando un bufido aun con un par de gruesas gotas de sudor cayendo por su barbilla más por preocupación que por esfuerzo físico. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ese gas debía tenerte dormido por lo menos hasta que saliera el sol, o tal vez es por tu parte de demonio que no te afecto como debiera.

Levi la miro con un tic en el ojo mientras recorrían la escena con la mirada, apretando los dientes.

\- ¡LARGO!, Largo de aquí mujer del demonio. El pelinegro grito tan fuerte que casi se escuchó fuera del departamento, donde momentos después empujo a Mikasa, para después arrojarle encima la ropa que se había quitado antes, en el umbral de la puerta la señalo con ira mientras seguía gritando.

\- ¡SI TE VUELVO A VER POR AQUÍ TE ABRIRÉ UN JODIDO AGUJERO EN LA CABEZA! ¿Entendiste mocosa?. Ha y si dices algo de lo que viste o hiciste aquí, no abra lugar en esta tierra o en el infierno donde puedas escapar de mi furia. Después de esto cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

\- Que mal carácter, bueno fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Se dijo a si misma Mikasa mientras se vestida como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque dentro de si admitía que la intervención de Hanji la salvo de una pelea seria con su primo.

Dentro del departamento Hanji aún se encontraba atrapada por el aro metálico mientras Levi regresaba al cuarto.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuatro ojos? Esa mujer es un demonio, ¡Casi te acuestas con un jodido demonio! Ahora si estás bien condenada, ¡nadie pasara por alto esto! Reclamaba Levi a Hanji con voz alterada acercándose a ella, levanto su mano derecha ahora con prominentes garras en donde deberían estar las uñas, realizo un corte limpio en un solo movimiento liberando las muñecas de la castaña.

Hanji se cruzó de brazos con igual molestia sosteniendo con mayor fuerza la sabana que la cubría.

\- Bueno, no es como que pudiera hacer mucho, ella llego aquí de la nada y me tomo por sorpresa no es que pudiera hacer algo contra un demonio, si eres consciente de la diferencia de fuerza, además tú estabas desmayado o durmiendo la siesta, no me culpes a mí.

Levi se giró para seguir discutiendo después de caminar de un lado al otro del cuarto con molestia topándose con la imagen de la castaña sentada en su cama aun con la sabana que dejaba ver sutilmente un poco de los senos de Hanji al tener los brazos cruzados apretándolos ligeramente más una porción de la piel de una de sus piernas mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado aun apenada por la situación con un ahora ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, no notaba la mirada del pelinegro a quien cuya imagen se le antojo provocativa.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? Se recrimino así mismo obligándose a apartar la vista y salir del cuarto quedándose en el umbral de la puerta.

Levi suspiro y finalmente trato de tranquilizarse - Mira Hanji lo que paso aquí es malo, después de esto lo más seguro es que termines en el purgatorio si es que todo fue por influjo del poder ella, pero si no fue así y estuviste a gusto de cooperar con sus intenciones entonces te vas a ir al infierno.

Hanji lo miro con seriedad y algo molesta ante su insinuación de que tal vez ella estuviera a gusto con lo sucedido – Ok, yo me iré al infierno y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes superiores que podrían enterarse de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora? Y… no sé, causarte problemas…

Levi frunció el ceño y sin responder a lo que dijo Hanji continúa por otra línea la discusión - Te mandare al purgatorio, te quedaras ahí hasta que tu alma se descontamine luego veremos qué hacer… Es tarde deberías intentar dormir.

Termino por decir Levi mientras se alejaba de la habitación. - Ha y otra cosa, pondré un sello para que esa mujer no pueda entrar aquí otra vez así que si se atraviesa en tu camino en algún momento, no te le acerques.

Así el domingo transcurrió sin novedades, Hanji salió a conseguir sus lentes mientras Levi ponía lo que Hanji llamaba "dibujos mágicos" aunque sabía que eran sellos para alejar a su prima del lugar, la cual ya no mostro rastro alguno.

El mismo domingo por la noche Hanji terminaba de leer trabajo pendiente, sin poder evitarlo su vista se escurrió hasta donde estaba el pelinegro en otro sillón casi dándole la espalda mientras leía un libro y tomaba té, la castaña se preguntó - ¿Cómo podría realizar sus actividades normales si Levi la seguía al trabajo?

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **navy blue glasses** \- Gracias por tu comentario, es muy grato para mi tener la opinión de alguien cuyas historias me gustan bastante. (^_^)

– Hola, gracias por tu comentario, jeje si yo tampoco lo creía de Mikasa tan seria que se ve XD, ya es hora de que Levi empiece a provocar estragos en la vida rutinaria de Hanji.


	11. Cap 11 Adaptándose a la compañía

**Cap. 11 Adaptándose a la compañía.**

 **Domingo por la noche**

Hanji leía el borrador que Armin le había entregado el viernes antes de salir, sentada cómodamente en el sillón, mientras Levi por algún motivo se encontraba limpiando el librero y bajando varios libros que metía en una mochila, la castaña lo miro de reojo.

\- Oye Levi… Mikasa dijo que era tu prima y que tú eres mitad demonio, tu árbol genealógico es algo… interesante ¿verdad? Pregunto Hanji mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

En cambio Levi detuvo su actividad y la miro con ojos que si fueran puñales ya la abrían matado.

\- Ese no es tu puto asunto 4 ojos, no te metas en cosas que no entiendes.

Hanji se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente a Levi y sin temor puso su dedo índice sobre el ceño fruncido de este presionando un poco. – Eso es tan injusto, tú sabes todo de mí pero yo no sé nada de ti, te quedas en mi departamento y empiezas a trastornar mi vida esperando que muera pronto, Levi si vamos a convivir espero que al menos pongas algo de tu parte.

Levi simplemente no podía creer el comportamiento de esta humana, él había juzgado a cientos o quizás miles de humanos y todos ellos habían sentido temor al verlo, habían suplicado por sus almas, lo que escuchaba de sus bocas siempre habían sido suplicas, rezos y llantos. Habían sido juzgados y enviados al cielo o al infierno, mayormente al infierno debido a la exagerada dureza en sus juicios… pero ahora estaba esta humana aquí parada sin mayor temor a pesar de saber que esta con un pie en el fuego, tocando su rostro con descaro y haciendo preguntas impertinentes, sonriendo como si nada pasara.

Una vena comenzaba a notarse en la frente de Levi, mientras Hanji seguía presionando su ceño fruncido, bien era el colmo. En ese momento el semi angel tomo fuertemente la mano con la cual Hanji tocaba su rostro y la obligo a girarse haciéndole una llave inclinándola sobre el sillón y presionando con suficiente fuerza para causar dolor.

Hanji se quejó y retorció sin poder soltarse del agarre - ¡Pero qué haces!, me lastimas.

Levi solo mantuvo firme su mano mientras hablaba. - Escucha bien Zoe ya me estas colmando la paciencia, te niegas a morir, me haces preguntas inapropiadas, te expones a peligros innecesarios como en el parque, te dejas seducir por una demonio, no me muestras respeto alguno y nada de eso parece importarte, ¡BIEN! Si quieres saber, si; soy mitad demonio y muchas reglas del cielo no aplican para mí, podría matarte ahora mismo y mandarte al infierno terminando con mi problema pero para infinita suerte tuya me gusta hacer las cosas correctamente así que no me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Hanji solo asintió - Está bien, está bien, no tienes que ponerte tan rudo.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de la castaña la vista de Levi se deslizo del brazo sujeto a través de la espalda hasta la cadera de la mujer notando por fin la posición en que la tenía, sus pupilas se dilataron y algo dentro de su muy centrado sentido común se removió, algo llamado deseo; el cual ya se había agitado desde horas atrás en la habitación.

\- Haaa Levi ya te dije que no seguiré "molestando" ¿me sueltas? Me duele el brazo. Decía la castaña aun tratando de librarse de la mano del pelinegro.

Levi soltó a Hanji y se dio media vuelta sin decir más, Hanji se levantó masajeando su brazo mirándolo extrañada por su silencio repentino.

-o- Más tarde –o-

El sonido de la regadera era claro tal vez demasiado nítido para los oídos de Levi que se encontraba sentado en la sala, la imagen de Hanji cubriéndose con la sabana regreso a su mente, y sus pupilas se dilataron una vez más. - ¡No!, en que estás pensando… hace mucho que no toco a una mujer, ¡NO!… acorde nunca dejar que las tentaciones de mi parte demonio se dejaran ver otra vez. El deseo carnal es solo la perdición de los humanos y la diversión de los demonios, todo es culpa de esa mocosa que vino a tentar a la cuatro ojos.

En esas ideas divagaba su mente cuando de reojo vio pasar a Hanji envuelta en la toalla rumbo a su habitación, sus largas piernas se dibujaban bajo la mullida tela hasta perderse detrás de la puerta al cerrarse.

-o-

Ya entrada la noche Hanji dormía tranquilamente sin notar la presencia de Levi que se encontraba parado junto a su cama, la mano del pelinegro tomo la sabana que la cubría y la deslizo con suavidad retirándola, dejando ver su cuerpo esta vez cubierto solo por una camiseta de tirantes y un panty, ambas en tono rosa muy suave.

Levi la miro mientras el esbelto cuerpo se dibujaba en sus ojos cuyo semblante no era ya el de un ser divino si no el de uno que empezaba a dejarse llevar por un deseo más terrenal, sintiendo que su pantalón empezaba a apretar en el área de la entre pierna se retiró de la habitación tratando de buscar algo en su mente que alejara aquellos deseos.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

gleysichavarria hola, gracias por tu comentario :) si me dan ganas de hacer un dibujo de portada para este fic y así dibujar a Levi como me lo imagino pero sé que me tardaría mucho, soy muy lenta dibujando (o_o), jejeje esa Hanji cae en la tentación.


	12. Cap 12 Un ángel metido en la rutina

**Cap. 12 Un ángel metido en la rutina.**

 **Lunes 5:45 de la mañana.**

Los castaños ojos se abrieron y tras encender la luz vislumbro los notorios huecos y quebraduras del techo, paredes y sin mencionar la parcialmente destruida cabecera de su cama, ¿Cómo iba arreglar eso?, podría contratar a un profesional para que remendara las marcas de garras y los impactos del arma pero vamos ¿qué iba a decir? La verdad es seguro que no, suspiro pesadamente y se levantó apara iniciar el día.

Minutos más tarde Hanji serbia café y pan tostado, dos porciones no estaba segura si Levi comería, después de todo no lo había visto comer nada desde que apareció, la castaña pensaba en ello cuando por la puerta de la cocina vio entrar a Levi quien había tomado un baño y estaba ahí parado con el cabello mojado y solo una toalla sujeta por la cintura, su dorso descubierto mostraba unos perfectamente marcados abdominales, cada musculo de su dorso y brazos se veía celestialmente formado, Hanji lo miro fijamente esa sí que era una imagen angelical, quien diría que el señor ángel "muérete pronto" tenía todo eso oculto bajo el traje, Levi se secaba el cabello con una toalla más pequeña que dejo sobre su hombro mientras se acerca a la mesa.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo 4 ojos, acaso esos lentes nuevos no te sirven? Pregunto Levi dirigiendo la vista a la mesa.

Hasta ese momento Hanji noto que había estado llenando una taza de café hasta que esta comenzó a derramarse por la mesa. Con sorpresa la castaña dejo de verter café y puso varios paños de cocina sobre lo derramado. Levi se acerca y toma una de las rebanadas de pan tostado, notando una ligera torpeza en las manos de Hanji.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? Pregunto el pelinegro.

Hanji negó con la cabeza con un movimiento un tanto exagerado - No, a mí no me pasa nada solo estoy algo retrasada para salir a la universidad y.. y.. ¿Dónde están tus alas? así pareces un humano común.

\- No me voy a bañar con las alas desplegadas, a quien se le ocurriría, y será mejor que te apresures o llegaremos tarde. Decía Levi mientras mordía el pan y salía de la cocina.

\- ¿Llegaremos tarde? ¿Perdón? Yo voy a trabajar, de ninguna manera puedes acompañarme, el trabajo de una maestra es muy ocupado y no vas a estar detrás de mí todo el día mientras imparto clase. Se quejó la castaña mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Levi se giró con su mirada de molestia acostumbrada. - Iré contigo, debo asegurarme que vallas distanciando a toda esa gente que conoces, no olvides que espero tu pronta muerte, además según lo ocurrido en el bar soy tu esposo, "acabo de llegar de un largo viaje" así que ¿Por qué me separaría de ti?

Hanji sostuvo la taza junto a sus labios ligeramente inclinada hasta que sintió el líquido caliente sobre su pecho, si nuevamente había derramado el café.

Levi torció ligeramente las comisuras de su boca - ¿Eso es común en ti? O solo eres torpe para servir y tomar café. Finalmente se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Hanji mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

Hanji suspiro casi en silencio - Ese hombre debe irse de aquí… o por lo menos no andar en toalla. Murmuro mientras limpiaba otra vez el café derramado.

 **Más tarde 6:40 de la mañana**

 **-o-o-Estacionamiento de la universidad-o-o-**

\- Bien llegamos, por favor no vayas a hacer nada raro mientras estés aquí. Decía Hanji al mismo tiempo que estacionaba su auto.

Levi la miro entornando los ojos - ¿Raro como qué?

Hanji lo miro de reojo - Bueno raro como… no sé, mostrar tus alas.

La castaña salía del auto cuando una voz la llamo a unos metros de ella y del auto contiguo salió una figura alta varonil y rubia.

\- Hanji, buenos días que gusto verte tan oportunamente. Saludo con una sonrisa Mike mientras ponía la alarma de su vehículo.

\- Mike también es agradable verte, pero ¿no es muy temprano? Tus clases son por la tarde ¿tienes pendientes con tus alumnos? Pregunto Hanji.

Mike rodeo su vehículo hasta quedar frente a Hanji - No, en realidad llegue temprano porque quería hablar contigo, veras lamento mucho lo que paso en el bar, no era mi intención incomodarte a ti ni a tu cita. Y bueno pensé que podría invitarte un café después de que termines tus 2 clases de la mañana, podríamos hablar y no se…. Hoo veo que aun llevas ese anillo puesto, ha ¿te gusta la joyería? Sabes en verdad nos desconcertaste con la broma de estar casada.

Hanji miro el anillo en su mano, ya hasta había dejado de notarlo debido a que no lograba sacarlo de su dedo, cuando escucho como la otra puerta de su auto se cerraba con fuerza recordándole que Levi estaba ahí. Tanto la castaña como el rubio voltearon a la vez para ver como el pelinegro caminaba hasta ellos colocándose frente a Mike, aunque la diferencia de estaturas era más que notoria Levi mostraba una presencia fuerte envuelto en su traje negro, camisa impecable y saco que aparentemente nunca se ponía más que en los hombros; infundía respeto con solo verlo lo que era extraño considerando que se encontraba frente a otro hombre que le sacaba 36 cm. de diferencia en la estatura.

\- Tks. Gruño Levi con molestia - No era ninguna broma, Hanji es mi esposa yo regrese de un viaje al extranjero hace poco, así que espero no reciba más invitaciones de parte de hombres solteros buscando pareja.

Mike lo miro con una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad - Bien y podría saber ¿Cuándo fue esa boda? Porque hasta donde yo se la semana pasada ella aún era soltera.

\- El viernes por la noche, como a eso de las 3 de la mañana. Contesto Levi dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

La mirada de Mike se llenó de una extraña sorpresa - ¿Qué? Hanji ¿Eso es verdad? Pregunto mirando a la castaña, esperando un "no" por respuesta.

Hanji no supo que contestar y antes de que pudiera decir algo Levi la tomo por el brazo y la jalo apenas dándole oportunidad de colocar el seguro de su coche.

 **Más tarde aún 6:55 de la mañana**

-o-o- Oficina de Hanji Zoe, titular de "Literatura antigua" -o-o-

\- Deja de decir que estamos casados, además ¿que fue eso? Parecía que estabas retando a Mike, él no es mala persona. Le recriminaba Hanji mientras ordenaba sus papeles para ir a clase.

Levi yacía sentado en el sillón de la oficina de Hanji tranquilamente - Tienes una linda oficina… mmm. Contestos Levi en un tono tranquilo - Dime porque te molesta lo que le diga a ese hombre, ¿aun te gusta? ya habías salido con él y después ya no se interesó, es caprichoso como todos los humanos, salió contigo y no le interesaste más, hasta ahora que ve que ya no puede tenerte resulta que siempre si le importa llamar tu atención. No me sorprendería que apareciera alguien más para invitarte a salir, así que tú tampoco te sorprendas de lo que yo diga.

Hanji miro al pelinegro con molestia y salió de la oficina, él solo la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta de madera.

Levi miro su reflejo en la pulida superficie de un jarrón de latón que contenía varios tulipanes decorando el escritorio de Hanji, después lanzo un suspiro - ¿Qué me está pasando? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

\- Si… ¿qué te está pasando? Levi, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, el ángel de la muerte favorito del jefe está dando tiempo extra de vida a una simple mortal, vives en su casa y por lo que veo le has puesto tu llave en el dedo ¿tienes idea de lo que te pasara si los superiores se enteran?

Se escuchó decir con tono de reclamo a una voz a espaldas de Levi, quien no movió ni un musculo ante la repentina aparición del intruso, una silueta salto por encima de él cayendo con suavidad enfrente.

\- ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Levi miro sin interés al chico que tenía en frente, alto, delgado con cabello rubio cenizo y los ojos azul celeste, portador de un par de hermosas alas de un blanco inmaculado.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte Farlan. Fue la respuesta de Levi ante el joven.

Farlan mostraba un semblante serio. - Levi te he estado observando desde ayer, sabes era consciente de que esta alma era la última por recoger antes de tu periodo de descanso pero como no te vi regresar me pareció mejor venir a ver qué pasaba. Y me encuentro con esto.

\- ¿Donde esta Isabel? Sabes que no me gusta que la dejes sola, aún es muy despistada para recoger almas por su cuenta. Pregunto el pelinegro mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello que se había deslizado al frente.

Farlan cruzo los brazos y continuo con su regaño - Levi desde que llegue al plano terrenal seguí tu rastro, tuviste una pelea en un parque y fue con un amasijo de descarnados además de que encontré esto tirado, (Farlan saca de su pantalón un armazón roto y aplastado) unos lentes que son iguales a los que usa esa humana, dime ¿la salvaste del ataque de una de esas cosas?, Y por si fuera poco en el mismo lugar había rastros de la presencia de un demonio y que ¡demonio! era el rastro de tu prima Mikasa, son palabras mayores cuando hablamos de la futura regente del 7 circulo y cuando por fin te encuentro es en la casa de esa humana, ahí también había rastros de Mikasa, y aun a través de los sellos de protección puede ver que estabas ahí tan tranquilo con esa mujer de lentes que además lleva TU llave de acceso en la mano como si fuera joyería cualquiera, pero por sobre todo esto me puedes explicar que fue esa escenita de celos que vi en el estacionamiento, ¿Por qué finges ser su marido frente a los otros humanos?

\- Sabes Farlan… me acabo de dar cuenta que si es bastante incomodo que otra persona sepa mucha información de uno. Dijo Levi sentado más erguido sobre el sillón.

\- Levi, si no me das una explicación convincente tendré que reportarte con el superior, si le digo yo puede que no se moleste tanto a que si lo descubre por su cuenta. Contesto Farlan mientras sacaba un reloj igual al de Levi y comenzaba a girar un pequeño perno que tenía al lado.

Las pupilas de Levi se contrajeron hasta quedar en dos pequeños punto, en ese momento sus alas surgieron tras su espalda y salto del sillón tan rápido que para cuando Farlan se dio cuenta ya estaba contra el suelo de la oficina con la mano de Levi sujetando su cara mientras que en la otra sostenía su reloj mismo que le había arrebatado de la mano sin siquiera notarlo.

Farlan puso las manos a los costados con las palmas abiertas en señal de que no aria nada y se rendía ante una pelea que no había comenzado, si bien esos dos eran amigos el ojiazul sabía de sobra que nada podía hacer frente a Levi.

\- Muy bien Farlan, no sé en qué momento creíste que sería buena idea espiarme pero lo que más conviene a tu salud física es no decirle a nadie que me has visto. ¿Entendió?

Farlan trago saliva - Esta bien, está bien, no diré nada pero considera que si yo note tu ausencia el jefe también lo ara y mandara a alguien más a verificar.

Levi se levantó dejando que Farlan se incorporara también, después camino hacia la ventana de la oficina que contaba con una agradable vista al jardín de la universidad al encontrarse en el segundo piso, miro al exterior mientras movía entre sus dedos el reloj de Farlan.

\- ¿Levi serias tan amable de devolverme mi reloj? Sabes lo importantes que son.

Levi lo miro detenidamente - Farlan, cometí un error cuando vine a recoger su alma. Al llegar aquí lo hice con varios segundos de anticipación evitando por error que muriera, 30 segundos antes para ser exacto.

Farlan se rasco la cabeza con clara duda en su voz - ¿Y por qué no la mataste? Tienes esas garras de diablo que escondes bajo la apariencia de manos normales. Un corte en el cuello y listo, no hubiera tardado ni 2 minutos en desangrarse, además si lo haces con tus atributos de demonio nadie te juzgara. Recuerda que somos ángeles de la muerte, no estamos encadenados a la misericordia.

Levi se acercó a su amigo y le puso el reloj en la palma de la mano con algo de fuerza. - No pude. No sé por qué pero no pude, en ese momento estaba molesto pero no pude hacerlo, deje que se fuera a dormir y al verla mientras dormía supe que debía dejar que muriera de forma natural para un humano, tal vez en un accidente, pero no asesinada por algo sobre natural.

\- ¿Por eso la salvaste en el parque? Pregunto Farlan mirándolo con algo de molestia. - Levi sabes que está prohibido que ángeles y humanos convivan por mucho tiempo, y tal vez, solo tal vez sientes esto porque tienes ese vínculo con el mundo humano, digo como tú naciste en este mundo.

Levi le regreso una mirada molesta - Mi madre no tubo elección tenía que ocultarse después de que los ángeles superiores mataran a mi padre.

\- Si lo sé, nos lo contaste, y después ella pudo regresar al cielo y tú fuiste aceptado como un ángel perdonando que seas mitad demonio, pero recuerda que pasaste tus primeros años de vida viviendo como humano y al hacer eso es inevitable que tú ser divino se viera marcado por cosas espirituales de las almas humanas. Yo creo que solo sientes lastima por esa mujer, si tú quieres yo puedo ayudarte que te parece si atravieso su corazón con mi florete**

(** El florete es una espada larga de hoja delgada con un ancho de hoja máximo de 5 cm. y un largo de 110 cm. normalmente con una empuñadura decorada.)

Levi se acercó a Farlan tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa - No te atrevas, este no es tu asunto, yo solucionare esto.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Hanji entro llevando varios folder entre los brazos. - Levi podrías ayudarme a llevar esa pila de libros que está en mi escritorio, tengo que repartirlos a mis alumnos. Pregunto la castaña mientras cerraba la puerta con el hombro, quedándose estática al mirar la escena de ambos ángeles aparentemente discutiendo.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

Hola gleysi chavarria, gracias por seguir leyendo, a sobre una descripción bueno a Levi lo imagino con su ropa formal, pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca y saco negro, con el detalle que el saco tiene dos costuras que parecen pliegues en la tela pero son aberturas para que pueda sacar las alas, Hanji bueno ella puede varias su atuendo ropa formal para dar clase y ropa casual cuando esta de descanso. Jejeje pueden presentarse algunas cosillas cuando Levi la acompañe a la uni jujuju.


	13. Cap 13 Los ángeles no se enamoran

**Cap. 13 Los ángeles no se enamoran.**

La vista de la castaña los recorrió, plumas y más plumas… - Otro ángel… haa… hola… ¿Eres amigo de Levi?, yo… soy Hanji Zoe.

Levi soltó a Farlan quien solo miraba a Hanji, después se aliso el cuello de la camisa y camino hacia ella. - Mmm, hola soy Farlan Church ángel de la muerte primera división, y vine porque le estas causando muchos problemas a Levi, él no debe de permanecer más tiempo en este lugar, quisiera pedirte que me permitas atravesar tu corazón con mi arma y terminar con esto. Dijo Farlan al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus palmas y una luz se formaba entre ella al momento de separarlas surge un largo florete que sujeto con firmeza, era una pieza hermosa la empuñadura parecía de oro y poseía una extensión en forma de alas que servían como protección a la mano que empuñaba el arma y sin esperar un momento más la afilada hoja se dirigió apuntando al pecho de Hanji quien no pudo ni moverse ante la sorpresa.

La punzante punta de la hoja se detuvo rasguñando la tela de su blusa, cambiando de dirección, saliendo en diagonal por encima de su hombro sin causar más daño. Hanji se sintió completamente confundida al ver el cuerpo de Farlan caer hacia el frente con los ojos abierto en gento de sorpresa, al salir del parámetro de visión de la castaña esta pudo ver a Levi ligeramente inclinado con una pierna levantada después de haber dado una patada a Farlan en las costillas para que este se callera antes de poder atravesar su pecho.

\- Que necio eres Farlan, te dije que yo me aria cargo de esto, no es necesaria tu intervención. Pronuncio en reclamo el pelinegro mientras veía a su amigo en el suelo sobarse el costado golpeado y un segundo después su vista regreso a Hanji parada frente a la puerta con gesto de sorpresa y el hombro de su blusa ligeramente rasgado aun que suficiente para ser notado.

El pelinegro miro la tela cortada y suspiro pesadamente acercándose a la castaña al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su cravat del cuello, el cual coloco con delicadeza alrededor del cuello de Hanji anudando en forma de pañoleta para hacerlo lucir como un accesorio en la vestimenta de ella al mismo tiempo que cubría la tela que fue rasgada.

\- Bien, así nadie notara lo que sucedió. Dijo Levi al terminar de acomodar, su semblante se dibujó tranquilo como si le agradara saber que podía hacer algo por Hanji quien a su vez ahora estaba un poco sorprendida por el repentino gento de amabilidad de parte del pelinegro, casi provocando que se sonrojara.

\- Bueno… ¿y me puedes decir que es lo que pasa aquí? Pregunto Hanji para desviar la atención de su gento casi apenado.

Farlan miro la breve escena con detenimiento, arqueo una ceja y frunció el ceño mientras dijo en pensamiento para sí mismo – Ho no, no, no… NO; no Levi, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando, en serio ¡En serio NO!

 **-oo-O-oo-**

 **Medio día, en algún lugar de la ciudad.**

Mikasa disfrutaba de una copa de helado dentro de un pintoresco local junto a un parque, sin nada que la perturbara solo veía a los simples humanos pasar mientras la brisa movía ligueramente su cabello, cuando un hombre alto de traje negro con gabardina y sombrero a juego se sentó en la misma mesa que ella.

\- Hey mocosa, ¿Qué sucedió hace 2 días? Pregunto sin rodeos sin dar un saludo o decir otra cosa antes.

Mikasa casi escupe su helado por la sorpresa. - ¡Tio Kenny!, ¿pero qué haces aquí? Alguien de tu nivel no debería estar pisando el mundo humano. Te descubrirán.

Kenny tomo el menú de la heladería - Yo puedo ocultar mi presencia de tal forma que podría estar parado detrás de un jodido ángel y no se daría cuenta de que estoy ahí hasta que le patee el trasero. Ahora te hice una pregunta, hace 2 días la gema de localización que llevas contigo me mando señales tan altas de peligro que pensé que ya estarías muerta, te encontraste con un ángel de rango superior que apenas ocultaba su presencia. ¿Qué paso?

Mikasa miro indiferente a su tío y comió más helado antes de responder. - No fue nada importante, solo me topé con Levi que estaba recogiendo un alma, eso es todo. Se enojó de verme en la tierra pero no pasó nada ya debió de haberse ido a tocar su arpa al cielo como siempre.

Kenny se quedó pensando un momento, después tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de Mikasa y lo enredo con suavidad entre ellos para en seguida dar un fuerte tirón haciendo a la pelinegra ladear la cabeza con gento de dolor.

\- Mocosa… creo que se te olvida que se cuándo no estás diciendo toda la historia… te faltan por lo menos otros 200 años para poder mentirle a este viejo diablo.

Mikasa busco liberar su cabello de la mano de su tío - Esta bien, está bien, encontré el rastro de Levi en un parque parece que eliminó a algún descarnado, me dio curiosidad y lo busque hasta encontrarlo en unos departamentos, se está quedando con una humana que al parecer ya debería estar muerta, no sé cómo paso ni por qué, es la verdad.

Kenny soltó a su sobrina y suspiro - Así que está en el mundo humano, ¿el enano está rompiendo las reglas? Que interesante. Bien Mikasa quiero que lo busque y me digas que más está haciendo, esto podría ser interesante.

Mikasa lo miro con molestia - Tío Kenny no debería hace eso se dará cuenta en cuanto su estúpido reloj registre mi presencia.

Kenny se levantó sin más - Arréglatelas niña eres un demonio de alto rango y yo no voy a estar solucionándote la vida, busca algo que podamos usar para que expulsen al enano de su puesto de ángel.

 **-oo-O-oo—**

Edificio de la biblioteca universitaria 1:00 de la tarde.

Hanji camina con un par de libros entre los brazos, detrás de ella van Levi con una pila de 6 libros y Farlan con otra de 7.

Hanji abre la puerta para que pasen - Gracias por ayudarme a mover los libros ahora solo hay que regresar los que sobraron, ha y gracias por ayudar también Farlan veo que eres un buen tipo aunque intestaste matarme.

\- Solo me detengo porque Levi no quiere, pero creme que tú y él estarán en problemas si los superiores se enteran. Se queja el ojiazul mientras camina.

\- Sera mejor que después de esto te vayas Farlan y no le digas a nadie en especial no le digas a Isabel, sabes que a veces habla de más. Comenta Levi con seriedad.

Los tres se mueven por los pasillos rumbo a los anaqueles - ¿Quién es Isabel, otro ángel? Pregunta Hanji con curiosidad.

Farlan sonríe - Ella es como nuestra hermana pequeña, y si, también es un ángel, es aprendiz para convertirse en ángel de la muerte como nosotros.

Hanji sonríe y parece divertida - Valla quien diría que alguien con apariencia tan amargada como Levi tuviera amigos tan cercanos.

Levi solo entorna los ojos con molestia y junto a Farlan se detienen un par de pasos atrás de Hanji quien a su vez detuvo su caminata abruptamente al atravesársele alguien cerrándole el paso.

\- Hanji, por favor puedo hablar contigo un momento; en privado. La petición vino de Moblit quien se acercó directamente a ella sin reparar en lo más minino en Farlan ni notar a Levi a quien no había visto por quedar atrás de los dos primeros.

Hanji le sonrió amablemente - Lo siento Moblit, pero estoy ocupada en este momento que te parece si me dices aquí lo que sucede o nos vemos después.

Moblit lo pensó un momento – Hanji, sabes me quería disculpar por las tonterías que dije en el bar estaba tomado y bueno… no pensaba bien, de hecho me preguntaba si quisieras salir a tomar algo conozco un lugar muy agradable donde tocan tango y bueno…

La conversación de Moblit se vio abruptamente interrumpida por un golpe seco de libros chocando contra la superficie de una mesa. Farlan entorno los ojos y se hiso a un lado dejando ver a Levi quien solo miraba a Moblit con gesto serio y los brazos cruzados.

Moblit lo miro con algo de sorpresa y dijo entre cortado - La cita de Hanji en el bar.

Levi camino hacia el con paso firme haciéndolo retroceder - No, no soy "la cita del bar" soy el hombre que vive con ella y la ve dormir por la noche.

Hanji avanzo apresurada y se interpuso entre ambos - Ha Levi por favor no es necesario y Moblit eres muy amable pero no puedo salir contigo ahora.

Fue en ese momento cuando Moblit un hombre tranquilo y que siempre se ha mostrado amable decidió exponer una nueva faceta de su personalidad. Una que Hanji no había visto antes.

Moblit dejo de retroceder y comenzó a avanzar haciendo a un lado a Hanji y parándose frente a Levi mostrando su ventaja de 16 cm. en altura, esta vez manteniéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Levi, cierto? Bien disculpa por mi comportamiento y lo que diré ahora, pero NO creo que tu palabra de estar casado con Hanji sea verdad, un anillo en su mano no es prueba suficiente. Dijo Moblit con el tono más neutral que pudo.

Levi no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, un humano retándole.

\- Así que no crees en mis palabras… bien Moblit entonces debo suponer que esto es una declaración de guerra firmada y no te alejaras de Hanji pacíficamente ¿cierto?

Moblit sonrió y volteo a mirar a Hanji - Hanji, lamento a verme comportado como un tonto cuando aceptaste salir conmigo, me tomo este tiempo y verte con este hombre para saber que me gustas mucho y quiero que salgamos de nuevo, permíteme demostrarte que valgo la pena.

Hanji se sonrojo con las palabras de Moblit - Yo bueno, eres muy amable Moblit pero en este momento… bueno… lo que pasa es que…

Moblit interrumpió - No Hanji sé que no es el mejor momento, espero podamos hablas después a solas sin la presencia de Levi y… Hasta ese momento fue que Moblit se dio cuenta de la presencia de Farlan. - ¿Tú quién eres? Pregunto directamente.

Farlan quien solo había sido un espectador hasta ese momento contesto – Soy Farlan un amigo de Levi, pero a mí no me metas en esto.

Moblit asintió con la cabeza y después salió del lugar.

Los tres vieron salir al trigueño por la puerta del edificio pero Levi se quedó viendo fijamente su silueta como dibujando cada detalle de este.

Hanji se acercó al pelinegro - Levi ¿Estas bien? Te ves realmente molesto, ¿tan mal te ha caído Moblit?

Levi dirigió su vista a Hanji y secamente hablo – No quiero que te acerques a ese hombre.

Farlan solo murmuro para si – celos… esto no es bueno… Los ángeles no se enamoran… no está permitido.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Cap 14 Charla de jardín

**Cap. 14 Charla de jardín.**

 **2 de la tarde jardín de la universidad.**

Hanji daba su clase para los chicos que ingresarían a la facultad con el apoyo de la universidad, en tanto Levi y Farlan se encontraban en una de las bancas del jardín.

\- Levi… esa mujer te gusta… ¿verdad? Pregunto el ojiazul a su amigo.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, ya deberías regresar con Isabel. Respondió Levi sin voltear a verlo.

Farlan lo miro de reojo - ¿Levi eres consciente de que estas rompiendo varias reglas? quedarte más tiempo del necesario en el plano terrenal, convivir con un humano directamente, permitir su tiempo de vida más allá de su fecha de muerte, enamorarte… Tú sabes lo que les pasa a los ángeles que se enamoran de humanos o demonios…

\- ¡NO estoy enamorado de la 4 ojos!, es odiosa, irrespetuosa, inconsciente y la voy a mandar al infierno. Respondió el pelinegro en tono malhumorado.

Farlan no le quito la vista de encima – Pero… te atrae… ¿cierto? No me vas a decir que no querías matar al humano de hace rato solo porque le dijo que le gustaba y salieran otra vez, oye… es solo una teoría pero… ¿qué tal si has encontrado a tu alma gemela? ¿Recuerdas esa vieja historia? La que dice que en algún lugar hay alguien que fue creado solo para ser compatible contigo, digo si esa historia existe tanto en este plano como el nuestro… pues… no se… aquí en el mundo humano lo llaman "el hilo rojo del destino" o algo así, ¿no sería irónico que esa mujer a la que debías juzgar fuera tu otra mitad? Irónico y descabellado porque es humana.

Levi ahora si miraba a Farlan, pero con una de esas miradas apuñaladoras que hizo callar al ojiazul quien miro hacia otro lado con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su frente - Bueno olvídalo, yo no dije nada…

\- ¿Y qué tal si esa mujer será un ángel al morir? Y por eso es que no te nace cortar su cuello y terminar con tu trabajo, hermano. Se escuchó decir a una cantarina voz sobre las cabezas de ambos hombres, lo que los hizo voltear hacia arriba y ver a una joven chica colgada de una rama por las piernas mientras los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, la joven se soltó y dando un ágil giro cayó sentada en medio de los dos amigos, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Levi la miro sin denotar gesto alguno - ¿Y es que tú también te dedicas a espiarme?

Isabel se cruzó de brazos - Claro que no hermano, yo llegue con Farlan pero me dijo que esperara a ver qué pasaba, vi todo lo sucedido hasta ahora y ya me aburrí de estar oculta.

Levi dirigió su seria mirada a Farlan quien miraba disimuladamente hacia otro lado. - Farlan regresa al cielo con Isabel aquí solo me causaran problemas.

Isabel se balanceaba en su lugar – Hermano, Farlan tiene razón si no terminas tu trabajo pronto el jefe se dará cuenta de tu ausencia y mandara a alguien a buscarte, si te has enamorado de esa mujer tendrás problemas, si no es amor deberías hace unas pruebas para saber si es un alma predestinada a convertirse en ángel así al menos tendrás una excusa.

Levi suspiro con tono cansado - Si esta predispuesta a convertirse en ángel solo lo sabría sacando el alma de su cuerpo, aunque también puede ser lo contrario y que este predestinada a ser un demonio lo que no me extrañaría porque está loca, entonces tendría que eliminarla, esas son las reglas.

Farlan miro con detenimiento a Levi notando cierta preocupación en su mirada, después se levantó como entendiendo algo en silencio - Bien Isabel vámonos, si seguimos aquí Levi no podrá solucionar su "pequeño" problema y nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer como prepararte para que pases la prueba y te den tu propio reloj. Levi nos vamos tratare de cubrirte lo más que pueda pero no puedo asegurarte que no mandaran a alguien a buscarte.

Mientras hablaba Hanji bajaba las escaleras muy animada hablando con Armin y Eren, en dirección del jardín.

Levi los ve acercarse. – Bien, Farlan Isabel será mejor que se vayan ya. El pelinegro levanta ligeramente la mano derecha apuntando al cielo y una pequeña onda de luz sale de está provocando que todo alrededor se congele.

Isabel salta sorprendida y animada - Conjuro paralizador de tiempo, es una invocación muy avanzada, hermano enséñame a hacerla.

Farlan toma a la pelirroja por los hombros. - Sera luego además necesitas mucha energía para esa invocación ahora debemos irnos.

Farlan despliega sus alas antes ocultas y las curva para cubrirlos a ambos, desapareciendo en una columna de luz que dura escasos segundos.

Levi baja su mano y respira como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Levi con que aquí estabas ¿Dónde está Farlan? Juraría que vi que estabas con dos personas. Pregunto la castaña al llegar junto a él.

\- Tuvo que irse. Contesto el pelinegro.

Hanji asintió sin darle más importancia – Te presento a dos de mis estudiantes Armin y Eren, aún no se matriculan pero pronto lo aran, chicos él es Levi.

Levi los vio sin interés - Haa, hola mocosos.

Eren se acercó ligeramente extendiendo su mano para saludarlo – Es un gusto conocerlo, sabía que toda la escuela dice que es el esposo de Hanji san pero que nadie sabía.

Hanji se palmea la frente, Eren y sus preguntas inapropiadas. Por su parte Levi mira la mano de Eren sin corresponder el saludo – Si mocoso, vivimos juntos si eso no hacen las personas casadas no sé qué hagan, ¿Qué es lo que brilla entre tu ropa? Cuestiono Levi al notar un pequeño destello que asomaba bajo la playera del chico de ojos verdes.

Eren noto lo mencionado por Levi y extrajo un collar tejido del que colgaba una pequeña ampolleta de vidrio con lo que parecía una canica sumergida en aceite transparente, dicha canica estaba expidiendo un tenue brillo.

Eren la miro con mayor atención - Valla nunca había hecho eso, este colgante me lo dio mi mamá dijo en broma que brillaría cuando estuviera cerca de un ser sobrenatural, jejeje ¿creen que haya un fantasma por aquí?

Hanji abrió los ojos con gesto de preocupación y tomo a ambos estudiantes por el hombro empujándoles para que caminaran - Ha debe ser alguna reacción química en tu collar, mejor vamos a la oficina aún hay mucho que revisar. Haa Levi voy a estar muy ocupada, así que saldré tarde. Pero estaré en la cafetería en media hora más o menos, si te aburres puedes ir a la biblioteca usa mi credencial de maestra, está en mi oficina.

\- Recuerda que oscurecerá. Le recordó Levi mientras la castaña se alejaba jalando a sus estudiantes.

Una vez que los tres se alejaron el pelinegro comenzó a buscar con la mirada alrededor, "el collar del mocoso si funcionaba" se dijo a sí mismo, pero no había empezado a brillar por la presencia del ángel si no por la de un ser más oscuro y lo suficientemente irradiante de presencia como para activar un artefacto tan simple como dicho collar.

\- Mocosa… ¿Dónde estás? ¿A qué estás jugando, porque me estas siguiendo? Pensaba el pelinegro mientras sentía la brisa bajar la temperatura del ambiente.

Del otro lado de la universidad, en la azotea de uno de los edificios se encontraba Mikasa recostada con unos binoculares viendo en dirección al jardín.

\- Pero que chico tan lindo, eso si merece la pena ser espiado y no como mi odioso primo. Murmuro para sí misma la chica demonio mientras en el reflejo de los vidrios de aumento se dibujaba la figura de Eren.

-O-

Aun cuando la atención de Mikasa había recaído en el chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, en el edificio frontal definitivamente había alguien que miraba a Levi desde una ventana.

\- Hay algo muy extraño en él y voy averiguarlo antes de que finalice el día.

Mike quien leía tranquilamente en su escritorio levanto la vista a hacia Moblit tras escuchar su comentario. – Moblit, no seas un mal perdedor, si Hanji decidió que ese hombre fuera su pareja está bien, así por lo menos deja de hacer invocaciones raras.

Moblit frunció el ceño ante el nulo apoyo de su amigo. - ¡Pero tú la invitaste a salir otra vez también!

Mike cambia de página antes de contestar – Si, pero solo fue porque quería asegurarme que Hanji estaba bien, después de todo es mi amiga desde hace 3 años. Y la impresión que me dio ese Levi bueno… es muy posesivo por lo que note, pero Hanji no parecía, asustada o amedrentada por el de hecho se ve bastante cómoda, además ¿notaste que después de la primera clase ella llevaba su cravat como pañoleta?

Moblit arrugo las hojas que tenía en las manos con clara molestia. - ¡Mike! Eres mi amigo deberías apoyarme ¿ni siquiera oliste algo raro en él?

Mike suspiro pesadamente y cerro su libro para ver a Moblit – Esta bien Moblit te diré lo que se, aunque no le veo caso que insistas con esto cuando ya sabes "que debería haber ocurrido ya"

1.- Ese Levi tiene un olor muy particular aunque no tan extraño para entenderse con Hanji, es probable que lo haya conocido en alguno de esos lugares esotéricos que visita para comprar sus velas y demás cosas, el huele a pergamino y menta. No sé por qué a menta pero así es.

2.- No es su marido, y lo puedo asegurar, Hanji no huele a él, por lo que si en verdad "se casaron" ese "matrimonio" no ha sido consumado.

Y no menos importante 3.- No es como que tú mí estimado Moblit fueras a convertirte en su marido.

Moblit se quedó mirando a Mike quien retomaba su lectura, mientras pensaba en la información que le acababa de compartir. Sin más salió de la oficina tras un corto comentario – Tengo que confirmar algo que se me acaba de venir a la mente.

Mike observo de reojo como salía de la oficina – Moblit no te vayas a meter en problemas.

Aun cuando el ojiverde escucho la advertencia de su amigo se encamino rumbo al jardín, en busca de respuestas al mismo tiempo que sacaba una aspirina para mitigar un pequeño dolor de cabeza que había surgido inesperadamente hace varios minutos, lo curioso era que tanto a él como a Mike les surgió la misma molestia al mismo tiempo.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

Gleysi chavarria

Erdia

zoe LJ

Mil gracias por seguir esta historia espero que la trama les siga pareciendo interesante y si es un hecho que este Levi es pésimo para ocultar sus celos XD y ese Moblit es muy persistente jejeje.

Posdata: ¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	15. Cap 145 Discusión de Jardín

**Cap. 14.5 Discusión de Jardín…**

Levi continúo en la banca, pensando en cómo resolver su predicamento - ¿Y si Hanji era uno de esos seres destinados a convertirse en demonio? ¿Y si ese era el motivo por el que tenía demasiado interés en las cosas sobrenaturales?, maldición ella no puede interesarme… en lo absoluto… pero… ¿entonces por qué me siento así? Se preguntaba el pelinegro cuando una voz que se aclaraba la garganta llamo su atención.

Carraspeado - amm, ¿Levi, puedo hablar contigo un momento? no pareces ocupado.

Levi alzo la mirada para toparse con los verdes ojos de Moblit que lo observaba con gesto serio.

\- ¿Y Tú que quieres? Pregunto secamente el ojigris.

Moblit soltó un corto suspiro – Quiero saber quién eres, donde conociste a Hanji y por qué estas con ella.

Levi miro hacia otro lado con fastidio, que ganas sentía de deshacerse de ese hombre, incluso se imaginó contestándole "Soy un ángel de la muerte, conocía a Hanji mientras ella hacia un ritual y estoy esperando que literalmente se muera; ha y si sigues molestando te voy a quitar el alma y mandarla al infierno" pero claro no podía decirle eso teniendo que optar por una respuesta más simple.

– Mira Moblit, lo diré una sola vez, Hanji está conmigo porque ella misma me busco con sus raros pasatiempos, digamos que fue "interés a primera vista" ella nunca había visto a alguien como yo y eso le causó una gran impresión, ahora se quedara a mi lado en especial por las noches.

\- Eres un hombre muy pretencioso al pensar de esa manera, tú tienes una presencia muy oscura al lado de Hanji ella es… como un ángel… bueno uno algo descarriado… y peculiar... pero aun así. Contesto Moblit con enojo.

\- No tienes ni idea de cómo son los ángeles. Dijo el pelinegro levantándose para irse del jardín.

Moblit lo miro un momento como extrañado por su respuesta - ¿Y tú si sabes cómo son los ángeles?

Levi detuvo sus pasos apenas notando lo extraña que fue su respuesta para un simple humano.

– No, no lo sé… pero dudo que sean como ella. Agrego para justificarse, después continuo caminando; sin embargo no dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió la mano de Moblit sobre su hombro.

\- No he terminado de hablar contigo, pero te advierto que no dejare de pretender a Hanji.

Levi miro la mano sobre su hombro y con impaciencia escucho las palabras del rubio, después tomo el brazo del mencionado y sin esfuerzo lo lanzo hacia adelante, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo Moblit apenas se dio cuenta del momento en que fue levantado y arrojado, Levi miro con complacencia su acción pero antes de que volviera a hablar, se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Hanji, que venía corriendo hacia el lugar.

\- ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo Levi? Prácticamente le grito pasando a su lado yendo directamente con Moblit para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Levi miro con desaprobación como la castaña ayudaba a Moblit a incorporarse.

\- ¿Moblit estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? Pregunto preocupada Hanji.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes Hanji… tu "amiguito" Levi sí que es fuerte para su tamaño…

Hanji rio entre dientes por la referencia a la estatura de Levi, y volteo a verlo por inercia pero deshizo la sonrisa al toparse con la mirada furica del pelinegro.

Una vez incorporados Hanji se acercó al pelinegro hablándole en un tono más bajo – Por favor no hagas una escena aquí, ya tengo suficiente con media escuela rumorando que eres mi marido y a la otra mitad reclamándome porque no fueron invitados a "la boda".

Levi apenas separo los labios para hablar cuando Moblit se acercó tras Hanji colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de esta y se inclinó ligeramente sobre el hombro derecho. – Hanji, me encantaría hablar un poco contigo, si vamos a la cafetería y dejas que Levi siga tomando el fresco del jardín.

\- Esta bien vamos, a esta hora casi no hay alumnos ahí. Contesto la castaña un poco extrañada por la repentina cercanía del rubio, sin embargo antes de que se moviera siquiera sintió como unos brazos la envolvían por la cintura, al regresar la vista al frente se topó con el rostro de Levi a unos centímetros, este la había abrazado y se encontraba pegado a su cuerpo en ese firme abrazo.

\- Leevvii… ¿Qué haces? Pregunto nerviosa por el repentino contacto físico.

Moblit dio un paso atrás por el incómodo hecho de que ahora ambos se encontraban demasiado cerca de la castaña.

\- No iras con ningún otro hombre que no sea yo… fueron las palabras del pelinegro con una entonación baja pero contundente. Palabras dichas en el momento que soltó la cintura de la castaña para cogerla por la muñeca y llevarla fuera del jardín.

Moblit se quedó estático mirando aquello, - Demasiado posesivo… él esconde algo… no… algo esconden esos dos… musito mientras cruzaba los brazos con gesto pensativo.

 **Pequeño jardín lateral del edifico del fondo, normalmente solo.**

\- ¿Pero qué haces? Le reclamo Hanji al pelinegro, cuando este repentinamente la soltó junto a la pared de la construcción y con marcado enojo coloco cada brazo a los lados de esta.

\- ¿TÚ que demonios haces?, no le des esperanzas a ese humano… dije que no te le acercaras.

Hanji lo miro con enojo y le bajo los brazos con fuerza para salir por un lado – No me digas lo que puedo o no hacer, además pudiste lastimarlo, ¿Por qué me celas? No eres nada mío. Se quejó la castaña cruzando los brazos mientras hacia un puchero con los labios.

Ya esperaba los regaños del pelinegro, que si ya no tenía tiempo de vida, que si tenía que apartarse de sus conocidos que esto que si lo otro… pero la respuesta que recibió fue completamente diferente, sintió como los finos y fríos dedos del mencionado tomaban su barbilla y la hacían mirarlo.

Y así sosteniéndola por la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos le hablo con un tono aterciopelado y provocativo en la voz. - ¿Desearías que fuera algo más convincente en mi papel de "esposo" frente a los demás?

Hanji sintió su corazón acelerarse y sin saber porque un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras sentía no poder dejar de ver aquellos hermosos ojos grises.

Levi podía sentir como había logrado inquietar a la castaña con lo que algo dentro de él le impulso a hacer aquello, acercando el rostro de Hanji al suyo, casi podía saborear la tersa piel de los rosados labios, Hanji por inercia coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro.

A menos de un centímetro entre los labios de cada uno vino la reacción que el pelinegro no esperaba, Hanji lo empujo con fuerza hacia atrás casi haciendo que se callera de espaldas, acto seguido salió casi corriendo del lugar hasta llegar al baño más próximo donde se escondió en el primer cubículo del lugar.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos ese hombre me está volviendo loca! Dijo casi reprochándose así misma mientras se abanicaba la cara con ambas manos tratando de aminorar el rubor que la invadía.

Levi llego con paso tranquilo pero expresión molesta hasta la puerta del baño de mujeres, donde tras un par de minutos vio salir a la castaña con el cabello y el rostro ligeramente húmedo.

Hanji cruzo su mirada con la de el sin poder evitar desviar la suya – Haaa Levi… no te ofendas por lo sucedido pero… no te voy a besar…

Levi frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada solo se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y con suavidad acomodo el cravat que ahora estaba un poco fuera de lugar. – Bien, no fue mi intención ponerte nerviosa. Pero te seguiré de cerca el resto del día.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **-O-O-**

Hola (n_n):

gleysi chavarria jejeje, Mikasa acosando a Eren por los siglos de los siglos XD XD XD, Hanji celosa (procesando idea mmmm…) je necesitaría otra chica en escena tal vez más adelante, tengo capítulos escritos que voy modificando según vaya el desarrollo (*w*).

Pau-Luina, jejeje actualizando (n_n).

Notas: (n_n) por fin de año (*w*) subiré cap, hoy y mañana (o más tarde aún no se), espero les agrade a todas (os) los que me alegran el día siguiendo este Fic.


	16. Cap 15 Cafeteria

**Cap. 15 Cafetería.**

Hanji apenas se podía tomar un respiro para comer con todo el trabajo pendiente que tenía por realizar, por lo que mientras picaba su comida revisaba varias hojas que dejaba aun lado de la mesa.

\- ¡Hanji! Que mala amiga eres, ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme por otros que te casaste? ¡ Y a escondidas!

La castaña levanto la vista para encontrarse con una chica bajita de alegre sonrisa que sin dudarlo ocupo el asiento frente a ella.

\- Hola Nifa, por favor no me acoses tú también; nada es lo que parece en serio. Contesto la castaña tratando de desviar el tema.

\- ¿Dónde está? Pregunto Nifa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Tu marido!

\- ¡Que no es mi marido! Respondió con fastidio la castaña para después soltar un pequeño suspiro. – En fin, está por haya tomando té, me da la impresión que solo vive de té. Finalizo por decir mientras señalaba con la punta de su bolígrafo hacia una esquina de la cafetería donde había una ventana de piso a techo y se encontraba Levi recargado en el muro viendo hacia fuera y efectivamente tomando una taza de té.

\- Valla las chicas se quedaron cortas… en verdad es muy guapo… dijo Nifa.

Hanji la miro con extrañeza - ¿Qué? ¿Quién dice que Levi es guapo?

Nifa le sonrió con malicia – Bueno, el anda por ahí mientras tu das clase, es imposible que no lo vean y las demás me comentaron lo de tu "marido" y que era un hombre bajito de traje, muy atractivo, pero como acabas de decir que no es tal cosa, estará bien que les digas a ellas, si tu no lo quieres creo que por aquí hay algunas interesadas en habl…

\- ¡NO!, no es necesario que Levi ande por ahí conociendo muje… Gente, además no es muy sociable que digamos. Respondió la castaña con un tono que trato de disimular regresando a hacer notas en la hoja que tenía enfrente.

Nifa la miro con detenimiento recargando su rostro entre sus manos apoyada en la mesa sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Qué? dijo Hanji un poco exasperada al ver que su amiga seguía viéndola.

Nifa aun con la sonrisa en los labios respondió - No tienes que ponerte celosa Hanji, no voy a hacer eso, además ese anillo que veo en tu dedo me dice que mientes ¿Por qué ocultas tu repentino matrimonio?... mmm sí que fue muy repentino y apresurado… haa ¡Espera acaso es que… ¿estas embarazada de él?! Y por eso tuvieron que casarse así de rápido… Hanji nunca imagine que fueras así de traviesa y descuidada.

Hanji se quedó estática mirando a Nifa, tanto que hasta se le cayó el bolígrafo de entre los dedos, incluso Levi que se encontraba del otro lado del lugar se permitía escuchar la conversación y casi escupe su té sobre el vidrio de la ventana ante tal comentario, usando una servilleta para disimular.

\- Pero qué demonios está diciendo esa humana… yo ni siquiera tocaría a Hanji… a menos que eso quisiera ella… ¡NO! Qué demonios estoy pensando otra vez… Se reprendió así mismo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Que locuras estas diciendo Nifa? Se escuchó decir a una voz masculina a espaldas de la mencionada.

Moblit había llegado a la cafetería y ahora tomando haciendo junto a Nifa se unía a la conversación.

Hanji no miente, no está casada, ni embarazada aun ahora que lo mencionas aún no sé qué relación tienes con Levi o ¿Dónde lo conociste? Pregunto Moblit.

Hanji respiro de nuevo gracias a la oportuna intervención del chico de ojos verdes. – Bueno en efecto no estoy embarazada así que nada de chismes Nifa, y donde lo conocí bueno… en una… tienda… en una tienda comprando cosas… de esas que yo compro.

\- Bueno, pero entonces ¿Qué son? Pregunto con impaciencia la chica.

\- Hanji será mi esposa muy pronto, y ese anillo solo es de compromiso, en poco tiempo nos iremos de aquí al extranjero. Así que háganse a la idea que ya no la verán más por aquí. Interrumpió Levi ahora junto a la mesa, haciendo que a los tres se les erizara la piel al no haberlo visto ni acercarse.

El pelinegro rodeo la mesa sentándose junto a la castaña y frente a Moblit mirándolo a los ojos sin pestañear, aunque el rubio tampoco desvió la mirada, los orbes verdes chocaban su mirada en contraste con el gris metálico del pelinegro.

Nifa miro a ambos varones pasando su vista de uno a otro, Hanji poso su mano sobre una de las piernas de Levi, lo que logro que el pelinegro la volteara a ver.

\- Levi, no pelees con Moblit otra vez.

Nifa, interrumpió aquello – Es una lástima que Hanji se vaya tan lejos, apuesto que extrañaras muchas cosas de aquí, a tus amigos, la escuela, el trabajo, incluso esas noches que pasaste enteras con Moblit en la biblioteca.

\- ¿QUE? ¿Cómo que noches completas en la biblioteca? ¿Solos ellos dos? La reacción de Levi se notó exagerada ante el comentario de Nifa quien incluso cubrió su boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta que había dicho algo inadecuado.

Levi se levantó de golpe, seguido por Moblit quien esperaba una reacción como la del jardín, pero a diferencia de esto, el pelinegro salió por un lado de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta. – Ya me arte de esto, voy a leer cada detalle. Esto último lo dijo mirando directo a Hanji.

Los tres de la mesa vieron al pelinegro alejarse.

\- Haaa, ignoren eso… Levi es un poco… exagerado.

\- Vaya marido te conseguiste Hanji… dijo Nifa.

\- Es que su trabajo lo estresa mucho… Respondió la castaña.

\- Bueno, aprovechando que el "señor posesivo" se fue un momento. ¿Hanji me dejarías ver más de cerca ese anillo tuyo? Desde que lo vi me llamo la atención que refleja mucho la luz a pesar de tener un acabado mate. Dijo Moblit ahora con una expresión serena.

Hanji extendió su mano la cual fue suavemente sostenida por Moblit. – Claro Moblit, pero tendrá que ser de esta forma porque… esta atorado y no sale de mi dedo.

Moblit tomo la mano y observo el anillo unos segundo después de su saco extrajo una curiosa lupa enmarcada en un anillo de metal plateado que parecía tener varios detalles muy pequeños pero finamente grabados.

– Que curioso marco para una simple lupa, siento que he visto ese tipo de grabados antes. Se dijo en pensamientos la castaña.

Apenas pasado menos de un minuto de estar observando la pieza de joyería, Moblit soltó la mano de la castaña, quedándose serio, incluso Hanji podría jurar que vio como las pupilas del rubio se contraían en sus verdes ojos.

\- Moblit, moblit ¿Moblit estás bién? Preguntaron ambas mujeres al ver la expresión de su amigo. Sin más el aludido se levantó tratando de mostrar su expresión cortes de siempre.

\- Yo, estoy bien; ese es un precioso anillo de plata muy fina es un hecho… haa tengo que irme, acabo de recordar un pendiente muy importante por cumplir. Tras decir aquello Moblit salió rápidamente del lugar sin mirar más a las mujeres.

Nifa miro con interrogación a Hanji – ¿Pero qué les pasa a los hombres hoy?

La castaña solo se encogió de hombros con la misma expresión de duda en su rostro.

 **Oficina de Mike.**

Mike rellenaba documentos, vaciando información sobre su materia. Cuando repentinamente y sin llamado previo la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando paso a Moblit quien cerro nuevamente tras de sí, se acercó rápido al escritorio y sin más soltó aquellas palabras de su boca.

\- MikeacabodedescubriralgodemasiadoimportantedeeseLevi, porelanilloquetieneHanji… ese Levi no es… no es…

Mike se quitó los lentes y puso una mano de frente a su amigo para que parara con su dialogo.

\- Moblit, cálmate, respira y separa las palabras no entiendo lo que dices.

Moblit se detuvo, respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar – Levi no es humano…

Mike levanto una ceja y solo se le quedo viendo, dando por respuesta una sola palabra – Explícate.

 **Oficina de Hanji.**

Levi se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la oficina mientras desplegaba su pergamino, el cual le mostraba fechas específicas, específicamente aquellas donde Hanji había pasado mucho tiempo con Moblit.

\- Nada, nada más que trabajo, ¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? ¿Realmente me importa? Se cuestionó una vez más casi arrugando su pergamino. – Solo… solo necesito saber qué demonios se propone ese Moblit… Pergamino, muéstrame la información de otro humano…

Tras decir esto la tinta gravada en el papel se desdibujo quedando vacío, esperando la indicación del ángel.

\- Moblit Berner

Nada, el papel continuo en blanco.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Porque no hay información?

\- Jajaja, esa humana sí que te ha movido el piso ¿Verdad?

Levi frunció el ceño, mientras su pergamino era enrollado y guardado dentro de su saco – Te advertí que no quería que te aparecieras de nuevo mocosa.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **-O-**

Hola Erdia (n_n) casi había beso pero pronto pasaran muchas cosas, pronto como dentro de un par de capítulos (*W*)

 **Se acaba el año (n_n)/° todos a festejar (n_n)/°**


	17. Cap 16 Malos consejos

**Cap. 16 Malos consejos.**

El sillón detrás del escritorio giro lentamente para mostrar a Mikasa en el. – Vamos Levi, no te enojes… sabes, he estado observando todo y eres taaan obvio, te gusta esa humana.

Levi junto ambas manos generando aquel brillo que precedía el aparecer de su escopeta con lo que Mikasa se incorporó rápidamente.

\- Espera, espera, solo quiero hacer las paces contigo.

Levi mostro su escopeta y sin pestañear apunto hacia la pelinegra.

Mikasa levanto las manos frente a ella – Por favor, espera un momento, ella también está interesada en ti.

El pelinegro la miro un instante apenas bajando el arma – No me vengas con tu palabrería de demonio.

\- No es palabrería, si soy un demonio y como tal se leer perfectamente el corazón de los humanos, aun mejor que los ángeles. Hanji se siente atraída por ti, obviamente duda porque no eres humano y claro cualquier humano con sentido común no iniciaría una relación con "algo" no humano, por eso te ofrezco esto como muestra de que quiero que nos llevemos mejor… querido primo.

La pelinegra extendió su mano derecha mostrando un pequeño frasco de vidrio con tapa de corcho donde en su interior se apreciaba un líquido rojo brillante.

\- Esto Levi, es esencia de "amor", sabes que nosotros los demonios podemos hacer que un humano se enamore de otro, si es claro el deseo de un alma egoísta… le debería de dar este frasco a algún humano a cambio de su alma pero te lo daré a ti porque soy una excelente prima.

Solo has que tome un poco de él y su interés vacilante por ti se convertirá en amor, te aseguro que te seguirá a donde sea.

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo necesito esa basura para despertar el interés de una mujer? Además la 4 ojos no es de mi interés, solo estoy con ella para cumplir mi trabajo. Gruño el pelinegro.

Mikasa lo miro con claro gesto de descaro – Hay primo… por favor, tu mientes peor que ángel completo. Con dichas palabras la pelinegra se acercó a él colocando el pequeño frasco dentro del bolsillo exterior de su saco, dio un par de palmadas y sonrió satisfecha.

\- Úsalo cuando quieras, vamos si es amor la tendrás en la palma de tu mano, si solo es lujuria conseguirás que te invite a compartir su cama… cama a la que le arruinaste esa linda cabecera con tu horrible escopeta. Bueno me voy tengo un humano al que acosar y es uno muy lindo.

Termino por decir la pelinegra antes de convertirse en humo negro y colarse por la parte baja de la puerta desapareciendo.

Levi miro a su prima alejarse mientras una extraña sensación le hormigueaba la nuca, ¿Culpa por sus propios pensamiento? Tal vez, pero la única verdad ahí era que no debía haber aceptado la tentación en forma de frasco que ahora reposaba en su bolsillo.

 **Oficina de Mike**

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro? Cuestiono el rubio más alto.

Moblit tomo un sorbo de la taza de café que reposaba en sus manos – Estoy más que seguro y el anillo en el dedo de Hanji lo prueba, lo examine cuidadosamente esa argolla no pudo ser fabricada en el mundo humano.

\- ¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto?, te sugeriría que no intervinieras después de todo hemos observado a Hanji desde hace 3 años, no es un peligro real. Qué te parece si esperamos al fin de semana si vemos que ella se sigue paseando con Levi como si nada hablaremos claro con él, sin que ella se entere. Respondió Mike con seriedad.

Moblit dibujo una tensa línea con los labios – No estoy de acuerdo, no me gusta que él esté viviendo con ella.

\- Moblit… creo que no tengo que repetirte las reglas ¿verdad?

Moblit lo miro con algo de molestia – No Mike, no es necesario; pero aun así por la noche iré a averiguar y confirmar mis sospechas.

Mike soltó un largo suspiro – Esta bien has lo que desees solo no vayas a provocar ningún problema.

 **Oficina de Hanji**

Levi aun en el sillón miraba pensativo su pergamino completamente en blanco, mientras en la mano libre movía entre los dedos el pequeño frasco; su mirada se posó en el recipiente y torció la comisura de sus labios mientras lo apretaba, para después regresar su vista al papel vacío de texto.

\- Si no eres humano ¿qué demonios eres Moblit? Y ¿Por qué ese interés en Hanji? Se cuestionó una vez más.

Sus ideas fueron abruptamente interrumpidas al abrirse la puerta dejando paso a la castaña que venía cargando una pila de hojas las cuales dejo caer en su escritorio, dejando escapar un quejido de cansancio.

\- Haaa… como pesa esto… ¿Qué haces? Pregunto dirigiendo su vista hacia el pelinegro.

Levi enrollo su pergamino y lo hizo desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos. – Solo revisar tu expediente por enésima vez, ¿A qué hora podremos irnos?

La castaña dirigió su atención hacia el frasco que Levi aun sostenía en la mano – En un rato aún tengo una clase y debo de dar correcciones a Armin, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Levi enseño el pequeño frasco con toda calma mientras extendía el brazo con la palma abierta hacia Hanji mostrándolo – Dulce… ¿te gustaría probarlo?

Hanji tomo aquel recipiente de la mano del pelinegro y lo observo curiosa sin sospechar los pensamientos del ángel – Que manera tan peculiar de poner un dulce ¿Es jarabe o algo así?

\- ¿Porque no lo pruebas? Le dijo Levi mientras le sonreía mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos.

\- Maldición porque me sonríe de esa forma, hace que se me erice la piel. Se quejó en pensamientos la castaña, para finalmente colocar de nuevo el frasco en la mano del pelinegro borrando su sonrisa con aquel acto – Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para dulces, y sabiendo que quieres cumplir tu trabajo eso podría ser veneno, así que se bueno no intentes matarme y espérame a las 6 en la salida del edificio para regresar a casa.

Tras decir aquello la castaña salió como una exhalación de la oficina, dejando a Levi aun con la mano extendida y el frasco en ella.

Hanji camino rápido por el pasillo mientras cubría un poco su rostro con el cravat casi apenada

– Se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe… si tan solo su interés principal no fuera que yo muriera, Hay Hanji porque siempre terminas fijándote en quien no debes… Termino por regañarse mentalmente mientras acomodaba la tela y se encaminaba a su próxima clase.

Por su parte Levi miraba el frasco con molestia - ¿Qué mierda estaba por hacer? Si mi superior se entera de esto me desplumara… literalmente me arrancara pluma por pluma por romper sus amadas reglas… Hanji… maldición no te llevare con ellos aunque resultes ser un demonio al morir.

A unos 200 metros de ahí el ángel ignoraba que era observado con impaciencia por unos ojos de vista afilada a través de binoculares.

\- Maldición, tan cerca y tan lejos… Se quejó aquel hombre mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

\- No te preocupes tío Kenny lo he estado observando todo el día; va caer en la tentación… estoy tan segura que apostaría mi futuro puesto como regente del séptimo circulo.

Kenny miro a su sobrina con fastidio – Eso espero mocosa, no sabes el provecho que podría sacarle a Levi y su mitad ángel si trabajara para mí… ahora solo necesitamos una forma de que su jefe se entere de lo que está haciendo.

Mikasa se sujetó la barbilla pensando – Creo que incluso el problema se puede hacer más grande sin que nos esforcemos tanto, aquí mismo hay por lo menos dos individuos más que no son humanos, lo presiento y uno de ellos es ese profesor de historia del arte… Moblit, así se llama y note como Levi lo buscaba en su pergamino sin resultado.

\- Lo sé, pero el segundo esta ocultando su presencia no humana con alguna protección muy elevada así que debe ser fuerte, para que no pueda saber quiénes son o que son pero ¿eso en que nos beneficia? Pregunto Kenny sentándose juntó a la pared que los ocultaba.

\- Bueno ese Moblit tiene intereses románticos con Hanji y sí que sabe desesperar a Levi, no me extrañaría que fuera él quien consiguiera delatarlo sea lo que sea él. Contesto la pelinegra.

Esta vez fue Kenny quien se rasco la barbilla de forma pensativa - ¿Qué tiene esa mujer para que dos seres no humanos se fijen en ella? No me parece particularmente sobresaliente de otras.

\- Supongo que el que tenga por pasatiempo hacer rituales ya la hace bastante interesante… apropósito, tío Kenny… hay un humano que me interesa y… bueno me preguntaba si podría… ya sabes adentrarme en su vida.

Kenny la miro de reojo – Solo no hagas alboroto ni llames la atención.

La pelinegra sonrió mientras se volvía humo para desvanecerse de aquel lugar.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Nota:** Abracitos y besitos en el próximo capítulo… **Nota de la nota:** No soy buena escribiendo abracitos y besitos ╮（￣ε￣）╭, espero actualizar un poco antes (^-^)

 **gleysi chavarria** \- (っ◕‿◕)っ jejeje también son mi vicio estos dos.

 **Guest** – Amo que les guste esta historia.

 **Nocturna** – Gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho saber que les gustan las locuras que escribo. （￣▽￣）/º

 **Lau27** – Gracias por leer (*w*) Pronto más cosas entre estos dos jujuju.

 **Selene** – Gracias por leer, juro que lo reviso antes de publicar (ºnº), seré mas precavida con mi escritura (≧ω≦) gracias por la observación.

 **Erdia** – Pronto se resolverán todas las dudas (*w*) y aparecerán otras XD XD XD


	18. Cap 17 Cabos sueltos y reglas rotas

**Cap. 17 Cabos sueltos y reglas rotas.**

 **Nota – Lemon… fin de la nota.** **（￣** **ε** **￣）╭**

 **Mucho más tarde…**

Levi esperaba recargado en la entrada principal esperando a que Hanji saliera, ya había tardado demasiado considerando que incluso Eren y Armin habían salido hace más de 20 minutos, su mirada se concentró en el anaranjado sol que se ocultaba, los últimos rayos de luz acariciaban suavemente las copas de los arboles advirtiendo que pronto la oscuridad cubriría todo.

\- ¿Qué demora tanto a esa mujer? Es una necia ignorando mis advertencias. Mascullaba Levi entre dientes cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando para desagrado del pelinegro a Moblit.

Moblit sonrió con amabilidad - Veo que sigues esperando a Hanji, supongo que tienes tiempo libre, Mike me conto que acabas de llegar del extranjero… aunque yo creo que vienes de más lejos.

Levi se incorporó completamente dejando de descansar su peso sobre el muro y miro con detenimiento a Moblit, - ¿Porque pretendes a Hanji?

Moblit lo miro como no comprendiendo su pregunta - ¿Por qué la pretendes tú? Respondió.

Levi no contesto, dejando el incómodo silencio entre ambos hombres.

El semblante de Moblit adquirió una seriedad igual a la del pelinegro para después dejar escapar un suspiro, y finalmente hablo - Hanji san es una mujer muy brillante, es muy joven para tener un puesto tan importante aquí, además para ser sincero me encanta su inocencia, tiene tanta pureza en ella misma… seria casi un crimen tocarla.

Levi frunció el ceño no tanto por la insinuación que acababa de hace Moblit si no porque sus pensamientos lo traicionaban recordándole la escena que vio de Hanji con Mikasa.

\- No tienes oportunidad con ella, mientras este a mi lado. Contesto Levi.

Moblit camino hasta quedar junto a Levi y con total descaro coloco su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho del pelinegro, inclinándose hasta dejar su boca a la altura del oído de Levi.

\- ¿No tengo oportunidad mientras estés a su lado? ¿Por qué Levi?... ¿Por qué eres un ángel?

Levi se petrifico con aquellas palabras, ¿cómo demonios él sabía de su condición celestial? Moblit lo soltó y continúo su camino mientras hablaba. - Me encantaría quedarme a platicar contigo pero tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver un poco lejos de aquí.

Levi se giró para verlo descender por los escalones. – ¿Que mierda eres? Por qué se perfectamente que no eres humano.

Moblit lo miro con seriedad – Bueno Levi… digamos que soy… alguien muy observador.

El pelinegro separo los labios para contestar pero antes de decir nada la puerta se abrió nuevamente y esta vez salió Hanji con su sonrisa de siempre, camino hasta Levi mientras movía el brazo despidiéndose de Moblit. Quien al mirarla para despedirse poseía nuevamente el semblante amable de antes, correspondiendo para después alejarse.

\- Bien vamos a casa, el sol casi se ha ido y no quiero pasar por algo como lo del parque otra vez.

Ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento que estaba prácticamente vacío a no ser por algunos autos esparcidos por el área. En las esquinas más oscuras del parking se desdibujaban algunas siluetas atemorizantes, Hanji las vio deslizarse con pastosa lentitud y se sujetó del brazo de Levi con miedo de que de pronto saltaran frente a ellos o peor, sobre ellos.

Levi la despego un poco de el - Quieres dejar se colgarte así de mí, no te van a hacer nada ni se acercaran mientras este yo aquí. Le dijo con molestia.

\- ¿En serio? Pregunto la castaña viendo como las sombras seguían moviéndose con torpeza.

Levi solo entorno los ojos sin darle más importancia, lo que le preocupaba en ese momento eran las palabras que le había dicho Moblit, ¿Cómo sabía que era un ángel? Aquella duda comenzó a carcomer sus pensamientos sin sospechas que su identidad había sido descubierta por el anillo que Hanji llevaba en su dedo.

 **-o-O-o—**

 **Departamento de Hanji.**

La castaña dejaba una taza de té en la mesita de centró frente a Levi que solo se encontraba sentado con la pierna y los brazos cruzados; mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras le daba vueltas a las palabras de Moblit "¿Por qué Levi?... ¿Por qué eres un ángel?" - Lo dijo demasiado seguro como para que fuera solo un decir… Pensaba detenidamente hasta que la voz de Hanji lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Cenaras algo ¿o solo tomaras té? Decídete que ya me voy a dormir, aunque si tienes hambres las cosas de la cocina están a tu disposición. Pregunto la castaña ya en pijama mientras se soltaba el cabello.

Levi le dio una mirada momentánea y luego fijo su vista en la taza de té frente a él - Estoy bien, ya te dije que no necesito comer como los humanos.

Hanji se encogió de hombros sin decir nada más y se encamino a su habitación.

\- "Seria casi un crimen tocarla." Se repitió en la mente del pelinegro, cuando se descubrió así mismo siguiendo con la vista a Hanji hasta que esta cerró la puerta.

Él lo sabía bien, podía reprimirlo pero sabía que un deseo se encendió cuando la vio en esa situación con la mocosa como él llamaba a Mikasa.

\- "Me encanta su inocencia tiene tanta pureza… seria casi un crimen tocarla." De nuevo resonó en la cabeza del pelinegro.

Extrajo el frasco de "esencia de amor" que le había dado Mikasa, removió el contenido ligeramente sin agitarlo para depositarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo. Se levantó quitándose el saco dejándolo en el sillón, le siguió la camisa, el cinturón y los zapatos, descalzo se encamino al baño parándose bajo la regadera mientras abría la llave del agua fría que cayó de lleno sobre su cabeza y su espalda, mientras el frio liquido empapaba todo su cuerpo el ángel se miró en el pequeño espejo frente a él y noto que sus finas facciones no refregaban la paz que todo ángel irradia, por el contrario pudo ver como cada centímetro de su piel desprendía ese encanto seductor de un demonio al querer hacer caer en sus garrar a los simples mortales, las gotas de agua resbalaban por sus pestañas cuando sus plateadas pupilas antes redondas se rasgaron verticalmente, esos ya no eran los ojos de un ángel.

Levi cerro lentamente la llave de paso cortando el flujo de agua y dibujo una alargada sonrisa en sus labios. – No la voy a obligar… pero si acepta… ambos nos condenaremos…

Hanji se encontraba recostada sin conciliar el sueño, cuando vio la puerta de su habitación abrirse y la silueta de Levi se dibujó en el umbral, la castaña no dijo nada, solo lo miro acercarse hasta llegar a la cama donde se sentó en el borde, chasqueo los dedos y al mismo tiempo la lámpara de mesa se encendió mientras la puerta cerraba el acceso.

\- Levi ¿Estas bien? estas empapado ¿Dónde está el resto de tu ropa? Hanji lo miro interrogante mientras observaba el desnudo dorso de Levi.

Levi no la miro - Dime Hanji… ¿Yo, te gusto?

Hanji sintió enrojecer sus mejillas con aquella pregunta. - Pero que dices… yo no… no, tu ni siquiera eres humano.

Levi se acomoda un mechón de cabello que goteaba sobre su rostro. - En la mañana, cuando derramaste el café, no fue por torpeza… fue porque no dejabas de verme.

Hanji desvió la mirada como buscando las palabras escritas en los muebles - Levi… ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?… bueno si te veo como si fueras humano… si… creo que eres muy atractivo, pero no entiendo por qué vienes a preguntarme esto todo empapado, descalzo y sin la mayoría de tu ropa.

Levi poso su mirada en los ojos de Hanji acercando su rostro, en ese momento la castaña pudo ver esas pupilas verticales causando que retrocediera en su cama.

\- "Seria casi un crimen tocarla." Volvió a resonar en su cabeza, sin embargo el pelinegro subió a la cama provocando que Hanji retrocediera cada vez más hasta quedar pegada contra la cabecera de la misma, Levi se inclinó colocando sus brazos a cada lado acorralándola deliberadamente.

El pelinegro hablo y cada palabra que brotaba de su boca se escuchaba aterciopelada casi acariciando los oídos de la castaña - Hanji estas temblando… ¿me tienes miedo?… no te lastimaría… pero ahora… tengo que saber algo… ¿Me dejarías hacerte el amor?... aun que debes saber que ambos nos condenaremos… Las reglas del cielo son más crueles y duras que las de aquellos que son humanos o demonios.

La castaña se quedó inmóvil, ¿Qué es lo que había escuchado?

Levi se inclinó un poco más sobre el delgado cuerpo de Hanji casi respirando su aliento - Dame una repuesta… acéptame o recházame pero no me hagas esperar más. Susurro el ángel, su voz se escuchó casi dolorosa, incluso algo en Hanji le decía que aquello era un error, algo le decía que humanos no debían mezclarse con ángeles, pero tanto sabía eso como el que pecar está completamente unido a la naturaleza humana.

Los brazos de Hanji se alzaron con un ligero temblor tal vez de miedo tal vez de duda mientras contemplaba esas hipnóticas pupilas verticales en los ojos de Levi cuyo semblante reflejaban la naturaleza demoniaca que ocultaba siempre tras su constante forma de ángel, sus brazos se entornaron sobre el cuello del pelinegro abriendo la invitación al juego carnal, invitación que fue aceptada con la formación de una sonrisa en el rostro de Levi, una sonrisa que no se molestó en ocultar sus antes disimulados colmillos.

Un beso inicial, provoco la lucha de sus lenguas, donde una vez más Hanji no pudo evitar el temblor de su cuerpo, ese hombre era dominante y buscaría tener el control de aquello que sucedía, sus hábiles manos desabotonaban con agilidad la camisa de su pijama finalmente abriéndola dejando al descubierto su femenino dorso, los ojos grises contemplaron con detenimiento ambos pezones que coronaban los senos de la castaña, ambos como dos pequeños y cerrados capullos rozados, él se inclinó sobre ellos acariciando con su lengua el derecho mientras presiono el izquierdo con las yemas de sus dedos; un quejido se escapó de los labios de Hanji, sus pezones eran un área muy sensible no acostumbrados a ser tocados por nadie, el mismo endurecimiento de estos provocaba pequeñas punzadas de dolor en aquella que no había experimentado estar con un hombre antes, Levi suavizo su toque convirtiéndolo en una delicada caricia, para comenzar a besar el trigueño abdomen donde fue bajando lentamente hasta toparse con la barrera que formaba el pantalón de la pijama.

En este punto el pelinegro toma la suave tela con la boca y la deslizo casi en un acto de jugueteo, para terminar bajándola con las manos mientras acariciaba las torneadas piernas de la castaña, una vez se deshizo de la prenda contemplo el estilizado cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama solo cubierto por una prenda interior de suave seda blanca que se encargaba de dibujar perfectamente la cadera de la castaña quien entre cruzo las piernas un poco intimidada por la vergüenza de lucir expuesta ante los ojos de Levi quien le sonrió una vez más tal vez intentando tranquilizarla, se colocó sobre ella situando una de sus piernas entre la de ella para que dejara de cruzarlas, y comenzó a besar su cuello, la castaña coloco sus manos sobre la espalda de él acariciando sus definidos músculos, en momentos enredando su cabello entre los dedos por el estremecimiento que le provocaban sus besos, un espasmo se apodero de su espalda al sentir como la rodillas del sexy ángel comenzó a hacer una ligera presión sobre su intimidad, Hanji trato de alejarlo por inercia pero solo sintió empujar con sus manos un duro pecho que no se movió en absoluto, subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos del pelinegro que la miraba complacido, mientras seguía presionando el sensible punto.

Hanji cubrió con vergüenza su rostro con ambas manos ante tan placentero castigo. Con el rostro cubierto solo pudo percibir el movimiento de Levi al retirarse de encima de ella, cuando sintió su ropa interior ser retira descubrió su rostros completamente sonrojado al ver como él se inclinaba colocando su cabeza entre su piernas rosando su feminidad con la lengua, la castaña coloco una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del pelinegro tratando de detener su acción lo que fue en vano, debido a que el jugueteo de su lengua le hacía sentir un placer que no podía controlar, hasta que el mismo se retiro pudo apreciar como de la boca de este se extendía un delgado hilo transparente tal vez saliva, tal vez parte de su propia humedad.

La mirada de ella lo siguió centímetro a centímetro mientras él dirigía su mano a sus pantalones, solo en ese punto fue cuando Hanji noto lo tensa que se encontraba la tela de la prenda, pronto libero los botones y cierre de este; la tela se deslizo así como la interior dejando ver a los ojos de la castaña un miembro erecto, largo y de grosor considerable, Hanji sintió el miedo subir por su espalda, si bien sabía lo que seguiría no sentía que fuera a sentirse agradable, no en su condición actual.

\- No tengas miedo, el dolor pasara. Le dijo el pelinegro con el mismo tono de voz aterciopelado de antes. Se situó encima de ella inclinándose, en el momento en que su miembro toco la húmeda cavidad, unió su boca a la de ella, empujando y cubriéndolo de la virginal lubricación, fue abriéndose paso hasta tocar aquello que impedida su libre movimiento, no espero más y embistió con la fuerza necesaria; estrecho… era la palabra que mejor definía el cálido interior que lo envolvía.

Hanji arqueo su espalda pudo sentir como algo se desgarro dentro, el peso de Levi le impidió moverse más allá de eso, no pudo evitar que una salada lagrima de dolor corriera por su mejilla.

Levi la miro sin expresión en su rostro, para después besar el camino de la lágrima susurro en su oído - Te are sentir mejor, comenzando con un deslizamiento suave masajeando con su miembro las paredes íntimas. Poco a poco el dolor menguo hasta dar paso a un cosquilleo provocado por su estimulado clítoris, el deseo se hizo presente de nuevo, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que los oídos del pelinegro lograron escuchas nuevamente esos cortos y tímidos gemidos de la castaña.

Una vez recuperado el ritmo inicial de la cadencia el pelinegro sujeto a Hanji por la cadera para elevarla dando vuelta y dejándola arriba de él, Hanji se quejó por la nueva postura sintiendo su propio peso sobre el miembro empujando en ella, Levi acaricio sus piernas mientras la miraba.

\- Ahora tú eres libre de controlar cuanto de mí quieres dentro. Le dijo casi divertido por la situación.

Con ello el rose intimo continuo hasta que el clímax se aproximó finalizando en una sensación que estremeció ambos cuerpos, en el último momento Levi irguió su dorso y abrazo a Hanji para ponerla debajo de él nuevamente, La castaña solo vio como el ángel desplegaba sus alas al tiempo que sentía como el calor invadía su vientre y ella misma se perdía en sus propias sensaciones, quedando prácticamente inconsciente tras el desgate físico de aquel encuentro sexual.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Alguna hora de la madrugada**

Levi había dormido apenas un par de horas después de culminar aquel acto carnal, ahora sentado a la orilla de la cama veía como Hanji dormía tranquilamente. Su vista recorrió aquel cuerpo que había poseído unas horas atrás, hasta que su vista se detuvo en las rojas marcas que había recogido la blanca sabana…

\- Sangre. Susurro de forma apenas audible…

\- Si el mando superior se enteran… me van a cortar las alas… Volvió a decir para sí mismo mientras su seria mirada se dirigiría a la puerta y una sonrisa cortada se trazaba en sus labios. – Pero nunca me he arrepentido de las decisiones que he tomado y no empezare a hacerlo ahora.

En la sala, dentro de la bolsa de su saco la caratula de su reloj dejaba oír un bajo tintineo mientras la manecilla más corta se encontraba estática y completamente roja perlada, la más larga dejaba escurrir su rastro gris aun sin moverse y la manecilla brújula había detenido su oscilante movimiento, las tres apuntaban como dedos acusadores hacia la puerta donde dos seres habían roto más de una de las reglas del cielo.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Erdia** – Respuestas el próximo cap… bueno algunas (≧ω≦)

 **gleysi chavarria** – Haaa aún no sé cómo acomodar una escena de Hanji celosa, bueno si se me ocurre algo pero tendrá que pasar en algunos cap mas adelante (≧ω≦)

 **Nocturna** – Jejeje es que las tentaciones están al 2x1 (n_n)

 **Dy** – Gracias por leer me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia (n_n)


	19. Cap 18 Burocracia celestial

**Cap. 18 Burocracia celestial.**

Desde que se levantaron ni la castaña ni el pelinegro mencionaron nada de lo ocurrido, de hecho ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra, el ambiente entre ambos se había vuelto gravemente tenso, Levi no paraba de ver su reloj y Hanji lo notaba.

Una vez a bordo del vehículo, aun dentro del estacionamiento fue la castaña la que rompió el incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Estamos en problemas? No creas que no he notado como miras compulsivamente ese reloj tuyo.

Levi solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios - Si, lo estamos si alguien se entera… Aunque no deberías preocuparte de eso, si vienen yo me ocupare, nadie te hará daño.

Hanji escucho aquellas palabras que le parecieron demasiado tensas, y quiso preguntar el motivo, pero fue interrumpida por Levi que se giró para verla.

\- Hanji escucha, no soy un ser que se mueva por emociones como los humanos, pero creo que en este punto, tú me interesas.

Hanji lo miro desconcertada - ¿Estas… enamorado de mí?

Levi frunció el ceño y miro al frente de nuevo - No me mires así 4 ojos, lo más probable es que esto sucedió porque me deje llevar por mi mitad demonio y tampoco te emociones esto que estamos haciendo es un crimen a los ojos del cielo.

Finalmente la castaña pudo sonreír de forma más relajada - Podrías quedarte aquí y nadie se enteraría de nada, bueno si tus amigos no dicen que estas aquí, podríamos seguir diciendo que eres mi esposo; además ya me acostumbre a tu anillo que no sale con nada.

Levi no contesto pero una delgada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras desviaba la vista hacia afuera del auto para que la castaña no viera el hilo de preocupación que afloro en su mirada.

Hanji encendió su auto y salieron con rumbo a la universidad. Poco antes de llegar el pelinegro reinicio la conversación. - Hanji, no quiero que te acerques a Moblit.

Hanji se encamino al estacionamiento - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Moblit es mi amigo, no me digas que aun sientes celos, dijiste que no te guías por emociones como los humanos.

\- No seas ingenua 4 ojos, si soy capaz de sentir celos pero ese no es el motivo, Moblit no es humano, no sé lo que sea pero no quiero que estés cercad de él; de alguna manera sabe que soy un ángel y ningún humano sería capaz de saberlo a menos que yo me muestre como tal. Y ese Moblit cubre su propio rastro perfectamente si no se hubiera evidenciado no lo hubiera sabido, podría ser un demonio, no quiero que estés cerca de él.

Hanji tomo su bolso para salir del vehículo mientras daba una mirada desconcertada al pelinegro.

\- Conozco a Moblit desde hace 3 años que llego a dar clases aquí, salí con él y nunca vi nada raro en su comportamiento.

Levi la sujeto por la muñeca impidiendo que saliera - No estoy jugando 4 ojos creo que es peligroso, y también lamento decirte que soy algo posesivo.

Hanji soltó su mano y salió - Hay Levi, tú dijiste saber todo de mi así que no veo por qué te desgastas prohibiéndome algo, pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo si pasa algo extraño gritare tan fuerte que me escucharas.

Hanji salió y apenas retrocedía para cerrar la puerta cuando su espalda choco con alguien parado justo detrás de ella.

\- Buenos días Hanji, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Hanji se giró y vio a Moblit como siempre con su traje bien planchado, su peinado despreocupado y su portafolio de piel.

\- Buenos días Moblit, ha en este momento no puedo. Contesto la castaña con su tono alegre de siempre.

Moblit se notaba un poco nervioso - Que tal después de tu primera clase.

\- Que tal nuca. Se escuchó decir al pelinegro con entonación de molestia seguida de un golpe de la puerta del carro al cerrarla.

La mirada de ambos hombres se cruzó, pero Moblit no se detuvo, tomo a Hanji por el brazo y la jalo caminado con rapidez.

\- Cielos Moblit ¿qué pasa? Por qué tanta urgencia. Pregunto Hanji mientras volteaba sobre su hombro y alcanzaba a ver cómo eran seguidos por Levi que caminaba un poco más atrás con paso firme y clara expresión de enojo en su rostro.

Moblit volteo al igual que Hanji y empezó a acelerar el paso, en ese punto la castaña se detuvo de golpe soltándose del agarre de su amigo.

-Moblit ¡basta! ¿Qué te sucede? Ya sé que Levi te cae mal pero no tienes que ponerte así, lo siento pero estoy saliendo con él. Trato de explicarse ella de la mejor forma posible pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Moblit.

\- No Hanji, tu no entiendes ya sé que esto sonara completamente loco pero Levi no es humano y tu estas en peligro si sigues a su lado.

Hanji lo miro con sorpresa mientras Levi llegaba junto a ellos en ese momento y sin decir más se interpuso entre ambos sujetando a Moblit por su saco - Bien Moblit ya has agotado mi paciencia, ¿Tanto te interesa esta mujer? Lamento decirte que ella ya escogió y no fue a ti…

Moblit miro los profundos ojos grises, ojos que brillaban con la clara advertencia de que podía hacerle mucho daño. Una gota de sudor denotaba su tención, cuando escucho la voz de la castaña que decía - Levi déjalo, no le hagas daño.

"No le hagas daño" aquellas palabras preocupadas removieron algo en su orgullo, ¿Enserio ella tenía que preocuparse por él? ¿Tan débil lo veía a comparación de ese hombre de baja estatura? En ese punto sus manos dejaron de estar estáticas al lado de su cuerpo y se crisparon para formas puños, ahora Moblit sabía bien de Levi, conocía su posición y sobre todo sabía que había solo un puñado de ángeles que podrían encararlo en una pelea, pero sobre todo sabía que él no era uno de ellos, pero su orgullo fue suficiente para no mostrarse débil no frente a los ojos de ella, no después de lo que había hecho.

Moblit alzo las manos sujetando a Levi por la solapa de su ropa y para sorpresa del pelinegro sintió como los brazos de este lo levantaron obligándolo a pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies… 16 cm, 16 cm de diferencia que hasta ese momento fueron notados por el ángel de ojos grises llenándolo de furia ante la actitud de reto de Moblit, la respuesta no se hizo esperar y un par de segundos después Moblit yacía tirado en el piso del estacionamiento con el labio roto escupiendo sangre mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que pudo sin poder evitar el impacto del zapato del pelinegro en su cara, Levi se acercó a él amenazante cuando Hanji se atravesó impidiendo que le pegara de nuevo.

\- Levi basta por favor no lo hagas ¿acaso no tienes prohibido dañar a los humanos?

Levi la miro un momento y después señalo a Moblit para que ella lo volteara a ver - Él no es humano, eso dos golpes que le di habrían dejado inconsciente al cualquier humano, y el solo sangra un poco.

Hanji miro a Moblit y sin importar el enojo de Levi se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Por favor Moblit dime que pasa, ¿en verdad no eres humano? ¿Por qué quieres pelear con Levi? Él no me ha hecho nada malo… y bueno, yo sé que él no es humano…

Moblit tomo su mano para incorporarse - Hanji, lo siento debí cuidar de ti, yo sabía que ibas a morir y solo pensé en mí, tú has estado viviendo con ese mitad demonio y no vi el peligro en el que estabas.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Moblit me estas asustando por favor explícate.

En ese momento una cuarta voz interrumpió la escena del estacionamiento.

\- ¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Los 3 voltearon y vieron a Mike quien acababa de llegar y los miraba desde la ventanilla de su auto y ahora bajaba.

Moblit se limpió la sangre del labio alejándose de Hanji para llegar cerca de Mike - No pasa nada el "amigo" de Hanji tuvo un ataque de celos, eso es todo.

Mike se acercó a ellos ¿Un ataque de celos? Qué raro, eso no tiene mucho sentido… En el momento que Mike hablaba se acercó a Hanji deteniéndose a una corta distancia aspirando el aire con disimulo como si percibiera algo ajeno a aquel lugar.

Finalmente el Rubio giro sobre sus talones y tomo a Moblit por los hombros.

\- Bueno ya es tarde creo que todos debemos ir a nuestras clases, yo llevare a Moblit a la enfermería para que le curen ese labio, nos vemos luego Hanji, Levi. Dijo el rubio antes de salir con Moblit del estacionamiento casi con prisa, como si de pronto lo que importaba fuera alejarse de ese lugar.

Hanji suspiro para después dirigirse a Levi - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No era necesario además Moblit dijo cosas muy raras.

Levi gruño levemente tomo a Hanji del brazo para que salieran - Escúchame bien 4 ojos ve a dar tus clases, ahora yo soy el que tiene que hablar con tu "amigo" Moblit, no me gusta nada de lo que acaba de pasar aquí.

Ambos caminaron por el jardín con rumbo al edificio de aulas, con forme avanzaban el lugar se iba llenando de estudiantes y profesores yendo de un lugar a otro para ocuparse de sus pendientes, cuando ambos vieron una cosa más para preocuparse, ahí en una de las bancas se encontraba sentada Mikasa platicando animadamente con Eren y Armin.

Levi camino directamente hacia ellos dejando a Hanji unos pasos atrás.

\- ¿Mocosa que crees que haces aquí? Encaro a Mikasa, sin saludar a los dos chicos que se sorprendieron por su repentina llegada.

Eren un poco desconcertado hablo primero - Haa, buenos días sr. Levi esta es Mikasa y es una estudiante de intercambio, llego ayer y se está quedando en mi casa, no pensé que se conocieran.

Mikasa sonrió sin problema al pelinegro - Hay primo, porque reaccionas así, ya sabias que estaba aquí, solo hago amigos en esta nueva escuela.

Eren y Armin se miraron un momento - ¡Primos! ¿Es enserio?

Armin los miro con detenimiento para concluir - Si es verdad, ambos tienen el cabello azabache, los ojos grises y una piel muy blanca, en definitiva si se parecen.

Levi gruño levemente - tsk… Bien mocosa más te vale que no causes problemas o te mandare de regreso a… a…

\- ¿Francia? Dijo Mikasa, completando las palabras de Levi con lo que ella había dicho antes.

La castaña que un momento después se paró al lado de Levi pregunto algo preocupada - ¿Estás viviendo con Eren, desde cuándo?

Mikasa movió afirmativamente la cabeza - Así es Hanji, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Hanji quería seguir interrogando a la chica pero Levi continuo caminando - Vámonos Hanji en este momento me preocupa más buscar a Moblit, de todas formas la mocosa no hará nada extraño si sabe lo que le conviene. Termino por decir el pelinegro mientras le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia a su prima.

Los pasos de Levi se detuvieron ante la voz de Mikasa que resonó dentro de su cabeza.

\- Levi, el tío Kenny está en el mundo humano, ya sabe que estás rompiendo las reglas del cielo.

Levi se detuvo un momento sin girarse, Hanji lo miro brevemente notando su gesto tenso

\- ¿Sucede algo? Pregunto la castaña.

\- Nada importante, ve a dar tu clase o llegaras tarde, yo voy a buscar a Moblit y no, no voy a golpearlo. Le dijo el pelinegro alejándose mientras la castaña lo miraba ir en dirección a otro edificio de la universidad.

 **\- O -**

 **Nota:** Esta cap quedo algo largo por lo que lo termine dividiendo en 2 partes, así que en un rato publico la otro parte (ºwº)

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Erdia** – Es que ese Levi le perturba las ideas a Hanji jejeje.

 **navy blue glasses** – Cierto, hay consecuencias pero ese levi no estaba pensando con la cabeza correcta XD

 **gleysi chavarria** – Me encanta que te encante (*o*) como esa sonrisa de Levi, lo de una escena cursi (pensando… pensando… pensando) si habrá una pero más adelante jujuju.

 **Nocturna** – Puras tentaciones (*w*) si se presenta la oportunidad tal vez habrá algo más de lemon pero depende de cómo se va desarrollando ya casi llegamos al nudo de la historia.

 **Dy** – Muchas gracias por compartir esta historia (n_n) me encorazona saberlo, yo soy muy penosa para hacerme auto propaganda jejeje.

 **Guess** – Si encaja bien la escena tal vez tengamos más lemon ╮（￣▽￣）╭


	20. Cap 19 Burocracia celestial II

**Cap. 19 Burocracia celestial II.**

(/◕ ◡ ◕)/ Como prometí aquí está la otra parte que faltaba del capítulo. \\(◕ ◡ ◕\\)

 **\- Oficina de Sinodales -**

\- ¿Entonces, no era solo una broma de mal gusto? En verdad pensé que solo pretendía alejar a los demás mortales para que aceptase su muerte más rápido y fácil.

\- Es cómo te lo digo Mike, no tengo idea de cómo paso pero Levi no tiene la menor intención de recoger su alma, creo que se enamoró de ella.

\- Es peor que eso Moblit, cuando me acerque a Hanji en el estacionamiento, pude darme cuenta que todo su cuerpo tiene el olor de Levi encima.

\- ¿Qué?, pero… ¿Mike, estas seguro?... eso… eso no… ese maldito… el debió de haberla obligado… contesto Moblit apretando los puños.

\- Si te consuela, yo no la obligue; pero eso no es tu asunto un caballero nunca habla de lo que pasa entre él y una dama, ahora podrían decirme sin rodeos ¿Qué son ustedes dos? Se escuchó decir a Levi quien comenzó a aparecer formándose de una nube de fino humo negro que se desprendía de la sombra de varios libreros al fondo de la oficina, hasta verse por completo caminando con pasos cortos hasta llegar a un par de metros de Moblit y Mike.

\- Veo que no tienes ningún inconveniente en usar esas habilidades de demonio para entrar sin permiso. Respondió Mike sin inmutarse.

El pelinegro lo observo rebuscando cualquier indicio que delatara la verdadera naturaleza del rubio, sin poder ver nada sobre natural. - ¿Si no son humanos, que fueron todas esas actuaciones en el bar y luego en el estacionamiento?

Mike se levantó de su asiento y entre cruzo los brazos - Fue lo que dijimos hace un momento, solo te seguimos el juego, al principio tampoco sabíamos que eras; incluso pensamos que también eras un simple humano… uno muy molesto, pero veo que no es así… dime ángel de la muerte Levi ¿me permitirías ver tu reloj?

Levi tenso su cuerpo en una clara posición a la defensiva ¿Quién es este sujeto realmente? Y ¿Porque sabe de su reloj?

Levi metió la mano en su bolsillo apretando su reloj al mismo tiempo que desplegaba sus alas, las plumas blancas y negras se extendieron ya sin ocultar su verdadera apariencia.

Mike y Moblit lo miraron y después dejaron ver su forma verdadera, Moblit se quitó el saco y a través de dos hendiduras de su camisa asomaron dos alas que a diferencia de las del pelinegro que eran amplias con plumaje que apuntaba hacia abajo y una doble articulación, las de Moblit eran menos aparatosas poseían una sola articulación, sus plumas apuntaban hacia arriba como toda la estructura de estas y eran de un tono blanco que se difuminaba por un delicado brillo que las rodeaba, acompañado a esto Levi pudo notar un muy discreto distintivo en forma de halo metálico en color dorado que se disimulaba entre el cabello rubio tostado de Moblit.

\- ¿Un ángel de la guarda? Se preguntó el pelinegro…

Mike por su parte igualmente se retiró el saco, en su caso la espalda de su ropa tenia las hendiduras muy pronunciadas casi hasta el final de la tela, se apartó un poco del escritorio y abarco un espacio amplio desplegando unas alas prominentes, blancas, con filos dorados al final de las plumas más largas y lo más notorio, eran 4.

Levi apretó los labios ligeramente tratando de no mostrar su inquietud, Mike era un ángel de rango alto él era quien había cubierto la presencia de ambos evitando que se diera cuenta antes, si había pelea este no sería fácil de derivar. - ¿Bueno y que pretenden, evidenciarme y llevarme preso? Interrogo el pelinegro.

Tanto Mike como Moblit replegaron sus alas. - En realidad esto no es mi asunto, yo estoy en un periodo de descanso, como guardia celestial tengo derecho de un periodo de vida en el plano que desee, llevo tiempo viviendo aquí, al principio lo decidí de esta forma para vigilar las actividades de Hanji pero al final me di cuenta que sus invocaciones no funcionaban nunca y que pronto moriría. Si tu desobedeces a las reglas no me afecta, además aun que te delatara con mis superiores, estas fuera de nuestra jurisdicción por tu condición de mestizo, solo rindes cuentas a la muerte superior ¿cierto?. Fue la respuesta de Mike quien se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento.

Levi asintió levemente - Cierto, y mi superior no tiene por qué enterarse de nada o de lo contrario los resultados serán bastante desafortunados.

Moblit paso saliva con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos mientras desviaba la vista, acto que no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos que hablaban.

\- Moblit, ¿Que querías decirle a Hanji con tanta desesperación? ¿Y qué hace un ángel de la guarda aquí? Interrogo directamente el pelinegro.

Moblit no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos y comenzó a remoler la tela de su saco entre sus manos.

\- Bueno veras yo… bueno… yo soy el ángel de la guarda de Hanji…

Levi levanto una ceja con desconcierto. No se suelen asignar ángeles de forma individual, pero Hanji era un caso especial por su mal aventurado pasatiempo; pero como ya lo había dicho tiempo atrás ese ángel de la guarda no había estado haciendo su trabajo.

Moblit continuo con su explicación - Bueno, ella no tiene un alma simple como la mayoría, la suya tiene luz propia y cuando muera seria convertida en ángel, no sé a qué grado o nivel, las almas así deben ser supervisadas mientras están es su cascaron humano, en el caso de Hanji como es bastante extravagante y empezó a fascinarse por las cosas prohibida, me mandaron a la tierra a vigilarla más de cerca, porque un alma con una luz así, se puede corromperse fácilmente dentro de un cuerpo humano. Moblit guardo silencio después de decir aquello.

Levi y Mike se voltearon a ver y el pelinegro insto a Moblit a seguir hablando. - y ¿Qué más ocultas Moblit? Dudo mucho que lo del estacionamiento haya sido porque te morías de ganas de decirle que eres su ángel de la guarda, si no lo dijiste en 3 años ¿Por qué ahora?

Moblit por fin levanto la mirada - Porque me invadieron los celos al ver que te la pasabas a su lado, yo no me acerque tanto a ella por cumplir las reglas, pero TÚ, tu solo llegaste y te plantaste en su vida, mientras que yo solo salí con ella para verificar que ninguno de sus pasatiempos era una amenaza real. Así que movido por algo tan terrenal como los celos fui con tu superior… te delate y lo que habías hecho, bueno no sabía que tan legos habías llegado, pero si dije que te involucraste sentimentalmente…

Levi y Mike se quedaron más que serios, mientras Moblit apretaba su saco - Tu superior dijo que vendría a arreglar las cosas personalmente, pero remarco que haría daño a Hanji… la va asesinar, yo solo quería ponerla a salvo.

Mike se tocó la barbilla con preocupación. - Moblit ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto?, no fue buena idea, ya sabes que a ese ángel no se le toma a la ligera… es peligroso, ¿Levi que aras?

Levi casi sin oír a Mike saco de su bolsillo el reloj cuya caratula se había vuelto completamente negra y casi como si estuviera esperando el momento exacto de ser vista esta se rompió en varias grietas que partieron la cubierta.

\- Él está aquí… mascullo el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del dañado objeto.

 **\- Aula de Hanji -**

Hanji se encontraba explicando el tema de su clase a varios jóvenes que tomaban apuntes, leían o se veían claramente distraídos, cuando unos toque suaves pero firmes se escucharon sobre la madera de la puerta abierta del aula.

\- Muy buenos días ¿profesora Hanji Zoe?, disculpe que la interrumpa en medio de su clase. Soy Erwin Smit, ¿podría hablarle un momento, afuera? Dijo un hombre alto y rubio formalmente trajeado, desde la puerta del lugar.

Hanji sonrió como siempre - Buenos días, disculpe pero tendrá que esperar a que termine de dar mi clase.

Erwin sonrió amablemente - Si disculpe que sea tan insistente, pero soy un amigo de Levi y en verdad debo hablarle.

Hanji se extrañó sobre manera - ¿Otro amigo de Levi? Se preguntó mientras dejaba su libro sobre el escritorio.

Momentos después salía con Erwin rumbo a la escalera de la azotea.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Cap 20 Viñetas - Cap 01 -

**Cap. 20 Viñetas - Cap 0.1 -**

Hola (n_n), **nota** aclaratoria de estos 2 capítulos: "Viñetas" son 2 capitulo donde muestro en cortos como llegaron Mike y Moblit a la vida de Hanji para vigilarla, también sirve para develar algunas dudas que aún existen y la acusación de Moblit, no se preocupen en caso de que esperen saber que paso con Hanji y Erwin en la azotea, también publicare el siguiente capítulo donde nos quedamos (ºwº) unas horas más tarde… (Bueno lo más probable mañana por la tarde-noche) ╮(￣▽￣)╭

Gracia a los que leen y siguen esta historia me motivan a seguir escribiendo (ºwº) por cierto si alguien se lo pregunta nos acercamos al nudo principal y las cosas se pondrán un poco locas.

 **Plano Celestial**

 **4 circulo o mitad de la columna celestial – Ángeles guardianes –**

\- Bien Moblit esta es tu misión a cargo, serás enviado al plano humano y vigilaras a Hanji Zoe, su línea de vida muestra que su luz espiritual ha crecido paulatinamente, es una mortal con una irradiación intrigante, su naturaleza final se revelara al concluir su ciclo de vida en 3 años exactos, sin embargo la chica ha empezado a desarrollar una fijación con temas prohibidos lo que nos inquieta un poco, las almas destinadas a convertirse en ángeles no comienzan a irradiar hasta que están muy cerca de morir como humanos pero esta mujer… bueno… solo cerciórate que no haga nada peligroso que contamine su alma o atraiga demonios. Termino por decir una voz áspera tras un escritorio mientras entregaba un rollo de pergamino al joven de ojos verdes frente a él.

\- Entendido señor. Fue su única contestación antes salir del lugar.

 **Llegada**

 **Plano Terrenal –Techo de algún edificio de apartamentos 2:49 de la mañana–**

Una columna de luz delgada pero intensa se cernió sobre la frio superficie del techo de aquella construcción humana dejando después de su desaparición la figura de un hombre alado que tras respirar el frio aire de la madrugada plegó sus alas hasta que estas desaparecieron en su espalda.

\- Bien venido al plano humano, tú debes ser Moblit el ángel de la guarda encargado de Hanji Zoe ¿cierto? Hablo una figura recargada en una pequeña bodega construida sobre el techo del edificio, mientras fumaba un cigarro cuyas brazas rojizas se desprendían de la punta del mismo perdiéndose en el frio aire de la noche.

Moblit se giró para ver de frente al extraño – Cierto, yo soy ese ángel de la guarda y tu ¿Quién eres? Pregunto con algo de desconfianza temiéndose la presencia de un demonio.

El cigarro fue apagado con la punta de los dedos y después desechado por el misterioso hombre – Es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Mike soy un ángel de la defensa celestial 8vo circulo, llevo aquí un par de meses vigilando a la misma mujer que pusieron a tu cuidado, y debo decir que en verdad es intrigante… ¿Te dijeron que es capaz de realizar invocaciones en idiomas antiguos?

Moblit abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Qué? no… no he leído su expediente aun.

Mike procedió a encender otro cigarro tras extraerlo de la bolsa de su gabardina – Tuve que crear un circulo de protección sobre todo el edificio donde vive para que nada de lo que haga de resultado, gracias al cielo solo forma sus rituales ahí, aunque igual hace un par de meses su alma parece irradiar una luz que repele a los seres y demonios de menor grado.

Moblit extendió su pergamino con la preocupación en el rostro – Cielos esa mujer debió de haber dedicado toda su vida a aprender a hacer esas cosas… para cuando leyó los datos básicos de Hanji se quedó estático releyendo las letras sobre el papel.

Mike soltó una bocanada de humo al aire – Por el desconcierto en tu rostro ya leíste su edad, si; yo también me sorprendí, tan joven, tan inteligente y tan problemática… bueno un dato más, acaba de convertirse en la nueva maestra de literatura antigua en la universidad así que al igual que yo tendrás que colarte como maestro para poder vigilarla de cerca.

Moblit regreso su mirada al rubio que ahora caminaba hacia el borde del techo - ¿Has descubierto que será esta mujer al morir?

Mike desplego sus alas – No, tu pergamino deberá revelarlo cuando solo le queden unas horas de vida, pero ya sea un nuevo ángel o un demonio estoy seguro que no dejara indiferente a nadie, algo me dice que esta mujer causara muchos problemas.

 **Y se conocieron**

 **\- 1 mes después, Universidad -**

Hanji caminaba al lado de Mike mientras platicaba animadamente.

\- Enserio Mike tienes que venir a mi oficina más tarde, el libro que encontré es increíble y taannn antiguo, los grabados de las hojas aún conservan rastros del pigmento original. Decía la castaña muy animada mientras su rubio acompañante solo escuchaba.

El rubio interrumpió el casi monologo de ella – Hanji, hoy entro un nuevo profesor de historia del arte, es mi amigo y bueno como aún no conoce a nadie me gustaría presentártelo.

\- ¿Hee? O claro Mike, si es tu amigo seguro que también será el mío, ¿Dime le interesan los libros antiguos? Pregunto animadamente mientras se colocaba delante del rubio caminando de espalda al frente.

Mike estaba a punto de prevenirla de algo cuando la castaña sintió su espada chocar con otro cuerpo tras de ella, sin poder evitarlo Hanji choco de espadas con Moblit que había entrado en el pasillo sin previo aviso provocando que ambos tiraran al suelo lo que llevaban en las manos.

La castaña se giró para levantar el desorden de hojas esparcidas por el suelo. – Hoo, lo siento mucho no ponía atención, lamento esto… se disculpaba mientras acomodaba los papeles y los devolvía Moblit.

\- Vaya que oportuno, Hanji te presento a Moblit él es el amigo del que te estaba hablando. Interrumpió Mike.

Hanji miro a Moblit un momento para después sonreírle y estrechar su mano casi provocando que volviera a tirar los papes que sostenía nuevamente en desorden.

Moblit observo el rostro de Hanji, de sonrisa alegre, cabello desordenado y esos ojos color caramelo que estrujaron su corazón, y aun que el ángel no era creyente del amor espontaneo se sintió flechado por aquella mujer que hasta ahora solo había observado a distancia.

\- Es un placer conocerla… Hanji san… Mike me ha hablado mucho de… Moblit trato de articular una oración completa pero sus palabras se atropellaban con algo de nerviosismo, provocando que sus mejillas comenzaran a ponerse ligeramente rojas, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, mano perteneciente a Mike.

\- Ya es tarde… deberíamos ir a nuestras respectivas aulas; vamos Moblit te mostrare donde darás clase.

Ambos hombres se alejaron mientras la castaña se despedía diciendo que comieran juntos más tarde.

 **Una vez en la oficina.**

\- ¡Moblit! No permitiré esto. Espeto Mike mirando severamente al más bajo. No creas que no note eso…

Moblit desvió la mirada - ¿Notar que cosa?

\- No me importa si te acaba de causar una gran impresión o no, ella es amable en general, ya leíste su expediente… así que nada de intentar crear relaciones estrechas, solo cumple con tu trabajo de ángel de la guarda, y vigila que no habrá un portal al infierno. Termino por decir Mike casi en forma de reprimenda.

\- Moblit se mostró más serio tras las palabras del rubio más alto. – No tienes que molestarte solo me tomo por sorpresa, creo que en persona es bastante linda… eso es todo.

\- Regla 12, Los ángeles no se enredaran en relaciones sentimentales con humanos ni demonios; bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 **Casi 3 años más tarde…**

 **Recinto de Erwin.**

Unos golpes resonaron sobre la herrería de la puerta entre cerrada.

\- Adelante. Pronuncio el hombre de ojos azules tras su escritorio sin despegar la vista de su escritura.

\- Erwin ¿Para qué me has llamado? Sabes que he terminado mi periodo de trabajo. Pregunto un hombre de cabello profundamente negro mientras se acercaba al escritorio tomando asiento frente a este sin esperar ser invitado.

Erwin dejo de escribir para enfocar su mirada en el blanquecino rostro que esperaba en total seriedad una respuesta. – Tengo un trabajo más para ti, Levi.

\- Manda a alguien más yo tengo asuntos que atender. Se quejó el pelinegro.

\- Imposible, tengo las notas del circulo 4 hay un alma difícil que recoger, incluso le asignaron un ángel de la guarda personal. Aun que dicho ángel no ha reportado mucho sobre el humano en cuestión.

\- Ese no es mi problema, envía a Petra, Auruo o alguien con el mismo nivel que ellos, yo tengo cosas que hacer con Farlan e Isabel. Finalizo Levi mientras se ponía en pie para salir del lugar.

Erwin mojo la punta de su pluma en el tintero que reposaba junto a una pila de papeles. – Eso no es opción Levi, te necesito a ti para este trabajo, el mortal en cuestión tiene posibilidades 50/50 de ser un nuevo ángel o demonio, si es un ángel solo entrega el alma al 4 circulo, si es un demonio envíalo al infierno sin pase de salida, después de esto puedes tomar tu descanso.

Levi lo miro inexpresivo como siempre. – Debe ser un humano muy problemático si quieres que yo juzgue su alma.

Erwin reinicio su escritura – De hecho el humano por el que vas es capaz de hacer invocaciones, tengo entendido que el edificio donde esta tiene un circulo protector para que no pueda invocar nada, sin embargo ese círculo se desvanecerá en unas horas más, así que vete ya.

Levi extrajo su pergamino - ¿Cuál es el nombre del mortal?

\- Hanji Zoe. Pronuncio el rubio tras lo cual el pergamino sostenido por el ángel comenzó a llenarse de textos.

\- ¿Una mujer? Se preguntó Levi, más en forma retorica que para recibir una respuesta.

…O…O…

Unas horas más tarde el ángel de cabellos negros se posaba sobre el lugar donde debería recoger el alma encomendada. Apenas toco el suelo extrajo su reloj notando que faltaban solo un par de minutos para el momento de la muerte de aquella humana.

\- Tks… que fastidio… tendría que estar revisando la práctica de Isabel para su examen y no aquí esperando que una loca muera…

Apenas había transcurrido un minuto cuando una ráfaga de viento particularmente fuerte azoto la superficie del edificio dejando tras de sí una estela de fino polvo plateado que se disolvió rápidamente.

\- Y ahí va el último resquicio del círculo protector que tenía esta zona… debí preguntar quién lo coloco, como sea no esperare más, terminemos con esto antes de que esa loca mande este lugar al infierno. Murmuro el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que plegaba sus alas sobre sí mismo y se desvanecía en un borrón de humo negro, para segundos después materializarse de nuevo dentro del departamento batiendo sus alas un par de veces para posarse con facilidad sobre el suelo.

Todo en completa oscuridad sus ojos rápidamente adaptables a la escases de luz distinguieron a la perfección a aquella mujer, tirada de rodillas en el suelo.

Levi procedió a extender su mano derecha dando un chasquido con lo que apareció en esta su pergamino, y ya sin intención de perder más tiempo hablo.

\- Hanji Zoe, soy un ángel de la muerte y he venido a juzgar tu alma, prepárate mortal, a partir de ahora tu existencia esta en mis manos y creme tus antecedentes no son muy buenos.

 **Fuera del edifico.**

A una escasa cuadra del lugar una figura en gabardina se resguardaba del frio viento nocturno mientras desplegaba su propio pergamino, aquella figura era Moblit en espera de lo inevitable.

\- Hanji Zoe… forma de fallecimiento: explosión de gas en su departamento. Se determina que el alma de Hanji Zoe será trascendida con una nueva existencia como án … ¿qué?

Se cuestionó Moblit al ver como el texto después de aquella línea se tornó borroso y completamente ilegible. El rubio miro aquellas líneas imposibles de leer sin comprender lo que había sucedió, sin embargo sus preguntas se vieron interrumpidas al sentir como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo volver su vista al edificio.

\- ¿Quién emana esa presencia?... es… simplemente escalofriante ¿así es como se siente la presencia de un ángel de la muerte? ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Por qué no ocurre nada?

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	22. Cap 21 Viñetas - Cap 02 -

**Cap. 21 Viñetas - Cap 0.2 -**

 **La noche en el salón de baile**

Moblit y Mike se encontraban sentados en una mesa ubicada al lado izquierdo de la pista de baile y aun cuando iban en grupo con otros conocidos ambos se mantenían inmersos en un diálogo mental solo escuchable dentro de sus cabezas.

\- En serio la duda me está matando, después de lo de ayer no sé qué pensar, esa siniestra presencia se cernió sobre el edificio, solo unos minutos más tarde desapareció y la presencia humana de Hanji también se disolvió de la nada. Decía Moblit mientras tomaba casi al completo el contenido de su vaso.

Mike sostuvo la muñeca del ojiverde retirándole el vaso de la boca – Moblit basta, deja de meter alcohol a tu organismo eso no aclarara nada. Además es normal que la presencia de Hanji desapareciera, su tiempo de vida ha terminado. Y la presencia bueno, que te puedo decir los ángeles de la muerte son así, Erwin debió de haber enviado a alguien con un nivel muy alto por si las cosas se complicaban.

Moblit lo miro un momento - Se supone que el sello de protección que cubre nuestro rastro o por lo menos el mío debió de haberse disuelto en cuanto el alma de Hanji se desprendiera de su cuerpo físico y no ha pasado así, ese ángel de la muerte no sabrá que estamos aquí y nosotros tampoco sabemos dónde está, el debió ocultar su propia presencia también; deberíamos ir al departamento de Hanji para saber que paso. Sin mencionar que el último párrafo de mi pergamino es ilegible solo sé que Hanji debería ser un ángel ahora… creo… Además ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Uno, regla numero 4: nunca intervenimos en los sucesos humanos en especial de alguien que debe morir. Si vamos directamente a buscar a Hanji estaríamos rompiendo las reglas además eso es trabajo del ángel de la muerte asignado, Dos tu pergamino no permite ver el último párrafo porque debe ser información solo para ojos de alguien con rango mayor al nuestro… eso o algo salió terriblemente mal al recoger el alma de Hanji y Tres estamos aquí porque este lugar está cerca del departamento de ella, técnicamente estamos esperando sentir alguna presencia que nos indique que sucedió debido a que no hubo accidente alguno; ahora te agradecería que dejes de tomar, ya estas empezando a estar borra… en estado inconveniente. Fue la respuesta del rubio más alto.

Moblit apretó los labios con molestia mientras volteaba hacia otro lado para ocultar su enojo, cuando repentinamente sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la mesa del otro lado de la pista, lo que veía lo dejo estático, ahí estaba Hanji, el motivo de toda su preocupación, "su Hanji" pensó con enojo, a la que había estado vigilando y protegiendo en la medida de sus posibilidades como ángel de la guarda, estaba ahí sentada con otro hombre y completamente viva como si nada. No había habido accidente por fuga de gas, ni rastro del ángel encargado de recoger su alma.

\- Mike voltea ahora mismo a la mesa de enfrente… Hanji está viva… dijo llamando la atención de su compañero.

Mike giro su vista al punto indicado para comprobar lo dicho por Moblit – Bien ahora veo que algo fallo ayer… Moblit solo no hagamos nada estúpido. Las palabras del rubio llegaron tarde al ver como Moblit se levantaba para dirigirse directo a la mesa donde se encontraba la castaña.

Los pequeños roses de palabras no significaron nada realmente hasta el momento en que el pelinegro extendió la mano de Hanji frente a ambos rubios diciendo que ahora ella era su esposa.

Moblit quiso levantarse para decir algo al hombre de baja estatura pero fue detenido por Mike que solo lo sostuvo por el ante brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Teniendo que ver como Ambos salían del lugar sin decir nada más.

 **Más tarde.**

Mike y Moblit salieron del lugar solo un par de minutos después, sin hallar rastro de la pareja, apenas caminadas unas cuadras preguntándose si los susodichos se abrían ido al departamento de Hanji o no, escucharon una fuerte detonación que rasgo el silencio de la noche acompañado por la presencia del ángel de la muerte que desapareció rápidamente después de que el sonido del disparo divino solo audible para seres no humanos se difuminara en el silencio nocturno.

Ambos rubios se miraron con duda ¿será que él susodicho ángel oscuro había cumplido su labor con el alma de la castaña?

…

Nada más lejos de la realidad y aquello lo comprobó Mike temprano en la mañana de ese lunes cuando desde su vehículo observo llegar a Hanji a la universidad como si nada.

 **Acusación**

Moblit se alejó dejando a un Levi perplejo tras revelarle el conocer su identidad celestial, no paso mucho antes de que el pelinegro y las castaña se fueran del estacionamiento, una vez solo el rubio se encamino a la parte más solitaria de la universidad, aprovechando que su sello le permitía pasar inadvertido ante ojos curiosos desplego sus alas y se desvaneció entre una luz fulgurante.

Moblit había regresado al plano celestial con un objetivo claro en mente, conocer la identidad de ese misterioso ángel de cabello negro que seguía a Hanji como si fuera su sombra y una vez retornado se dirigió hacia un lugar en específico, aquel recinto de proporciones deslumbrantes, una cúpula como techo y muros recubiertos de estantes de fina madera blanca de piso a techo llenos de libros, pergaminos y papiros.

El ojiverde se acercó al mostrador que parecía hecho de mármol pulido donde una mujer de cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado y alas blancas escribía sin mucho ánimo sobre lo que parecía un larguísimo pergamino.

\- Rene, hola ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Dijo Moblit apenas llegar frente a la mujer.

Rene levanto la vista y sonrió ante la presencia del rubio - ¡Moblit! Que grata sorpresa hace mucho que no te veo por aquí ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Moblit un poco presuroso soltó aquello que le perturbaba – Rene como encargada del registro de información de todos los que estamos aquí… podrías decirme si hay un ángel de nombre "Levi" no conozco su apellido pero es bajo de estatura, cabello negro, ojos grises y… me da la impresión que parece más demonio que ángel.

\- ¿Levi Ackerman? ¿El ángel de la muerte favorito de Erwin-sama? Eso de que te parece más demonio que ángel no es impresión tuya de hecho es mitad demonio. Contesto Rene mientras se giraba señalaba uno de los estantes y chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que un pergamino apareciera en su mano, el cual paso a extender frente a Moblit.

\- Si ustedes los ángeles que habitan por encima del 4 círculo bajaran de vez en cuando de su torre de marfil sabrían que Levi es muy conocido por aquí. Concluyo la chica mientras terminaba de desenrollar.

El pergamino en cuestión mostraba un grabado con la imagen de Levi acompañado de una breve descripción junto a datos generales.

\- ¿Levi es el hibrido?... no me lo esperaba… si sabía de su existencia pero no es como que nos lo presentaran personalmente y el único ángel de la muerte con acceso a los niveles superiores es Erwin-sama. Contesto Moblit mientras miraba el papel frente a sus ojos.

Rene examino el rostro del rubio notando cierta preocupación - ¿Tienes algún problema con Levi?

Moblit tratando de parecer relajado al hablar - ¿Problema? No… que va… solo lo conocí casi por accidente…

La chica soltó un largo suspiro – Hay Moblit no sé cómo alguien tan tranquilo como tu podría tener "asuntos" con alguien tan peligroso como Levi, pero te aconsejo que si hay algún problema con ese semi-ángel vayas directamente con Erwin-sama él es único con autoridad de ponerlo en raya.

Solo te advierto que tendrás que decirle todo, él no se anda por las ramas cuando tiene que resolver algo.

Moblit asintió antes de retirarse.

Más tarde los pasos de Moblit lo llevaron al círculo más bajo de la parte visible de la torre celestial, el círculo que alberga a los ángeles de la muerte, al entrar a la zona de "recepción" se llevó algunas miradas curiosas de los que pasaban por ahí, así de extraño era que algún ángel de los niveles superiores bajara hasta ese lugar. Al llegar frente a una larga barra de piedra negra finamente tallada con decoraciones de ángeles guerreros que delimitaba el paso de la entrada hacia la biblioteca, los separos, sala de espera, colector de almas y lo que el rubio buscaba, el recinto de Erwin.

Moblit se detuvo frente a un hombre de piel morena y cabello cortado en estilo militar, casi a rapa quien lo miro con la misma curiosidad que todos alrededor.

\- Buen día mi nombre es Keiji, ¿En qué puedo ayudar a un ángel de la guarda?

Moblit asintió cortésmente para devolver el saludo – Buen día, mi nombre es Moblit Berner y quisiera ver a Erwin-sama.

Tanto Keiji como todos alrededor dejaron escapar una expresión de sorpresa que incomodo a Moblit - ¿Dije algo malo? Pregunto el rubio un tanto inquieto

Keiji se aclaró la garganta – Haa no, no en realidad… es solo que nadie viene por aquí con la petición de ver a Erwin-sama, usualmente cuando alguien tiene que verlo es porque básicamente lo traen a rastras y si Erwin-sama te llama a su presencia es porque hiciste algo que no le gustó nada y bueno "te llamabas".

\- Es cierto… literalmente el único que viene a buscarlo y va a su recinto sin preocupación alguna es Levi… Hablo una voz femenina a espaldas de keiji, dejándose ver como una chica bajita de ojos color ámbar.

\- ¡Levi! Él es el motivo por el que estoy aquí, tengo un problema con ese medio ángel. puntuó el rubio dando unos pequeños golpecitos sobre la barra con su dedo índice.

Keiji y la chica se miraron un momento, pero antes de poder decir nada una voz grave y profunda se escuchó.

\- ¿Un problema con Levi? ¿Eso puede ser posible? ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia Keiji, Petra?

Los tres giraron para ver al dueño de la voz, un hombre alto, rubio, vestido de negro, rostro serio y cejas prominentes.

Moblit no supo cómo reaccionar, mientras que los aludidos se pusieron serios, rectos y dando una reverencia mientras hablaban a la vez – No Erwin-sama, solo lo ha venido a buscar este ángel de la guarda.

\- Que coordinados… pensó Moblit antes de ver a Erwin quien ya posaba su mirada en él.

\- ¿Deseas hablar con migo de algún asunto en particular? Pregunto Erwin con su tono serio.

Moblit regreso su atención al ángel de ojos azules – Erwin-sama, tengo algo que comunicarle si me permite, vera yo soy Moblit Ber …

Erwin continuo caminando pasando al lado de Moblit mientras interrumpía al ojiverde – Aquí no, sígueme iremos a mi recinto.

 **Recinto de Erwin**

Una habitación considerablemente grande, de techo alto, muebles de madera oscura de acabado barroco y herrajes negros todo bajo una luz mortecina que daba escalofríos, en definitiva ese era el lugar de trabajo del ángel de la muerte superior.

Sentado frente a un escritorio Moblit veía como Erwin organizaba varios escritos que tenía delante de él hasta que finalmente dirigió su atención al ojiverde. – Bien Moblit ahora dime ¿Qué te hizo Levi? Soy consciente que se ha ganado la desaprobación de muchos pero nadie se había atrevido a venir aquejarse personalmente.

Esos ojos azules escrutaban al ángel frente a él, Moblit sentía ser traspasado por aquellos orbes azules y fríos hasta que el rubio levanto una ceja en señal de que aún estaba esperando que hablara. Al final solo le tomo unos minutos explicar los acontecimientos ocurrido desde la noche en que llego Levi al edificio donde estaba Hanji hasta el momento en que él se encontraba ahí sentado.

Erwin cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos meditando la información recibida, tras unos instantes formulo una pregunta.

\- Ese hombre que dijo ser amigo de Levi ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Moblit lo medito pero no lo recordaba a lo que Erwin reformulo su pregunta – De casualidad ¿media como 1.75, cabello rubio muy tostado, ojos azul celes y siempre está acompañado de una chica bajita y pelirroja que nunca se calla?

\- Si señor, esa es su apariencia, pero no vi a ninguna chica con ellos. Respondió Moblit un poco extrañado ante la total calma de Erwin.

Erwin procedió a tomar una pequeña esfera de vidrio con una nubosidad gris en su interior, esta se ilumino ligeramente apenas sentir el tacto de Erwin, quien procedió a hablar cerca de esta.

\- Keiji, tráiganme a Farlan ahora mismo.

 **Zona de salida**

Farlan e Isabel se preparaban para descender.

\- Bien Isabel esta es la última prueba, te dejare juzgar esta alma es un caso simple, no te equivoques que tu examen está a solo unos días y ya sabes como de estricto es el juez Shadis.

Le decía Farlan a la pelirroja mientras la envolvía con sus alas para salir.

\- Ya sé, no te preocupes. Contesto con simpleza Isabel abrazándose a él.

Repentinamente una mano tomo con fuerza una de sus alas bajándola y evitando con ello que salieran hacia el plano humano.

\- Hey Farlan, te llego la hora… Erwin-sama quiere verte ahora mismo.

Farlan se le quedo viendo al dueño de aquella voz que a su vez continuaba sosteniéndolo por la ala, su expresión se mantuvo calmada hasta que su mente le arrojo los sucesos ocurridos con Levi he inevitablemente su rostro se perlo de sudor en segundos.

\- ¿Qué… he, porque quiere verme? Digo no he roto ninguna regla… Erd podrías soltar mi ala.

Erd solo entorno los ojos – Farlan, por favor conserva la dignidad no me obligues a llevarte a rastras hasta el recinto.

Isabel solo observaba la escena - ¿Erwin-sama quiere ver a Farlan por lo de nuestro hermano?

Farlan le dio una mirada con la palabra "cállate" a la pelirroja para finalizar una línea en voz baja – Isabel solo ve a casa, supongo que Erwin-sama me retendrá un rato.

Momentos después en el recinto unos golpes bajos sobre la puerta resonaron en el lugar.

\- Adelante. Se escuchó decir a Erwin.

Farlan se adentró en el lugar, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando reconoció a Moblit y todas sus ideas se confirmaron, estaba en problemas.

\- Toma asiento Farlan. Ordeno su superior.

\- Pero señor… yo… vera no es lo que cree… yo no me involucre en nada que sea que haya pasado. Pronuncio Farlan atropellando sus palabras al hablar.

\- Que tomes asiento Farlan, ¿me aras repetirlo de nuevo? Esta vez la voz de Erwin se escuchó amenazante por lo que el mencionado obedeció sentándose en la segunda silla frente al escritorio.

Para mayor tención de Farlan al hacerlo tanto sus muñecas como sus tobillos fueron atrapados por grilletes.

Moblit observo aquello y en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí por primera vez sintió que tal vez haber ido a acusar a Levi no había sido la mejor idea. ¿Un superior al que sus ángeles subordinados temen? No parece que lo que ocurra vaya a ser bueno.

\- Moblit puedes retirarte gracias por informarme de lo sucedido ahora tengo que tener una larga conversación con Farlan y su decisión de no decirme nada de lo ocurrido. Dijo Erwin esta vez dirigiéndose a Moblit.

\- ¿He? Si… haa Erwin-sama disculpe que lo inoportune pero como ángel de la guarda de Hanji debo preguntar ¿Qué ara con respecto a ella?

Erwin abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una hoja de color aceitunado, tomo un tintero diferente al que estaba usando antes y escribió con una tinta sumamente negra sobre la hoja "Orden de encierro, ángel de la muerte".

\- Bien Moblit, aun que eres su ángel de la guarda y decidiste informar lo que ocurría, no puedes quedar libre de tu responsabilidad, no soy yo tu superior directo así que solo pasare el informe y con respecto a la mujer, iré en persona a arreglar este caos y la matare, cortare su alma y la enviare al infierno, no necesitamos un alma tan conflictiva como esa. Ahora retírate y espera a que tu superior te ordene regresar.

Moblit cruzo su mirada escasos segundo con la de Farlan quien parecía verlo con reproche, para después salir del lugar sin mirar atrás, ahora lo que apresuraba al ángel era llegar al plano humano y llevar a Hanji a algún lugar donde Erwin no pudiera imponer su juicio.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**


	23. Cap 22 Burocracia celestial III

**Cap. 22 Burocracia celestial III.**

Hanji salió al techo del edificio que se encontraba solo en ese momento, después vio pasar a Erwin junto a ella, deteniéndose a unos pasos del quicio que delimitaba el final de la azotea.

\- ¿Era necesario subir hasta aquí para hablar? Pregunto Hanji acercándose.

Erwin se giró para verla – Me temo que si Hanji, veras me gusta ser claro y directo cuando surge un problema.

\- ¿Problema?, ¿acaso sucede algo con Levi? Pregunto la castaña ahora con algo de preocupación en su voz.

\- Veras Hanji yo soy Erwin Smit ángel de la muerte de rango absoluto, básicamente "la muerte" como los mortales me conocen, y el jefe de Levi.

Hanji sintió como su piel se erizaba al oír las palabras del rubio, recordando que Levi dijo que si sus superiores se enteran de lo que paso entre ellos estarían en problemas.

La castaña comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta. – Bueno Erwin fue un placer conocerte, yo debo regresar con mis alumnos ahora…

Mientras Hanji hablaba, Erwin la miro con un gesto de fastidio – Hanji, por tu reacción veo que Moblit decía la verdad y que Levi te informo que esto les traería problemas, así que por favor no hagas las cosas difíciles; soy un hombre muy ocupado, morirás ahora y yo juzgare personalmente tu alma; te adelanto que iras al infierno, Levi será degradado de su puesto y encerrado unos siglos hasta que aprenda a comportarse y Moblit… bueno el también será degradado y amonestado por no hacer su trabajo correctamente.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Moblit en esto? pregunto la castaña.

\- Él es… era tu ángel de la guarda. Contesto el rubio mientras daba un chasquido de dedos, en ese momento Hanji sintió unas manos que sujetaron sus brazos y al mirar a los lados vio a otros dos ángeles que aparecieron de la nada. Una chica de cabello naranja y un hombre de cabello rubio pálido.

\- Hagamos que parezca un accidente. Ordeno Erwin, mientras los otros dos cumplían su orden sin decir una sola palabra, Hanji se oponía y tiraba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, la fuerza de esos dos rebasaba la humana, siendo arrastrada a la orilla del edificio, donde cada uno la sostuvo de los brazos quedando de espaldas al borde; vio como Erwin extendías ambas manos iluminándose entre estas una luz blanca que se extendió dando paso al arma del rubio, una guadaña de metal negro con una superficie sumamente pulida donde la castaña pudo ver su aterrado reflejo, la sola imagen de aquella afilada hoja dirigiéndose hacia ella hizo que su garganta enmudecerá impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás por instinto, a la siguiente fracción de segundo uno de sus mechones de cabello junto a su rostro se vio agitado por una velos ráfaga de viento que paso al lado de este, lo que prosiguió fue sumamente rápido.

Se escuchó un impacto metálico sobre la negra hoja provocando que esta escapara de las manos de Erwin girando en el aire un par de metros para quedar clavada en el concreto del suelo, ante aquella sorpresa los ángeles que sostenían a Hanji soltaron sus brazos provocando que la castaña callera al vacío, en el momento que la gravedad hacia presa de su cuerpo, Hanji pudo ver a Levi usando sus alas mientras bajaba su escopeta recién disparada, era claro ahora la ráfaga junto a su rostro era el tiro que hizo a Erwin perder su arma justo antes de que la tocara.

Sin embargo ahora caía, 5 pisos de caída libre y luego un golpe seco contra el concreto o eso era lo que esperaba segundos antes de ser atrapada en el aire, cuando abrió los ojos vio el rostro del pelinegro que la miraba con preocupación, mientras batía sus alas y se posaba con suavidad sobre el techo del que fue arrojada.

\- ¿Estas bien Hanji? Pregunto el pelinegro mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

\- Levi… es… es tu superior, deberíamos escapar… dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a Erwin que los miraba sin inmutarse.

El pelinegro suspiro con pesadez. – No Hanji, no podemos hacerlo… literalmente "nadie puede escapar de la muerte"

\- ¿Terminaron con esto? pregunto Erwin mientras liberaba su guadaña del suelo – Levi, enserio no esperaba semejante error de tu parte, durante tanto tiempo tu trabajo ha sido impecable, ¿Por qué ahora?, Qué tiene de especial esta humana para condenarte al usar tu arma contra mí, sabes que soy totalitario en el cumplimiento de las reglas, entre más te opongas peor será el castigo.

Levi lo miro directo a los ojos, sabía bien que entre más calmado pareciera Erwin era significado de que te esperaba un castigo aterrador. Sin mencionar que el solo hecho de atacar aun superior ya era algo grave.

\- Erwin quisiera que me dejaras terminar este trabajo, Hanji no merece ir al infierno, yo fui quien cometió el error, llegue antes de tiempo evitando su muerte, permíteme enmendarlo y después puedes encerrarme en una celda por los siglos que desees. Tras decir esto Levi espero una respuesta.

Erwin miro a Hanji como meditando las cosas antes de responder – No, además aun que te lo permitiera ya no es posible, tu reloj se ha vuelto negro; has perdido la potestad de juzgar almas.

Levi miro con molestia a su jefe pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, la puerta de acceso a la azotea se abrió dejando paso a Mike y Moblit quienes parecían haber corrido todo el trayecto de la oficina hasta ese lugar.

Moblit fue el primero en hablar - Ha… Erwin-sama… yo… disculpe que me meta en esto pero debido a mí aun posición como ángel de la guarda, debo informar que Hanji Zoe sería un ángel después de morir; sé que le dije que mi pergamino era ilegible pero la última palabra entendible dice "ang…" no demonio, Hanji es inocente de lo que ha pasado, si tiene que castigar a alguien castigue a Levi por irresponsable y… y… a mí por no actuar a tiempo… debía haber ido esa misma noche cuando supe que algo no había salido bien… bueno pero sobre todo castigue a Levi.

Levi se le quedo viendo con gesto de "¿es en serio?" mientras pensaba para sí mismo – "castigue a Levi"… esto es TU culpa por ir de chismoso"

En tanto Hanji solo miraba a Moblit y Mike con desconcierto pensando algo fastidiada – Vaya, ahora resulta que las personas que creí conocer ni siquiera son humanos y tienen el lujo de saber todo sobre mi.

Moblit extendió su pergamino con un texto corto y un símbolo grabado – Vera Erwin-sama, Hanji Zoe debe de morir de forma natural, por accidente u otro método humano no provocado por ningún ser sobre natural, debido a que su alma nació con luz celestial y será requerida para convertirse en un nuevo ángel, al terminar la existencia de su cuerpo humano. Por eso no puede mandarla al infierno de lo contrario ellos podrían convertirla en un demonio más de sus filas; y bueno le pido me perdone en no ahondar en estos detalles cuando le decía lo sucedido… no lo creía necesario.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Exclamo Hanji al oír la explicación de Moblit. -¿Cómo que voy hacer un ángel? ¿Cómo ustedes?

Levi prácticamente soltó un suspiro mentalmente, al menos no tendría que "deshacerse" de ella por ser un demonio, sin embargo la última palabra la tenía Erwin.

El susodicho apretó el puente de su nariz en ademan de molestia y exasperación – Moblit… ok ¿Alguien tiene más información que deba decirme? Si es así hágalo ahora o le pesara después.

\- Pero Erwin tu si sabias que Hanji tenía 50/50 de posibilidad de ser un ángel o un demonio. Exclamo el pelinegro.

Erwin sostuvo su guadaña lateralmente mientras posaba su vista en Hanji una vez más -¿Por qué supondría que alguien con capacidad de invocar demonios se convertiría en un ángel? Hanji Zoe es un peligro.

\- ¡Pero yo nunca he podido invocar nada!, los rituales que hice nunca resultaron además Levi dijo que ningún ser sobrenatural se interesaría por contactarse con migo.

Se escuchó que alguien se aclaró la garganta – Ha si, bueno Hanji no sé qué te abra estado inventando Levi, pero tu nada saludable pasatiempo no funcionaba porque yo puse un circulo protector en el edificio donde estas para que nada actuara, pero dicha protección finalizo en el momento en que debías morir. Por lo menos veo que Levi no te dejo hacer más rituales o quien sabe que pudo haber pasado. Señalo Mike ante las palabras de la castaña.

Erwin cambio su mirada de Hanji a Mike, - Mike te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo dime claramente ¿Zoe es la causa de tantas reglas rotas?

Mike lo medito un momento antes de contestar – Sí.

\- ¡Mike! Esa acusación es falsa yo no he hecho nada malo. Reclamo la castaña, sin embargo el aludido ignoro el reproche de Hanji y continúo hablando.

\- Como observador que soy puedo decirte honestamente que Hanji si es un peligro, no sé cómo, ni por qué, pero tiene la facultad espiritual para atraer fuerzas sobre naturales, pero es claro que si va a ser un ángel no creo que sea de cualquier tipo, mi instinto me lo dice pero eso solo lo sabremos si decides no desacerté de ella y permites que sea convertida.

Por otro lado tanto Levi como Moblit rompieron la regla 12 y crearon vínculos sentimentales con ella, aun que al menos Molbit se mantuvo a raya, Levi no; por lo que también rompió la regla 4 interviniendo directamente en la vida de Hanji, y claro por el sonido que escuche también rompió la regla 2 al dispararte. Pero además tengo que agregar algo más, las penalizaciones por la regla 12 y 4 no deberían ser aplicadas, debido a que Moblit no se involucró directamente con ella y bueno… aunque no es mi objetivo defenderlo… Levi comenzó su interés en Hanji después de su periodo de vida así que técnicamente aun que aun respira y tiene cuerpo físico ya no podemos considerarla como humana más aún si puede ser convertida en ángel y bueno no hay ninguna regla que prohíba lazos sentimentales entre ángeles.

Erwin escucho pacientemente la explicación de Mike y una vez finalizada – Esto en verdad me causa molestia… incluso me sorprende un poco que abogues por ellos, veamos... les are unas preguntas aquí y ahora si valoran sus alas más vale que piensen bien lo que van a contestar y no me mientan.

\- ¡Moblit! ¿Te enamoraste de esta mujer?

Moblit se puso rígido ante el tono de la pregunta – Si… Erwin-sama, es verdad pero siempre lo mantuve en secreto. Contesto mirando a Hanji que le regreso una mirada de sorpresa.

\- ¿Entonces la verdadera razón para delatar a Levi fue por celos? Pregunto el rubio.

\- Si… lo siento Erwin-sama… fui débil al caer en un sentimiento tan básico y terrenal… respondió Moblit mirando al piso con vergüenza.

Erwin entorno los ojos para después dirigirse al pelinegro – Levi ¿Te enamoraste de esta mujer?

Levi miro a su superior con molestia – Tsk, basta Erwin me conoces y sabes que no respondo interrogatorios.

Erwin no retiro su vista de aquellos ojos que siempre le mantenían la mirada. – Bien, cambiare la pregunta ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste?... Sabes que deberías considerarte afortunado por la elocuente explicación de Mike, si decido dejar que Zoe sea un ángel tú solo tendrás un castigo menor, pero solo si el alma de Zoe sigue pura… No paso por alto la posibilidad de que te dejaras "llevar" por tu mitad demonio así que… ¿Tus intenciones "sentimentales" no llegaron a ser más que emocionales? ¿Cierto…L-E-V-I?

Término preguntando Erwin retomando su gesto de seriedad y remarcando el nombre del pelinegro. - Recuerdo perfectamente que Moblit dijo "se está quedando con ella en su departamento"

Ni el pelinegro ni la castaña se movieron, era claro que estar "a salvo" dependía de que nadie más se enterara de lo que había pasado durante la noche por lo que Levi contesto con una falsa seguridad – Cierto… Erwin, solo fueron cosas emocionales.

Aun con la falsa certeza en sus palabras los ojos grises de Levi alcanzaron a ver como Moblit y Mike le dedicaban una mirada acusatoria, percibiendo como Moblit entre abría los labios ligeramente, no se atrevería a decirlo ¿o sí?

La preocupación del pelinegro mermo en cuanto noto como Mike movió ligeramente la cabeza con gento negativo hacia Moblit sesgando la posibilidad de que dijera más.

\- Demasiados formalismos, que si él tuvo la culpa, que si llego tarde o tal vez no, que si se estuvo quedando con una mujer que vivía sola, "QUE… SI" hizo "ALGO"… ¡qué importa! Levi es un demonio también, que insistencia de ustedes montón de angelitos; darle el beneficio de la duda. Se escuchó decir a una voz grave y áspera.

Todos los presentes se giraron a la vez para ver a un hombre sentado en el borde bardeado de la azotea, un hombre vestido todo de negro, gabardina, saco y sombreo; con una mirada amenazante y burlona por igual.

\- Mierda… lo que me faltaba… Kenny. Gruño por lo bajo Levi con suma molestia, todo apuntaba a que las cosas se pondrían muy mal.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

Gracias por su paciencia, sé que dije que lo subiría antes pero bueno… cosas de la vida y la inspiración (O-o) por el momento solo pase rápidamente a dejar el cap, gracias por sus comentarios (n_n).


	24. Cap 23 Intromisión

**Cap. 23 Intromisión**

Erwin cruzo los brazos antes de hablar – ¿Qué quieres aquí? A los demonios no se les permite andar libremente en el mundo humano.

Kenny se levantó y camino hacia los ángeles – Veras… mi sobrina Mikasa me conto que tu querido ángel de la muerte o sea mi sobrino Levi, andaba paseándose por la ciudad con una humana, viviendo con ella y bueno seguramente haciendo otro pequeño hibrido. Comento el demonio mientras añadía cierta malicia en las últimas palabras.

Kenny quedo frente a Erwin a un par de metros, el rubio sin prisa en sus movimientos tomo de su saco un reloj muy similar a los que usaban los otros ángeles pero con una caratula presentando más elementos; tras verlo unos segundos lo devolvió a su bolsillo y hablo.

\- Kenny tú y tu sobrina no tienen autorización para estar en este lugar y me refiero a ESTE lugar, todo demonio con poder para pisar el mundo humano se sujeta a reglas y entre ellas esta no presentarse en una área con presencia divina, de lo contrario estamos autorizados a atacarte y eliminarte si es el caso.

\- Como si pudieran… ja… Contesto Kenny mientras se acomodaba el sombrero. - Erwin tú y tus servidores no son precisamente divinos… o no, no, no. Ustedes son más bien como cuervos; si como cuervos albinos que se encargan de recoger a los muertos; los ángeles de verdad no se manchan las manos con corrompidas almas humanas.

Erwin meneo un poco la cabeza he inmediatamente después con un movimiento rápido de manos, empuño su arma casi golpeando a Kenny que desapareció una fracción de segundo antes de ser tocado por la afilada hoja de la guadaña.

Ahora el demonio aparece justo de tras de Levi y Hanji – Vaya, si esa cosa me toca seguro me hace un buen tajo, que no te dijeron que es peligroso atacar con cosas filosas.

Acto seguido Kenny extendió los brazos abrazando de improviso a Levi y Hanji por el cuello, no sujetándolos pero si recargando su peso sobre ellos.

\- Bueno mi querido sobrino ahora que estas en esta incómoda situación… ¿no estas considerando venir con migo? Incluso puedo dejar que traigas a esta traviesa castaña; mira que enredarse con una cosa medio demonio como mi sobrino.

Kenny acerco su rostro a Hanji mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello, y un momento después se escuchó una detonación, Levi había empuñado su arma aún más rápido de lo que había hecho el rubio, disparando al rostro de Kenny a quemarropa, sin embargo el disparo salió de largo sin impactar a su blanco aun a esa distancia tan corta.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa maldito enano?! Dispararme a MÍ al ser que te cuido mientras andabas en la tierra sin saber tu origen. Le reprocho el demonio a su sobrino apareciendo un poco más alejado de todos.

\- No vuelvas a ponerle tus sucias manos encima. Recrimino el pelinegro.

Kenny frunció el ceño, y se desdibujo en un borrón esquivando un ataque repentino del rubio que no consiguió rozarlo de nuevo.

Erwin miro como Kenny aparecía nuevamente esta vez junto al borde del techo – Basta de estupideces tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer para estar aquí. La voz de Erwin esta vez se escuchó molesta, girando su mirada hacia los otros dos ángeles que lo acompañaban y no habían dicho nada hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Petra, Auruo! Ataquen a ese demonio. Ordeno mientras el mismo empuñaba su guadaña.

Los mencionados dejaron surgir sus armas ella un glaive (lanza con una hoja larga en la punta), él una cimitarra (espada de hoja curva). Y se lanzaron al ataque sin embargo ambos fueron frenados por una repentina corriente de aire tan fría que se sintió traspasaba la piel.

Hanji se refugió en los brazos de Levi por inercia al sentir aquella ráfaga de viento helado.

\- Hanji, corre a la escalera, cuando estés bajo techo cubre el anillo que te di con tus manos y susúrrale "Angelus nocte". Le dijo casi en un susurro el pelinegro.

La castaña lo miro extrañada – Pero no me puedo ir y dejar esto así.

El pelinegro la miro con severidad – Escúchame bien 4 ojos, has lo que te digo por lo menos una vez, Kenny no es solo un demonio es un ser muy peligroso y si vino aquí buscando pelea creara un caos, los humanos comunes no pueden ver lo que pasa aquí pero tú ya no eres como los demás y puedes terminar herida.

Hanji dirigió su vista y pudo ver a Kenny aun parado en el borde ahora con dos alas negras extendidas y el principal motivo de aquel viento gélido, mientras el mencionado chasqueaba los dedos de ambas manos y en cada una aparecía un revolver.

Giro su vista en rededor y solo pudo notar como los demás ángeles en el techo se preparaban para entrar en combate. - ¿Cómo pude terminar metida en esto? se preguntó la castaña mientras pasaba saliva por su garganta.

Disponiéndose a correr hacia la escalera noto como repentinamente el tenso ambiente que se había creado se quebró cuando una voz femenina en tono severo y demandante llama la atención de todos los presentes por igual.

\- Deténganse todos ahora mismo, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga que venir hasta aquí por esto?

Todos miraron en dirección de la voz y pudieron ver a una mujer sentada en la saliente de una de las columnas de soporte del techo, una mujer de cabellera rubia platinada, lentes, figura pequeña y ojos plateados, mismos que tenía en dirección hacia una libreta encuadernada en cuero donde escribía.

Al finalizar el párrafo, cerro el cuaderno levantándose y caminado hacia los presentes, en ese momento Hanji noto que aquella mujer tenía alas color plata, de hecho toda su vestimenta era en tonos grises y plata, además de que los presentes bajaron sus armas aun incluso Kenny.

\- Ok, veamos… una humana que debería estar muerta, y ya sabe demasiado, para colmo iba hacer un ángel al morir, Erwin Smit tuvo que venir personalmente por un problema con el medio demonio, un ángel de la guarda que se relajó demasiado en su trabajo y… así, señor Kenny sería tan amable de retirarse; su presencia está causando demasiado alboroto y me permito recordarle que mientras su sobrino tenga la aprobación celestial no puede llevárselo a ningún lado.

\- Ahora por favor todos regresen al cielo y claro; Hanji Zoe y Levi Ackerman están detenidos por orden celestial tras cometer varias infracciones. Termino por decir la peli plateada.

Hanji miro a Levi - ¿Quién es ella y que sucede aquí?

\- Es la que te puede meter en problemas con los mandos más altos… Contesto Levi.

\- ¿Los mandos más altos? Insistió Hanji en su pregunta.

El pelinegro la miro con desaprobación – Otros superiores al nivel de Erwin, como si no fuera ya suficientemente malo que solo el supiera esto… ahora no empeores las cosas y solo no digas nada, esa mujer puede usar todo lo que expreses en tu contra.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Comentarios en los cap anteriores, no había podido escribirles nada por el tiempo, gracias por tomarse unos momentos para dejar su comentario (n_n).**

 **Pau-Luina** Jejeje, estos dos estarán en problemas durante un buen rato XD

 **gleysi chavarria** Ese Erwin y sus reglas, je ahora si actualizando para saber que pasara. (*w*)

 **Nocturna** Moblit siempre cuidándola (n_n) tenía que ser el angel de Hanji, y claro como no podía ser, Erwin siempre metiendo a todos en raya jajaja. Kenny andara de intrigoso por que por ahora solo supone lo que paso.

 **Neko** Gracias por tu comentario (UwU), pronto veremos otra aparición de Mikasa para complicar las cosas jajaja.

 **Dy** Gracias me gusta describir el ambiente donde se encuentran (n_n), pero siento que me extiendo mucho en eso jijiji. Y ese Levi jajaja, es que antes muerto que mostrarse sentimental jeje.

Tienes toda la razón "The cab-Angel whith A Shotgun" me inspiro a escribir esta historia de hecho planeo escribir una escena (casi final) con el contexto de la canción:

"No me importa si el cielo no me quiere de vuelta"-"Voy a lanzar lejos mi fe solo para tenerte a salvo"-"Algunas veces para ganar tienes que pecar"-"Antes de empezar una guerra tienes que saber porque estas peleando" jejeje ya me extendí mucho. Muchos "sorry´s" por mi mala traducción (*o*)

 **navy blue glasses** Ese Kenny le encanta tener en suspenso, aunque solo supone que es lo que paso jejeje.

 **Erdia** Jejej es que Erwin va a lo que va con sus preguntas (nwn)/°


	25. Cap 24 Bienvenida a la prisión celestial

**Cap. 24 Bienvenida a la prisión celestial.**

Todos en la azotea miraban a la mujer con la libreta de cuero, hasta que esta notablemente fastidiada golpeo con su bolígrafo la superficie de su libreta varias veces con impaciencia – Bien ¿Se van a mover o no? ¿Erwin-sama, podría ayudarme con esto y mover a sus subordinados?

Kenny fue el primero en hablar – Bhaaa, no valen la pena "cuervos celestiales", apropósito enano ni creas que te libraste de mí, yo sé de tu pequeño secreto agrego el demonio mientras desaparecía sus armas y hacia el ademan de destapar una botella. Aunque todos los presentes solo lo miraron con extrañeza Levi entendió perfectamente que se refería a la pequeña botella de vidrio de "esencia de amor", ahora sabía que el ordeno a Mikasa dársela y daba por hecho que la había usado en Hanji.

Tras decir aquello Kenny salto de la azotea desvaneciéndose en un denso humo negro que pareció disolverse en el aire.

Erwin fue el siguiente en hablar. – Bien todos muévanse ahora.

Acto seguido Petra y Auruo fueron los primeros en desaparecer en una columna de luz, Mike y Moblit se miraron un momento y después hicieron lo propio formado su propia columna de luz para desaparecer, ya solo restando 4 en el lugar Levi miro a Hanji con preocupación.

\- No tengas miedo estaré a tu lado, solo abrázame y no me sueltes. Le hablo el pelinegro mientras a su vez rodeaba la cintura de la castaña desplegando sus alas alrededor de ella.

Sin embargo un fuerte tirón jalo de Hanji sosteniéndola por la muñeca derecha separándola de Levi. – A no, ustedes dos ya causaron suficientes problemas, ella vendrá con migo. Dijo Erwin de forma autoritaria mientras sostenía a la castaña.

Hanji intento soltarse sin éxito aunque jalaba con todas su fuerzas – Suéltame, no pueden llevarme contra mi voluntad, "Yo no he hecho nada malo". Hanji al ver que no podría soltarse del agarre de Erwin comenzó a dar golpes con su mano libre sobre el pecho de este igualmente sin resultado alguno.

El rubio solo la miro con impaciencia – Basta, estas resultando muy moleta. Acto seguido Erwin desplego las alas, estas eran en verdad imponentes tenían una doble articulación como las de Levi, y aun que eran blancas las puntas finales de las plumas más largas eran negras, Hanji no pudo contemplar más aquellas formas emplumadas porque la luz se apagó cuando Erwin las cerro sobre ella cubriéndola, lo último que escucho fue la voz del rubio.

\- Levi, regresa ahora mismo y ve a mi recinto, tienes mucho que explicar. Después nada, Hanji no escucho sonido alguno, solo pudo sentir una sensación de calor que envolvió su piel un calor intenso pero a la vez acogedor.

En la azotea ya solo quedaban Levi y la peli plateada.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Riko? Cuestiono Levi.

Riko lo miro con desdén. – Desde que llegaste sabía que causarías problemas Levi, pero después de tanto pensé que estaba equivocada, ahora veo que solo fue cuestión de tiempo. Rompiste las reglas e incluso evitaste que Erwin-sama diera fin al problema. Ahora tenemos una humana viva que sabe demasiado, ha visto cosas que no debería haber sabido que existían y para colmo iba a ser un ángel… y por eso ¡no podemos matarla y ya!, "PERO NO" ¡tenías que llegar temprano y evitar su muerte!... solo dime una cosa, de todas tus meteduras de pata hasta ahora, por lo menos has evitado que tenga contacto directo con algún demonio ¿correcto?

Levi no dijo nada solo cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lado, Riko torció los labios con molestia.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Acaso le presentante a tu prima?

Levi permaneció en silencio era claro que prefería no entrar en detalles.

Riko se acercó a unos pasos de el – Al menos dime que no la tocaste.

Levi frunció el ceño encarando aquellos ojos que lo miraban juzgándolo. - ¿Qué no te cansas de ser tan entrometida? Le reclamo con enojo.

Riko no se inmuto ante el amenazador semblante del pelinegro – Ese es mi trabajo y tendré que reportar todo a mis superiores, ellos decidirán qué hacer con Hanji… y contigo. Primero hablaras con Erwin-sama y según la decisión que tome sobre ti, ambos serán juzgados.

Ahora vamos.

 **-o-o-o-**

La luz regreso a los ojos de Hanji mientras Erwin guardaba sus alas, la castaña ahora libre del agarre del rubio se giró y contemplo a su alrededor, ahora se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía una enorme cúpula abovedada sostenida con enormes pilares blanco marfil, el suelo parecía hecho de vidrio completamente blanco y la cúpula poseía cientos de grabados solo interrumpidos por enormes ventanales curvos que se expandían por la misma permitiendo la entrada de una luz blanca que inundaba aquel lugar, era simplemente hermoso.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto la castaña girándose de nuevo hacia Erwin.

\- En el mundo que ustedes los humanos llaman cielo, y veo por tu mirada que el lugar te ha gustado, bien por ti Hanji por que no regresaras al mundo humano nunca. Después de decir aquello Erwin volvió a sostener la muñeca de Hanji y prácticamente la arrastro hacia una enorme puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Hanji reinicio su lucha para soltarse del agarre del rubio pero igual que antes no lo consiguió, ambos cruzaron la enorme puerta que parecía hecha de madera y hierro la cual procedió a cerrarse después de cruzarla ahora los ojos de la castaña apreciaban un largo camino de piedras lizas en un tono gris muy claro que se extendía a lo largo hasta perderse de vista, flanqueado por el mismo piso de vidrio blanco que a su vez parecía extenderse sin un final visible.

Tras recorres con la mirada aquello sus ojos se toparon con la presencia de Petra y Auruo que parecían esperar en dicho camino de piedra.

Erwin se acercó hasta ellos y empujo un poco a Hanji para que quedara más cerca del par. – Bien llévenla a la prisión pónganla en una de las celdas del nivel inferior y después me entregaran la llave de la reja.

Ambos asintieron tomando a la castaña cada uno de un brazo.

\- ¡Hay por favor! Esto es demasiado, ¿en serio soy su prisionera? ¿Al menos que alguien me explique cuál es mi crimen? Se quejó la castaña sin poder resistirse a ser llevada por ambos ángeles.

\- Por favor ya guarda silencio ¿siempre eres tan escandalosa? Pregunto Petra dirigiéndole la palabra a Hanji por primera vez desde que se vieron.

\- ¿Te atreves a preguntar qué hiciste? Todos rumoran que te enredaste con el superior Levi de alguna manera o tal vez fue el quien te enredo con sus "encantos" quien sabe… Petra sabe de eso, ¿o no? Dijo Auruo quien parecía querer molestar con su respuesta.

Por su parte Petra solo lo miro con disgusto. Mientras Hanji vio surgir una duda en sus pensamientos – "O tal vez fue él quien te enredo con sus "encantos" quien sabe… Petra sabe de eso" ¿Qué me trata de decir este sujeto? Se cuestionó mentalmente la castaña.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Varios minutos después**

Tras una camina Petra y Auruo vendaron los ojos de Hanji para que no viera más allá de la ruta del camino de piedra, después fue levantada por alguno de ello hasta llegar a algún lugar donde fue conducida a tientas hasta llegar a lo que parecía su destino.

Finalmente pudo escuchar como una reja metálica era cerrada a sus espaldas y ella pudo quitarse la venda que cubría sus ojos para ver que se encontraba dentro de una celda de piedra iluminada por un par de antorchas postradas en los muros, el lugar era bastante peculiar todo era de piedra pero la temperatura no era fría y la celda tenía en su interior una cama individual bastante decente incluso poseyendo una almohada y un par de mantas.

\- Te quedaras aquí hasta que Erwin-sama decida que hacer contigo o los mandos superiores dicten tu destino. Se escuchó decir a Petra a sus espaldas, haciendo que Hanji se girara solo para ver como la chica de cabello naranja se alejaba por el pasillo.

Hanji se acercó a la reja sosteniendo los barrotes entre sus manos. – Haaaa… ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Cuando me levante no pensé que terminaría en una… prisión.

\- Prisión celestial. La corrigió una voz proveniente de la celda frente a la suya.

La castaña trato de ajustar su mirada para adaptarla a la luz mortecina de las antorchas distinguiendo una figura sentada en la cama de dicha celda, misma figura que se incorporó caminando hasta su propia reja recargando su peso en esta, levanto una mano en señal de saludo.

\- Hola, yo soy Nanaba, ¿y tú que regla rompiste para que te encerraran aquí?

Hanji se quedó viendo a aquella mujer rubia y alada que la había saludado desde su propio encierro.

 **-O-O-**

 **Plano terrenal**

En el aula donde Hanji impartía la clase se notaba como los estudiantes comenzaban a salir, sin saber bien que había sucedido con su maestra debido a que después de ya haber transcurrido casi una hora de que salió no parecía que fuera a volver.

\- ¿Adónde crees que haya ido Hanji-san? Pregunto un chico castaño a su amigo rubio junto a él.

Armin al lado de Eren que solían escuchar la clase de Hanji aun sin ser alumnos se cuestionaban la rara salida de Hanji acompañada por aquel hombre alto y rubio.

Armin se rasco la cabeza con duda – Bueno ese hombre dijo ser amigo de su esposo, tal vez tuvo un problema repentino y tuvo que irse sin avisar; incluso dejo sus cosas en el escritorio.

Eren miro los libros y la pequeña bolsa sobre el escritorio - ¿Crees que regrese más tarde?

\- No va a regresar, lo más amable que podrían hacer es llevar sus cosas a su oficina. Se escuchó decir a una voz femenina, perteneciente a Mikasa que acababa de entrar al salón atrayendo las miradas de los chicos del grupo mientras se acercaba a Eren y Armin.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no regresara? Cuestiono el rubio.

Mikasa se sentó junto a Eren recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro – Bueno… ese hombre rubio vino por que… digamos que el matrimonio de ellos no está en los mejores términos.

Ambos chicos solo se voltearon a ver sin entender a que se refería Mikasa.

 **\- O -**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** Es inevitable, no los quieren dejar juntos (T_T).

 **Nocturna** Me encanta esa canción (UwU) yo también encontré 2 AMV LeviHan con la canción.

 **Dy** Gracias me anima mucho que la historia agrade (*w*) y si, ya va por la mitad un poco más de la mitad diría yo. Sip, tengo otras ideas para fics, una inspirada en otra canción y otro que es una parodia (humor absurdo) pero mi cerebro solo va en una dirección por lo que no puedo llevar dos historias al mismo tiempo, de hecho tengo que ver la de "Una boda arreglada" que se quedó temporalmente detenida ya que me la dejaron encargada (inicio como fic grupal, pero las chicas están ocupadas) así que en cuanto termine este fic pasare a "Una boda arreglada" y después publicare otro de los fics que tengo por escribir (n_n), creo que me extendí mucho con mi explicación.

 **Erdia** Jejeje, Erwin lo es (n_n) Hay 4 mandos superiores, Erwin es uno de ellos, a lo que Levi se refería es que hubiera preferido que solo Erwin se enterara y no los demás, porque podrían haberlo arreglado algo así como en privado, pero como Riko ya los fue a acusar con los otros 3 los llevaran a juicio (tal vez jeje).

 **Gleysi chavarria** Shi, es Riko como siempre dando su informe con sumo detalle. Jejeje es que ella no puede ni quiere mentir en sus reportes.

 **Nekogirl** Gracias, espero poder mantener el suspenso jijiji.


	26. Cap 25 ¿Qué paso?

**Cap. 25 ¿Qué paso?**

Levi apareció junto a Riko en el mismo lugar donde minutos antes había llegado Erwin con Hanji.

El pelinegro no se dignó a mediar más palabras con la peliplateada y simplemente salió del lugar rumbo al recinto de Erwin como este le había ordenado, por su parte Riko salió tras de el con paso lento mientras escribía en su libreta.

 **Varios minutos después.**

Levi entraba a un área grande semejante a un lobby elegantemente decorado, paso frente a la barra de piedra negra donde un joven hombre de cabello bien recortado lo miro con sorpresa.

\- Haa, ¡Superior Levi! Que sorpresa verlo por aquí, Erwin-sama dijo que…

\- ¡Si Keiji, Ya sé que dijo Erwin! ¿Está aquí? Interrumpió el pelinegro sin ápice de amabilidad en su voz.

\- No, Erwin-sama no se encuentra aquí, pero su recinto está abierto, así que supongo que puede entrar y espera a… Keiji de nuevo se quedó con las palabras en la boca mientras veía como Levi simplemente se alejaba hacia dicho lugar sin decir nada más.

Keiji le dedico una mirada de desaprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza – Tan grosero como siempre, me encantaría ver como pierde toda su arrogancia cuando Erwin-sama llegue. Se terminó por quejar mientras regresaba a la actividad que realizaba antes de la repentina llegada de Levi.

El pelinegro se condujo hasta la entrada del recinto donde empujo la puerta la cual se abrió con suma facilidad deslizándose hacia adentro, permitiendo el acceso, Levi entro con paso firme y mirada seria cuando repentinamente sus ojos se posaron en una imagen que logro que su temple flaqueara, ahí frente al escritorio de Erwin se encontraba una silla en la cual yacía sentado Farlan con los brazos sujetados por las muñecas con sendos grilletes que los mantenía fijos en los reposabrazos de la misma, así mismo sus tobillos corrían la misma suerte al encontrarse sujetos a las patas delanteras del mismo mueble.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios paso? Pregunto el pelinegro con la voz tensa.

\- Moblit Berner… eso es lo que paso, pero bueno ya que estas aquí supongo que ya lo sabes… que "tu competencia" no es humano, que es el ángel de la guarda de esa mujer y que es un lenguaraz de esos que te derrumban la existencia. Vino AQUÍ y le conto todo a Erwin-sama, TU, YO y esa mujer estamos bien muertos. Fue la contestación de Farlan con airado fastidio.

Levi camino hasta el escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla junto a su amigo - ¿Sabes que tanto le dijo?

Farlan lo miro con gentos malhumorado – Pues hasta donde sé, le dijo todo lo que el sabia, que estabas viviendo con ella y que te presentabas a todo el mundo como su marido, que dejaste pasar el tiempo sin eliminarla ha y que probablemente estás enamorado de ella.

\- Le romperé las alas, los brazos y las piernas cuando lo vea de nuevo… murmuro el pelinegro.

Farlan lo continúo viendo con molestia - ¿Por qué? Básicamente estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, algo tarde… pero trabajo al final… lo que debemos hacer ahora es tratar de que esto luzca lo menos grave posible y que tus errores no sean tan notorios.

Levi se giró hacia su amigo con aquella mirada de enojo que siempre lo hacía desistir de sus quejas pero esta vez los ojos enojados de Farlan no cedieron ante la dura mirada del pelinegro.

\- Sabes que si es tu culpa. Dijo el ojiazul sin apartar la vista.

Levi tuvo que ceder y aun que le molestara Farlan tenía razón.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios del ojiazul – Bueno ya no importa, ahora por favor dime que Hanji nunca tuvo contacto directo con Mikasa.

\- Lamentablemente si… Mikasa casi la… bueno la estuvo acosando un rato... contesto Levi con desgano ocultando detalles incomodos.

Farlan apretó un poco los puños – Pero le recogiste el anillo que tenía ¿verdad? Tu llave… sabes que es contra las reglas que un humano tenga un objeto celestial, además no es cualquier cosa es TU llave…

Levi no contesto, Farlan solo se mordió el labio con la tensión apoderándose de su rostro.

\- ¡HAY POR TODOS LOS CIELOS LEVI!, solo falta que me digas que te la tiraste. Reclamo Farlan intentando moverse de la silla sin resultado.

\- Levi se giró para verlo de frente una vez más – Ya basta de reclamos tu solo fuiste un espectador sin mayor culpa, si Erwin quiere castigar a alguien por romper sus amadas reglas será solo a mí. Por ahora lo único que quiero oír de ti es cuánto tiempo llevas aquí detenido y dónde está Isabel.

Farlan apenas iba a contestar cuando la puerta de acceso se deslizo y una voz se escuchó tras de ellos.

\- Eso no tiene importancia Levi, en este momento deberías preocuparte por ti, no por Farlan ni por tu hermanita. Se escuchó decir a Erwin.

El rubio entro pasando junto a sus subordinados para tomar asiento tras su escritorio, recargo los codos sobre el mismo y entre cruzo los dedos.

\- ¿Dónde está Hanji? Cuestiono el pelinegro.

Erwin dejo pasar unos segundo haciendo esperar a Levi por su respuesta después dirigió su atención hacia Farlan – Bien tu puedes irte, pero quedas inhabilitado de tu puesto como ángel de la muerte, me quedare con tu reloj y claro tienes prohibido bajar al mundo humano, más tarde abra un juicio y darás tu testimonio, más te vale no intentar escaparte o te corto las alas.

Tras decir aquello los grilletes de la silla se abrieron dejando las extremidades de Farlan libres, este se puso en pie y entre abrió los labios queriendo decir algo sin embargo la seria mirada de Erwin le advertía que si no se iba ahora terminaría en una celda, por lo cual tras ver rápidamente al pelinegro se encamino hacia la puerta que se cerró tras de él.

Levi chasqueo la lengua recordándole que aun esperaba una respuesta.

\- Encerrada, esperando para ser juzgada y condenada. Puntualizo Erwin mientras desentrelazaba sus dedos, para tomar una pluma, tintero y una hoja.

Levi miro como el rubio comenzaba a escribir casi ignorándolo, aquello solo aumento ese sentimiento de exasperación que crecía dentro de él hasta que sin contenerse estiro la mano tomando con brusquedad la hoja que escribía Erwin prácticamente arrebatándosela mientras la estrujaba en su puño cerrado.

\- ¡Maldición Erwin! Deja de hacerte el interesante con migo y di lo que tengas que decir ya, ¿acaso mandaste a Hanji a la prisión celestial? Todo este lugar no es para humanos y la prisión aún menos.

Erwin miro a Levi mientras sus cejas de curvaban en claro ceño de enojo, en ese momento el rubio se levantó de golpe de su asiento tomando al más bajo con brusquedad por el cuello de su ropa casi levantándolo del suelo para después lanzarlo con brusquedad a la silla detrás de él.

\- ¡Siéntate Levi! Y escucha bien, no pienso repetir ni "aclarar" nada de lo que te diré. Contesto con igual brusquedad Erwin mientras salía de detrás de su escritorio caminando alrededor de este.

1.- Interrumpiste la muerte de una humana y todo por tu prisa por regresar.

2.- Decidiste no matarla aun viendo tu error de tiempo.

3.- Te quedaste con ella durante estos días.

4.- Te presentaste y conviviste con otros humanos.

5.- Atrajiste a dos demonios muy peligrosos, Mikasa y Kenny.

6.- Hiciste que Farlan mintiera después de descubrirte.

7.- Agrediste físicamente a un ángel de la guarda.

8.- Te enredaste sentimentalmente con ella.

9.- Interrumpiste cuando iba a eliminarla.

10.- Me atacaste abiertamente.

\- ¿Acaso debo continuar?, Hasta ahora siempre pase por alto cuando provocabas algún percance pero esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, y el colmo de todo es que ella iba a ser un ángel, lo que me lleva a otro problema… ni tu pergamino ni el de Moblit han sido capaces de revelar qué tipo de ángel seria, sin embargo tengo que admitir que tengo gran curiosidad de saberlo, pues hasta ahora no había visto a ningún humano "pre-angel" con semejante potencial. Remarco el rubio mientras señalaba una pila de hojas al lado derecho de su escritorio.

\- Solo tengo dos preguntas ¿Cómo sabes que golpe a Moblit? Y ¿A qué te refieres con "semejante potencial"? Pregunto Levi mirando con duda al rubio.

Erwin tomo el paquete de hojas señalado retomando asiento de su lado del mueble. – Sé que le pegaste en el estacionamiento porque Riko me lo dijo camino aquí hace unos momentos, ella llego al plano humano antes que yo, obviamente estaba oculta observando la situación y antes de que preguntes llego con los primeros rayos de sol así que los vio salir del departamento de Hanji.

Y este es el historial de Zoe desde que nació hasta el momento en el que debía morir, su aprendizaje de lenguas antiguas es sorprendente de hecho ella ni siquiera es consciente de que su pronunciación es perfecta sin haberlas oído nunca, esa "habilidad" para encontrar textos antiguos reales simplemente no es normal es como si inconscientemente supiera donde están entre pilas y pilas de libros, lo peligroso es que sus rituales eran funcionales por lo que Mike hizo bien en poner una barrera. Zoe en un riesgo latente.

\- ¿Por qué no la convierten en ángel y que quede bajo tu servicio? Después de todo yo también tenía esa etiqueta de "un riesgo latente" respondió Levi cruzando la pierna desde la silla.

Erwin lo miro juiciosamente – Vaya que eres descarado, te atreves a hacerme sugerencias después del caos que provocaste, además aun tienes la etiqueta de "un riesgo latente" y siempre la tendrás. Pero supongamos que acepto tu sugerencia; eres consciente que ahora los otros superiores saben del tema porque parece que los rumores corren más rápido que pólvora encendida y están en espera de lo que tenga que decirles, después de todo eres mi responsabilidad y no dudo que quieran tu cabeza en especial si ya leyeron el informe de Riko.

\- Erwin por favor, estoy dispuesto a aceptar toda la responsabilidad si es necesario, que rompan mis alas y me encierren en el separo más profundo de la prisión celestial si eso quieren; pero sean justos con ella. Termino por decir el pelinegro, palabras que formulaban una petición expresadas por su semblante frio y distante.

Erwin arqueo una ceja simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Desde cuándo te importa alguien que no sean tus "hermanos"? ¿Estas aceptando que Zoe te importa de una forma "especial"?

Torciendo los labios el pelinegro lo miro con molestia - ¡No me molestes con esa basura de "amor"! solo dime si es posible lo que pido o no.

Erwin se tomó la barbilla en ademan de pensar – Depende.

El pelinegro miro con fastidio a su superior – ¿Depende de qué?

\- ¿La tocaste? Pregunto el rubio.

La pregunta solo puso furico al ángel de ojos grises - ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TODOS PREGUNTAN LO MISMO? ¿Tanto les importa mi vida sexual? Ni que "ser virgen fuera requisito para ser ángel"

Erwin cruzo los brazos – Levi… deja de mentirte… tu sabes el motivo de esa pregunta, a nadie le importa si Zoe aún es virgen o no, eres mitad demonio y cuando un humano es tocado de esa forma por un demonio su alma se mancha y un alma manchada no es elegible para cambiar a ángel, tú quieres salvarla de un castigo asumiendo el total de la culpa, porque sabes lo que les pasa a las almas manchadas. Ahora contesta ¿Condenaste a Zoe?

 **Prisión**

Hanji miro a Nanaba unos segundos antes de contestar – Haa… hola, yo soy Hanji Zoe y la verdad no sé exactamente por qué me encerraron aquí.

Nanaba miro detenidamente a Hanji – ¡Por todos los cielos eres una humana! Expreso la rubia recargándose sobre los barrotes para ver mejor a Hanji.

\- Sí, soy humana y estoy viva; francamente creo que estoy aquí porque no le agrado a ese ángel llamado Erwin o tal vez por que pase mucho tiempo con Levi… además de eso no he hecho algo que considere malo.

\- ¿Te mando encerrar Erwin-sama? ¿Pasar mucho tiempo con Levi? Je, no sé qué es lo que hiciste pero con solo mencionar esos dos nombre deduzco que tu problema es grave, cualquiera encerrado aquí por Erwin-sama definitivamente hizo algo que no le gusto para nada. Dijo la rubia casi en tono irónico.

\- ¿Tu porque estás aquí? Pregunto la castaña.

Nanaba desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con algo de incomodidad – Ha, bueno yo también hice enojar a Erwin-sama.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Erdia** Si tan solo dejaran de ocultar cosas jejeje… ha ¿Cuál comentario sarcástico? Me perdí… (o-o) Y sip esa Nanaba también tiene sus pequeños secretos jejeje.

 **Navy blue glasses** Celos… Oie shiiii… (*w*) es que es inevitable cuando se encuentren.

 **Gleysi chavarria** Nanaba a escena para ayudar a Hanji a causar dolores de cabeza a Erwin jejeje (n_n) ya verán por qué jijiji, Levi tratando de solucionar las cosas a su modo ＜（￣o￣）/ , esa prohibición es un problema.

 **Dy** Gracias (*w*) me encantara publicar otros fics y terminar el que está pendiente, tengo ideas dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Gracias por compartir (^_^).

 **Nekogirl** Sip cumple de Falco y Mikasa (*w*), no lo había notado en el momento jejeje. Nanaba y Hanji me gusta que tengan interacción (n_n). jejeje Hanji y Petra haber que pasa cuando se encuentren.

 **Nocturna** Jejeje por lo que veo Nanaba es una chica popular entre el fandom (*w*) eso me agrada, y sip esa incertidumbre provocadora de dudas y celos.


	27. Cap 26 Anillo

**Cap. 26 "Anillo".**

\- Erwin-sama es un ángel con uno de los rangos más altos, aunque hay un mando más antes de llegar a la cúspide, él es básicamente… absoluto en sus decisiones, de hecho él creo una gran cantidad de las reglas existentes… algunas son bastante duras… y romperlas te puede costar desde una temporada aquí en la prisión hasta ser expulsado del cielo, que te rompan o corten las alas incluso pueden convertirte en estatua de mármol si lo desean.

Hanji escuchaba atentamente a la explicación de Nanaba; sin duda podría enterarse un poco más de su situación si alguien le explicaba cómo se manejaban ahí. - ¿Pero si yo soy humana, es justo que me tengan aquí?

Nanaba pensó un momento la pregunta - ¿De casualidad tú tiempo de vida termino?

Hanji contestó afirmativamente a la rubia – Bueno, si… pero Levi no tomo su tiempo correctamente y termino interrumpiendo mi muerte, después se quedó con migo para ver si moría de casualidad, pasaron algunas cosas y nos arrestaron… bueno a Levi no sé pero yo estoy aquí encerrada.

\- ¿Mandaron a Levi por tu alma? Eso sí que es interesante, a ese solo lo mandan para realizar trabajos difíciles y deshacerse de algunos demonios, me extraña que no te haya… bueno matado después de ver su error. Por cierto ¿Qué son "esas cosas que pasaron"? Por qué no creo que Erwin-sama se enojara solo porque al amargado de Levi se le fueran un par de minutos. Cuestiono Nanaba ahora más intrigada que antes.

Tras un rato de conversación Hanji conto lo sucedido a la rubia que escuchaba con atención y claro que se permitió excluir los detalles íntimos de su encuentro nocturno. Al finalizar la historia Nanaba no se molestó en ocultar su expresión de sorpresa.

\- Bueno Hanji, no sé qué clase de alma tengas pero si te asignaron a Moblit como ángel de la guarda y a Levi para recoger tu alma creo que serás un ángel de lo más interesante. Y sabes no creo que tu problema sea tan grave, si Mike se explicó también como dices, lo más seguro es que todos los superiores sean razonables, solo me tiene sorprendida lo de Levi, quien diría que ese corazón de piedra que tiene podría encariñarse con alguien que no sean sus hermanos… así que deja de preocuparte ni que te hubieras acostado con él. Termino por decir Nanaba.

Hanji se extrañó un poco… - Haaa… ¿Qué pasaría si me hubiera acostado con él?

\- Tu alma estaría condenada, él es mitad demonio; si un humano tiene contacto sexual con un demonio no le darán el perdón, ira al infierno; sin remedio es como quedar marcado de su propiedad. ¿Porque la pregunta? Vamos no hiciste talcosa… ¿Verdad? Pregunto la rubia esta vez con tono más serio.

La castaña no supo cómo reaccionar, buscando cambiar rápidamente el tema – Haaa no, claro que no… no, como podría… este… ¿entonces tú conoces a los 3?

Nanaba la miro detenidamente notando que algo quería ocultar – Si… no es raro, soy un ángel vigilante, antes de que me encerraran mi labor era recorrer toda el área celestial reportando cualquier inconveniencia, por eso los conozco, Moblit es de los mejores ángeles guardianes, Mike es un ángel guerrero de la categoría más alta de hecho es el capitán de la guardia celestial y Levi… bueno es el mitad demonio quien no lo conoce en persona al menos ha escuchado de él…

Hanji se sentó en el borde de la cama ya sin poner atención a Nanaba pensando en lo que acababa de oír de la rubia ¿Por qué Levi no le dijo claramente que la condenarían por tener sexo con él?

Nanaba observo por un par de minutos antes de preguntar directamente - ¿Levi te movió el piso y terminaste cediendo a su petición de sexo?

El rostro de Hanji se coloreo de rojo ante la pregunta tan directa de la rubia. - ¿Cómo me preguntas eso así tan… tan atrevidamente?

La rubia mantuvo su expresión seria después dejo escapar un largo suspiro – Hanji apenas nos conocimos y tal vez no soy la más adecuada para decirte esto… pero ese Levi… como te digo esto… bueno… él tiene completamente prohibido tocar a una humana y lo sabe perfectamente, por el hecho de tener sangre de demonio, se supone que si él quiere una pareja esta tiene que ser forzosamente una ángel.

\- ¿Qué? salió de la boca de la castaña.

\- Bueno aunque eso de emparejarse es una regla para todos "ángeles con ángeles", así que debió de ver en ti algo que lo tentó lo suficiente como para ignorar las reglas. Prosiguió Nanaba.

La castaña se sintió decepcionada al pensar que el pelinegro solo buscaba un rato de diversión después de todo algo dentro de su corazoncito humano sentía cierto interés por él. – Ya veo… bueno si era solo eso al menos me hubiera quitado su tonto anillo del dedo… esta cosa, ahora me molesta el solo tenerlo puesto. Contesto Hanji con desgano.

\- No te sientas mal Hanji uno no puede esperar un comportamiento decente de un hibrido medio demonio, aun que piensa que tal vez… no estés condenada aun, por que como dije él es solo medio demonio, también tiene sangre celestial; así que tienes 50% de probabilidades de que no te condenen, solo te mandaran al purgatorio o algo as… espera… ¿Dijiste que Levi te dio un anillo? Termino preguntando Nanaba dejando de lado todo su comentario anterior.

Hanji levantó la mano al frente mostrando el anillo que aun reposaba en su dedo. – Si, desde que lo puso ahí no sale con nada, también dijo que le dijera unas palabras, no las recuerdo…

Nanaba se recargo entre la reja – Hanji por favor podrías mostrármelo más de cerca.

A Hanji le resulto un poco extraño el repentino interés de Nanaba pero accedió sacando su mano por fuera de la celda mostrando una mejor vista del aro en su dedo.

Nanaba cubrió su boca con la mano con claro gesto de sorpresa - ¡Es la llave de Levi! ¡Por todos los cielos Levi te dio su llave! ESO es completamente impensable.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo pensé que era solo un anillo y ya. Pregunto la castaña mirando su propia mano.

\- No sé qué provocaste en él Hanji para que lo pusiera en tu mano, pero ese anillo es la llave para escapar de aquí…

Hanji miro a Nanaba sin saber a lo que se refería, solo podía notar como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia.

 **Recinto principal, Ángel de la guarda superior.**

Moblit permanecía parado frente a un escritorio, mantenía varias hojas junto con su pergamino extendido entre sus manos, observando inquieto su propio rostro preocupado sobre la pulida superficie del mueble frente de él su semblante se notaba pálido más aun la blanca iluminación del lugar no ayudaba en nada para ocultar la falta de color en su cara por el estrés de recibir una respuesta después de haber dado su larga y detallada explicación a su superior quien terminaba de leer la última de las hojas que Molbit le había dado para inmediatamente después tomar una licorera que reposaba a un lado de su escritorio, servir un vaso y dar un largo trago.

\- Bien, bien… me queda claro tu punto Moblit, esa jovencita Zoe no parece una mala persona además es intrigante su talento innato con los textos antiguos, pero dime ¿estás seguro que llego tan lejos con Levi?

Moblit se removió ligeramente con aquella pregunta – Si, señor…. Haa Pixi-sama ese el motivo principal de mi petición, como ángel de la guarda de Hanji debo hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para salvarla de la condena por haber caído en las sucias y asquerosas garras de la seducción de ese demonio… y yo… bueno…

Pixi lo miro detenidamente y dejo salir una pequeña risa - ¿Te enamoraste de ella? Si no es así no me explicaría por qué simplemente no dejas que las cosas se hagan como siempre.

Moblit se sonrojo ante el hecho de ser tan obvio – Lo siento Pixi-sama… rompí las reglas… y si fuera mi decisión condenaría a Levi para salvar a Hanji, aunque yo mismo sea castigado por lo que sucedió.

Pixi tomo nuevamente de su vaso – Vamos Moblit no seas tan duro contigo mismo… yo no tengo nada en contra del amor, es Erwin quien creo esa regla y ya sabes cómo es "el señor muerte omnipresente" no le gustan nada esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué tiene Erwin-sama en contra que humanos y ángeles se enamoren? Pregunto el rubio interesado por lo que le dijera su superior.

Pixi observo el licor en el fondo de su vaso y sonrió con ironía – Una humana le rompió el corazón, y aunque eso pasó hace mucho tiempo no lo olvida.

Moblit no pudo ocultar su sorpresa - ¿Erwin-sama estuvo enamorado de una humana? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está esa mujer?

Pixi relleno su vaso mientras escuchaba las preguntas de Moblit – Bueno, ella se quedó con Nile, desde que era humana, después fue convertida en un ángel por petición de Nile así que… ya comprendes…

Moblit tenía la boca abierta ante tal revelación - ¿Entonces… Nile-sama…? ¿Pero eso es el motivo de la regla de no relaciones humano/ángel?... entonces ellos…

Pixi se levantó de su escritorio dirigiéndose a un librero tan alto como la habitación misma para tomar uno de los pergaminos que reposaban ahí, un tintero y una pluma. – Si, Moblit eso que estás pensando paso ¿Acaso creías que esos dos se llevaban "ligeramente mal" por nada? Bueno pero eso no nos importa ahora, te diré lo que aremos.

Moblit aún permanecía en su asombro mientras veía a su superior regresar a su asiento y comenzar a escribir sobre aquel pergamino – Bien, bien, bien le daré un indulto a esa chica Zoe, así conseguiremos que revisen su alma por medio de luz divina después de todo Levi es mitad ángel así que ella tiene probabilidades de estar bien aun después de su inadecuada aventura, si todo sale bien podría ser convertida en ángel y borraremos su memoria, pero te advierto que tú y Levi serán castigados y ella no los recordara.

Moblit escucho con atención dibujando una pequeña expresión de pena al saber lo de la memoria. – Lo entiendo señor… pero si eso la pone a salvo.

Pixi golpeo ligeramente la pluma sobre el papel haciendo que Moblit lo mirara de nuevo. – No cantes victoria aun Moblit, esto solo será posible si convencemos de ello a Erwin que por lo que me dijiste en tu informe no ve con buenos ojos a Hanji y claro convencer a Nile que desde siempre ha querido deshacerse de Levi y no desaprovechara usar su error para lograrlo.

Moblit torno su rostro a una expresión seria sabia de ante mano que era momento de poner a prueba su talento de convencimiento y lo más difícil de todo era que debía ser con los dos mandos más rígidos Erwin y Nile.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Gleysi chavarria** Shi (nwn) tiene que ver algo con Mike, Por ahora Levi trata de convencer y bueno Rico e Isabel aun no aparecen jejeje. Celos, si es seguro (uwu).

 **Dy** (^_^) Ese Farlan le va a dar un ataque de estarse enojando jejeje, pronto veremos qué pasa en la plática de Levi y Erwin.

 **Nocturna** Me reí bien fuerte cuando leí tu comentario (^o^) jajaja, sí que es un tema de interés jejeje.

 **Nekogirl** Sip lo de Nanaba tiene que ver con algo digamos que es "grave" para unos pero no tanto para otros e involucra a Mike jujuju. Sip ya vi el cap 102, me encanta ya quiero saber que pasara, muero de la expectación y ya quiero que aparezcan Hanji y Armin. (*o*)


	28. cap 27 Una chica problematica

**Cap. 27 Una chica problemática.**

Hanji miraba el anillo sin saber a qué se refería Nanaba con "la llave de Levi"

\- Hanji, Hanji, ponme atención ¿Levi te dio alguna instrucción sobre ese anillo? Pregunto Nanaba.

La castaña pensó detenidamente – "Angelus nocte" eso dijo, él quería que escapara… dijo que corriera y susurrara eso al anillo.

\- ¿Angelus nocte? Debe ser la forma en que grabo una orden al anillo probablemente una orden de protección, ¿te dio potestad sobre su uso? Cuestiono la rubia.

Hanji lo pensó un momento – No, el no dijo nada de poder usarlo para algo; bueno el básicamente nunca me conto nada… Termino contestando la castaña en un tono algo molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Intenta abrir la reja, bueno intenta abrirla pidiendo al anillo que te permita abrirla… respondió Nanaba expectante.

\- ¿Qué? eso suena muy tonto, tu misma viste como esa chica cerro llevándose la llave con ella, es más ese Erwin dijo que le dieran la llave una vez que me encerraran aquí; pero está bien aún que tengo que aclarar que me siento tonta haciendo esto… haa, anillo abre esta reja y déjame salir…

Pronuncio Hanji mientras sujetaba la reja empujándola hacia el lado donde se deslizaba, ante la sorpresa de ambas mujeres la cerradura realizo un chasquido metálico y después la pesada puerta de barrotes se deslizo dejando el paso libre.

Nanaba no podía ocultar su asombro aún más notorio que el de Hanji que no se explicaba cómo era posible aquello. – ¡Hanji! Puedes usarlo… no sé a qué nivel pero esto no me lo esperaba… ahora abre mi celda, vamos ayúdame a salir de aquí y yo te llevare de regreso al plano humano.

 **Un rato después**

Moblit bajo rápidamente los escalones de piedra casi de dos en dos, presuroso por llegar a la celda donde se encontraba Hanji, al poder colocarse frente al lugar hablo apenas detuvo sus pasos.

\- Hanji, Hanji; tengo algo que puede favorecerte… ¿Hanji?, Hanji antes debo presentarte a alguien… ¿Hanji… estas durmiendo? Pregunto el chico rubio al distinguir un bulto sobre la cama todo cubierto por las mantas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Se escuchó cuestionar a Pixi quien acababa de llegar junto a Moblit colocándose a un lado.

\- Creo que… Hanji está dormida. Dijo el rubio con un mal presentimiento estremeciendo su piel, tras lo cual coloco su mano sobre la reja la cual cedió sin esfuerzo, provocando que Moblit se alterara entrando en la celda y jalando las mantas para descubrió que habían sido acomodadas para simular el cuerpo de alguien durmiendo.

Las mantas se deslizaron entre los dedos del ángel mientras sus manos temblaban notoriamente, sus ojos se inundaron con una mirada que superaba la simple preocupación mezclada con sorpresa. – No es posible… ella… ella ha escapado…

Pixi miro la celda cruzando los brazos – Esto no me lo esperaba… ¿Cómo es que…? No me lo explico, nadie había sido capaz de escapar de aquí antes… nunca. Vaya algo me dice que esa chica nos va a dar mucho en que entretenernos ¿cierto Moblit?

Moblit no se giró para ver a su superior, sabía que Pixi podía ser muy comprensivo pero el que Hanji haya podido escapar de ese lugar era algo que ni el mismo Pixi pasaría por alto.

\- Valla, valla esa chica Hanji también dejo libre a Nanaba. Comento el ángel superior mientras deslizaba la reja de enfrente. – Lo siento Moblit, pero esto lo tiene que saber Erwin, ahora mismo.

 **Recinto de Erwin**

Levi se mantenía con los brazos cruzados evitando la mirada de Erwin.

\- ¿y bien? Espero tu respuesta… Presiono el rubio.

Levi entre abrió los labios para volver a cerrarlo inmediatamente después, simplemente no deseaba exponerse de esa manera, pero el tiempo se le acababa, era un hecho que pronto se realizaría el juicio.

\- Si… si Erwin, si lo hice, orille a Hanji a acceder estar con migo, pero no fue por lujuria. Finalmente hablo el pelinegro.

Erwin torció los labios en una mueca de molestia. - ¿Entonces por qué fue?

Levi lo miro con molestia – Porque quería que fuera solo mía.

\- Eres egoísta Levi… Reprendió Erwin.

\- Tu también estuviste enamorado una vez Erwin. Farfullo Levi mientras lo miraba con reproche.

Erwin enarco las cejas con molestia – Eso no es tu asunto, además ¿Por qué crees que al hacerlo con ella sería solo tuya?

Levi ya algo fastidiado por las preguntas respondió con marcado enojo – ¡Porque soy un demonio! y también un ángel, y ella puede ser mía sin que su alma haya sido dañada; es una posibilidad real si la condenan es solo porque quieren hacerlo, ¿No creerás que no lo sé?

Erwin cambio su expresión de enojo por sorpresa – De acuerdo… eso es verdad, aunque debes apegarte a lo que se decidió sobre ti antes, si quieres una compañera tiene que ser una ángel.

\- Hanji puede serlo, si tan solo tengo tu apoyo. Rebatió el pelinegro.

Erwin lo miro con la misma expresión de sorpresa aun en su rostro con lo que procedió a masajear sus cienes – Levi, me sacas de quicio… estas aquí dispuesto a recibir todo el castigo por lo sucedido aunque eso implique un sufrimiento físico que se prolongara por mucho tiempo, sin mencionar los demás cargos.

El pelinegro no cedió un ápice en su seria expresión – No temo al dolor.

\- Ese no es el problema, el solo hecho de a verme atacado ya amerita la expulsión del cielo, ¿O es que ya se te olvido que hay testigos? Rebatió el rubio.

\- No se atreverán a expulsarme sabiendo que puedo encontrarme con Kenny. Respondió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? Pregunto Erwin clavando sus azules ojos en el metálico gris de los de Levi.

\- Es lo que tú quieras que sea Erwin, no es mi deseo llegar tan lejos… pero… maldición… yo le prometí que la protegería y ya sabes que los ángeles no podemos romper una promesa, y aun que no se si la regla se cumpla en mí tampoco tengo deseo de romperla.

Erwin soltó un suspiro – De acuerdo… no te condenare ni a ti ni a Zoe pero queda de tu cuenta convencer a Pixi y Nile, lo que veo bastante difícil, Nile te crucificara literalmente si tiene la oportunidad y nada de lo que digas le hará cambiar de parecer, y aun que yo haga que Petra, Auruo o incluso Moblit omitan detalles en su testimonio, Mike y Riko no lo aran y eso te va a hundir hasta el cuello.

Pixi puede que solo pida encierro para ti y pérdida de memoria para Zoe, e igual aunque a ella no la toquen contigo es diferente y empezaran por cortar esas alas tuyas.

Levi ni pestañeo ante las palabras de su superior, procediendo a encogerse de hombros minimizando lo escuchado – Volverán a crecer, esa es una ventaja que mi sangre de demonio me da sobre ustedes.

Erwin suavizo un tanto su gesto de enojo – Levi, me desconciertas completamente nunca hiciste caso a los coqueteos de otras mujeres, pero ahora estas aquí dispuesto a ser condenado por esa problemática de Zoe… bien digamos que "estoy conmovido".

Ahora por tu bien espero que no estés ocultando ningún otro detalle, nada en absoluto y lo digo en serio NADA, ni insignificante y menos a un algo serio, NO abra una segunda oportunidad con migo.

Levi relajo su respiración – Nada, te lo aseguro. ¿Puedo ver a Hanji ahora?

\- Esta en la prisión celestial, no ira a ningún lado, podrás verla más tarde; ahora tenemos que ir a ver a Pixi para que escuche tu versión antes del juicio. Respondió el rubio.

\- Deseo verla ahora. Insistió el pelinegro.

\- No es necesario, ¿además que va hacer, escaparse de ahí? Fue la respuesta de Erwin casi con un tono divertido en su voz cuando unos golpes llamaron a la puerta, abriéndose ligeramente Keiji se asomó.

\- Disculpe la interrupción Erwin-sama… pero Pixi-sama quiere verlo y parece urgente. Se explicó. Keiji desde la puerta cuando inevitablemente esta se abrió de par en par tras ser empujada por Pixi.

\- Hanji Zoe escapó de la prisión celestial. Anuncio el susodicho sin más.

Levi y Erwin solo dejaron escapar al unísono un - "¿Qué?".

Erwin salió detrás de su escritorio para llegar hasta Pixi - ¿Cómo que se escapó? ¡NADIE! Es capaz de tal cosa, menos una simple humana, ¡NO Hay forma de escapar de ahí!, nada puede abrir esas rejas ¡NADA!

Pixi tocio un poco – Y también se escapó Nanaba pero siento que Zoe contribuyo en ello.

\- ¿Nanaba? Pero si a ella le faltaba nada para terminar su encierro. Agrego Erwin ahora caminando de un lado al otro.

\- Si pero recuerda que parte de su castigo es que al finalizar su encierro se le borraría la memoria, es obvio que no quiere eso y vio la oportunidad de huir con Zoe. Pero no sé cómo pudo hacerlo. Dijo a continuación Pixi.

\- Disculpen no quiero agregar intrigas a lo que no sabemos… pero Hanji tiene… bueno… tiene un anillo que definitivamente fue hecho aquí en el cielo. Agrego Moblit quien había llegado tras de Pixi quedándose en la puerta del recinto.

Erwin y Pixi lo miraron con expresión de duda.

Pixi fue el primero en hablar - ¿El anillo que revisaste en su mano? Bueno, si lo leí en tu informe pero di por hecho que solo había sido una galantería de Levi.

\- Por muy celestial que sea la joyería que se crea aquí no abre "mágicamente" rejas inexpugnables así que eso no nos sirve para saber… un momento… Erwin cortó su comentario interrumpiendo su andar, volteo lentamente hacia Levi que ya no se encontraba en la silla, por lo que deslizo su mirada hasta ver al pelinegro que se había movido discretamente casi hasta la puerta.

\- Levi… dame tu llave. Ordeno Erwin.

Levi le devolvió una mirada ligeramente inquieta – Erwin, olvide un pequeño detalle… en realidad como tu dijiste… "una simple humana" en verdad no sé por qué… yo tampoco me explico cómo pudo… bueno "funcionar" en la mano de una mortal.

Erwin comenzó a caminar paso a paso hacia el pelinegro extendiendo su brazo derecho de donde surgió su guadaña la cual empuño sin dudar.

La amenazante imagen del rubio se dibujó en los orbes grises del pelinegro – Mierda… fue la palabra que pronuncio antes de tener que escapar de un golpe del arma el cual provoco una corriente de aire que hizo volcar las pilas de papeles que reposaban en el lugar.

El pelinegro extendió sus alas mientras esquivaba a Pixi derribando a Moblit y Keiji chocando sus cabezas al pasar prácticamente sobre ellos casi provocándoles la inconciencia, cayó con fuerza con las rodillas semi dobladas con lo que se impulsó al frente corriendo por el pasillo mientras batía sus alas sin alzar el vuelo, concentrando impulso con lo que se elevó rápidamente apenas entrar al lobby; hizo surgir su arma con la que apunto directamente al enorme tragaluz frontal con forma de roseta barroca, una exquisita obra tallada en vidrio y cuarzo hasta que el impacto del disparo la hizo estallar en mil pedazos dejando el boquete por el cual el pelinegro escaparía sabiendo de antemano que las puertas del lugar se sellarían solo con que Erwin lo pensara.

Levi cruzo el boquete con velocidad apenas cubriendo su rostros de los afilados pedazos que caían sintiendo como una mano rosaba uno de sus zapatos, al dirigir la vista hacia abajo vio como Erwin casi lo había sujetado por el tobillo a escasos centímetros de él.

\- "Que extraño es ver a Erwin usando sus alas… el siempre prefirió caminar para ir de un lugar a otro". Aquel pensamiento fuera de lugar cruzo por su mente, lo que tuvo que sacudir de sus ideas si quería escapar.

Tomo su escopeta una vez más, pero ahora abrió el compartimento de la munición de donde extrajo un corto cartucho completamente blanco con algo de polvo gris cayendo por las uniones, lanzándolo hacia el frente mientras cerraba el arma para inmediatamente impactarlo en el aire con un nuevo tiro provocando que todos alrededor quedaran segados por la repentina e intensa luz que surgió tras el impacto.

Aquella luz dejo completamente segados a todos más aun a Erwin que estaba tras de Levi teniendo que detener su persecución. Para cuando el brillo se disipo por completo el pelinegro había desaparecido de vista.

\- Suficiente… dijo el rubio mientras posaba sus pies sobre suelo firme, donde ya lo esperaban Pixi, Moblit y varios curiosos.

\- ¡Keiji! Reúne a mis 3 mejores ángeles de la muerte, y busca a Mike, dile que lo necesito aquí con sus mejores ángeles guerreros. Ordeno Erwin.

\- Erwin, creo que es hora de ir a ver a Nile. Completo Pixi.

El rubio solo asintió ligeramente con su gesto serio mientras murmuraba – Bien Levi como quieras, lo aremos del modo difícil…

…

Levi yacía oculto en una zona aparentemente boscosa donde la vegetación lucia arboles de maderas doradas y follaje de un verde sumamente oscuro oculto entre las ramas de uno particularmente alto miraba con recelo a la torre celestial de donde se podía percibir habían comenzado a moverse varios ángeles.

\- 4 ojos… ahora sí que nos jodiste… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas con esa instigadora de Nanaba? Maldición ¿Por qué puedes usar mi anillo? ... ¿Qué demonios eres?...

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses -** Moblit es un amor pero ya saben el dicho "En arca abierta hasta el más santo peca" XD y la tentación de cambiar las cosas a su favor puede ser latente. Y ese Levi con sus verdades a medias, Hanji le dará su buen reclamo (*^_^*).

 **Erdia** \- Hage y Nanaba fugitivas (*o*)/º y después medio mundo buscándolas jejeje.

 **Dy** – Gracias por seguir leyendo, trato de que sea interesante para todos los que me dan un poquito de su tiempo al leer (^o^).

 **Nocturna** \- Aquí todos buscan salir bien librados jejeje, Hanji y Nanaba andan de fugitivas, a Levi le siguen valiendo 3 cacahuates las reglas y Erwin bueno el solo quiere ponerlos en orden jujuju.

 **Gleysi chavarria** \- Erwin y Levi casi llegan a un acuerdo… solo si a ese Levi no se le hubiera olvidado no dejarle el anillo a Hanji. Moblit sigue en su búsqueda de escapar de la friendzone (*o*).

 **Nekogirl** \- Hanji por ceder a los encantos del amargado de Levi y Nanaba por los de Mike, naaa la verdad quien no sedería con alguno de esos dos XD.

Lo de Erwin es una referencia a una situación que si paso en el manga, cuando Erwin era mucho más joven había una chica llamada Marie (Mary) de la cual se llegó a enamorar pero al decidir seguir su carrera militar en la legión se apartó de ella, por lo que Nile termino enamorándola y casándose con ella, este dato ocurre en el capítulo 53 del manga, lo mencionan durante una conversación entre Erwin y Nile camino a los juzgados.


	29. Cap 28 Búsqueda

**Cap. 28 Búsqueda.**

Habían transcurrido al menos 2 horas desde la fuga de Nanaba y Hanji que yacían ocultas dentro de lo que parecía un almacén repleto de cajas de madera casi negra sellada por herrajes de hierro pulido de los cuales colgaban sendos candados extrañamente cromados, acompañados por altas pilas de costales formados por una tela de textura sumamente tosca y rugosa pero completamente blanca, las costuras de estos resaltaban con hilos plateados que parecieran hechos de metal hilado.

Todo aquello lucia tan familiar pero a la vez tan extraño para Hanji, era claro que ni cajas o costales del mundo terrenal se verían de esa forma.

\- ¿Te dan curiosidad esas cosas? Pregunto Nanaba mientras veía a Hanji.

La castaña asintió sin quitar la vista de aquellos objetos amontonados.

\- Son simples suministros, las cajas contienen en su mayoría cortes de madera más pequeños que se usaran para objetos como decoración o piezas de metal como candelabros, pisapapeles, tinteros, piedras preciosas, vidrio, etc. Los sacos guardan telas más finas para ropa, cortinas, a veces hebras de plata u oro para crear pergaminos muy especiales, nada que nos sirva en realidad, ahora Hanji debo pedirte que hagas algo muy especial por mí. Termino por explicarse Nanaba.

Hanji solo poso su mirada en la rubia.

Nanaba prosiguió al tener la atención de Hanji. – Bien como ya te lo había dicho antes ese anillo que llevas es muy especial, es conocido como "la llave" y no solo puede abrir cosas físicas si no desvanecer restricciones, y yo tengo 2 restricciones en mi cuerpo; dos marcas que me restringen para volar y poder usar mi arma, y para poder llegar a la zona de descenso definitivamente necesitaremos que yo pueda usar esas dos cosas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que si lograre quitarlas? Cuestiono la castaña mirando el anillo en su dedo.

Nanaba tomo la mano de Hanji entre las suyas – Hanji, el anillo te obedeció una vez sé que lo ara de nuevo y cree mis palabras cuando te digo esto… Levi dejo demasiado poder en tus manos; no sé qué le pasaba por la cabeza pero cuando alguien se dé cuenta que tú tienes este anillo pondrán a todos los ángeles guerreros tras nosotras.

Hanji abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante las serias palabras de Nanaba – Esta bien, intentemos quitar esas dos marcas.

Nanaba soltó a Hanji mientras desabotonaba su blusa por debajo de sus clavículas mostrando una marca pequeña y circular de color negro con la forma de una pluma dividida a la mitad.

Hanji acerco su dedo índice tocando aquella marca, sin embargo antes de hablar una idea se cruzó por su cabeza haciéndola formular una pregunta. – Haaa. Nanaba… ahora que lo pienso ¿Exactamente por qué te encerraron?

Nanaba se quedó pensando un momento – Bueno, es un poco largo de explicar pero supongo que sería bueno hacer tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen afuera.

 **2 horas antes… Recinto de Nile, mando superior líder de los ángeles guerreros.**

\- Nile-sama, estoy en completo desacuerdo con su decisión; ¿Acaso escucho algo de todo lo que le dije? Hanji NO es un demonio su decisión de eliminarla esta fuera de contexto, ¡Díctele esa decisión a Levi! Al menos el si es mitad demonio.

Aquella queja salía con gran enojo de Mike quien se encontraba parado frente a un escritorio hecho completamente de cuarzo, blanco y translucido un mueble completamente irreal como el lugar mismo, desde el piso recubierto por caoba blanca, los pilares de cristal de roca como prismas que desviaban la luz hasta el techo que era una enorme cúpula labrada a mano en pequeñas formas como gotas que se encadenaban entre sí para crear aquella irreal cubierta.

Nile con clara arrogancia en su voz lanzo al frente un grueso compilado de hojas que se desparramo por el escritorio. – No me contradigas Mike, claro que escuche cada palabra y leí cada línea pero nada me ara cambiar de opinión, Zoe y Ackerman tienen que ser eliminados, además el alma de esa mujer debe de estar manchada por ese demonio.

Mike apretó ligueramente los dientes controlando su enojo – Hanji es solo una víctima de las circunstancias, es solo una humana demasiado curiosa; probablemente sería un ángel que pasaría sus días en la biblioteca de la torre celestial ayudando a Rene, ¿Qué daño puede hacer eso?

Nile miro a Mike con molestia – Mike… no me vengas con eso; ni tú te crees esas palabras; no me gusta nada el historial de ella, si es transformada… No se parece a nada que haya vistos antes o tal vez si… NO, no permitiré que sea transformada.

\- Nile-sama… ¿Teme que Hanji sea un ángel con un poder al nivel de ustedes los mandos superiores? Cuestiono el rubio.

Nile no respondió dando por contestación una mirada agria. En ese momento la puerta del recinto se abrió sin previo aviso sorprendiendo a ambos. Tras las hojas de madera abriéndose de par en par entraron las figuras de Erwin y Pixi, seguidos por Moblit.

Pixi fue el primero en hablar – Nile tenemos un problema… Hanji Zoe, consiguió escapar de la prisión celestial.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Respondieron al unísono Nile y Mike.

Erwin prosiguió – Zoe tiene el anillo de Levi es decir la llave y es capaz de usarla.

\- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIO HAS DICHO? Grito Nile levantándose de su asiento.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a esa jovencita y a Levi antes de que haga algo de verdad grave. Intervino Pixi aun con un tono tranquilo.

\- ESTO es tu culpa Erwin, TODO, desde el principio dije que era una pésima idea que se aceptara a ese demonio tuyo aquí, y mira lo que paso; solo basto que encontrara a otro ser igual de problemático que él para crear un caos. Se quejaba Nile mientras caminaba hasta Erwin.

El rubio por su parte ignoro completamente a Nile y se dirigió a Mike – Mike ve por tus mejores ángeles guerreros, rastren a Levi y a Zoe, captúrenlos; Nanaba esta con Zoe, hagan lo necesario para atrapar a esas dos, solo no vayan a dañar a Zoe. Ordeno Erwin.

\- ¿Qué no la dañen? ¡Pero que amable eres Erwin! Se quejó nuevamente Nile.

Erwin lo miro con desdén – Levi prometió protegerla, y creo que ya sabes el significado y peso de una promesa en la boca de un ángel, y claro como responsable de la seguridad del plano celestial no querrás a Levi atacando con su poder demoniaco; amenos claro que estés deseoso de enfrentarlo personalmente.

Nile solo torció los labios.

\- El escudo vs la llave, ese si sería un duelo digno de verse. Interrumpió Pixi con una media sonrisa.

Una vez más Nile no dijo nada dejando que su expresión de desagrado hablara por él.

Mike se aclaró la garganta para obtener la atención de los demás. – Salgo a la búsqueda y captura. Tras aquellas palabras se retiró con pasos largos.

Moblit con expresión un tanto dudosa miro a Pixi – Ha señor yo también deseo salir a…

\- Esta bien Moblit. Fue la contestación de Pixi antes de que Moblit terminara la oración.

Mientras los 3 superiores se quedaban en el recinto de Nile, Moblit y Mike se encaminaron a realizar la búsqueda.

\- ¿A qué se refería Pixi-sama con "La llave vs El escudo"? pregunto Moblit a su amigo.

Mike lo miro de reojo - ¿No lo sabes? ¿Conoces los 5 sellos de la torre?

Moblit asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – Si son 5 protecciones que tiene la torre en caso de que alguna fuerza oscura quiera atacar, cada uno tiene una característica especial.

\- Correcto, pero la parte que no sabes es que esos sellos son literalmente físicos, tienen forma de anillos y están en poder de los ángeles con mayor fuerza, el deber de esos 5 será proteger en caso de un ataque. Erwin-sama, Pixi-sama, Nile-sama y Zackly-sama son los que tienen los anillos. Respondió Mike mientras salían a un pasillo principal.

\- ¿Quién tiene el anillo que falta? Pregunto Moblit ya conociendo la respuesta.

Mike frunció el ceño – Levi…

\- ¡POR QUÉ ESE DEMONIO TIENE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE! Exclamo el ojiverde con claro enojo.

Ambos salieron a un balcón donde desplegando las alas tomaron vuelo hacia un área superior de la torre.

\- Porque los sellos solo pueden ser portados por los ángeles más fuertes elegidos por sí mismos, es decir los anillos eligen a su portador, en el caso de Levi su anillo pudo haber sido reclamado por Erwin-sama al ser su superior pero él decidió dejárselo. Contesto Mike a la pregunta de Moblit.

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Cómo es que no lo reconociste en la mano de Hanji? Volvió a cuestionar Moblit.

Mike negó con la cabeza. – Los sellos no emiten ninguna señal, parecen simples anillos comunes, yo sabía que uno de ellos estaba en poder del hibrido pero no sabía quién era el mitad demonio, no conocía a Levi, por eso no lo sabía aun teniendo a Levi y el anillo frente a mis ojos. Pero ahora lo que me está comiendo las ideas es ¿Cómo demonios Hanji pudo hacer funcionar el sello siendo una humana? Además son muy pocos los que conocen la información completa de los sellos.

\- Mike ¿Qué característica tiene el anillo que lleva Hanji?

\- Le llaman "la llave" por qué es capaz abrir cualquier puerta, sello o restricción de esta torre. ¿Entiendes el peligro que representa eso? Además puede crear una barrera casi impenetrable como protección. Debemos encontrar a Hanji, es un hecho que si la encontramos Levi aparecerá.

Moblit se detuvo en el aire haciendo que Mike tuviera que hacerlo igual - ¿Qué pasa ahora? Pregunto el más alto con prisa y molestia.

Moblit miro con decisión a su amigo – Yo puedo encontrar a Hanji, soy su ángel de la guarda y mientras siga siendo humana puedo crear un vínculo para saber su posición exacta… pero necesitare algún objeto suyo.

\- ¿Bajaras al mundo terrenal? Cuestiono Mike mirándolo con duda.

Moblit cerró los ojos un par de segundos meditando la situación antes de contestar – Si… será más rápido y sin rango de error que estarla buscando a ciegas. Tu ve por tus ángeles guerreros, estoy seguro que Levi no se va a entregar pacíficamente.

\- Bien, apresúrate antes de que todo se vuelva un caos. Contesto Mike antes de continuar con su ascenso.

 **Mundo terrenal 20 minutos más tarde.**

Moblit apareció sobre la azotea del edificio donde vivía Hanji y sin perder tiempo se movió hacia su departamento, apareciendo en medio de la sala, tomaría cualquier objeto personal de la castaña eso sería suficiente por lo que encamino sus pasos hacia el dormitorio, una vez dentro miro las cosas sobre el tocador frente al espejo había algunos cepillos, un par de peines, perfume y un paquete de pequeñas tiras plásticas para el cabello.

\- ¿Por qué no tomas una pieza de ropa interior? Se escuchó decir a una voz desde la puerta del cuarto provocando que Moblit se girara sin dudar colocando sus manos listas para hacer surgir su arma. Sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de una chica de negros cabellos y ojos grises recargada en el marco de la puerta.

\- Un demonio… Pronuncio Moblit – ¿Quién eres y como entraste aquí?... en este lugar hay rastros de un sello.

La chica se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja – Soy Mikasa, la prima de Levi, y el sello que puso aquí no tiene gran efecto si el esta tan lejos.

Moblit sintió recorres una gota de sudor por su cien, "Mikasa" ya recordaba el nombre un demonio de temer. - ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Mikasa lo miro sin gran atención casi con un gesto de aburrimiento. – Solo buscaba un lugar para estar cómoda y bueno como Hanji no volverá por aquí… "en un tiempo".

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de Hanji? Cuestiono el rubio ante aquella mención.

\- ¿Eres su ángel de la guarda? Supongo que si por ese distintivo metálico entre tu cabello… ahora todo tiene sentido… ¿Vienes por un objeto personal? Porque si es así… ¿Qué más personal que esto?. Dijo la chica demonio chasqueando los dedos haciendo que un cajón en la parte baja del mueble se abriera, dejando a la vista varias piezas de ropa interior perfectamente dobladas y acomodadas en su interior.

Moblit no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo al ver aquellas prendas femeninas al saber perfectamente que pertenecían a la castaña, aquella mirada lo distrajo suficiente tiempo y al regresar la vista al frente la pelinegra ya estaba prácticamente frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

\- Hanji te gusta, verdad… es linda y tiene un cuerpo que mueres por tocar, ¿verdad angelito? Dijo Mikasa mientras alargaba las palabras provocando incomodidad en el rubio.

Moblit dio un paso atrás en posición de ataque surgiendo su arma, una espada tipo claymore de empuñadura roja con detalles en dorado de donde se alzaba una afilada hoja plateada de base ancha que se estrechaba en dirección a la punta.

Mikasa alzo ambas manos a la altura de su rostro con las palmas al frente y sin borrar aquella sonrisa hablo. – Hey, calma por favor… no quiero pelear, no era mi intención incomodarte, bueno si lo era, pero el caso es que al verte aquí puedo suponer que buscar la forma de encontrar a Hanji ¿cierto? Sabes, se más de lo que parece y si un ángel de la guarda busca un objeto personal de un humano es porque no lo encuentra. Pero el punto es que el verte aquí me hizo pensar que podría pedirte algo…

\- Eres un demonio ¿Por qué te escucharía? Cuestiono Moblit.

Mikasa bajo ambas manos – Bueno… "Profesor Moblit" seamos sinceros, yo no me llevo bien con mi primo y nada me gustaría más que verlo en problemas con su molesto superior Erwin Smit. Además piénsalo si quitas a Levi de en medio Hanji puede ser solo para ti.

Moblit solo la miro sin mayor expresión que la desconfianza.

Mikasa cruzo los brazos – Puedo ayudar a que lo expulsen del plano celestial y al mismo tiempo hacer que Hanji se enamore de ti.

Las pupilas del ángel se contrajeron ante aquellas palabras – Soy un ángel nunca aria un trato con un demonio.

\- ¿Cuál trato? Yo no te estoy ofreciendo ningún trato… te estoy dando una opción que puedes usar a tu completo albedrio. Contesto la pelinegra mientras descruzaba los brazos extendiendo la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba donde ahora reposaban dos pequeños frascos de vidrio conteniendo en su interior una sustancia liquida de color rojo suave.

Moblit vio con duda aquellos recipientes.

Mikasa continuo hablando – Es "esencia de amor", Levi tiene un franco igual; ignoro si se lo dio a beber a Hanji o no, pero estos tiene una pócima más fuerte, incluso para anular y dar un nuevo enamoramiento. Toma ambos, dale uno a tu jefe y dile que lo encontraste aquí oculto, espera a que expulsen a Levi y después le puedes dar a beber el otro a Hanji…

Al no tener más respuesta que el silencio Mikasa opto por colocar ambos frascos sobre el buro. –Bueno si te avergüenza tomarlos de mi mano los dejare aquí… nadie lo sabrá… piensa que si lo haces ella no correría más peligro que al lado de mi primo… que es un demonio…

Tras aquellas palabras la pelinegra se disolvió en un borrón de polvo negro que desapareció rápidamente.

Moblit ahora solo en la habitación miro aquellos frascos, parecía tentado a tomarlos.

\- No debería ni siquiera pensar en algo tan bajo y ruin… Se reprendió a si mismo girándose para tomar uno de los peines que reposaban en el tocador, era momento de regresar sin embargo su vista se posó nuevamente sobre aquellos recipientes de vidrio.

\- La memoria de Hanji será borrada… y no nos recordara… no recordaría ha Levi. Se dijo en tono muy bajo casi en un susurro…

 **Azotea contigua**

Kenny se encontraba fumaba un cigarro mientras veía como una columna de luz se disolvía ajena de miradas.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? Pregunto Kenny sin mirar a la figura que se había formado tras de él.

\- Si, tal y como me dijiste… ¿Pero cómo sabias que uno de ellos regresaría al departamento?

Kenny se giró para ver a su sobrina. – Una simple corazonada, después de todo se llevaron a esa mujer aun teniendo cuerpo físico, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que pasa… cualquier cosa, ¿Dime quién era? ¿Fuiste clara sobre lo del frasco de "esencia de amor" que le diste a Levi antes?

Mikasa sonrió con satisfacción – Hice más que eso tió Kenny, el que se presento fue ese profesor, el ángel de la guarda y le ofrecí 2 frascos de esencia; si se los llevo con el… bueno creo que además de Levi también lo expulsaran a él, después de todo será solo cuestión de tiempo que alguien se dé cuenta que hay objetos del bajo mundo en su "perfecto" cielo.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Erdia** – Hanji no le teme a nada XD XD XD, sip pronto habrá algarabía.

 **Navy blue glasses –** Ese Levi solo complica las cosas, ya casi se encuentran jejeje. (*w*)

 **Dy –** Sip Hanji es solo una humana, por el momento jejeje (ºwº), ese Levi quiere hacer las cosas "bien" pero termina complicando todo.

 **Nocturna –** Todos con la expectación de que es Hanji, Erwin y Levi discutiendo pero Levi no se intimida, es un descarado que incluso llama a Erwin solo por su nombre.

 **Gleysi chavarria –** Actualizando (n_n) ahora son fugitivas pero es difícil esconderse, si tan solo hubieran esperado un poco más antes de fugarse, no solo Erwin todo el mundo les pone trabas.

 **Nekogirl –** Las cosas se complicaran.

Sip ya vi el cap 103, a mí me encanta y siento que algo se trae entre manos Zeke, ¡Armin se cargó todo el puerto! :3 pero aún no ha aparecido Hanji y ya quiero verla. También me quede con la expectación de Jean frente a Falco, todos dicen que tal vez Gabi le dispare pero no sé, ella aun esta en shock, quien podría hacer algo así podría ser Magath por que tiene el rifle junto a el, además en ese edificio de atrás si revisas la viñeta donde cae Zeke se ve que en esos arcos hay soldados y al bajar Jean prácticamente les está dando la espalda. Así que… bueno Jean puede ser atacado desde varios puntos. Aun así espero que no le pase nada.

 **NOTA: Este cap quedo un poco largo, de hecho los que siguen también están un poquito largos como este (un tanto más de 2,500 palabras), quería saber si esto les incomoda (por el tiempo de lectura o algo así) esto es por que suceden varias cosas en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Si fuera el caso los tendría que recortar un poco para que fueran menos extensos.**


	30. Cap 29 Enfrentamiento I

**Cap. 29 Enfrentamiento I.**

Nanaba y Hanji continuaban ocultas en el mismo lugar, sentadas tras pilas de cosas almacenadas, en casi completa estática mientras la castaña escuchaba atenta la historia que Nanaba le contaba.

\- Todo comenzó unos años atrás… yo era una de las ángeles que hacia informes para Riko-san, seguramente ya la conoces, es quien informo a los demás superiores de tu aventura con Levi. Bueno como ya te había mencionado mi trabajo era recorrer la torre e informar cualquier anomalía, entre tanto que observaba me entere de muchas historias y cosas que me contaban los ángeles de los demás niveles, entre ellas… bueno había un "rumor" que dice que si empuñas la guadaña de Erwin-sama recuperaras todos los recuerdos de tu existencia como humano, claro eso si fuiste humano antes… porque hay ángeles que nacen siendo ángeles y otros que son creados a partir de almas humanas.

\- Sin embargo comprenderás que tocar la guadaña es sumamente difícil, porque 1-casi nunca materializa su arma y 2-es Erwin-sama el ángel más temido de la torre. Pero yo… simplemente desde que escuche la historia de "recuperar tus recuerdos" surgió en mí una obsesión por ello, algo me hacía sentir que debía recuperarlos a como diera lugar, así que urdí un plan para hacerme con esa guadaña.

Con el paso del tiempo supe que una vez al mes los altos mandos se reúnen en la sala superior de la torre con Darius Zackly-sama quien es el superior principal, para hablar algunos temas sumamente privados. El caso es que esa sala es sumamente importante y nadie puede entrar con armas a ella es algo así como una burbuja inmaculada de luz y paz; así que ellos tiene que dejar sus armas en sus recintos… y esa era mi oportunidad.

El día de la reunión yo fui al círculo inferior entrando con la excusa de que tenía que dejar un pergamino "muy importante" en el recinto de Erwin-sama, no tuve problema para entrar debido a que no era raro que me encomendaran darle documentos a él.

\- ¿Pero por qué tenías esa enorme obsesión? ¿Era muy grande tu deseo de recuperar tus recuerdos? Interrumpió Hanji.

Nanaba guardo silencio un momento – Bueno, hay una razón pero sonara muy tonta… Yo sentía una enorme familiaridad con Mike… pero de una forma que no sé cómo explicar; sin embargo él no parece sentir lo mismo y por alguna razón eso me afectaba mucho, sé que es tonto porque entre él y yo no había más que un trato formal y ya.

Hanji la miro pensativa - ¿Creías que tú y el tuvieron algo que ver cuando eran humanos? Pero cuando fueron convertidos en ángeles perdieron su memoria y querías recuperarla.

\- Exactamente, pero el motivo principal es que cuando un alma humana es convertida en ángel no pierde sus recuerdos, eso quiere decir que a mí y a Mike nos borraron la memoria al convertirnos y yo debía descubrir por qué. Contesto la rubia con molestia por aquel hecho.

Hanji comprendía aquello y también le parecía extraño el hecho de borrarles la memoria. - ¿Y qué paso?

Nanaba frunció el ceño y prosiguió – Levi… eso es lo que paso…

 **\- Flash back -**

Nanaba abría lentamente la puerta del recinto de Erwin mientras sostenía un rollo de varias hojas entre sus brazos, se adentró al lugar eternamente envuelto en aquella luz mortecina, caminando unos pasos cuando pudo ver su objetivo; la guadaña se encontraba ahí con la parte final de la hasta encajada en un soporte que la mantenía erguida sobre una base metálica y negra con el grabado de pequeños detalles en plata.

La rubia se acercó paso a paso dejando las hojas sobre el escritorio, alargo sus manos casi hasta tocar el arma en reposo, cuando una voz grave y afilada se hizo escuchas casi a sus espaldas.

\- No deberías tocar eso… a menos que quieras tener problemas, claro.

Nanaba se giró sobresaltada hasta tener en su campo visual al dueño de aquella voz, y pudo verlo sentado en uno de los sillones individuales al fondo del lugar entre penumbras y con su costumbre de vestir de negro no lo habría notado nunca si este no hubiera hablado, se encontraba Levi recargado, con una pierna cruzada y sosteniendo una taza de té entre sus dedos.

Dio un sorbo a su té y volvió a posar sus grises ojos sobre la chica. - ¿Y bien? Ya dejaste tus papeles ahora deberías irte o es que ¿viniste específicamente a poner tus manos sobre la guadaña? No serias la primera que lo intenta, pero te advierto que Erwin se enojara. Soltó de nuevo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Estas de encargado cuidándola? Cuestiono Nanaba viéndolo con recelo.

Levi se encogió de hombros para después tomar más de su té – No me importa si tocas o no la guadaña solo considere pertinente decirte que no deberías hacerlo.

Nanaba lo pensó apenas unos segundo seguramente Levi trataría de detenerla por lo que sin esperar más sujeto el arma desencajándola de la base y salió corriendo del recinto.

Por su parte Levi ni siquiera se levantó continuo con su té para después soltar un suspiro de cansancio. – Lo que tú no sabes es que Erwin sabe cuándo alguien ha tomado su arma. Murmuro, palabras que no llegaron a los oídos de Nanaba.

Nanaba salió del lugar con la mayor velocidad que pudo incluso los que la vieron pasar ni siquiera supieron cómo reaccionar.

Tras adentrarse por varios pasillos tuvo que detenerse de golpe debido a que un punzante dolor invadía su cabeza y fue cuando ocurrió, todos sus recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, imágenes en desorden y situaciones que provocaron casi un desmayo en la ángel, cayendo al suelo por la situación casi perdía la conciencia cuando noto como unas manos la sostenían.

\- ¿Mike eres tú? Pregunto la rubia al ver al mencionado sosteniéndola.

Mike la cargo con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro al verla casi desmayada. – Nanaba ¿Qué te ocurrió? Por todos los cielos ¿es esa la guadaña de Erwin-sama? ¿Por qué la tienes?

Nanaba alzo una mano para acariciar el rostro del rubio. – Mike lo he recordado todo tú y yo, cuando éramos humanos… debes de tocar la guadaña para recordarlo…

Mike miraba los ojos azules de Nanaba casi llenos de lágrimas, después dirigió su vista al arma - ¿Tocarla?, Nanaba sabes que no debemos tocar nada perteneciente al ángel de la muerte principal.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Mike mientras era seguida por una severa voz.

\- Mike, por favor lleva a Nanaba a la sala de espera de abajo, no creo que haga falta explicar que recibirá un castigo. Termino por decir Erwin mientras extendía su mano en dirección de la guadaña.

 **\- Fin del Flash back -**

Nanaba se recargo pesadamente en el muro.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste en tus recuerdos? Pregunto Hanji mirándola con expectación.

Nanaba apretó los labios – Mike y yo éramos pareja, él era mi esposo… Pero ahora no recuerda nada…

\- Ya veo, entonces… a ti te encerraron y Mike nunca supo que sucedía ¿cierto? Cuestiono Hanji.

Nanaba asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – 3 décadas… casi tres décadas encerrada con esos recuerdos en mi cabeza y con la orden de borrar mi memoria al terminar mi encierro.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Como que 3 décadas! Exclamo la castaña.

Nanaba la miro un poco desconcertada para después sonreír ligeramente – Haa, si los ángeles no cambian su aspecto sin importar cuento tiempo pase…

Hanji parpadeo varias veces un tanto sorprendida – Cielos eso ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza… espera… eso quiere decir que…

La rubia soltó una risita casi adivinando lo que la castaña estaba pensando – Si Hanji… ¿Te estas preguntando entonces cuantos años tiene Levi realmente? Porque déjame decirte que por cuestión de edad él fue un aprovechado contigo.

Hanji se rasco la nuca con cierto gesto de incomodidad - Por favor no digas nada… haces que me incomode… bueno pero entonces ¿estas segura que él fue el que te delato?

Nanaba sintió con seguridad. – Bueno pero eso no importa en este momento, ahora debemos huir, yo no pienso permitir que me borren la memoria de nuevo cuando ni siquiera pude descubrir por qué lo hicieron la primera vez.

\- Quitemos esos sellos de restricción. Contesto la castaña cerrando el puño mientras mostraba el anillo, Nanaba descubría el sello de su pecho y uno más sobre su muñeca derecha este con forma de un círculo dividido a la mitad.

Hanji sostuvo la muñeca de Nanaba y hablo – Anillo quita estos sellos, que desaparezcan, deja a Nanaba libre.

Ambas marcas se disolvieron…

 **-o- O -o-**

Cerca del almacén donde se ocultaban Hanji y Nanaba una sombra se movía disolviendo su figura en las sobras de las construcciones contiguas, Levi usando aquella habilidad que le brindaba su sangre de demonio permitiéndole convertirse en una nube de polvo negro, pasaba desapercibido para los ángeles encomendados a apresarlo.

El pelinegro regreso a su forma física replegándose en una de las torres más bajas.

\- Maldición, ¿Dónde te metiste Hanji? No puedes estar lejos… debo encontrarte antes que ellos… murmuraba para sí mismo mientras observaba alrededor cuando vi a Moblit llegar directamente a la pequeña plazuela frente al lugar, dando un par de aleteos estrepitosos para continuar su marcha casi corriendo encontrándose con Petra y Auruo que revisaban las construcciones del lugar, los 3 comenzaron a hablar, finalmente Moblit les mostro un peine que llevaba en la mano; acto seguido se encaminaron al alto almacén que se encontraba a unos 20 metros de ellos.

Dentro de la construcción Nanaba desplegaba sus alas moviéndolas como quien se desase del adormecimiento de un brazo, mientras Hanji la observa con curiosidad. - ¿Y ahora que aremos?

Nanaba responde con calma – Bueno lo mejor será esperar a que no haya nadie afuera, seguro que nos están buscando, en cuanto todo este en silencio escaparemos al círculo de descenso.

\- Pero… aún no sé qué paso con Levi Se quejó la castaña… casi con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

Nanaba entorno los ojos – Hay mujer… ¿todavía que te llevo a esta situación te preocupas por él?

Hanji se sonrojo ligeramente después cruzo los brazos – No es eso… es que… me gustaría reclamarle lo que hizo y si lo apresan no podre…

Nanaba arqueo una ceja con algo de expectación – Si claro… reclamarle… mira Hanji no podemos buscarlo además créeme que él es quien menos debería preocuparte, tiene fuerza suficiente para derribar a media guardia celestial así que dudo que se deje atrapar tan fácil… además seguro él te buscara porque aun tienes su anillo.

\- Hanji, sé que estás ahí… Por favor no hagas esto más complicado y entrégate; ha y Nanaba si estás ahí también solo quiero recordarte que estas empeorando tu situación. Se escuchó fuerte y clara la voz de Moblit desde el exterior interrumpiendo lo que decía la rubia un momento antes.

Ambas chicas se pegaron al muro tratando de ocultarse.

\- No tiene sentido, es Moblit, mientras sea tu ángel de la guarda podrá encontrarte donde sea… debí recordar eso. Le dijo Nanaba a la castaña en voz baja.

Hanji no pudo contestar porque en ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió de par en par empujada por Petra y Auruo dispuestos a entrar para apresar a las mujeres, Nanaba miro ambas siluetas en el umbral de acceso.

\- Hanji, quédate atrás, las cosas se pondrán difíciles. Hablo Nanaba dirigiéndose a Hanji mientras juntaba ambas manos dispuesta a materializar su arma.

Auruo sonrió con superioridad ante la escena - ¿Realmente crees que una simple mensajera podrá contra nosotros? Vaya que eres una chica tonta, nosotros somos lo mejor de lo mejor de los ángeles de la muerte… nosotros incluso hemos abatido demonios… haarmmm…

Petra lo empujo por atrás provocando que se mordiera la lengua. - Por favor Auruo no empieces con eso, en fin Nanaba, Zoe por favor entréguense y nos evitaremos la penosa situación de usar la fuerza.

Ninguna respondió, sin embargo una voz más interrumpió desde afuera.

\- ¡Hey! Ustedes ¿No les parecería más adecuado probar su fuerza con migo? Aquellas palabras del pelinegro hicieron que la atención de todos se posara en los pasos del semi-angel que se acercaba con semblante serio.

Hanji y Nanaba lo vieron por la ventana mientras que los tres perseguidores fijaban su atención en él.

Moblit fue el primero en hablar – Levi… entrégate por el bien de Hanji no compliques más las cosas, si es necesario los 3 te enfrentaremos al mismo tiempo.

\- Tks… los 3 son una molestia, pero si eso quieren… Contesto el pelinegro extendiendo su brazo derecho mientras se materializaba su escopeta, exhibiendo el frio metal de esta dispuesto a usarla.

\- ¿Es enserio Levi? ¿Te sientes con suerte? Se escuchó esta vez la fuerte voz de Mike, en el momento que Levi alzo la mirada se vio rodeado por varias siluetas posadas en los techos de las construcciones, siluetas de ángeles guerreros.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Erdia –** Jejeje, lo de Nanaba también es por amor… el amor hace cometer locuras jejeje, Esos frascos de tentación, el llevárselos también seria caer en otra mala idea por amor.

 **Pau Luina –** Se resuelven algunas dudas pero las que quedan pronto serán contestada (*-*)

 **Dy –** Suena interésate ¿De qué era tu historia? Sip, por eso mismo es que desde el principio Farlan se alteró al ver que lo tenía Hanji, ya presentía que habría problemas.

 **Guest –** Gracias, trato de mantenerme constante en la publicación (n_n) sobre todo porque siguen leyendo y eso me motiva mucho.

 **Gleysi chavarria –** Jajaja. Esa Nanaba no tiene inconveniente de mostrarle piel a Hanji, además el sello estaba ahí, jejeje. Prácticamente ya se encontraron solo los separan unos metros.

 **Vancy Mcfly –** oi

 **Nocturna –** También pronto sabremos si Moblit cae en la tentación o no, porque el anillo obedece a Hanji y que hay detrás de la memoria borrada de Nanaba y Mike. (*w*)

 **Nekogirl -** Sip se encontraran solo falta un poco más para saber el porqué de lo que pasa.


	31. Cap 30 Enfrentamiento II

**Cap. 30 Enfrentamiento II.**

El escenario se complicaba a cada segundo, el pelinegro mantuvo su serio semblante, - 2 ángeles de la muerte… puedo derribarlos sin mayor problema… Moblit, no sé qué tan bueno sea en combate, después de todo "los de la guarda" también enfrentan demonios, el verdadero problema será Mike y sus subordinados… Pensó mientras recorría con la mirada la posición de los mencionados.

Sin embargo la tensión del ambiente se vio sesgada cuando Petra se movió rápidamente quedando a solo unos pasos frente a Levi.

\- Superior Levi… por favor no haga esto, esa humana no vale la pena para que se ponga en esta posición. Fueron las palabras que pronunció la pelinaranja.

\- ¿QUE? Se quejó Hanji al escuchar claramente aquello.

\- Calma Hanji no te enojes… comento Nanaba al notar el repentinamente molesto semblante de la castaña.

-o—o-

Levi poso su mirada en la chica de cabellos naranja curvando ligeramente una ceja – Petra, no necesito de tu opinión sobre esto.

\- ¡Pero superior Levi! No me parece justo que por una pecadora invocadora de demonios usted sea juzgado. Contesto con molestia Petra mirando con enojo a Hanji que seguía viendo por la ventana.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa? Dijo Hanji mientras cruzaba los brazos con disgusto.

Auruo entorno los ojos he imitando el movimiento de la castaña también cruzo los brazos – Nada… no le pasa nada, es solo que tiene una pequeña fijación con el superior Levi, solo porque una vez "alguien" comento que sería "buena" idea que ella fuera pareja de él, y es que Petra es la ángel de la muerte femenina más fuerte.

Nanaba y Hanji lo miraron, siendo Nanaba la que soltó un comentario – Auruo… solo guarda silencio. Diciendo aquellas palabras le indico con un movimiento de ojos que no siguiera.

Auruo observo a Hanji quien miraba de nuevo por la ventana mientras mantenía el ceño tenso y los labios en una posición de claro enojo.

Este se tomó la barbilla mientras contemplaba la imagen molesta de la castaña – Sabes a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero no es como que pueda hacer algo, además con esa actitud solo estas reafirmando que si te enredaste con el superior Levi y eso es malo para ti, malo porque tal vez a él solo lo condenen un muy largo tiempo al encierro y varias restricciones pero nada que lo afecte realmente, pero a ti… o a ti te van a desaparecer… fuiste muy ingenua y al final de todo él solo puede emparejarse con una ángel como…

\- ¡CALLLATE AURUO! Grito Nanaba caminando directo así el, - ¡Solo estás haciendo suposiciones para poner mal a Hanji!... Hanji por favor no le hagas caso, Erwin-sama tiene la obligación de ser imparcial.

Mientras Nanaba hablaba Hanji ni siquiera la volteo a ver mientras su expresión cambiaba de enojo a sorpresa y después se volvía tétricamente sombría y es que mientras ellos hablaban de la nada Petra abrazo a Levi recargándose por completo en su pecho.

-o-

\- Superior hágame caso yo solo quiero ayudarlo si se rinde declarare a su favor sin importa que pase. Insistía la chica.

Levi la miro un tanto desconcertado – Petra basta, no sé porque te comportas de esta forma, si no te retiras no tendré inconveniente en lanzarte lejos.

Petra levanto su rostro mirándolo directo a los ojos, soltando ligeramente su abrazo mientras deslizaba fuera de la amplia manga de su ropa un aro metálico abierto por la mitad cual grillete. – Lo siento superior… pero solo sigo órdenes y usted no hubiera permitido que nadie más se acercara tanto…

\- Solo hazlo ya Petra… murmuro Mike con clara tención en su voz mientras observaba la escena como los demás.

En tanto Hanji salió del resguardo del almacén pasando junto a Nanaba y Auruo.

\- ¡Hey mujer adónde vas! Dijo él.

\- ¡No Hanji no salgas! Trato de detenerla Nanaba sin alcanzar a sostener su brazo para detenerla.

En el siguiente instante Petra se alejó un paso de Levi elevando sus manos a la altura del pelinegro, este la sostuvo por las muñecas pero fue inevitable que el aro metálico que ni siquiera había notado se cerrara alrededor de su cuello. Acto seguido Levi soltó a Petra y se llevó las manos al cuello.

\- ¿¡Un collar restrictor para demonios!?... maldita sea… Pronuncio alterado el pelinegro.

\- ¡SI! Dijo Mike bajando al suelo junto con los ángeles que lo acompañaban apuntando sus armas hacia Levi, pero al segundo siguiente levanto la mano ordenando a todos se detuvieran al ver a Hanji caminar directo hacia Levi y Petra.

Petra aun frente a Levi sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y al girarse vio a una Hanji cuyo semblante era tan serio que daba miedo aunque no la miraba a ella si no al pelinegro, la pelinaranja dio un paso a un lado dejando paso a la castaña.

\- ¡Hanji! ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Levi aun sosteniendo el aro en su cuello y quedándose estático al notar el semblante de la castaña.

\- ¿Hanji?...

La castaña cambio su expresión repentinamente a una sonrisa casi "amable" – Hooo, Levi déjame ayudarte con eso. Pronunciaron sus labios mientras extendía su mano tocando con un dedo aquel aro destinado a restringir sus habilidades de demonio dejándolo "parcialmente" vulnerable.

El dedo rozo el plateado metal mientras los labios de la castaña hablaron – Anillo abre este aro y si es posible que ya no funcione…

Ante la vista confusa de todos, aquel aro de hechura imbatible perdió su brillo tomando el tono de la hojalata para después abrir el cierre perfecto de este y prácticamente caer del cuello que apresaba.

Aun Levi se veía confuso – Puedes… usarlo…

Hanji se encogió de hombros restando importancia y acto seguido realizo la acción que dejo a todos completamente fríos. Alzando sorpresivamente el puño derecho impactándolo en el rostro del pelinegro haciéndolo girarse dando un par de pasos atrás…

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, mientras algunos intercambiaban miradas incomodas.

Levi se sostuvo la mejilla mirando a Hanji con una mezcla de ira y confusión.

\- Eso por "enredarme" con tus notables habilidades "seductoras" sin aclarar la parte del "Castigo eterno." Reclamo Hanji.

Levi no tuvo palabras para rebatir aquello era claro que alguien ya se había encargado de poner al tanto a la castaña sobre los detalles de las consecuencias de su "travesura nocturna".

\- Yo no te mentí fui muy claro "nos condenaremos" ¿acaso no me estabas escuchando? Respondió el pelinegro en voz menos audible. – Además este no es el momento adecuado para discutir esto.

Hanji se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo de forma acusadora – Además veo que no "sufres de soledad aquí"…

\- ¿Qué? y ¿ahora de que hablas loca?. Se quejó el pelinegro, tardando unos segundos en entender que era aquello que le recriminaba ahora. – Hanji no sé qué idea tengas en la cabeza pero sea lo que sea no tienes por qué ponerte así.

Hanji tomo aire y trato de relajar su mirada – No fuiste completamente honesto y eso me molesta, Nanaba me dijo algunas cosas y yo no sé qué pensar de ti… además ni siquiera te encerraron… y yo…

Levi se acercó tomando las manos de Hanji entre las suyas – Hanji escúchame, lamento que pasaras por esto, yo estaba con Erwin buscando un acuerdo pero las cosas se complicaron porque decidiste escaparte seguramente por consejo de esa incitadora de Nanaba…

\- ¡NO SOY NINGUNA INSITADORA! Se escuchó la voz de la rubia reclamar al fondo, siendo ignorada por el pelinegro que continúo hablando.

\- Hanji me importas, solo ve a tu alrededor… tengo casi a medio cielo reclamando mi cabeza por proteger "a una humana problemática", ataque a mi propio jefe, comprometí la integridad de mis hermanos, para que nadie llegara a ti, si eso no es suficiente prueba de interés de mi parte hacia tu persona… entonces no sé cómo hacer para que confíes en mí.

Por un momento Hanji se sintió avergonzada del golpe que le había propinado queriendo decir algo sin embargo fue interrumpida por una voz fuerte y demandante.

\- Bien, que interesante demostración emocional de tu parte Levi; pero creo que se han olvidado de la situación aquí. Aquellas palabras expresadas por Erwin trajeron de regreso a la situación a ambos viendo a su alrededor, ahora no solo tenían a los ángeles de la muerte y a los guerreros, mientras hablaban Erwin, Pixi y Nile habían llegado al lugar.

El pelinegro soltó a Hanji dando un paso al frente dejando a la castaña a sus espaldas - Erwin, quisiera me permitieras…

\- ¡SILENCIO! Tu oportunidad de llegar a un acuerdo se acabó cuando pusiste la llave a disposición de ese peligro humano llamado Hanji. Interrumpió Nile aun lado de Erwin.

Pixi levanto una mano para que este no continuara gritando al pelinegro después se aclaró la garganta – Levi, escucha estas rodeado, ni siquiera tu podrías contra tantos oponentes al mismo tiempo, solo provocaras que la chica salga lastimada recuerda que su cuerpo es humano por lo tanto frágil. Tu mejor opción es rendirte entregar la llave y a Zoe. Pero escucha, a pesar de todo Yo como mando Máximo de los ángeles de la guarda te garantizo que nadie le hará daño a Hanji, después de todo tu y Moblit están dispuestos a recibir todo el castigo ¿cierto?

Levi miro con duda a Pixi acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia Moblit quien solo le regreso una expresión seria mientras asentía confirmando lo dicho por Pixi. El pelinegro nuevamente dirigió su atención hacia su superior directo, Erwin solo lo observo con gesto serio.

El pelinegro, se giró hacia Hanji y tomando su mano deslizo suavemente el anillo fuera de su dedo, colocándolo en el propio, después tomo a la castaña por la barbilla y jalo de ella depositando un beso sobre sus labios – Hanji te prometo que pase lo que pase te voy a proteger.

Hanji se quedó muda ante la repentina situación.

\- ¿Tenías que hacer una promesa en voz alta…? Se quejó Erwin entornando los ojos.

\- Quiero estar seguro que cumplirán su palabra. Fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

Sin embargo una voz más se unió, Riko se dejó ver a un costado de Nile mientras continuaba escribiendo en su libreta – No, no, no… mmm las cosas ya se complicaron demasiado como para darle un indulto a Zoe… eso sin mencionar que mi reporte ahora incluye la fuga, el usos de la llave, la notable falta de disciplina del hibrido Levi… y que haya aceptado públicamente que se metió en términos íntimos con ella, cada cosa que han hecho estos dos solo es un agravante más y Zacklay-sama ya tiene el informe completo, en cuanto lo lea Zoe será… eliminada debido a que no sabemos en qué se convertirá si muere su forma humana, muy riesgoso si incluso es capaz de hacer funcionar la llave, Moblit da por hecho tu expulsión y Levi bueno no creo que te sea ajena la "cámara de contención" ¿Verdad?, ¡Haaaaa!

Riko solto un grito de sorpresa al ver como su libreta se hacía pedazos ante el impacto que asesto de lleno en ella dejando tiras de papel requemado entre sus dedos.

Todos miraron el origen del proyectil que había reducido a rajas de papel la libreta, viendo a Levi con su expresión completamente seria apuntando su arma que aun desprendía humo del cañón.

\- No tienes idea de cómo odio esa maldita libreta tuya, tus malditos informe y en general que siempre que apareces es para complicar las cosas.

Hanji tomo a Levi por los hombros – Levi no…

El pelinegro miro a la castaña de reojo – Creo que deberías ir con Nanaba dentro del almacén, esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, si el cielo quiere nuestra sangre, are que no se vayan limpios de esto.

Hanji noto como las pupilas de Levi tomaban aquella forma vertical que había visto antes pero ahora lucían de forma amenazante, incluso mientras hablaba sus expresiones hacían que la existencia de sus colmillos fuera verdaderamente notoria.

Avanzando al frente el pelinegro extendió sus alas y empuño con firmeza la cacha de su escopeta.

Erwin aun con el semblante serio extendió su brazo derecho donde su Guadaña se materializo, pronunciando una sola palabra – Derríbenlo…

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **NOTA 1: Ahora si… jaleo en el siguiente cap y llegamos a donde pasa algo.**

 **NOTA 2: Después del siguiente cap ya nos acercamos al final.**

 **Gleysi chavarria** LeviHan y MikeNana son amor (*w*)

 **Dy** ¿Dejantes de escribir tu historia? Meda curiosidad ¿es un fanfic de algún anime?

Jejeje esos tres saldrán de eso… no de la manera esperada y tal vez no hacia el mejor lugar posible… pero escape es escape jijiji.

 **Nocturna** Me gusta el MikeNana junto al LeviHan, je esos superiores quieren arreglar todo borrándole la memoria a medido mundo.

 **Erdia** Me gusta la idea de que Hanji y Nanaba podrían ser buenas amigas, este cap fue puro dialogo pero en el siguiente ya pasa algo.

 **Nekogirl** Lo de la memoria digamos que hubo algunos intereses y conveniencias de por medio.

Kenny reaparecerá pero en un par de caps, al ser "un don diablo" no puede llegar al plano celestial, pero el tio Kenny tiene sus propios planes para la pareja principal (nwn).


	32. Cap 31 Infierno

**Cap. 31 Infierno.**

 **Nota (n_n): Capitulo algo largo, pasaran un par de cosas por aquí. (/*w*)/**

Hanji retrocedió hasta llegar con Nanaba, pero su paso fue cerrado por Auruo que ya empuñaba su arma.

\- Tú vendrás conmigo mujer problemática. Sentencio él, mientras apuntaba el filo de la hoja hacia la castaña. Lo que hizo detenerse a Hanji ante la amenaza, cuando vio como la cimitarra era impactada por un disco metálico de bordes afilados, el choque de ambos metales hizo brotar chispas mientras la espada salía volando fuera de las manos de Auruo clavándose en el muro más cercano, dejando proseguir al disco que con el impulso de su propio giro trazo una curva en el aire y regreso sobre su propio rastro pasando a escasos milímetros del rostro de un desconcertado Auruo cortando limpiamente varios cabellos antes de aterrizar sobre los dedos de Nanaba que lo recibió con prodigiosa habilidad sujetándolo por el soporte en forma de curva en el interior del afilado elipse.

\- Un Chakram**… vocalizo Hanji ante la sorpresa de ver aquella muy peculiar arma perteneciente a Nanaba

 ** _**Nota_** _: Un Chakram es un arma muy pero muy peculiar, en forma de disco con el borde exterior afilado y un soporte interior para sujetarlo, recomiendo que vean alguna imagen en google (*w*)._

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora! Exclamo con premura la rubia sacando a Hanji de su sorpresa ante la exhibición de movimientos.

\- No quiero dejar a Levi son 10 a 1, no podrá con todos. Fue la respuesta de Hanji con un tono cargado de preocupación.

Nanaba la miro escasos segundo intercalando su vista ente ella y la imagen del combate por comenzar. – Hanji no es momento de explicaciones pero te aseguro que tu amado enano no es fácil de abatir, ¿Realmente crees que los altos mandos se abrían presentado en persona si Levi fuera cualquiera?

Mientras ambas hablaban Auruo libero su cimitarra del muro y se colocó frente a ellas cerrando el paso – Ustedes dos no irán a ningún lado, están detenidas no lo olviden.

Nanaba clavo su mirada en los ojos de Auruo quien a su vez la miraba con recelo tras su ataque – Hoo vamos no quisiera tener que usar la fuerza con dos mujeres y esta vez tu disco no funcionara. Expreso empuñando de nuevo su arma.

Mientras él hablaba Nanaba se movió de la nada dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado directo en la cara el cual provoco se mordiera la lengua nuevamente, una vez hecho esto la rubia tomo a Hanji por la muñeca y la hizo correr en dirección opuesta a la pelea que había iniciado.

La castaña miro hacia atrás contemplando como Levi era atacado a la vez por distintos ángeles, sin embargo cada golpe parecía estrellarse en un escudo invisible que rechazaba cada ataque dado, obligando a los contrincantes a alejarse por la vibración que se generaba en sus armas tras golpear esa invisible pared, sin embargo dicha pared se rompía al recibir los impactos de dos armas en específico los cortes de la guadaña de Erwin y la espada curva de Nile, ataques que el pelinegro esquivaba apenas los veía venir, dando oportunidad a que la barrera que usaba de escudo se reconstruyera rápidamente.

\- Es el anillo… Levi lo está usando como defensa, con él puede protegerse de los ataques de todos excepto de Erwin y Nile por que ellos también tienen anillos similares. Exclamo Nanaba sin detener su huida.

Hanji escucho las palabras de la rubia sin dejar de mirar la pelea notando que las únicas figuras que no habían tomado partida en la lucha eran Pixi y Moblit, quienes solo se limitaban a observar. Inesperadamente Hanji dejo de mirar al sentir como era alzada repentinamente, Nanaba la había tomado en brazos con inusual facilidad lo que le recordó a la castaña que los ángeles tienen una fuerza muy superior a la humana, Nanaba extendió sus alas elevándose rápidamente.

\- Esto será un viaje algo agitado, debemos llegar a la zona de descenso… le dijo de forma entrecortada Nanaba mientras miraba hacia atrás esperando no las persiguiera nadie.

Sin embargo Hanji miro al frente viendo como la posibilidad de escapar se veía reducida a cero cuando una alta silueta se atravesó frente a las mujeres.

\- ¡Mike! Dijeron al unísono.

Sin embargo el rubio les regreso una mirada dura apenas separando los labios para hablar – Lo siento…

Para inmediatamente golpear el ala derecha de Nanaba, la cual se dobló sin más provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡Nanaba! ¿estás bien? Exclamo con desesperación Hanji viéndose ambas tiradas en el suelo.

La rubia plegó sus alas con gesto de dolor – No te preocupes por mi… solo se entumeció… ¿tu estas bien? Respondió la rubia.

Hanji ni siquiera se había fijado en su propio dolor por la adrenalina acumulada, pero aun en ese momento pudo ver como los ojos de Nanaba se humedecían de llanto al dirigir su mirada hacia su atacante; Mike ni siquiera parecía reconocerla de alguna manera.

-o-O-o-

Levi miro como ambas se desplomaban en su frustrada huida.

\- ¡Hanji!. Grito el pelinegro.

Nile se giró hacia lo ocurrido deteniendo su ataque y disponiéndose hacia su nuevo objetivo lanzándose sin dudar. – Me desacere de ella ahora mismo.

Levi se lanzó tras Nile pero fue violentamente detenido por Erwin quien le asesto un golpe en el costado con la empuñadura de su guadaña.

El pelinegro se incorporó con rapidez mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

\- ¡Basta Levi!, fue tu negligencia lo que nos llevó a esto. Le reprendió Erwin

El pelinegro dejo de lado las palabras del rubio sin embargo al mirar de nuevo vio como Nile prácticamente ya estaba sobre ambas alzando su espada para asestar el golpe.

Hanji solo abrió los ojos con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa al igual que Nanaba al ver la afilada hoja curva que se cernía sobre ella.

Mike se vio estático ante aquel ataque solo gritando – NILE-SAMA ¡NOOO!

Hanji se cubrió por inercia con los brazos solo escuchando el choque de metal sobre metal, por lo que se descubrió el rostro ante el hecho de no sentir ningún impacto. Y lo vio, frente a ella estaba Moblit dándole la espalda usando su propia espada para detener la de Nile.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Moblit?... Le dijo Nile al rubio mientras lo miraba con furia.

Por la cien de Moblit escurrió una gruesa gota de sudor que resbalo hasta su barbilla, mientras miraba al superior – Yo, lo siento Nile-sama, supongo que… solo me estoy condenando… pero no puedo permitir que dañe a Hanji.

Nile ejerció mayor presión con su arma sobre la de Moblit ganando ventaja sobre este, el rubio apretó los dientes manteniendo su posición con esfuerzo.

\- ¡Destruye! Pronuncio Nile con lo cual el anillo que rodeaba uno de sus dedos destello haciendo que la espada curva de este tomara una tonalidad brillante sobre la hoja y ante la parcialmente asustada mirada de Moblit la espada de Nile comenzó a cortar la hoja de la suya.

\- ¡Fuego, calcina aquello que sea un peligro! Grito Moblit, y la hoja de su espada se encendió en una llama azul, provocando que Nile diera un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¡TÚ ERES UN DEMENTE! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar fuego celestial contra mí? Grito el superior mientras empuñaba nuevamente su espada, lanzándose en un segundo ataque.

Moblit retomo su pose de defensa ahora con su arma en llamas, cuando repentinamente un nuevo estruendo cruzo entre ambos combatientes y Nile vio cómo su espada se escapaba de entre sus manos volando por el cielo hasta clavarse varios metros lejos de él.

A menos de un par de metros se encontraba Levi con su escopeta en una mano apuntando hacia Nile mientras con la otra se limpiaba sangre de la comisura de la boca, sangre que había escupido después del golpe de Erwin. Y ahora aprovechando la confusión se había acercado lo suficiente, dando un salto más apoyado de la fuerza de sus alas quedo entre Moblit y Nile.

\- Pelea con migo Nile… Reto el pelinegro. El mencionado solo vio de reojo su espada ahora a varios metros de él.

Levi aun dándole la espalda a Moblit hablo. – Moblit, si ya "te pusiste la soga al cuello" también aprieta el nudo y sácala de aquí.

El rubio miro escasos segundos a Levi antes de repetir las mismas palabras que el pelinegro había pronuncia momentos atrás – Ya no hay marcha a tras…

Sin embargo al girarse se topó de frente con Pixi quien lo miraba con seriedad.

\- Lo siento muchacho pero no puedo permitirte más insubordinación dijo el hombre mayor dando un rápido movimiento arrancando la aureola metálica que Moblit portaba todo el tiempo entre su cabello, y apenas el aro metálico se separó por completo de la cabeza del rubio su espada en llamas se desvaneció en el aire mientras el mismo perdía la conciencia. Sostenido por Pixi antes de que diera de lleno en el suelo.

\- Bien… Moblit ya no dará problemas. Exclamo Pixi mientras se hacía a un lado con el cuerpo inconsciente de Moblit. Dejando ver lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, y lo que se desarrollaba obligo a Levi a bajar su arma.

Hanji estaba de rodillas junto a Nanaba ambas flanqueadas por Erwin y Mike, mientras la hoja de la guadaña se colocaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de la castaña, a su vez los demás ángeles rodeaban la escena expectantes.

\- Y ¿Bien? Empecemos por… entrega tu anillo. Ordeno Erwin acercando el filo del arma a la trigueña piel.

Levi se quedó serio, solo desvaneciendo su arma y levantando lentamente las manos mientras su semblante se llenaba de rabia.

\- Esto es muy cobarde. Se quejó Hanji.

\- Silencio mujer. Contesto Erwin sin mirarla.

\- Los ángeles son decepcionantes se portan igual de mal que los humanos. Insistió con enojo la castaña.

Erwin le dirigió una mirada de enojo pero Hanji no se amedrento y en un acto más de rebeldía se inclinó hacia tras separando su cuello de la hoja y tomando la parte de la haza de la guadaña más próxima a ella jalándola.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? Exclamo el rubio al ver que Hanji literalmente le estaba jalando su arma.

\- ¡HANJI, NO! Exclamo el pelinegro ante la locura que cometía Hanji.

Todos observaban aquello mudos y desconcertados… "Esa humana está loca" fue el pensamiento general.

\- ¡Suelta! Exigió Erwin pero Hanji se negaba aun teniendo la afilada hoja a escasos centímetros.

Aquello se veía risorio hasta que sucedió aquello que hizo enmudecer a todos.

Erwin dio un tirón más al arma sin embargo esta vez se encontró con no mover a Hanji ni un centímetro, el rubio poso su vista sobre la castaña con detenimiento ¿acaso tocar el arma del ángel le había provocado algo?

Hanji aún permanecía de rodillas sujetando el arma pero su cabeza se había ido hacia adelante mientras la fuerza de su agarre se había vuelto algo difícil de ignorar.

\- Zoe… murmuro Erwin.

En ese momento Hanji levanto el rostro y lo que sucedió a continuación pasó muy rápido para los que observaban, los ojos de Hanji eran completamente negros, sus manos apretaron la parte del haza que sostenía casi arrebatándosela al rubio quien no cedió ante aquello.

El aire alrededor se volvió denso y el cielo mismos se despejo dejando una luz fulgurante que proyecto las sombras tan largas como era posible y cada mirada se posó con sorpresa y temor en la sombra de Hanji, la sombra de la castaña era sumamente oscura como si la luz alrededor se dirigiera hacia ella en especial y aquella sombra desplego alas, una alas de gran envergadura, la castaña pareció mirar su propia sombras aquella sombra que ya no coincidía con su cuerpo, y después miro a Erwin a los ojos, las azules orbes se inundaron de aquellos pozos de oscuridad que eran ahora los ojos de Hanji y esta pronuncio una sola línea.

\- Yo soy aquello que es absoluto e imbatible…

Todos escucharon aquello pero solo Erwin, Pixi y Nile parecieron reaccionar entendiendo un significado.

Después de aquello Hanji soltó la guadaña colocando las manos sobre el suelo y al momento de hacerlo un símbolo se dibujó en luz debajo de ella cubriendo unos 6 metros perimetrales. Todos los presentes se aterraron ante aquella visión, el símbolo brillo y se abrió cual desgarro en una tela ahora era un portal que emitía una roja luz.

Cada ángel presente se alejó rápidamente de aquello, solo Levi se dirigió hacia Hanji tomándola por los Hombros.

\- HANJI REGRESA EN TI. Le grito con desespero al mismo tiempo que sentía como el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies.

3 cuerpos cayeron por aquel portal que emanaba una luz roja y perturbadora, Hanji, Levi y Nanaba que no se había movido aun cuando todos alrededor se alejaron ante aquel símbolo rojo.

Cada uno de los ángeles presentes veía como el suelo dentro del circulo-portal se incineraba reduciéndose a una masa carbonizada, hasta que una niebla blanca y densa se cernió sobre el lugar apagando el rojo brillo y cerrando aquel portal.

La mano de un hombre se extendió haciendo girar la nube de niebla para desaparecerla tras bajar su puño, quedando ahora solo el área calcinada, sin rastro alguno de Hanji, Levi o Nanaba.

\- Bien, creo que esto merece toda mi atención sin mencionar que tenemos entre manos algo realmente delicado, Erwin, Pixi, Nile espero una excelente explicación. Dijo un hombre serio de rasgos maduros y barba.

\- Zackly-sama. Pronunciaron los mencionados, con un semblante serio.

Riko se adelantó hacia el hombre – Zackly- sama debo informarle que el caos causado por Levi y Zoe se salió de control, además esa mujer mostro una apariencia más de demonio que de an…

Zackly levanto un mano para hacer callar a Riko – Por favor, llegue tarde pero vi suficiente; me siento profundamente molesto con ustedes 4, ahora todos a excepción de Erwin, Pixi, Nile y Riko pueden retirarse. Los mencionados síganme debemos arreglar esto antes de que Levi decida "aceptar la ayuda" de su tío y sobre todo arreglarlo antes de que Kenny se dé cuenta que tipo de ángel es Hanji Zoe, a estas alturas Erwin creo que ya notaste lo evidente ¿cierto?

Erwin miro al superior de los mandos asintiendo a su pregunta con un semblante serio.

-o-O-o-

Hanji, Levi y Nanaba se vieron repentinamente en lo alto de un cielo completamente rojo con lejanas nubes quemadas en un tono escarlata y gris; apenas llegados a ese punto los 3 se precipitaron hacia el suelo.

El pelinegro vio a ambas mujeres Hanji ahora se encontraba desmayada y Nanaba aun desplegando las alas no conseguía remontar el vuelo. Por lo que el por fin desplego las suyas y tras dar un par de aleteos logro estabilizarse, lanzándose ahora a detener la caída de ambas.

Sin tomarle más de unos segundo sostuvo ambos cuerpo reduciendo la velocidad hasta lograr llegar al suelo donde al final fue inevitable tropezar y caer.

Nanaba fue la primera en ponerse en pie revisando rápidamente los ligeros raspones de sus brazos para después ver a Levi que ahora ya cargaba a Hanji en una posición más adecuada.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto alarmada la rubia al ver el paraje de rocas negras y grises sobre un suelo reseco del mismo tono que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba mientras era flanqueado por varias formaciones rocosas que se alzaban con formas afiladas e irregulares, todo aquello coronado por ese cielo rojo como la sangre.

\- Estamos en el infierno. Respondió el pelinegro sin quitar su atención del rostro de Hanji.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que en el infierno? ¿CÓMO LLEGAMOS AQUI? ¿Hanji… ella fue la… ella fue la que abrió el portal? ¿Ella… ella está bien? Pregunto la rubia con miedo y desesperación en su voz.

Levi abrazo el cuerpo de la castaña apretándolo hacia su pecho. – Ella está bien solo se desmayó, su fuerza física fue completamente consumida al abrir ese portal.

\- ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Por qué el infierno? ¿Sabes que es Hanji? Siguió interrogando Nanaba.

\- No estoy seguro pero creo que puedo adivinarlo, al tocar la guadaña de Erwin pudo usar una de las formas de su poder como ángel, pero fue demasiado esfuerzo para su cuerpo humano. Y el llegar aquí debió de ser de forma inconsciente, es claro que ellos podrían perseguirnos en el mundo humano, pero aun así esta fue la peor elección. Respondió Levi finalmente viendo a Nanaba.

Nanaba se abrazó así misma mirando con temor alrededor – Ningún ángel puede bajar aquí…

\- Yo puedo, soy mitad demonio… y Erwin puede, al ser la muerte tiene potestad para entrar y salir de cualquiera de los tres planos, además es el único con capacidad de abrir portales entre estos… bueno lo era hasta que apareció Hanji.

Nanaba vio como el pelinegro comenzó a caminar con Hanji en brazos. - ¿Adónde vas?

El pelinegro apenas se giró para darle una mirada molesta. – No podemos quedarnos aquí, te tengo malas noticias, Hanji es humana así que nadie la notara a menos que despierte, yo soy mitad demonio así que en realidad mi sangre de ángel no es percibida a menos que alguien se acerque demasiado, pero tú… mi nada apreciada incitadora de problemas eres un ángel completo así que básicamente eres como un farol en medio de la oscuridad y cuando te noten vendrán a matarnos, así que si no quieres morir mejor empieza a caminar.

\- ¿QUÉ? pero… pero… por que no volamos lejos, además ¿A dónde vamos? Pregunto bastante alterada Nanaba.

Levi entorno los ojos con molestia – Por si no lo notaste haya arriba, TU no puedes volar aquí y no, no es porque Mike te golpeara el ala, simplemente los ángeles no pueden volar aquí, yo puedo volar pero supongo que a Hanji no le gustara que te deje a tu suerte. Y sobre adónde vamos es simple, vamos con Kenny aunque no me agrade la idea es nuestra única opción en este lugar.

La rubia se paró en seco tras oír aquello - ¿Kenny? ¿Kenny el destripador? El regente del 7mo circulo, ¿Estas demente? ¿No puedes tu abrir un portal?

Levi se detuvo girándose con clara exasperación en su rostro. – Nanaba… Sin la ayudad de Kenny estamos atrapados aquí, y que parte de "Solo Erwin puede abrir portales" no entendiste, cuando tengo que cumplir alguna orden en este lugar es él quien habría un para que yo entrara. Y aunque Erwin venga a buscarnos te remarco que él y todos haya arriba literalmente nos quieren desplumar, encerrar en una celda de aislamiento y tirarla llave. Ahora una pregunta o queja más y te dejo aquí.

La rubia solo formo un gesto entre duda, enojo y resignación tras lo cual reinicio su andar.

 **-o-O-o-**

Ambos caminaron por unos 40 minutos en silencio.

\- Oye Levi… desde hace mucho tiempo tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerte. Dijo Nanaba.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? Respondió el pelinegro de forma seca.

Ignorando aquello la rubia prosiguió. - ¿Por qué me delataste aquella vez que tome la guadaña?

\- Yo no te delate, ni que me hubiera importado lo que estuvieras haciendo. Fue la respuesta de Levi.

Nanaba cruzo los brazos en claro gesto de escepticismo – Tú eras el único ahí.

Levi chasqueo la lengua con impaciencia – 1.- Si te metes con Erwin acepta las consecuencias, 2.- Saliste corriendo con la guadaña en las manos y TODOS los que anduvieran ahí te vieron y sobre todo 3.- Erwin puede saber cuándo alguien ha puesto las manos encima a su arma, la guadaña de la muerte es más que un arma es un depositario de información infinita de cientos de miles de almas por lo cual tiene que tener un vínculo con el dueño.

Yo no te delate no hacía falta y más que quejarte deberías sentirte afortunada que Erwin te atrapara en un tiempo tan corto; si hubieras tocado esa arma por más tiempo de lo que lo hiciste hubieras desaparecido, la guadaña después de devolverte tus recuerdos habría empezado a absorber tu luz celestial, se nota que no investigaste toda la historia sobre esa arma, de todas las armas que se materializan entre ángeles solo esa guadaña es capaz de segar el alma misma de un ángel. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué demonios querías tus recuerdos de regreso? No es relevante si eres un ángel, y si fueron borrados alguna razón tendrían.

Nanaba solo miraba al pelinegro después de aquella explicación – Mike era mi esposo cuando éramos humanos… Pero ahora… él ni siquiera parecía saber quién soy. Termino por completar la rubia con un ligero quiebre en su voz.

Levi miro a Hanji un momento recordando que Erwin podía borrar su memoria, aquella idea en verdad le resultaba dolorosa, que repentinamente la castaña lo viera sin reconocerlo, tal vez esa idea lo hizo repentinamente sentir un poco de empatía por el actuar de la rubia.

\- Mike no te recuerda… después de que te encerraron, los superiores decidieron que sería mejor borrarte de sus recuerdos para que no fuera a buscarte y le contaras lo que ya sabias, así que no te tomes a mal que te atacara sin dudar. Dijo de la nada el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? Se quejó Nanaba con notable alteración.

\- Eso no lo sé, tal vez tú y Mike hicieron algo que no les gusto a los mandos. Explico Levi.

\- ¡Apesta!, ¡APESTA a ángel! - ¡Apesta!, ¡APESTA a ángel! - ¡Apesta!, ¡APESTA a ángel!

3 voces diciendo la misma línea se escucharon tras las rocas que flanqueaban el lugar por el cual caminaban, 3 voces en tono amenazante.

Nanaba dio un paso más quedando cerca de Levi, mientras este solo observaba el punto de donde salieron aquellas voces.

De entre las afiladas rocas se dejaron ver 3 siluetas que sin dudar desplegaron negras alas para posarse a pocos metros de Nanaba y Levi. Pudiendo observar que se trataba de 2 chicos y 1 chica.

\- Demonios… susurro Nanaba.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** Besito y promesa LeviHan.

 **Erdia** Ese Levi considera a Nanaba una mala influencia jejeje, las cosas se les ponen complicadas, me ha encantado escribir este fic y aún quedan unos capítulos antes del final (nwn).

 **Dy** Tu historia suena que es complicada (*o*) tal vez solo te falta inspiración para seguirla. Pronto tendrán una resolución, bueno algunos enredos más pero resolución jejeje.

 **Marcela lazos** Yo también anhelo que sean canon (*w*), Gracias me siento muy agradecida de que sigan la lectura de esta historia, cuando la empecé no sabía si la temática le gustaría a alguien y me motiva a continuar ver que les gusta tanto como a mí. (*w*)

¡Hanji embarazada de Levi!... ¡Santa virgen de la macarena!

 **Gleysi chavarria** Esa Riko, siempre tiene que ser tan recta con sus informes, besito reconciliador, jejeje era de esperar que Hanji se pusiera un "poquito" celosa si otra abraza a su amado enano amargado jejeje.

 **Nocturna** Bueno aún quedan unos cap antes del final, jejeje casi podríamos decir que "salen de la sartén para caer en el fuego"… casi literal.


	33. Cap 32 Si tu alma has de vender

**Cap. 32 Si tu alma has de vender...**

Levi miro las 3 figuras con su habitual gesto de indiferencia – Largo mocosos, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes.

Nanaba regreso su atención hacia el pelinegro con curiosidad – Eso se escuchó como si los conocieras…

Levi se giró reiniciando la marcha – Los conozco, son Annie, Reiner y Bertolt; provienen del 8vo circulo por lo menos ahora sabemos dónde estamos, en la frontera del 7mo; tenemos mucho que andar aun, así que muévete.

Los tres jóvenes demonios se miraron entre si un momento.

\- ¡Te atreves a ignorarnos! ¡HIBRIDO INVASOR! Además osas traer un sucio ángel contigo. Grito Reiner dirigiendo un puño en dirección a los mencionados.

\- ¡¿Como que sucio ángel?! Reclamo Nanaba. Levi se detuvo una vez más con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Es enserio…? Pequeño demonio miserable… ¿Te atreves a hablarme de esa forma?

Los dos chicos se notaron tensos al conseguir la atención de Levi mientras Annie solo se limitaba a mirar manteniéndose ecuánime.

El pelinegro deposito a Hanji en los brazos de Nanaba sin previo aviso haciendo que la rubia trastabillara momentáneamente, se quitó el saco de los hombros y lo coloco cubriendo el dorso de la castaña. – Cuida de Hanji un momento, estos tres serán una molestia si no me deshago de ellos.

Tras decir aquello avanzo hacia los mencionados, Bertolt y Reiner mostraron sus defensas, ambos con armas de fuego, Bertolt un rifle y Reiner un mosquete con bayoneta, en tanto Annie parecía seria solo una observadora.

El pelinegro se lanzó sin reparos evadiendo los tiros dirigidos a él, mientras apuntaba su propia arma.

Nanaba observaba los movimientos rápidos de Levi, si bien tanto Reiner como Bertolt eran buenos combatientes, no parecían gran problema para el pelinegro, notando que esta pelea duraría poco la rubia dirigió su atención hacia Hanji.

Recorrió con la mirada el rostro inconsciente de la castaña hasta llegar al saco donde un pequeño bulto se notaba en el bolsillo del mismo, aunado a la posición solo basto un ligero movimiento para que los ojos de Nanaba notaran el frasco de "esencia de amor" oculto en la prenda.

\- Eso es… ¿eso es un frasco de pócima?... hoo sí que lo es, los reconocería donde fuera… ¿Por qué Levi tiene uno?... no será que… o no, no se habrá atrevido ha… y por eso Hanji…

Los pensamientos invadieron la mente de Nanaba, en tanto el pelinegro terminaba el corto encuentro dejando tendidos a ambos chicos en el suelo.

Nanaba apoyo el peso de Hanji sobre su pierna flexionada para liberar una de sus manos tomar el frasco con rapidez y guardarlo entre su ropa. Para cuando miro de nuevo a Levi este estaba picando el costado de uno de los chicos con el cañón de su escopeta. – Bien, espero esto les sea suficiente o tal vez debería ser más severo con ustedes. Decía el pelinegro sin dejar de punzar con su arma.

\- ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí? Pregunto una voz femenina a Nanaba tomándola por sorpresa.

La rubia se giró para ver como Annie, la chica que acompañaba a los otros dos estaba parada a unos 3 metros de ella con los brazos cruzados observándola con una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Ese no es tu asunto niña. Respondió Nanaba dando unos pasos atrás.

\- Sera mejor que no te acerques más a esas dos o te ira mal mocosa, ¿Acaso ya se te olvido la paliza que te di la última vez que intentaste enfrentarme? Annie escucho claramente la advertencia del pelinegro continuo con su expresión seria pero mantuvo su distancia.

\- Tenemos derecho a cuestionar el motivo de su repentina aparición. Exclamo Annie sin rodeos, pero Levi le respondió con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Kenny?

Annie frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué lo sabríamos?

\- Preferimos mantener la mayor distancia posible entre "el destripador" y nosotros. Añadió Reiner desde el suelo.

\- El despedaza a otros demonios solo por diversión… es un ser vil a un en el infierno. Secundo Bertolt levantándose con lentitud.

\- Bien, si no son de ayuda lárguense. Exclamo finalmente Levi ahora dirigiéndose a Nanaba para tomar a Hanji en brazos de nuevo.

Los tres chicos cruzaron miradas. – Eso no será posible… como demonios en la frontera del 8vo círculo tenemos el deber de erradicar a todo intruso. Sentencio Annie dejando surgir una espada en forma de oz de metal negro y empuñadura rojiza.

Levi entorno los ojos con fastidio en su rostro. - ¿Es enserio?, bien mocosos de mierda les pateare el trasero tan fuerte que a sus madres les dolerá.

Levi apenas pronunciaba su amenaza cuando una serie de tiros se impactaron en el suelo como una lluvia de plomo que asesto a escasos centímetros de los pies de los jóvenes demonios haciéndolos retroceder. -"Maldita sea" farfullo Annie replegándose con sus compañeros.

Una risa con tintes perturbados se escuchó a unos metros de altura de ahí, haciendo que todos los presentes miraran al dueño de ella.

Sobre una de las afiladas salientes se encontraba parado Kenny con ambas manos apuntando sus negros revolvers, sus azabaches alas extendidas y su desquiciada sonrisa. – Pero miren que nos escupió el cielo, un enano respondón, una angelita indefensa y una humana desmayada; y yo que creí que iba a ser un día aburrido.

Annie, Bertolt y Reiner retrocedieron lentamente. – Hora de largarnos… Ordeno por lo bajo Reiner.

Kenny salto desde donde se encontraba mirando a los tres - ¿Qué? ¿Ya se quieren ir niños? ¿Pero cuál es la prisa? Además están invadiendo mi círculo…

\- Esta es la frontera del 8vo círculo. Lo encaro Annie.

Kenny se rasco la cien con el cañón de una de sus armas – No mocosa el límite está marcado por esa piedra que está ahí atrás. Señalo Kenny a una enorme roca a unos metros de ellos, una roca que era exactamente igual a las demás pero él decía era la inconfundible marca de donde terminaba un circulo y comenzaba otro. Tras decir aquello y sin reparo alguno abrió fuego sobre los menores quienes sin demora huyeron ante la amenaza que era la presencia de ese demonio.

Una vez estos se alejaron Kenny se giró hacia Levi y Nanaba quien sin dudar se paró a tras de Levi mirando con claro temor a demonio.

\- Bien, bien, bien enano y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso el cielo resulto algo "hostil" para tu mujercita? Y por que traes contigo a la chica ángel emparejada con el "No ángel".

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué "no" Ángel? Pregunto Nanaba ante el comentario.

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que hablo de tu marido, que curiosos que estés aquí ¿Acaso te pusiste del lado de estos dos y "tu amado" Mike decidió darte la espalda? No me extraña…jajaja.

Nanaba tenía ahora una épica expresión de duda gravada en su rostro.

\- Basta de tus intrigas Kenny, sabes perfectamente que ahora estoy dispuesto a negociar contigo. Intervino Levi.

Kenny se inclinó hacia el frente dejando su rostro incómodamente cerca del de su sobrino sin borrar su torcida sonrisa –"Estas dispuesto a negociar con migo" o más bien ya se te acabaron las opciones… jajaja fuiste muy inocente al creer que la dejarían vivir. Termino por decir dirigiendo su mirada a Hanji.

Levi se giró dando la espalda a Kenny poniendo a Hanji fuera de su alcance ahora mirándolo por encima del hombro. – No estoy aquí para oír tus jodidos sermones, quiero un acuerdo, mis términos no son discutibles, ni Hanji ni Nanaba son opciones intercambiables, el único material de acuerdo seré yo.

Kenny se tomó la barba manteniendo la misma expresión – Pero que "caballeroso" resultaste sobrino, incluyes también a la rubia en el acuerdo, siendo que hace rato dijiste que no te agradaba; o ¿es solo para que tu mujercita no se enoje cuando despierte? Respondió Kenny casi burlándose de la actual posición de su sobrino, hundido en problemas hasta el cuello.

Levi solo chasqueo la lengua manteniendo el contacto visual con su tío.

-o-O-o-

 **Plano Celestial / Recinto principal**

Zackly limpiaba sus anteojos sentado tras su escritorio de aspecto sobrio conformado por madera lacada en negro y delgados borde plateados, ubicado al fondo de un lugar que pareciese más una biblioteca, aquel recinto era una habitación considerablemente alta, con cada muro recubierto por anaqueles de madera y plata empotrados al muro y a su vez llenos de libros, 4 grandes pilares sostenían el techo que era una cúpula enorme con forma de roseta, de la cual colgaba una gruesa cadena que sostenía una campana de gran tamaño, aquella forma a su vez se reflejaba sobre el piso que era una sola pieza de loza blanca pulida a tal punto que pareciera hecha de vidrio, donde ahora 4 figuras se mantenían de pie frente al escritorio observando como Zackly terminaba de limpiar el vidrio de sus lentes colocándolos en su rostro nuevamente.

El superior de todos los presentes entrelazo los dedos cuando dirigió su mirada sobre estos – Los cuatro… ¿Acaso perdieron la cabeza? ¿En qué momento creyeron que era buena idea presionar a Zoe hasta ese punto? Francamente pensé que sería Levi quien perdiera el control cuando la tomaron de rehén y eso ya hubiera sido terrible.

Riko, eres la futura dirigente de los ángeles de la guarda después de Pixi, pero NO tienes autoridad para declarar las penas, sin importar lo que esos dos hayan hecho.

Nile, estoy cansado de que quieras matar a todo los que creer es un "riesgo", aun cuando su forma es la de una mujer humana sin posibilidad contra… cualquier cosa sobre natural.

Pixi, soy consciente de que trataste de indultar a Zoe para calmar las cosas pero creo que tu actuación fue insuficiente, eres el que mayor experiencia tiene entre los 3 mandos, además no detuviste a tiempo a Moblit y terminaste arrancando su tiara, él es el mejor "de la guarda" que teníamos...

Erwin… Erwin, Erwin… Te diste cuenta tarde.

\- Disculpe Zackly-sama perdone mi interrupción pero creo que soy la única aquí no ha comprendido por completo lo que pasa, Zoe es peligrosa y es claro el hecho… pero… Interrumpió Riko.

Nile la miro con desaprobación – ¿Eres la sucesora de Pixi y aun no comprendes lo que pasa?, así como tú al morir tu cuerpo humano tu alma ya estaba designada para convertirte en la sucesora de un alto mando, Zoe es la sucesora de Erwin, ella será la próxima ángel de la muerte superior.

Pixi se aclaró la garganta, Nadie se dio cuenta de eso… al no haber muerto cuando debió, solo lo hemos sabido hasta este punto cuando ella sujeto la guadaña de Erwin, pudo usar uno de los dones de su condición "abrir portales", podría decirse que inconscientemente ella solo quería huir.

\- Eso explica todas las cosas "extrañas" que puede hacer como humana, entender y pronunciar lenguas antiguas, hacer invocaciones, controlar el anillo; de hecho es solo cuestión de tiempo que el anillo deje de obedecer las órdenes de Levi, eligiendo a Hanji como su nueva portadora… al ser mi sucesora su rango seria mayor al de Levi. Agrego Erwin.

Riko observo a los tres con sorpresa ante la información recibida – Pero… ¿qué significa lo que dijo ella? "Yo soy aquello que es absoluto e imbatible" y esos ojos completamente negros…

\- La frase no es más que eso, una presentación; ella estaba parcialmente inconsciente solo nos estaba diciendo que es ella, "absoluto e imbatible" la muerte, todo puede morir y a menos que seas algo así como inmortal, es imbatible; aun nosotros estamos sujetos a esto, los ángeles no morimos pero podemos ser asesinados. Lo de sus ojos es menos relevante es solo una característica; a Erwin también se le ponen los ojos negros cuando abre portales. Termino por explicar Pixi.

Zackly retomo la palabra - Y todo esto nos lleva al problema principal, por todos los errores cometidos desde Levi llegando antes de tiempo, Moblit siendo complaciente al mantener a Zoe viva, y la descabellada persecución de ustedes 4 ha terminado enviando al infierno a un ángel asustado, confundido y aun con su cuerpo humano; con el poder de abrir portales, tener potestad en cualquiera de los planos, con el anillo "la llave" bajo sus órdenes, con Levi dispuesto a protegerla y seguramente hacer un trato con Kenny… creo que no hace falta decir lo que pasara si ese maniaco de Kenny se da cuenta de lo que es Zoe.

Los 4 asintieron con seriedad. – Hay que bajar por ellos, por Zoe, Levi y Nanaba que aparentemente puede ser la causa original de la fuga de la prisión, no había manera que Zoe supiera usar el anillo si alguien no le hubiera dicho que era. Contesto Riko con seriedad.

Zackly lo pensó un momento. – Nanaba… es cierto, ella debió de contarle varias cosas a Zoe.

\- ¿Y quién bajara? Ya sabemos que Erwin puede ir sin problemas pero si bajamos todos es un hecho que seremos atacados por esos sucios demonios al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, no es como que tengamos a alguien más con sangre de demonio que pueda pasearse libremente por el infierno. Se quejó Nile.

\- Tenemos a Mike. Respondió con simpleza Erwin.

Nile nuevamente formo su expresión agria de siempre – No; si Mike se da cuenta de que puede andar por ese plano comenzara a hacerse preguntas, de por sí ya lo hace.

Zackly miro tanto a Erwin como a Nile – Devuélvanle la memoria Mike… es un hecho que esos 3 trataran de escapar cuando los vean, pero tenemos a nuestro favor el factor emocional de Nanaba, no huira si su marido, la reconoce y la llama como tal.

\- Haa Zackly-sama… entiende que alguien tendrá que explicarle lo que paso ¿cierto? El motivo de por qué se le borro la memoria y le separamos de su esposa, eso lo pondrá bastante incómodo y digo "incomodo" en mala manera. Cuestiono Nile.

-o-O-o-

Aquel lugar era asfixiante, la poca luz que había era producida por unas gruesas velas de aspecto grasiento, la luz misma parecía sucia, la barra frente a Levi era conformada por una gruesa placa de madera astillada, atrás de esta se alzaba un mueble derruido con varias botellas en el así como un montón de copas hacinadas en desorden.

Dos copas anchas fueron colocadas frente al rostro del pelinegro para inmediatamente ser llenada con un vino de apariencia espesa y color cobre.

\- Adelante, bébelo este vino tiene al menos 50 años. Dijo Kenny colocando la botella aun lado mientras sujetaba una de las copas.

\- Este lugar me da asco. Exclamo con desprecio el pelinegro.

Kenny vacío su copa – Eso me importa un carajo, este es el lugar perfecto para hacer negocios, lejos de oídos indiscretos.

Levi alzo la copa oliendo el contenido, si bien la apariencia le repugnaba el olor de aquel liquido era agradable. – Sin rodeos Kenny, te diré lo que quiero. Seguridad para Hanji, que tenga la oportunidad de arreglar sus pendientes en el mundo humano, y no la convertirás en demonio.

\- ¿Qué hay de la rubia? ¿Es carne de comercio? Pregunto el mayor tomando un trago directo de la botella.

Levi coloco nuevamente la copa sobre la barra – No, ninguna de las dos, ningún asqueroso demonio les pondrá un dedo encima.

\- ¿Quieres que esas dos tengas "una existencia tranquila aquí"? pregunto burlón Kenny mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

\- No, lo que quiero es un amuleto de bloqueo, como el que usas tú y la mocosa para andar libremente en el mundo humano. Quiero que nuestra presencia sea ilocalizable para ángeles y demonios y quiero que abras un portal para salir de aquí.

Kenny termino por vaciar la botella, procedió a limpiarse los labios y después se rio escandalosamente. – Pides demasiado enano. Se nota que no terminaste nada bien con tu jodido jefe.

El pelinegro cruzo los brazos esperando una respuesta más allá de sus burlas. – Ok, te daré lo que quieres pero tendrás que cumplir mi precio, 1.- Trabajaras para mí, si yo digo que mates a alguien lo aras sin dudar, quiero obediencia absoluta. 2.- La rubia tendrá que renunciar a ser un ángel y convertirse en un ángel caído, y 3.- Embaraza a tu mujer, un par de veces me parece bien.

\- ¿QUÉ? cuestiono el pelinegro, el escuchar aquello incluso lo hizo cambiar su expresión separando los parpados más de lo que usualmente hace.

\- ¡NO ME QUIERAS JODER, MALDITO ANCIANO! Grito Levi en la cara de Kenny. – Te dije que ellas no estarán incluidas en esto, seré tu maldito sirviente si eso quieres pero Hanji y su molesta "amiga" regresaran al mundo humano y permanecerán ocultas de ángeles o demonios.

Kenny borro la sonrisa de su rostros apartándose de su sobrino, extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros y con exasperante calma tomo uno, oliéndolo para después encenderlo, giro sobre sus talones para retomar su postura frente a Levi procediendo a mirarlo como analizando su rostro para después soltar una bocanada de humo en este.

\- Mi mundo, mis condiciones… pronuncio Kenny de forma amenazante.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Erdia** Kenny es un oportunista XD, ese Levi no aprecia que Nanaba le haya contado tanto a Hanji jejeje. Ahora si ya se destapo el misterio de que es Hanji (nwn).

 **Navy bue glasses** Y pronto Hanji podrá defenderse de lo que sea jijiji aun que igual Levi siempre la protegerá (*w*).

 **Nekogirl** Salen de una para entrar a otra, las cosas se complican para los 3.

 **Dy** Hanji es un ángel muy especial (*W*) jejeje, Animo con tu historia (nwn)/.

 **Gleysi chavarria** Jejeje, ya tengo pensado el final y un epilogo (*w*) me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic. Me encanta imaginar una interacción entre estos 3, se me hace divertida.

 **Nocturna** La verdad yo también pensé en eso cuando escribí esa parte jejeje, pero es un hecho que nuestra querida Hanji está un poco loca.


	34. Cap 33 Negociacion

**Cap. 33 Negociación**

Levi arrugo el puente de la nariz ante el picante olor a tabaco, crispo una de sus manos donde cuyas uñas se tornaron garras y lanzo un rápido tajo casi alcanzando el cuello de su tío.

Kenny retrocedió abriendo las alas lanzando una corriente de aire que hizo a Levi ser empujado un par de metros dejando el rastro de arrastre de sus zapatos marcado en el piso, apenas se descubrió el rostro vio como Kenny se cernía sobre el con sus armas desenfundadas.

El pelinegro salto hacia tras en una suerte de acrobacias dignas del mejor gimnasta olímpico esquivando los disparos de su tío, el calor de las ardientes balas acariciaba peligrosamente su blanca carne, aquella que había pasado lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro había logrado romper la piel dejando ahora un hilillo de sangre que escurría por debajo de su parpado hasta su barbilla.

El pelinegro parpadeo para hacer caer la gota de sangre que se acumulaba cerca de su ojo y desplego su propia escopeta en dirección a su tío, los disparos cruzados no se hicieron esperar la habitación en pocos segundos se llenó de botellas rotas, vino encharcando el suelo y cientos de astillas pertenecientes a la madera podrida que formaba los muebles del derruido lugar.

Aquella pelea se veía nivelada y amenazaba con salir del área donde estaban apenas la puerta de acceso fuera destruida por algún tiro; fue una fracción de segundo lo que duro aquella demora en Kenny permitiendo al pelinegro asestar un tiro largo que consiguió perforar el ala derecha de Kenny, la bala cargada con la esencia de ángel hizo más que perforar el apéndice emplumado, esta entro con limpieza por el frente pero al salir detono como lo aria una expansiva destrozando la parte baja del ala.

Aquella característica era solo una de tantas que convertían a Levi en uno de los seres más fuertes de los tres planos, sus ataques causaban más daño que el de cualquier otro ser ángel o demonio.

Kenny cayó al suelo sin poder ignorar el punzante dolor de su ala parcialmente reventada y antes de poder hace nada más que sentir el dolor ya tenía a Levi sobre el encajando el cañón de su arma en su cuello.

El demonio miro los ojos furiosos de su sobrino. – Espera enano… piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Tras decir esa línea extendió su brazo derecho rozando la superficie del charco de vino más próximo, el líquido se oscureció para después mostrar una imagen cual espejo; en aquel reflejo se mostró la imagen de Hanji y Nanaba ambas se encontraban en lo que parecía una habitación de espera, todo ahí parecía hecho o recubierto de madera, el piso, las paredes, incluso el techo, de fondo se veían grandes ventanales los cuales se encontraban cubiertos por una larga y pesada cortina de tela roja que impedía ver al exterior, Hanji se encontraba recostada en un diván de madera doblada tapizado en terciopelo rojo mientras permanecía cubierta por el saco de Levi, en tanto Nanaba se encontraba sentada aun lado de ella, la rubia aparto un par de cabellos del rostro de la castaña después giro su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación donde dos figuras permanecían haciendo guardia.

Aquellas figuras eran una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, que comía lo que parecía una manzana de un montón que se apilaban en el mueble más cercano, junto a ella un chico un poco más bajo, de cabello cortado casi al rape y mirada inquieta que intercalaba su vigilancia entre Hanji y Nanaba. Ambos chicos demonios sin duda al ver los cuernos que sobre salían de sus cabezas así como colas oscilantes tras de ellos.

Levi reconoció la escena era el lugar donde Kenny ordeno dejara a Hanji y Nanaba mientras ellos "negociaban" los chicos eran dos demonios subordinados de Mikasa a los que Kenny ordeno cuidaran de las chicas en cuestión.

Kenny junto sus dedos medio, índice y pulgar - Mira enano un solo chasquido de mis dedos y esos dos pintaran el cuarto de rojo con la sangre de tu humana y su amiga; parecen bastante tontos pero son muy efectivos en su labor como demonios.

Levi apretó los dientes, odiaba con todo su ser cuando alguien lo ponía en jaque, termino levantándose dejando libre a Kenny.

\- Tks… trabajare para ti, eso no es un problema, pero estas demente si crees que puedes atacar el plano celestial usándome… ¿Para qué quieres a Nanaba como demonio? es solo una mensajera siempre lo ha sido desde que fue convertida, es hábil con su arma no lo voy a negar pero no tiene experiencia en batallas violentas contra demonios menos con ángeles, la masacraran si es atacada en grupo… y ¿por qué demonios quieres que fecunde a Hanji? No pensé que fueras un asqueroso degenerado como para que tu morbo te lleve a pensar en lo que hace alguien de tu propia sangre con una mujer.

Kenny se levantó plegando su ala herida con ambas manos, después camino hasta un banco sin destrozar junto a la ya casi desecha barra y se sentó pesadamente.

\- No seas estúpido Levi, yo no hago nada sin pensar antes; así que pon atención que no pienso repetir las cosas. Trabajaras para mí pero no pienso atacar a los jodidos ángeles… aun no claro. Tu "amiga" la rubia no es relevante para mí como demonio en batalla pero si como carnada para atraer a quien si me interesa que entre en mis filas.

\- Habla claro. Se quejó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Te sabes la historia de esos 2? Me refiero a la rubia y su esposo. ¿Alguna vez has notado "algo" particular entre las armas de los ángeles y los demonios?

Levi lo miro con impaciencia – No, todas sirven para matar pero los ángeles se las dan de "santos"

Kenny miro con un dejo de decepción a su sobrino – Eres un ignorante, eso es lo que eres. Las armas de los ángeles siempre son de color plata y oro con empuñaduras, rojas o tonos grises oscuros. Mientras que las de los demonios son de metal negro ¿Qué no has notado que tu escopeta es la única arma negra haya arriba?

Ciertamente Levi si había notado el hecho que solo su escopeta era de metal negro a diferencia de las armas de cualquier otro ángel un que eso nunca le había preocupado, era un hecho que su arma era así debido a su mezcla de sangre – La arma de Erwin tiene el hasta de color negro y él es un ángel además que tiene que ver esto con Nanaba y su frustrado matrimonio. Respondió finalmente.

Kenny entorno los ojos. – Hay enano, al menos has el esfuerzo y piensa, si te lo dijo todo claro no es divertido, Ese Erwin no cuenta "la muerte" está en un punto intermedio entre ángeles y demonios su arma puede ser negra o plateada pero por otro lado… ¿alguna vez has visto a ese Mike usar su arma? Mostrarla por lo menos.

Levi lo pensó un momento haciendo memoria de lo mencionado, lo cierto es que no… Mike no era alguien que empuñara su arma con frecuencia, el pelinegro ni siquiera recordaba que arma tenía el rubio. Sin embargo cuando lo ataco fuera del almacén recuerda a ver visto un borrón negro entre las manos de este.

\- Mike… su arma… el arma de Mike es negra… pronuncio finalmente el pelinegro mirando a su tío, ahora con una expresión de confusión en su rostro ¿si Mike era un ángel porque tenía un arma negra?

Kenny tomo otro cigarro y lo encendió – Mira enano la cosa paso de esta forma. La rubia y su marido fueron humanos más o menos por 1800 tenían una vida normal y corriente eran campesinos y vivían felizmente en una plantación, su trabajo les daba lo que necesitaban, una existencia bastante agradable ciertamente, se amaban con locura, incluso ese Mike se la robo para casarse con ella ya que sus padres no lo aceptaban, pero para mala suerte de la pareja ella enfermo y ningún médico de la época pudo encontrar la cura, así que tras un largo tiempo de sufrimiento por esa enfermedad donde ni los humanos pudieron ayudar y los rezos no fueron escuchados por los cielos, Mike recurrió a lo que considero su última alternativa.

\- Te vendió su alma para salvarla… Pronuncio Levi.

Kenny dio una larga calada a su cigarro para después liberar el humo – Exacto, así que yo cumplí mi parte, la rubia se curó con un par de brebaje preparados en este infierno y además me saque la lotería en ese momento porque resulta que el alma de ese Mike era fuerte, tanto que podría comandar a los ángeles guerreros, para mí era una fantástica noticia, lo convertiría en demonio y tendría un soldado de temer… pero claro… los engreídos ángeles se dieron cuenta… bhaa… ignoraron sus suplicas para salvar a la mujer pero si notaron cuando recurrió a mí. El caso es que después de que se curó su esposa paso menos de un año y ambos tuvieron un accidente en un camino peligroso… y murieron; yo fui a reclamar el alma que me pertenecía pero los ángeles intervinieron y bueno ahí lo tienes un ángel que no debería ser ángel. Les borraron la memoria para evitar problemas ¿cierto, no?

Levi se quedó sin palabras ante aquello – Cierto… ambos fueron privados de sus recuerdos aunque Nanaba recupero los que corresponden a su vida de casados, pero parece que no sabe nada del pacto de Mike... por eso la gran insistencia de borrarla de los recuerdos de Mike. Murmuro el pelinegro.

\- Pero aun que conviertas a Nanaba en demonio Mike no vendrá a buscarla, ellos la borraron de sus recuerdos, ni siquiera la reconoce, si tu plan es convertirlo en un ángel caído no funcionara. Dijo esta vez Levi con su tono de voz normal.

Kenny sonrió de medio lado - Algo me dice que le regresaran sus recuerdos, y poder usarlo para bajar aquí por ustedes dos. Y cambiando al último punto… no soy ningún degenerado me importa una mierda como te cojas a esa humana, lo único que me interesa es la descendencia que puedes procrear, tu sangre es muy especial y lo sabes.

\- No te daré sirvientes. Respondió secamente el pelinegro.

Kenny fingió un gesto de sentirse ofendido – Querido sobrino mío… ¿acaso te use de sirviente cuando te cuide siendo un mocoso? Recuerda que tu mami no estaba en condiciones de ver por ti ni siquiera por ella. Tus hijos serian como mis nietecitos.

Levi torció ligeramente los labios - Tu solo me enseñaste a matar, solo pretendías formar un soldado para tus fines futuros, mi mezcla de sangre te interesa por las cualidades que me da pero se te olvida que es probable que mi misma mezcla entre ángel y demonio me haga un hombre estéril.

\- ¿Eso te consta? Pregunto Kenny con desdén.

\- CON UNA JODIDA MIERDA, NO SOY UN PERRO; no acepto ese término como negociable.

Kenny se levantó extendió su ala verificando que esta ya se había recuperado mientras hablaban – Mira enano yo tampoco voy a cambiar mis términos, 1.- Si, te quiero como mi ejecutor particular. 2.- Usare a esa mujer como carnada para atraer a su marido y 3.- Tu descendencia será mi guardia personal.

\- Jodete Kenny. Exclamo con simpleza Levi dándole la espalda a su tío mientras se dirigía a la puerta cuando sintió las frías manos del demonio tomándolo por los hombros.

\- Levi… ¿Quién abrió el portal por donde llegaron? Sabes, algo me dice que no fue Erwin… si no quieres aceptar mis términos entonces me conformo con una sola cosa.

El pelinegro miro a su tío de reojo esperando se explicase. – Convertir a Hanji Zoe en demonio… Ella fue la que abrió el portal, ¿cierto? Piénsalo… si lo hago ella no tendrá que huir nunca más, esa chica es algo especial… no creas que no note uno de los 5 anillos en su dedo durante el incidente de la azotea o que su cuerpo tiene rastro de poder celestial aun siendo humana… me pregunto ¿Cómo una humana escapo de la maldita prisión celestial? ¿O me negaras que no la pusieron ahí?

Levi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, tal vez acudir a Kenny no fue buena idea, es demasiado intuitivo, ve más detalles de los que cualquiera notaria y suele terminar torciendo las cosas a su favor… y Ya se había dado cuenta que Hanji no era un simple ángel más.

 **\- Habitación de descanso, plano celestial -**

Moblit abrió lentamente los ojos, una fuerte punzada invadió su cabeza; el dolor era demasiado similar a tener una larga aguja atravesando su frente, se incorporó con dolorosa lentitud sujetándose las cienes haciendo presión buscando alivio al dolor.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos antes de que notara que estaba sobre una cama, sus botas habían sido retiradas así como el saco que usaba. El rubio hundió lentamente sus dedos entre los mechones de su cabello recorriendo el área donde antes estuvo el halo metálico que lo distinguía como ángel de la guarda y ahora no había más que su cabello.

El rostro de Moblit se ensombreció ante tal ausencia encorvándose sobre sí mismo en una postura fetal.

\- Pixi-sama no se toma a la ligera las insubordinaciones.

Moblit giro su rostro para notar que Mike se encontraba sentado cerca de la cama, con los brazos cruzados observándolo con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué… que sucedió? Pregunto Moblit con un temblor en la voz.

Mike parecía molesto y se tomó varios segundos antes de hablar – Hanji es un ángel del tipo superior, lo sé por qué pudo abrir un portar aun en su forma humana, ella, Levi y la rubia cayeron en el, directo al infierno. Pero ese no es problema tuyo ahora… Moblit… atacaste a Nile-sama, Pixi-sama arranco tu halo; ya no eres un ángel de la guarda, al privarte del halo has sido expulsado, serás desterrado del plano celestial en el mejor de los casos si es que Nile-sama no pide tu ejecución, que es lo más probable… usaste "fuego celestial" un arma creada para usar solo contra demonios… Moblit… ¡¿PERDISTE LA CABEZA?! TE CONDENASTE POR UNA HUMANA.

Moblit miro con seriedad a su amigo y este noto como los verdes ojos del más bajo se llenaban de ira.

\- ¿Una humana? En verdad llamaste a Hanji ¿una humana? ¿Después de 3 años de conocerla? La nombras de forma despectiva… la consideras un problema como los altos mandos…

Mike descruzo los brazos levantándose – Te enamoraste de Hanji, por eso tienes una perspectiva nublada de lo que pasa. ¿Al menos eres consciente de que ella está enamorada de Le…?

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!, yo respetare su decisión, pero eso no me iba a impedir protegerla aun contra los mandos. Interrumpió Moblit.

Mike levanto una ceja mientras le dedicaba una mirada de consternación. - ¿En serio, tu devoción es tan desinteresada?... Bueno entonces si tu corazón no sea nublado por ese sentimiento llamado "amor"… mal encaminado ¿Podrías explicarme por qué tenías esto contigo?

Mike extendió su brazo mostrando una de las botellas de "esencia de amor" que Moblit había tomado de la cómoda en el departamento de Hanji.

Este se quedó mudo ante aquello, Mike debió de verla cuando le quito el saco, sin embargo ninguno pudo decir más, la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando paso a Erwin, Pixi, y Nile

\- Mike ven con nosotros hay una situación de la que debemos hablar ahora mismo. Declaro Erwin en tono de orden.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Erdia** Sip a Mike también le dieron lavado de cerebro pero ya es hora de que sepa que ocurrió jejeje, Hanji con una mini Levi en brazos (*w*).

 **Navy blue glasses** Kenny busca sacarle provecho a todos jujuju, Nanaba desconfiando de Levi jejeje.

 **Gleysi chavarria** Ese Kenny habla sin rodeos jajaja así de "ve y hazle un hijo… ahora". Habrá más LeviHan (nwn) y MikeNana shiiiiiiiiiiii.

 **Nocturna** Kenny a lo que va, las cosas como son, jajaja además no creo que a Levi le pesara mucho realizar esa petición XD.


	35. Cap 34 Plan

**Cap. 34 Plan**

NOTA: Hola :D sé que hoy llego tarde con el cap pero es por una buena razón, tiene la extensión de lo que serían 2 caps, porque… pues por qué shi (n_n).

NOTA 2: Lemon porque… pues también porque shi XD.

 **-o-O-o-**

La guadaña cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa, tras ella Mike se derrumbó apenas sosteniéndose con las palmas abiertas de las manos y las rodilla, su expresión era desencajada, de su boca caía un hilo de saliva sin poder controlar el movimiento de los músculos de su garganta y boca; sus ojos de color miel se perdían en una mirada que veía sin ver; la carga de recuerdos regresados a su mente había sido un golpe brutal para su ser consciente.

Los presentes en aquella habitación solo miraban con reserva la reacción que tendría el rubio, quien tras varios minutos de permanecer en aquella lastimosa posición comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

Se limpió la saliva descuidadamente en la manga de su atuendo, para bajar ambos brazos y dar una mirada de ira a los superiores que observaban impacientes.

Coloco ambas manos en posición y sin reparo alguno blandió su arma, una espada de doble hoja que se separaba en dos individuales ambas hojas de metal completamente negro.

Sin reserva alguna apunto el filo hacia sus superiores. – Ustedes… son unos bastardos… hicieron que la lastimaría.

Nile miro de reojo a sus compañeros con fastidio – Les dije que se lo tomaría muy mal.

 **\- Infierno, valle del atardecer –**

Los ojos de tono caramelo se abrieron lentamente tras sentir una caricia de viento fresco rozar sus mejillas, su castaño cabello reposaba desparramado sobre la blanca almohada, sintió su cuerpo pesado y adolorido apenas notándose cubierta por una suave sabana igual de inmaculada que la almohada.

Hanji había despertado, se incorporó con dificultad para sentarse en el borde de aquella cama, la imagen que vio era la de un cuarto de paredes color crema muy suave, los muebles que llenaban el lugar eran de madera clara combinando perfectamente, del techo colgaba una lámpara con pequeños cristales como péndulos en forma de decoración. Pero sin duda lo que daba un toque de belleza excelso a aquella habitación era la ventana de techo a piso que permanecía abierta con cortinas blancas ligeramente movidas por una fina corriente de aire a su vez que se colaba la suave luz de un atardecer.

¿Dónde podía estar? Se preguntó, aquella habitación era desconocida para ella y lo último que recordaba era la imagen de Erwin amenazándola con su guadaña, después nada…

Hanji dio una ojeada rápida a su cuerpo viendo que se encontraba apenas vestida con una pieza de ropa interior y un camisón largo.

\- ¿Levy? ¿Nanaba?... ¿Moblit?... Pregunto débilmente, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a dos figuras, específicamente a los dos chicos que habían estado vigilando en la habitación totalmente cubierta de madera.

Hanji no se movió solo observándolos.

\- Sasha… ¿porque tenemos que cambiar las sabanas otra vez?... es molesto además…

-Deja de quejarte Connie, sabes que si no cumplimos con las ordenes el señor Levi nos ropera algo y lo dice literalmente.

Ambos chicos llevaban ropa de cama en los brazos mientras hablaban cuando se quedaron estáticos al ver a la castaña sentada en el borde de esta.

\- Hooo, despertaste… exclamo Sasha.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? Y donde esta Levi… lo mencionaron… Interrogo la castaña.

Sasha y Connie se miraron un segundo sonriendo con discreta malicia.

\- Bueno… te encuentras en el infierno no te dejes engañar por el bello paisaje, específicamente en "el valle del atardecer" esta casa es de Mikasa. Sobre el señor Levi bueno él está ocupado. Contesto Sasha dejando las sabanas sobre la cama.

\- Estuviste desmayada 5 días. Agrego Connie dejando a su vez una manta y almohada al otro lado de la cama

\- El señor Levi solo viene para dos cosas, bañarte y tomarte. Continuo Sasha mientras sonreía a Hanji.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que tomarme? Exclamo la castaña con una expresión de sorpresa sin saber cómo interpretar lo que le decían.

Connie se recargo en las almohadas mirando divertido aquella reacción - ¿Qué tienen de raro? ¿Eres su mujer, no? El viene aquí satisface su lujuria y luego se va, después de todo es mitad demonio ¿Ya sabias eso… verdad?

Hanji se quedó pasmada sin saber que contestar.

\- Probablemente ya estés embarazada, porque no creo suela terminar afuera. Añadió Sasha comenzando a sacar la sabana del colchón.

Hanji en shock ante la idea de estar en el "infierno" y que Levi se abría estado aprovechando de su inconciencia, Sasha y Connie divertidos por la conmoción de la castaña, ninguno de los tres notaron una cuarta presencia que había ingresado a la habitación acercándose por detrás de los jóvenes demonios. Hasta que ambos sintieron una mano tomándolos por la cabeza haciéndolos girarse para ver el rostro furioso de Nanaba.

\- Le diré a Levi de las mentiras que le han dicho a Hanji. Pronuncio la rubia con tono amenazante.

Ambos chicos se asustaron por la repentina aparición de Nanaba más su amenaza.

\- ¡Solo nos divertíamos! Los humanos son tan crédulos y hace muchos que no veíamos uno vivo. Se quejó Sasha tal vez con más dramatismos del necesario, mientras Connie asentía con la cabeza de forma exagerada.

Nanaba cruzo los brazos mientras los miraba de forma reprobatoria – Vayan a decirle a Levi que Hanji ha despertado y no se les ocurra inventar mentiras de ella.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando la ropa de cama amontonada sobre esta junto a Hanji.

La castaña miro a Nanaba y estiro su mano hasta tomar la orilla de su blusa llamando su atención.

\- Nanaba… ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué estoy tan débil?

Nanaba miro a Hanji con cierto dejo de ternura, la castaña se veía tan frágil como una niña pequeña, por lo que procedió a mover las sabanas amontonadas y hacer que Hanji se recostara de nuevo, dejándola en una posición parcialmente sentada con la espalda sobre las almohadas.

\- Tranquila por ahora todo está bien, has estado inconsciente unas 39 horas más o menos.

\- Casi 2 días. Susurro Hanji…

Nanaba extendió la manta sobre la cama procurando quedara lisa. – Si, casi dos días. Ahora estamos en una casa muy linda debo decir, que está al centro de un valle que llaman "Valle del atardecer" la luz siempre parece la de un atardecer y está rodeado por varias colinas hay un lago, arboles, pasto, incluso flores… es un oasis en este mundo… si, estamos en el infierno. Y no te preocupes por lo que dijeron esos dos, Levi no te ha tocado; bueno si te baño pero no hizo nada indebido, yo estuve en la puerta todo el tiempo.

Hanji se relajó un poco después de las palabras de Nanaba pero sus dudas aún no habían sido resueltas - ¿Qué paso después de que me "desmaye"? ¿Dónde está Levi? Y ¿Cómo llegamos a esta casa? Me refiero aquí y ahora.

La rubia miro por la ventana hacia el lago que se encontraba a unos 200 metros de la casa. – Levi está en la orilla del lago, no sé qué sucedió durante el lapso de tiempo que no "lo vi" mientras "negociaba" con su tío Kenny… él tuvo que pedirle algo así como ayuda cuando caímos a este mundo. Cuando regresaron ambos se notaban más que desalineados… sucios… heridos… pelearon eso es claro. Kenny tenía una sonrisa torcida como siempre… Levi estaba serio pero había algo más en su expresión… culpa eso creo yo…

\- ¿Culpa? ¿Porque culpa? Interrogo Hanji con expectación.

Nanaba se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. Debido a que el aire se notaba un poco más frio. – Él no nos miró directamente cuando regreso de hablar con Kenny, es más me ordeno que te cargara y lo siguiera. Después de eso Kenny le dio la llave de este lugar y le ordeno a esos dos que viste que nos guiaran aquí.

\- ¿Quiénes son? Es claro que son demonios por los cuernos y la cola. Interrogo la castaña ahora un tanto más despierta.

\- Son Sasha y Connie, subordinados de Mikasa, Kenny dijo que se quedarían aquí para vigilar que "estuviéramos bien" si algún demonio exterior intenta atacarnos avisaran a Kenny de inmediato pero creo que están demás; con la presencia de Levi basta para mantener a raya a cualquier demonio. Así que en realidad están para vigilarnos a nosotros. No son tan malos, pueden ser amables pero les gusta "bromear" demasiado. Hanji ahora escucha tengo dos cosas importantes que debes saber… Tú nos trajiste aquí, de alguna forma abriste un portar, y estoy segura de una cosa tu destino era ser un ángel de alto rango tal vez un nuevo mando… pero ahora que estamos aquí Kenny no nos dejara ir seguramente él nos está usando para presionar a Levi, a ti por ser humana aun y yo por ser… bueno… no muy buena en batalla… así que…

\- Espera ¿qué?, que ¿yo que? Interrumpió la castaña ante las palabras de Nanaba.

Nanaba abrió la cortina ligeramente para comprobar que Levi aun no regresaba con Connie y Sasha. – Hanji esto es largo de explicar pero ahora creo que lo mejor será buscar la forma de regresar al plano celestial. Ha y otra cosa… dime ¿sabes qué es esto? completo Nanaba al mismo tiempo que extraía el frasco de "esencia de amor" de su ropa.

\- Es del mismo tipo de dulce de jarabe que tenía Levi, ¿eso es popular entre los ángeles? Interrogo Hanji con curiosidad.

\- No es un dulce Hanji… Yo, no creo que estés enamorada de Levi; no después de encontrar esto en su saco.

 **\- Orilla del Lago -**

Levi permanecía inmóvil viendo la estática superficie del lago, aquella agua cristalina le devolvía su reflejo, mientras su seria expresión se perdía en divagaciones.

 **\- Flash Back -**

Kenny apretó su agarre sobre los hombros de Levi. – Vamos Levi aun que lo negaras esa mujer tiene algo especial, dime ¿Es la sucesora de uno de los mandos?

\- ¿Acaso no fui claro o es que la edad ya te ha vuelto senil? No son negociables. Ahora me largo de aquí así tenga que matar a cada jodido demonio de este lugar.

Kenny soltó su agarre y procedió a acomodar su sombrero – Le ofreceré a la rubia ser un ángel caído después de contarle la parte de la historia que no conoce y que ella decida… tu puedes aceptar mis condiciones hacer algunos bebes y ser casi "feliz" con Hanji. O puedes largarte… tú solo…

El pelinegro se giró mirando a Kenny tras escuchas la última línea que este pronuncio.

Kenny afilo su voz al tener nuevamente la atención de su sobrino. – Si tú no quieres fecundarla, la entregare a otro demonio para que lo haga, de igual forma será interesante lo que pueda procrear una "pre-ángel" con la capacidad de abrir portales… o tal vez…

Las pupilas de Levi se contrajeron en rendijas verticales al mismo tiempo que la parte blanca de sus ojos se tornaba en un tono rojo brillante, el sonido de un seco crujido llego a los oídos de Kenny acompañado de la negra punta de dos cuernos que asomaron rápidamente entre el cabello azabache de Levi.

Kenny retrocedió en dos pasos largos y rápidos - ¡Puta mierda!, ¿Es enserio? ¡Tú no puedes estar jodiendo en serio! ¿Por qué no te pusieron una restricción esos ángeles de mierda?

Levi desplego las alas y de un solo movimiento arranco dos plumas de aquella que era negra, cada pluma en una mano, destellaron y tomaron la forma de afilas cuchillas, mientras avanzaba hacia Kenny.

El mayor no podía ganar y lo sabía, no contra aquella forma, la carta final de Levi en un combate, la liberación de todo su potencial con mayor forma de demonio que de ángel, la anhelada mezcla de sangre que Kenny deseaba usar a su favor, aquella forma a la que incluso Zackly se refirió como "Me preocupaba que Levi perdiera la cabeza"

\- Puto Erwin… él nunca pensó que podrías usar eso en su contra. Se quejó Kenny preparando su defensa.

Levi hablo y su tono se vio acompañado de un siseo – Nadie tocara a Hanji…

La mente de Kenny trabajaba a mil por hora buscando la respuesta correcta para poner a su sobrino bajo control.

\- Tranquilízate enano, ponerte así por una mujer no es bueno, además solo trataba de alentarte a tomar la decisión correcta… además si haces algo aquí habrá tres muertos…

Tras decir aquello Kenny piso el charco de licor más próximo mostrando una vez más la imagen de ambas mujeres en la sala de espera al tiempo que juntaba los dedos en un además de chasquido.

Levi detuvo su avance, ninguno aria una tontería, Kenny no pretendía morir ahí y Levi no le daría la opción de matarlas a ellas. El pelinegro soltó sus cuchillas las cuales fuera de su contacto cayeron al suelo nuevamente como plumas, los cuerno se redujeron hasta desaparecer entre su negro cabello y sus ojos fueron grises y serios de nuevo.

\- Bien, eso está mejor Levi… ahora solo debes entender que no saldremos de aquí si no llegamos a un acuerdo porque… Kenny fue interrumpido por el pelinegro que parecía haber barajado sus opciones en pensamientos.

\- Solo aceptare tus términos bajo mis condiciones. 1.- Te serviré pero no atacare ángeles a menos que ellos me ataquen primero, tampoco me are cargo de eliminar humanos eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. 2.- Cuéntale a Nanaba tu parte de la historia y dale el tiempo suficiente para que lo asimile y elija por voluntad propia si quiere ser un asqueroso demonio o no, si rechaza tu oferta la dejaras en paz.

\- ¿Por qué dejaría en paz a un ángel en el infierno? Interrumpió Kenny con desdén.

Levi lo miro con molestia retomando su respuesta. – Porque la voy a necesitar para que acompañe a Hanji… La… La voz del pelinegro se detuvo para dejar escapar un largo suspiro de pesadez…

\- Hanji quedara en cinta pero no ahora, tendrá que ser en algún momento solo si ella quiere que la toque y si ella decide usar alguna protección no me negare.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua meditando las peticiones de Levi. – Ok está bien enano, soy un demonio y el tiempo no es algo que me preocupe.

El pelinegro cruzo los brazos antes de contestar. – Una cosa más Kenny, cuando Hanji despierte abrirás un portal al mundo terrenal, dejaras que ellas regresen y quedaran ocultas.

Kenny entorno los ojos con molestia – "Esta bien" dejare que "vivan" en el mundo humano, es más te permito que tus futuros bebes nazcan y se vuelvan adultos en el mundo humano. Pero tu mujer tendrá que convertirse en demonio después de un segundo hijo, con una diferencia de solo 3 años entre uno y otro.

Levi trataba con todo su ser mantenerse ecuánime ante aquella descabellada conversación, pero ya lo había decidido seguiría el juego de Kenny por lo menos has que pueda pisar el mundo humano de nuevo, ahí llamaría a los ángeles; reconsiderando lo ocurrido hasta ahora era mejor estar bajo las rígidas ideas de Erwin ahora que había visto lo que era Hanji, que permanecer bajo la locura de Kenny.

Cuando ambos salieron Nanaba miro expectante a Levi pero este solo avanzo dando una orden sin mirarla. – Carga a Hanji y ven con migo.

Kenny se emparejo al lado del pelinegro extendiendo la mano mostrando un cadena corta de la cual colgaba una llave. – Connie y Sasha los llevaran a un lugar donde pueden esperar cómodamente a que ella despierte.

 **\- Fin del flash back –**

\- Sera un problema lidiar de nuevo con los superiores pero al menos Hanji estará segura. Pensó el pelinegro antes de ser interrumpido por dos escandalosas voces aproximándose a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Señor Levi! ¡Señor Levi!

Sasha y Connie se detuvieron frente al pelinegro. – ¡Señor su novia ya despertó! Grito Sasha.

\- Pero su amiga la rubia nos regañó. Completo Connie con tono de queja.

\- Hanji despertó… casi es el momento, solo necesito que Kenny nos deje regresar. Pensó rápidamente el pelinegro sin dar contestación a los chicos, solo procedió a abrir las alas y volar hacia la casa dejando a ambos parados frente al lago.

\- Vaya… no parece muy "emocionado" ni pestañeo ¿realmente la quiere? Comento Sasha viendo cómo se alejaba mientras Connie solo se encogió de hombros ante lo mencionado.

 **\- En la habitación -**

\- ¿Él te dio a tomar esto Hanji?...

Hanji miro el frasco un momento. – No, aunque si me lo ofreció, dijo que era un simple dulce.

Nanaba no se mostró convencida ante la respuesta de la castaña. – ¿En algún momento te preparo té, café, alguna comida de consistencia liquida?

\- ¿Levi? No, él no es muy atento que digamos, lo más amable que hizo fue limpiar gran parte de la casa… bueno eso tampoco fue muy amable, al principio solo se quejaba de que era un chiqu…. Un lugar muy desordenado. Respondió Hanji tocándose la nuca con un poco de vergüenza por contar aquello.

La rubia miro el frasco torciendo ligeramente los labios – Hanji, esto es uno de tantos "venenos" que se preparan en el infierno, si lo bebes tu razón se nublara y quedaras "enamorada" de quien te lo dio a beber. Y yo creo que Levi te dio esto…

Hanji miro a Nanaba un momento y después sonrió – No lo creo, el intento dármelo pero yo no lo acepte… supongo que le reclamare por eso pero… yo… en verdad creo que él es lindo.

Los ojos de Nanaba se abrieron de la impresión tras la declaración de la castaña - ¿Lindo? ¿Cómo qué lindo? Nadie que conozca a Levi diría que es lindo, ahora si estoy segura que te dio a beber alguna pócima, por todos los cielos ¿Qué te gusta de él? Es enano, amargado, odioso, sarcástico, paranoico de la limpieza…

Un carraspeo se escuchó en la entrada de la habitación - ¿Terminaste incitadora? ¿O tu lista de despectivos sobre mí es muy extensa?

Nanaba dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados desde el marco de la puerta.

\- No me intimidas… tú le diste algo a Hanji para que se fijara en ti. Acuso la rubia mientras mostraba el frasco.

Levi arqueo una ceja acercándose con paso simple. – ¿Eso lo sacaste de mi saco? Bhaa, ese frasco me lo dio Mikasa, pero no lo use en Hanji; preferí preguntarle directamente si yo le interesaba como hombre.

Hanji se cubrió el rostro ligeramente sonrojado al escuchar la respuesta de Levi, quien termino añadiendo. - Si quieres quédatelo, es más; eres libre de usarlo en tu amado amnésico.

\- ¡Oye! no le digas cosas crueles, reclamo la castaña.

Nananba apretó el frasco con molestia – No te preocupes Hanji como te dije es un odioso… y aún tengo mis dudas de ese "amor".

Levi camino hacia Hanji sentándose en la orilla procediendo a acariciar su rostro con el dorso de la mano. – Me alegra que hayas despertado.

\- Ella está muy débil, no hagas nada raro. Exclamo la rubia.

Levi poso su molesta mirada sobre Nanaba - ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

Nanaba movió el frasco entre sus dedos aun remarcando su idea.

El pelinegro entorno los ojos con molestia ante el tener que explicarse de forma más extensa. – Ese frasco nunca fue usado, además aun que hubiera sido así Hanji ya no estaría más bajo el efecto, debido a que toco la guadaña de Erwin, y si, así es esa guadaña no solo regresa memorias perdidas también desvanece encantamientos como el de esa pócima y todo solo con tocarla, esa cosa "obra milagros". Ahora podrías ser tan "amable" de darme un momento a solas con Hanji.

Nanaba se cruzó de brazos y con molestia salió de la habitación sin agregar más al asunto.

Hanji miro de forma severa al pelinegro – No seas tan malo con Nanaba ella es buena y solo se preocupa.

Levi se giró hacia Hanji tomándola por la barbilla dándole un beso rápido, prácticamente ignorando su queja. El beso breve y el rose de los labios del pelinegro fue cálido y fugas. – Hanji sé que es un hecho que Nanaba ya te lo dijo, pero eres sucesora de uno de los mandos específicamente de Erwin, tu capacidad de abrir por tales lo dejo claro… pero ahora no debes de decir o hacer algo que lo confirme para Kenny.

\- ¿Kenny? ¿El hombre de la azotea?... Podrías explicarme cómo llegamos al ¿infierno? Pregunto Hanji con la duda e incertidumbre marcada en su rostro.

El pelinegro se tomó unos segundos para ver los ojos color caramelo de la chica antes de levantarse de la cama. – Kenny el hombre que viste antes, ¿recuerdas sus palabras? Él es el hermano de mi madre, era un ángel guerrero antes, el más fuerte en su momento, pero sus ideas radicales hicieron que fuera expulsado y se convirtió en un ángel caído, con el tiempo un demonio completo y regente del 7mo círculo del infierno, es cruel, poderoso y tiene ideas muy torcidas con respecto a nosotros, por eso Hanji tu no debes decir una sola palabra de lo que eres. Y sobre cómo llegamos aquí… bueno tú deberías decírmelo a mí porque el portal que abriste nos trajo aquí.

Hanji aun lo miraba con duda. – Ni siquiera recuerdo que paso después de que nos atraparon… ¿Qué sucedió con Moblit?... el me salvo de ese hombre con espada.

\- Nile… un odioso, conocido por eliminar a todo aquel que considere un problema, es un mando superior y sobre Moblit no lo sé, probablemente encerrado en la parte más baja de la prisión celestial por insubordinación.

 **-o- Plano celestial -o-**

Erwin permanecía en su recinto de pie con ambas manos apuntando hacia el suelo; un circulo rojizo de dibujo a su alrededor, los ojos del rubio se tornaron turbios hasta quedar completamente negros; sin embargo aquello se desvaneció a solo unos segundo de iniciado.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes abrir el portal?, ya han transcurrido casi dos días. Pregunto una voz desde uno de los laterales del lugar, voz perteneciente Pixi que permanecía sentado en un sillón largo observando.

Erwin suspiro pesadamente – Cuando Zoe sujeto mi guadaña no solo pudo usar su poder a través de ella, si no que bloqueo temporalmente el mío para abrir el portal… es más fuerte de lo que podría imaginarse y lo más probable es que este inconsciente, el bloqueo terminara cuando despierte.

Pixi tomo un sorbo de una pequeña licorera extraída del bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de hablar. - ¿Y cuándo crees que despierte? Su cuerpo humano debe estar agotado sin mencionar que no sabemos que esté pasando en ese lugar.

Erwin se cruzó de brazos pensativo sobre aquello cuando repentinamente sin formulárselo sus ojos se oscurecieron por completo. – Justo ahora ella ha recuperado la conciencia. Pronuncio el rubio mientras dirigía sus ahora completamente negras orbes hacia pixi quien procedió a cerrar su botella.

\- Bien ahora ya solo tenemos que convencer a Mike de ayudar.

\- ¿Permanece encerrado? Cuestiono el rubio retomando el color azul de sus ojos.

Pixi ya se encontraba en la puerta del lugar haciendo un ademan con la cabeza para que Erwin lo siguiera. – Si, sabes que después de ponerse furioso y empuñar su arma contra nosotros opto por no pelear y encerrarse "por seguridad".

 **-o- Infierno -o-**

Hanji dejaba un plato sobre una base de madera.

\- ¿No comerás más? Cuestiono la voz masculina a su lado.

Hanji lo miro de reojo – No, después estar desmayada por tanto tiempo mi organismo no tolerara tanta comida.

Levi retiro la pequeña mesita de servicio, para después tomar a la castaña en brazos. -¿Hey, adonde me llevas? Cuestiona Hanji a ver que el pelinegro la llevaba fuera de la habitación.

\- Ha darte un baño claro. Respondió Levi con simpleza.

\- ¿Cómo que darme un baño? Yo puedo bañarme sola. Protesto la castaña.

Unos minutos después Hanji permanecía dentro de una bañera con abundante espuma en un cuarto de baño completamente blanco he inmaculado, miro de reojo como Levi tomaba un par de botellas de la repisa cercana, volviendo a su lado un momento después.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto… además es muy vergonzoso… murmuro Hanji con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro.

\- ¿Vergonzoso? No veo el motivo de ello, ya he visto tu cuerpo desnudo antes.

Hanji le dirigió una mirada de molestia ante su comentario. – Eso no importa el estar así es muy vergonzoso.

\- ¿Es por qué yo estoy vestido? Cuestiono él, quien sin esperar una respuesta simplemente se apartó un poco y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

Hanji ahora roja y desconcertada lo miro sin saber que decir además de solo un - "Levi…no" sin embargo aquellas palabras no resultaron en nada viendo como el pelinegro se despojaba de su ropa quedando solo en bóxer procediendo a entrar en la bañera quedando frente a Hanji que lo miraba sin parpadear.

\- ¿Mejor? Pregunto él dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando ver ligeramente sus colmillos.

Hanji ahora más roja que un tomate sintió la necesidad de huir de esa bañera… -¿Qué le pasa? Lo está haciendo apropósito, estaba segura de ello…

\- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Se reclamó mentalmente Levi, sabiendo perfectamente que no debía pero algo en su ser lo empujaba a provocarla, sin embargo cuando la baño antes no tuvo la idea de hacer nada impropio con la castaña o tal vez era porque en ese momento tenía a Nanaba parada a tres metros de él mirándolo inquisitivamente, pero ahora no era el caso.

Hanji levanto una de sus pierna colando el pie sobre el pecho del pelinegro empujando para alejarlo. – Levi enserio puedo bañarme sola, no es necesario.

Aquella acción solo provoco que las manos del pelinegro recorrieran la pierna trigueña. – Debo enjabonarte perfectamente. Respondió clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella, para después tomarla por la cintura atrayéndola quedando el sentado con ella a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

\- Levi no… estoy adolorida después de tantas horas inmóvil… Se queja Hanji de forma apenas audible.

El pelinegro escucho claramente la queja de la castaña y le era vergonzoso no controlarse ante un instinto, pero por alguna maldita razón aquella vulnerabilidad en Hanji lo estaba poniendo a tope.

Una de sus manos alcanzo una de las botellas que había tomado antes vertiendo una cantidad notoria de jabón líquido el cual comenzó a tallar sobre el cuerpo femenino con intencionada perversidad en sus roses.

El cuerpo de la fémina aun con cansancio no pudo evitar responder a las hábiles manos del pelinegro, colocando las propias sobre el marcado pecho deslizándolas plácidamente por este hasta llegar a su abdomen donde apenas un poco más abajo rozo con la tela del interior sumergido en el agua que no culto en lo más mínimo el prominente bulto bajo de esta.

Hanji sostuvo la tela entre sus manos deslizándola dejando al descubierto el falo masculino, posando con timidez uno de sus dedos sobre la punta, los ojos de ella se levantaron un poco notando que Levi la miraba con un dejo de avidez en su mirada haciendo que avergonzada apartara la vista de él, cuando sintió una de las manos del varón tomando la suya haciéndola recorrer su erección.

\- Levi… no… esto no está bien… aquí… y ahora… volvió a quejarse Hanji sintiendo el palpitar en su mano y como ahora él deslizaba la otra hacia su intimidad con roces lentos, buscando la humedad de su interior, aquello provoco que la castaña levantara ambas manos sosteniendo los hombros del pelinegro en un ademan de levantarse, movimiento que no fue completado al ser detenida por los fuerte brazos del semi-angel que sosteniéndola por la cadera la ubicaron con demasiada facilidad sobre su miembro haciéndola bajar de forma lenta.

Hanji rasguño la espalda de Levi arqueando la propia al sentirse invadida por él.

\- Perdóname Hanji… Yo… no debería hacerte esto… pero no puedo detenerme… susurro el pelinegro en el odio de la castaña.

Hanji suspiro suprimiendo un quejido tras el cual dejo salir el nombre de él entremezclado con un tímido gemido.

Levi se sintió casi "perdonado" al confirmar con aquel sonido que ella lo estaba aceptando aun a pesar de su imprudente acto.

Sin más demora comenzó el vaivén entre ambos cuerpos acompañados de sonidos que inútilmente trataban de ser disimulados.

Fuera del cuarto de baño Nanaba permanecía parada con expresión de sorpresa, vergüenza y confusión todo decorado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas tras escuchar los sonidos provenientes detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras sostenía algunas toallas dobladas en un brazo y la otra mano estática en ademan de tocar la puerta.

\- Enano pervertido… no la puede dejar tranquila hasta que se recupere… murmuro la rubia ahora con una gesto de molestia, cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro al girar su vista un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, al toparse con el segundo par de orbes grises que conocía además de Levi. Kenny la miraba con su típica expresión haciendo que la rubia retrocediera un par de pasos.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo "angelita"? no deberías de hecho tengo algo que conversar contigo más tarde, por ahora debo hablar con mi sobrino, ya que Sasha y Connie me acaban de avisar que tu amiga despertó, ¿Esta ahí dentro con ella? Termino preguntando Kenny con un tono más amable del que Nanaba esperaba, respondiendo esta con un movimiento de cabeza antes de hablar.

\- Si… están ahí los dos, pero no es un buen momento.

Kenny miro la puerta cerrada como meditando algo. Cuando un gemido largo llego a los oídos de ambos, Nanaba se cubrió el rostro con pudor tras las toallas mientras Kenny pareció recordar algo.

Ahora hablando en voz alta y tocando la puerta con los nudillos declaro con tono divertido - Haaa, es cierto… Oye enano antes de bañar a tu mujercita debiste sacar las flores que están sobre el gabinete de la derecha, son lindas y mera decoración pero también son plantas que crecen en este mundo y desprenden un estimulante afrodisiaco, no creo que a la pre-ángel le afecten pero tu deberías sacarlas de la decoración si no quieres terminar violándola.

Mientras Kenny hablaba Nanaba recordó el florero con las plantas mencionadas y como hace un rato Sasha se lo había dado para decorar el baño… más la idea apenas paso por su cabeza porque la puerta del baño se abrió violentamente casi golpeando el rostro de Kenny que ya parecía experto retrocediendo, dejando ver a Levi envestido en una bata de baño furioso y con escopeta en mano.

Kenny se replegó hacia el muro mientras miraba a su sobrino con sorna; quien no tuvo reparo alguno en casi hundirle el cañón de la escopeta en una de las mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué te enojas con migo? Esto no es cosa mía, esa planta es decoración común en este mundo no es mi culpa que TU no sepas nada de este lugar por elegir quedarte con los ángeles.

Levi aun furico tenía que aceptar que Kenny tenía razón esta vez, no era su culpa lo ocurrido.

\- ¡HANJI! Exclamo con exaltación Nanaba mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, viendo como la castaña permanecía recargada en la bañera. La rubia la envolvió en una de las toallas cargándola con cuidado. – Se volvió a desmayar… exclamo la rubia mirándola.

Kenny soltó una risa larga y burlesca que hizo a Levi llenarse de ganas de molerle la cara a golpes.

 **\- Un par de horas más tarde -**

A diferencia de antes Hanji solo tardo poco menos de dos horas en recuperar la conciencia, bastante mejor que antes para alivio de Levi y Nanaba, quienes habían esperado con preocupación en el mismo cuarto, incluso Kenny se quedó ahí recargado en el marco de la puerta esperando algún cambio, igual si Hanji moría por algo así como "agotamiento" parte de sus planes se frustrarían.

\- Bien ahora que tu amiga parece estar bien es momento de decirte algo importante Nanaba, acompáñame un momento a la sala. Dijo sin más Kenny.

La rubia lo miro con extrañeza para después dirigir su mirada con dudas hacia Levi.

El pelinegro la miro apenas una fracción de segundo mientras acomodaba las almohadas para Hanji. – Dile aquí Kenny, no quiero que cambies la versión que me diste a mí. Expreso sin mayor emoción.

Kenny chaqueo con la lengua en señal de fastidio. – Esta bien enano desconfiado, haber rubia pon atención que esto es importante ¿recuerdas tu vida de humana con tu esposo? Bueno pues déjame decirte que hay una parte de esa vida que no recuerdas de forma consiente por qué bueno… básicamente te estabas muriendo.

Nanaba intercalo su mirada entre Levy y Kenny sin entender por qué Kenny aparentemente le hablaría de cuando ella era humana.

 **\- Plano celestial -**

Mike permanecía sentado en una cama de piedra apenas cubierta por una delgada colchoneta, rodeado por paredes de piedra oscura y fría sin embargo la reja permanecía abierta, frente a él una celda más en mismas condiciones con la única diferencia de barrotes cerrados Moblit lo observaba en silencio, aquel lugar apenas alcanzado por la escueta luz de una antorcha a varios metros en el pasillo pertenecía a la parte más profunda de la prisión celestial, una área de máxima seguridad apenas un par de metros por encima del ultimo nivel, la cámara de contención; el encierro máximo para contener demonios al nivel de Kenny o incluso Levi.

\- Mike… nadie te detiene aquí… ¿Por qué…? Articulo Moblit

\- No lo entiendes… mi existencia aquí es una mentira… yo no debería ser un ángel incluso lastime a la mujer por la que vendí mi alma. Exclamo carente de emoción alguna Mike sin despegar la vista del suelo.

\- ¿Vendiste tu alma? Pregunto con extrañeza Moblit. – Bueno… no te voy a jugar por nada que haya pasado… ante tus ojos viste como hice pedazos mi imagen, lealtad, incluso perdí mi rango por una mujer… que ahora prefiere estar con un demonio… solo porque decidí obedecer las reglas de este "mundo celestial".

Ambos hombres suspiraron con amargura.

\- Por esas caras pareciera que fueran a ser ejecutados… Se escuchó decir en la voz de Erwin, haciendo que ambos "prisioneros" levantaran la vista viendo como en el pasillo se encontraban los 3 mandos superiores y el máximo superior Zackly.

\- Pues en mi opinión si debería haber una ejecución. Interrumpió Nile. A su vez interrumpido por Zackly – No ejecutaremos a Moblit, ya discutimos eso Nile, además si él no hubiera intervenido tu hubieras decapitado a Zoe su alma habría sido severamente dañada, Levi se hubiera vuelto loco y hecho una masacre… y probablemente pararlo habría sido la cosa más difícil de hacer desde que se creó este reino.

\- Bien pero no venimos a hablar de eso, Mike lamento mucho que tu pasado haya tenido que mostrarse pero las cosas sucedieron de esa forma, eres muy valiosos como para haber permitido que el infierno te tuviera, además era necesario que se limitara el contacto entre tú y tu esposa, era arriesgado que la convivencia detonara esos recuerdos, por eso es que ella fue asignada a una tarea simple y lejana como repartidora de información, pero si te sirve de consuelo ella tiene gran potencial para ser un ángel guerrero, nosotros fuimos quien hizo que creyera lo contrario.

Pero ahora si quieres recuperarla debes ayudarnos para traer a esos tres de regreso.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que la encierren por el pecado que yo cometí? Exclamo con desgano el rubio desde la celda, mientras los 4 superiores se miraron entre si antes de hablar asintiendo lo que ya tenían acordado.

Erwin se aclaró la garganta – Mike hemos decidido que si retomas tu puesto sin hacer más hincapié en tu pasado humano y eres de ayuda en esta misión en el infierno… permitiremos que Nanaba y tú conserven sus recuerdos y existan aquí, cumpliendo sus respectivos roles claro.

Mike dirigió su vista hacia Erwin con incredulidad - ¿Cómo puedo creer eso cuando le prometieron a Levi no dañar a Hanji y casi la decapitan?

Nile se removió incomodo por el comentario mientras Erwin se acercó a la reja. – Nadie dañara a ninguna de ellas, ni a Hanji ni a Nanaba primero porque Hanji es mi sucesora y Nanaba solo fue víctima de las circunstancias y en segundo porque debemos aceptar que cometimos muchos errores al ser tan rígidos.

Mike no contesto aquello pero las palabras de Erwin le parecieron sinceras por lo que procedió a levantarse y salir de la celda en señal de aceptar ayudar.

Apenas unos segundos después de eso Pixi se posiciono frente a las rejas que lo separaban de Moblit. – Bien muchacho, esto no tiene precedentes pero después de mucho discutir sobre tus actos te concedemos el perdón… pero… después de la misión en el infierno si tendrás un castigo, si un poco severo pero nada que no puedas soportar.

Moblit miro a su superior con extrañeza. – Pero Pixi-sama no entiendo…

Pixi mostro una caja negra apenas de unos 25cm ligeramente delgada, más un estuche que una caja, abriéndola para mostrar un halo plateado que desprendió finos destellos apenas fue rozada por la lejana luz de la antorcha.

\- Te concedo otra vez tu halo como ángel de la guarda, además después de muchos intentos con otros ángeles aun de tu mismo nivel ninguno fue capaz de enlazarse con el ser aun humano de Hanji, te necesitamos para encontrarla, eres su ángel de la guarda hasta que ella muera finalmente.

Moblit miro el halo que reposaba en el cojín de terciopelo sin saber que decir – Pero… yo… yo no debo… yo ciento…

\- ¿Te molesta la idea de verla con Levi? Interrumpió Erwin.

El rubio de ojos verdes se mantuvo en silencio tras aquella declaración que era cierta, ante esto Erwin entorno los ojos con fastidio. – Bien… si te hace sentir mejor, eso no será un problema, Hanji será la próxima ángel de la muerte superior y en este puesto no puedes tener pareja. Si bien no podrás ir tras ella sentimentalmente Levi tampoco… a menos que pase algo completamente fuera de regla.

Moblit quedo aún más confuso con aquella explicación, pero de igual forma se puso en pie como señal de estar dispuesto a retomar su puesto como ángel de la guarda de Hanji.

 **-o- Infierno -o-**

Nanaba miraba por la venta con la vista perdida sin mediar palabra con nadie después de escuchar la revelación de Kenny sobre su pasado y Mike.

Hanji la miraba desde la cama ya en mejor condición, mientras Levi permanecía en silencio al lado de esta.

\- Hey enano, ven con migo tenemos que hablar sobre los términos de tu condición de regresar al mundo humano. Llamo Kenny desde la puerta.

Levi se giró hacia Hanji un momento. – Si lo deseas puedes pasear por la casa pero NO salgas, supongo que ella desea algo de privacidad para meditar las cosas. Concluyo el pelinegro para después salir de la habitación tras Kenny.

Hanji se quedó observando el perfil de la rubia sin mediar palabra decidiendo ponerse en pie ahora vestida con la ropa que tenía antes para ese momento ya limpia y lista para su uso. Tras lo cual Salió de la habitación encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la casa era más grande de lo que esperaba, camino por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a un balcón que daba a un árbol basten cercano a este, la vista era hermosa, el valle mismo daba una imagen tal que era difícil creer que estaba en el infierno, cuando una voz llamo la atención de la castaña.

\- Hola ¿te gusta la vistas? Pregunto un chico rubio y fornido sentado sobre una de las gruesas ramas.

Hanji lo miro con desconcierto - ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto la castaña mientras el mencionado revisaba una piedra brillante que llevaba a modo de collar.

\- Yo soy Reiner un… conocido… de Levi. ¿Estás sola? Pareces aburrida ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a ir al lago? Te encantara es un lugar muy hermoso.

Hanji miro a Reiner con desconcierto, parecía amable pero era raro que apareciera de la nada para invitarla a salir fuera, en especial porque Levi le remarco que no saliera de la casa y cualquier "conocido" de Levi probablemente no sería tan amable desde un principio.

 **\- A varios kilómetros de ahí, frontera del séptimo circulo –**

Un círculo rojo se formó cortando el aire dejando paso a un largo elipse por donde entraron varias figuras encapuchadas, tras esto la que encabezaba el grupo descubrió su cabeza mostrando sus completamente negros ojos tras lo cual extendió su brazo derecho haciendo que el portal de llegada se cerrara.

Erwin recupero el tono azul de su mirada y se giró para ver a sus compañeros.

\- Bien, Moblit ¿sabes dónde está Hanji?

Moblit bajo la capucha pudiendo apreciarse entre su cabello el nuevo halo, sin en embargo su mirada se llenó de temor. – Hanji… está en peligro.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Erdia** Hanji con un bebe en brazos, un bebe de cabellitos negros (nwn), Shi es cierto MikeNana también merecen estar juntitos y sobre como reaccionaria Levi con un comentario de separarlo de Hanji, bueno ya vez que nada bien XD XD XD.

 **Navy blue glasses** Esa Hanji despierta y se desmaya de nuevo, despierta otra vez y los problemas la persiguen. (*o*)

 **Gleysi chavarria** Ese Kenny seria "un gran abuelo" XD de seguro no lo dejarían ni acercarse a sus "nietos" XD. Hanji ya anda despierta, en problemas pero despierta. Al menos Mike y Nanaba ya saben la verdad.

 **Yin princesa del olvido** Gracias :D, Jejeje arreglan un problema para caer en otro.

 **Dy** Cada que no llega la inspiración escucho la canción para retomar :D :D :D Ese Kenny seguro sería un gran abuelo les enseñaría lo mismo que a Levi, si lo dejan acercarse claro XD. Jejeje la historia ya va cerrando cabos.


	36. Cap 35 El pozo

**Cap. 35 El pozo**

 **NOTA: Hola, sé que es con retraso pero aquí esta. (*o*)**

 **NOTA 2: Mi triste historia – Tormenta eléctrica + rayo = Modem quemado. Y así es como me quede sin conexión desde el sábado hasta hoy. Bueno sin más aquí el cap :D**

 **-o-O-o-**

Kenny extendió una pequeña pila de hojas sobre el escritorio frente a Levi, ahora ambos se encontraban en un estudio, en la parte baja de la casa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? pregunto el pelinegro mirando a su tío.

\- ¿Cómo qué, que es? Es el contrato de lo que hablamos antes, no creerás que lo que acordamos se quedara solo de palabra ¿o sí? Respondió Kenny mientras extraía de uno de los cajones un estuche de cuero negro que abrió frente a los ojos de su sobrino.

Los grises ojos de Levi reflejaron la imagen de un par de esclavas forjada en un metal negro, pulidas casi como espejos con la incrustación de una pequeña piedra preciosa en forma de gota como única decoración, dos piezas que sin problema alguno podrían ser exhibidas en la más refinada joyería existente.

\- ¿Son los amuletos?

Kenny miro a su sobrino un momento como si tuviera que explicar cada detalle. – Es obvio lo que son, uno para cada una, forjados en brazas ardientes de una aleación especial de este mundo, las gemas son cortes de diamante y ambas gravadas con el sello que las mantendrá ocultas de ángeles y demonios, aunque claro, yo si sabré donde están, solo firma el contrato y puedes dárselas.

Termino por afirmar Kenny cerrando el estuche extendiéndolo hacia el pelinegro.

Levi tomo las hojas, sabía que debía hacer tiempo; si firmaba ese papel se condenaría y las arrastraría con él, quedaría bajo las ordenes de Kenny sin opción a escapar.

\- Primero llévanos al mundo humano, no creas que soy imbécil para ponerme tu correa aun estando en el infierno. Además, Nanaba tendría que tener un contrato propio y no estar bajo mi decisión. Afirmo el pelinegro soltando con desdén las hojas sobre la superficie de madera.

Kenny entorno los ojos – Creo que no estas entendiendo enano, la rubia se queda acepte o no ser un ángel caído, no se va a ir a ningún lado además tú vas a estar muy ocupado y la necesitaras para que cuide a tu mujer una vez embarazada, sabes perfectamente que necesitara cuidado no humano.

Levi tomo el estuche dándole la espalda a Kenny mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. – Firmare solo cuando estemos en el plano humano y Hanji en un lugar seguro.

Kenny solo apretó los dientes ante la negativa recibida.

 **\- Balcón -**

Reiner miraba con disimulada preocupación la piedra en su collar, aquel colgante que servía como medio para no ser detectado, sin embargo la energía de Kenny era muy fuerte en ese lugar, el sellos en el collar no resistiría mucho, si se rompía… Kenny sabría de su presencia aunado a que era un hecho que Levi también se debería encontrar en aquella casa, apenas le quedaban un par de minutos para sacar a esa mujer de ahí.

\- Es solo un lago, no tengo intención de salir además "alguien" se enojara bastante si salgo de aquí. Contesto finalmente la castaña, Reiner se veía bastante amigable pero su sentido común le decía que no fuera.

Reiner se comenzaba a tensar ante aquello. – Vamos será divertido además a Levi no le importara, él debe estar ocupado así que ni siquiera lo notara. Insistió el rubio.

Hanji sonrió amablemente pero dio media vuelta para regresar dentro.

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto gigantes? Exclamo él.

La castaña se detuvo mirándolo de nuevo - ¿Gigantes? De que hablas.

Reiner planto su mejor sonrisa mientras bajaba al balcón en un par de aleteos, aparentemente la curiosidad era el punto débil de esa mujer, pensó.

 **-** **En alguno de los pasillos de la casa –**

Levi caminaba con paso firme mientras era seguido por Kenny.

\- Lo estas sobre pensando enano, no es como que vaya a encerrar a esas dos en una torre y mandarte a ti al fin del mundo, Zoe puede seguir con su vida de humana; al menos hasta que su segundo hijo deje el pecho y la rubia… bueno ella puede buscar que hace en ese mundo, pero aclaro que aun así la usare de carnada. Pero todo eso será en un lugar diferente, otra ciudad o lugar en el mundo, entre más lejos mejor, además deberías apreciar lo generoso que soy, puedo permitir que se queden aquí hasta que tu mujer se recupere completamente, claro haciendo ajustes a la decoración para que no la violes. Termino por decir Kenny con un tono burlesco en su voz recordándole el incidente del baño.

Levi se detuvo un momento solo para darle una mirada de furia y proseguir su marcha mientras lo ignoraba.

\- Hey Levi, quiero que mires esto. Llamo el demonio a su sobrino quien de nuevo se giró con fastidio para ver que ahora Kenny se había detenido frente a una puerta, la cual habría mientras extendía la mano mostrando el interior.

El pelinegro se acercó con los brazos cruzados al marco para dar una hojeada al lugar, su expresión de molestia cambio ligeramente al ver el interior, era otra habitación; esta con muros blancos, muebles de madera clara, un elegante candelabro pendía del techo, había una puerta de dos hojas que daba a un amplio balcón adornado con enredaderas de las cuales pendían flores en forma de campana de color blanco y crema. Al fondo una cama con dosel cubierta por finas cortinas de mascada y encaje blanco.

\- Es una habitación para dos, podrías traerla aquí y pasar "las noches" con ella. Comento Kenny mientras miraba a su sobrino, expectante de las casi nulas expresiones de su rostro.

\- Donde esta es suficiente. Concluyo Levi.

Kenny oculto nuevamente la molestia que le provocaban las constantes negativas de su sobrino entrando a la habitación en dirección a la puerta perteneciente a un armario empotrado en el muro, procediendo a recorrer una de las hojas de madera para mostrar varias piezas de ropa colgantes de ganchos, tomando una que destacaba por su inmaculado tono blanco. – Me tome la molestia de traer algunas cosas del mundo humano mientras tu divagabas en el lago, cosas que ella podría usar y no se… tal vez no pensar en este infierno como un lugar tan horrible. Añadió Kenny extendiendo un vestido blanco de hombros descubiertos, mangas amplias y falda con vuelo.

Levi observo con detenimiento aquella prenda acercándose para notar los detalles de esta, en efecto era de tela completamente blanca, poseyendo al final de la falda pequeñas rosas rojas bordadas formando un anillo alrededor de esta, era una pieza bastante bella, el corte sin duda acentuaría el esbelto cuerpo de la castaña y dejaría ver los femeninos hombros de esta. Pensó el pelinegro cuando otra imagen pasó por su mente.

En aquel pensamiento veía a Hanji usando aquel vestido parada en un balcón mientras una brisa movía ligeramente su cabello, ella le daba la espalda mientras contemplaba la vista, en un momento la castaña se giraba y le sonreía de una forma muy cálida; en ese punto él podía ver como ella sostenía en brazos un pequeño bebe envuelto en delgadas mantas, aquel pequeño dormía sobre el pecho de Hanji mientras algunos mechones de cabello profundamente negro cruzaban su carita.

\- Una moneda por tus pensamientos Levi… Dijo Kenny en tono incisivo; de alguna manera parecía saber lo que su sobrino imaginaba.

Levi levanto la vista contemplando la faz de su tío, para después apretar ligeramente la tela de aquella prenda que ahora sostenía. – No puedo, no puedo condenar a Hanji a ser parte de este mundo. Se reprochó mentalmente.

Cuando repentinamente la aparente calma entre ambos hombre se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando unos pasos que corrían a todo lo que daban por el pasillo empujaron la puerta haciendo que incluso la madera de esta se astillara al impactar con el mismo muro que la sostenía.

Ambos hombres voltearon sorprendidos para ver a Nanaba que se sostenía con pesadez del marco al mismo tiempo que apretaba una herida en su hombro que dejaba escurrir entre sus dedos una abundante hemorragia que ya había teñido la mayoría de la manga de su blusa y la cadera de su pantalón.

\- Se llevaron a Hanji… fui atacada… regresaron mi arma contra mi… un lugar… el pozo… Fueron las palabras de la rubia mientras se resbalaba lentamente hacia el suelo.

En un movimiento Levi se colocó sosteniendo a Nanaba, rasgo en un tirón la manga de su ropa para ver como la carne de su hombro era surcada por un tajo macabramente profundo probablemente incluso había rosado el hueso.

\- ¿Cómo demonios paso eso? Exclamo Kenny viendo aquella herida.

\- Su arma es un disco afilado que lanza a modo de bumerán, es un arma especializada en causar daño físico grave por desangramiento. Hasta ahora nunca entendí por qué un ángel mensajero tenía un arma de ese tipo.

Kenny se acercó tomando el cuerpo de Nanaba de los brazos de Levi – Porque esta mujer no era mensajera la hicieron creer eso y nunca la entrenaron.

Levi ya se dirigía hacia el balcón desplegando las alas en busca de Hanji, cuando la voz de Kenny lo freno.

\- ¡Detente! ¿Qué vas hacer, recorrer todo el infierno?... Ya se quien se la llevo, solo conozco a una miserable demonio que puede hacer un conjuro para regresar el ataque de las armas enemigas… ya sé a dónde van. Solo espera unos momentos… ¡CONNIE, SASHA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN PAR DE INUTILES?

Apenas formulo aquellas palabras ambos chicos se materializaron entre lo que parecía polvo negro formado de la nada.

\- ¡Señor, si señor! Exclamaron al unísono.

\- ¿Por qué mierda no estaban vigilando a Zoe? Recibirán un castigo por esto, ahora lleven a esta mujer arriba y cúrenla antes de que se desangre hasta morir.

Ambos tomaron el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Nanaba y salieron de la habitación.

Kenny miro a su sobrino – Reiner, Annie y Bertholdt… te daré el gusto de que puedas destriparlos tú mismo…

Ambos hombres salieron por la ventana del balcón, Kenny encabezo la marcha seguido de cerca por Levi.

 **\- Minutos antes, balcón -**

\- Son seres enormes, están contenidos en un lugar llamado "el pozo", que tal si vamos te muestro y después volvemos aquí, Levi ni siquiera lo notara. Exclamo Reiner.

Hanji dudaba, había despertado su curiosidad pero… Levi se enojaría mucho si descubre que salido de la casa, bueno no era como que "obedeciera" a lo que el pelinegro le decía pero ahora estaban en el infierno no era el mundo humano…

\- ¿Hanji estas por aquí? Sabes he pensado en lo que conto Kenny sobre Mike y yo, y bueno ya tome una decisión al respecto pero me gustaría oír otra opinión… Nanaba se quedó en silencio al salir al balcón y ver a Reiner junto a Hanji.

\- Maldición. Gruño por lo bajo el rubio al ver a Nanaba.

Nanaba lo miro un momento analizando la situación. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- ¿Lo conoces? Pregunto Hanji al ver la reacción de Nanaba.

\- Nos atacaron cuando llegamos, tú estabas inconsciente; Levi les dio una paliza a él y a su compañero. ¡NO TIENEN POR QUE ESTAR AQUÍ! Exclamo Nanaba acercándose a Hanji para llevarla dentro. Cuando Reiner se adelantó empujando con fuerza a la rubia tomando a Hanji por la cintura para arrojarla sobre su hombro y volar fuera del balcón.

Nanaba recupero el equilibrio rápidamente, desplegando las alas trato de volar con un resultado inútil, su aleteo no consiguió elevarla ni un palmo del suelo, inmediatamente materializo su arma arrojándola con fuerza, esta alcanzo a Reiner haciéndole un tajo en la mejilla pero este logro esquivar cuando el afilado disco regreso sobre sí mismo buscando su objetivo, de regreso a la mano de Nanaba ella dio una vuelta sobre si misma imprimiendo mayor impulso a su arma, esta salido con mayor velocidad hacia Reiner.

\- ¡TE CORTARE UN ALA! Grito ella mientras seguía el recorrido de aquella navaja circular, cuando de la nada se materializo entre el disco y Reiner una chica rubia que con movimientos rápidos trazo un símbolo en el aire, símbolo que brillo flotando en la nada donde el chakram de Nanaba impacto y regreso sobre su ruta ya recorrida; sin embargo algo había cambiado en el giro del arma, su velocidad, la inclinación incluso el sentido de giro, no podría tomarla; le cercenaría la mano si lo intentaba, la rubia solo tuvo tiempo de esquivar parcialmente el disco un tajo limpió corto la tela, la piel y la carne, la sangre broto apenas el filo paso por el hombro de la chica que caía al suelo, finalmente el chakram abrió una brecha en el muro tras del balcón para después desaparecer.

Annie miraba como la ángel se retorcía de dolor en el suelo del balcón y sin decir nada se alejó tras Rainer. Nanaba se levantó como le fue posible mientras los veía alejarse, ella apretó la herida de su hombro y exigió a su herido cuerpo moverse para ir en búsqueda de Levi.

 **\- Orilla del valle del atardecer -**

Bertholdt esperaba con impaciencia el retorno de sus compañeros. – Esto es una pésima idea, terrible, si nos atrapa nos matara, o peor a un Kenny nos destripara lentamente… repetía una y otra vez el chico alto cuando los vio aproximarse.

Hanji se agitaba y luchaba por soltarse de los brazos de Rainer sin éxito alguno.

\- Tenemos que largarnos de aquí ahora mismo, aunque la mujer del balcón muera antes de avisarle a alguien será cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentren. Exclamo Annie mientras sacaba una llave de forma extraña la cual "inserto" en el aire girando como si fuera una cerradura, tras lo cual una línea de luz se formó haciendo un recorrido mientras dibujaba una puerta en el espacio vacío que se abrió dando paso a un lugar profundamente oscuro, por aquella puerta entraron los 3 jóvenes demonios llevando a cuestas a la castaña que continuaba gritando, pateando y arañando.

La puerta desapareció apenas fue cerrada, ninguno de los implicados noto que mientras huían unos ojos azules, fríos y cansados habían observado y escuchado la escena.

Una figura de baja estatura permanecía en silencio parcialmente cubierta con una capa. – Me voy un par de días ¿y que me encuentro? A esos 3 en el círculo de Kenny secuestrando a una humana… Kenny debe de estar involucrado… y su sobrino.

Tras aquellas palabras para sí mismo extendió su mano donde se formó un pergamino de papel oscuro de letras en tonos rojos y blancos. – Veamos, muéstrame los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

 **\- En el lago -**

\- "El pozo" es un lugar donde se mantienen prisioneros a seres incontrolables, criaturas que serían capaces de destruir la vida misma. Explico Kenny.

Levi lo miraba con impaciencia - ¿Por qué la llevarían a ese lugar?

\- Por que atacar ahí no es tan fácil el lugar consume tu energía, su airé es denso además de que la luz es un privilegio en ese encierro. Afirmo el demonio mientras extraía un amuleto que pendía de su cuello como collar tomándolo para acercarlo ligeramente a su boca. – ¡Mocosa ven aquí ahora mismo!

En el plano humano Mikasa se encontraba tranquilamente sentada entre Eren y Armin, los tres en una heladería frente al parque disfrutando de un helado mientras platicaban.

\- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Hanji-san? Desapareció hace días y ni la policía ha encontrado alguna pista. Comento Armin con expectación.

Eren se quedó mirando su helado un momento antes de hablar. – Cuando ese hombre rubio llego a buscarla fue cuando desapareció… él tiene algo que ver siendo que nadie sabe quién era, además su esposo también desapareció.

Mikasa solo escuchaba – Si supieran la verdad… pensó para sí misma la pelinegra, cuando dentro de su cabeza resonó la voz de Kenny llamándola.

\- ¿Qué, ahora?... ¿Es necesario? Se quejó en pensamientos teniendo que levantarse. – Ha… Eren, Armin tengo que ir a… hacer algo disculpen que los deje de repente… Eren regresare más tarde a casa.

Y sin más explicación Mikasa se alejó del lugar casi corriendo en búsqueda de un lugar sin gente dejando aun Eren y Armin confundidos por su repentina huida.

Momentos después junto al lago Kenny mantenía abierto un portal por donde Mikasa hizo su aparición con una expresión que no ocultaba su molestia por tener que regresar, molestia que se convirtió en sorpresa al ver a Levi a unos paso de distancia de Kenny.

\- ¿Pero que hace él aquí? Exclamo la pelinegra sin dejar de ver a Levi.

Kenny se atravesó cortando el contacto visual entre sus sobrinos. – No esperes explicación mocosa, no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciar, dame la llave del "pozo"

\- ¿La llave del pozo? ¿Para qué quiere ir ahí? Interrogo Mikasa sin saber que pasaba en ese lugar.

 **\- Lugar indeterminado en el 7mo circulo -**

Erwin, Molblit y Mike, se encontraban parados en una saliente, el rubio más bajo miraba el área mientras apretaba entre sus manos el peine perteneciente a la castaña.

\- La presencia de Hanji ha sido llevada a un lugar que no puedo determinar… apenas hace unos momentos estaba cerca del valle que esta al norte a unos 3 kilómetros de este punto pero ahora no puedo determinar su posición. Afirmo Moblit con preocupación.

Erwin miro hacia el norte observando como la luz cambiaba con forme se aproximaba al mencionado valle.

– Hay pocos lugares "indeterminados" en el infierno. El ultimo círculo, el pozo, la prisión oscura… Moblit conozco esos lugares… Necesito que sujetes mi arma y busques a Hanji otra vez, lamento pedirte esto pero mi guadaña te permitirá conocer la "posición" de esos lugares sin embargo te provocara un gran dolor.

Moblit solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, y sin tiempo que perder la búsqueda del ángel de la guarda se repitió, y tras unos segundo de sostener la guadaña de la muerte este lanzo un quejido lleno de dolor soltando el arma y cayendo de rodillas mientras se sostenía el pecho, tras lo cual un delgado hilillo rojo escurrió de su boca.

\- Moblit, por todos los cielos ¿estás bien? Exclamo Mike sosteniendo a su amigo con preocupación.

Moblit se apoyó en Mike para incorporarse y entre un balbuceo mezclado de saliva y sangre pronuncio – "el pozo".

Erwin frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración y sin más ennegreció sus ojos abriendo un portal hacia el mencionado lugar.

 **\- Pozo -**

Oscuridad… oscuridad era aquello que lo cubría todo en aquel lugar, cada centímetro se mantenía bajo el velo de sombras que se cernían unas sobre otras. El silencio era la definición de absoluto en el aquel oscuro pozo, denominado de esa forma ante el hecho de que cada muro de roca se alzaba más allá de lo que la vista podría alcanzar a ver, los muros grises y resecos se elevaban hasta perderse en la densa penumbra de un techo tal vez inexistente.

Hanji fue bruscamente arrojada al suelo por Rainer, el cuerpo de la castaña resintió con doloroso estremecimiento sentir el impacto contra el suelo de roca, con un temblor en sus brazos se trató de incorporar levantando la vista apenas alumbrada por la tenue luz de una linterna de aceite que era sostenida por Bertholdt.

Los ojos de la castaña vieron el semblante de los 3 chicos demonio que la observaban con una mezcla de impaciencia y maldad.

\- Hirieron a Nanaba… ¿Qué quieren de mí?... pregunto Hanji ocultando el miedo que comenzaba a trepar por su carne, eso tres no eran como Mikasa o Kenny esos tres no pretendían ocultar su deseo de sangre y Hanji lo supo al escuchar la voz del rubio.

\- Le cobraremos a Levi y Kenny todas las humillaciones que nos han hecho pasar, cada hueso roto y cada pedazo de carne cercenado.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** (n_n) Gracias; quería algo lemonoso pero no tan largo (nwn).

 **Erdia** Me gusto escribir la parte de la tina, la interacción entre Nanaba y Levi me divierte bastante porque ella no termina de aceptar a Levi y él no puede dejarla tirada por ahí porque Hanji se enojaría XD XD XD… Ese Reiner y sus planes malvados (o_O).

 **Pau Luina** (n_n) Quería poner un poco más de lemon antes de finalizar también me sentiré rara de terminar de publicar caps de este fic, aunque actualmente tengo pendiente uno (Una boda arreglada) y unos cap de otros (aún estoy asentando la trama)…jijiji.

 **Dy** Jejeje es que el cap anterior si quedo algo largo. Y continuo dejando a media escena :v, ya tengo un final para ambas parejas (nwn). Ese Kenny y su plan de ser "tio-abuelo" XD.


	37. Cap 36 Angel with a shotgun

**Cap. 36 Angel with a shotgun**

Kenny, Levi y Mikasa accedieron a la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo. Los tres portaban un semblante serio, aun cuando Mikasa no había sido informada de los detalles parecía saber que aquella situación era de importancia para su tío y primo, porque por "alguna razón" Hanji se encontraba ahí.

\- Bien Mikasa escucha; Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie se llevaron a la humana, busca en la parte de "la fosa" Levi y Yo iremos a la planicie donde esas malditas cosas están activas, si los encuentras antes... no te contengas… quiero a esa humana viva y en una pieza.

La pelinegra asintió con un cabeceo desplegando sus negras alas para dirigirse al lugar indicado por su tío, en tanto ellos volaron en sentido contrario.

 **-o-O-o-**

Entre las zonas denominadas "la fosa" y "la planicie" se dibujó el portan que dio paso a los 3 ángeles. Erwin hizo aparecer su guadaña la cual emanaba una luz blanquecina permitiéndoles ver a algunos metros en torno a ellos, sin más de su saco extrajo un colgante pequeño en forma de ovalo que tendió a Moblit.

\- Usa esto, te permitirá volar aquí, no te preocupes por nosotros, Mike y yo somos capases de alzar el vuelo en este lugar. Agrego Erwin al notar la preocupación en los ojos del ángel de la guarda.

\- Donde se localiza Hanji ¿Esta sola? Pregunto Mike.

Moblit colgó el pequeño amuleto de su cuello desplegando sus blancas alas y después hablo mientras señalaba hacia un punto en específico – Esta en esa dirección, a unos 600 metros pero no está sola quien esta con ella son demonios y no son Levi ni Kenny, debemos llegar ahora. Y tras declarar aquello Moblit alzo el vuelo sin esperar las ordenes de Erwin.

Unos metros más adelante Moblit se detuvo suspendido en el aire notando como la poca visibilidad del lugar le impediría moverse adecuadamente, hizo surgir su espada y sin dudar convoco el fuego que rodeaba la hoja, aquella luz divina disperso la oscuridad rasgando las tinieblas en un gran radio entorno al ángel, sin embargo la mirada de Moblit se pasmo al dirigirla hacia abajo y ver como a algunos metros bajo de él varios pares de ojos de miradas ansiosas lo observaban, acompañados de grandes mandíbulas que mostraban enormes dientes dentro de bocas salivantes, aquella visión de pesadilla lo aturdió por completo; en verdad esto era el infierno; repentinamente un tirón lo alejo del punto donde se mantenía estático, viendo como de permanecer ahí un segundo más una enorme mano perteneciente a uno de esos seres estuvo a punto de atraparlo.

\- Moblit no hagas cosas impertinente. Lo reprendió Erwin sosteniéndolo con fuerza del brazo mientras lo hacía subir varios metros más, junto con Mike.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? Exclamo el ojiverde a Erwin.

Erwin miro con repulsión a aquellas criaturas antes de regresar la mirada a sus acompañantes – Son titanes, permanecen cautivos en este "Pozo" de oscuridad y serían capaces de exterminar la vida en cualquiera de los 3 planos. Este es un lugar sumamente peligroso aun para los demonios, quien haya traído a Hanji aquí es muy fuerte o muy idiota… Prepárense para el combate, iremos por ella.

Ordeno el rubio empuñando su guadaña, a su vez Mike desplego sus espadas y Moblit expandió el fuego de la propia.

 **\- La fosa -**

Hanji corría sin rumbo por entre largos caminos de roca, apenas si distinguía más allá del largo de sus pasos. Entre los tres demonios parecían haber decidido "jugar" un poco con la castaña dejándola "escapar" corriendo en una especia de retorcido juego del gato y el ratón, "la humana no tiene escapatoria" concluyeron los tres, si la alcanzan antes la matarían, si por casualidad Hanji sale a "la planicie" donde los titanes camina libremente también tendría la muerte asegurada, encontrando un final horrendo entre las fauces de aquellos seres.

La castaña se recargo pesadamente en un tosco pilar de roca cerca de lo que parecía una escalera de caracol, su respiración era agitada y el sudor comenzaba perlar su frente. A sus oídos llegaron un par de risas pertenecientes a sus perseguidores.

\- Maldición, no lograre escapar de esos dementes… tengo que ocultarme… ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN! Si tan solo tuviera aun el anillo de Levi podría tener una protección… Mascullo la castaña tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Oye jovencita… ¿De qué te sirve entonces todos los textos antiguos que leíste? ¿No hay alguna cosa que recuerdes y te sirva ahora? Se escuchó pronunciar a una voz por encima de la cabeza de Hanji.

La castaña se giró casi con pánico al saber que no estaba sola, encontrándose con un hombre de baja estatura, rubio y de ojos azules que la miraba sentado desde una irregularidad saliente del pilar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Exclamo Hanji mientras retrocedía.

El hombre rubio salto desde donde estaba cayendo frente a Hanji. – No importa quién soy yo, lo que importa es lo que tú eres. A mí no se me permite intervenir a menos que la situación se ponga verdaderamente grave, pero lamento decirte que "tu caballero andante", "la caballería" y la ayuda externa tardaran en llegar a un, así que tendrás que luchar por tus propios medios si quieres ver la luz de sol de nuevo, Hanji Zoe heredera de la muerte, ten en cuenta que aquí tu cuerpo no te limita para usar al menos una porción de tu fuerza celestial.

Tras aquellas palabras el misterioso hombre que había estado observando desde que fue llevada a ese lugar se convirtió en polvo negro desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Hanji confundía por aquello retomo la marcha bajando por las escaleras mientras rebuscaba en su mente con las palabras de aquel hombre. - ¿Algo que me sirva de todo lo que leí? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿A todos esos polvorientos textos que hablaban de conjuros e invocaciones? ¿Acaso eso serviría aquí?

La castaña llego al final de aquella escalera encontrándose con un lugar de mayor visibilidad, la luz era débil pero constante y esta mostraba largos y enormes pilares que dejaron pasmada a Hanji por un momento; había ingresado a una enorme galería llena de pilares trasparente, en cada pilar había un titán, estáticos como si estuvieran petrificados yacían ahí quietos como esperando, apenas iluminados por aquella tenue luz que parecía brotar de la pulida superficie de sus prisiones de roca.

Los pasos de Hanji se acortaron al caminar entre aquello, sus ojos no daban crédito a aquella visión. – "Gigantes" murmuro. Por un momento parecía que el hecho de ser perseguida había sido borrado de su mente, sin embargo sus pasos también la dirigían a la salida más próxima hacia la planicie.

Hanji se detuvo frente a uno de los pilares apoyando la mano sobre este mientras contemplaba al tintan dentro, fueron escasos segundos hasta que un fuerte golpe la tumbo hacia el suelo, su hombro derecho dolía tras ser golpeado por la culata del mosquete de Reine.

La castaña cayó al suelo nuevamente, girándose para terminar encarando a sus 3 perseguidores ahora frente a ella.

\- Te felicito, lograste llegar hasta aquí, un poco más y encuentras otro tipo de final. Exclamo Annie inclinándose hacia Hanji mientras la tomaba por la barbilla.

La castaña miraba sin ver a la rubia, su mente hojeaba varios pasajes de viejos texto hasta que se detuvo en uno. - "Tutela noctis umbra" pronuncio Hanji en perfecto latín antiguo.

\- ¿Qué? fue lo único que Annie logro pronunciar antes de sentir como un punzante dolor se incrustaba en su costado, tras lo cual un hilo de sangre escapo por la comisura de sus labios obligándola a separarse de Hanji, Los tres demonios miraron a la castaña como tratando de descubrir lo que sucedía, cuando Bertholdt se inclinó al sentir un corte a la altura de su pantorrilla derecha.

Hanji fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sobre la pared del lugar se distendía la proyección de su sombra, su sombra sin ser ella, ella sin ser su forma humana, ella y sus alas aun inexistentes, su sombra capaz de mostrar el ser que estaba destinada hacer, su sombra llamada por medio de una invocación, su sombra capaz de dañar el cuerpo físico de otros.

Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt se quedaron estáticos por segundos, aquella humana podía usar su sombra para atacar, la "humana" podía hacer algo reservado solo para un tipo de ángel, un único ángel encargado de mediar la vida y la muerte.

\- ¡Mátenla ahora! Exclamo Reiner arrojando la linterna de aceite al suelo provocando que este se esparciera y una larga flama se elevara haciendo que la sombra de Hanji se desdibujara por el repentino fulgor.

Annie fue la primera en reaccionar materializando su arma y en un movimiento se lanzó sobre Hanji buscando cercenar su cuello.

Hanji retrocedió pegándose al pilar apoyando la palma de sus manos sobre este, repitió la única cosa que se le vino a la mente. - "Fractionis murum"… tal vez solo buscando una salida.

El filo del arma de Annie se cernió sin compasión, Hanji ni siquiera cerró los ojos ante el inminente golpe pudiendo apreciar el momento exacto en que un segundo destello metálico corto el avance de la espada curva haciéndola volar por los aires cayendo a varios metros de ahí, mientras que el obstáculo que actuó de defensa para la castaña continuo su recorrido formando una parábola antes de retornar haciendo un tajo en la mejilla de la chica rubia.

Annie cayó de espaldas cubriendo con la mano la herida de su rostro mientras todos los presentes se giraron para ver como el chakram regresaba a la hábil mano de su dueña.

Varios escalones arriba se encontraban, Nanaba ahora usando un top de licra negra parcialmente cubierto por varios vendajes que protegían la herida de su hombro. La rubia iba acompañada por Sasha que empuñaba con firmeza un arco de madera negra y Connie que a su vez sostenía un rifle de doble cañón.

\- Me las pagaran malditos demonios. Exclamo con furia Nanaba

Sasha apretó el colgante de su cuello mientras en un tono bajo habla a Nanaba. – Tranquila, debemos hacer tiempo, hasta que el señor Kenny y el señor Levi lleguen, ya te dije que nosotros no les podemos ganar, esos tres son fuertes…

Nanaba solo apretó los dientes con ira y frustración… si tan solo ella fuera del tipo guerrero… pensó.

Reiner los miro un momento para después moverse rápidamente sosteniendo a Hanji por el cuello usando su brazo. - ¿Y qué van a hacer dos subordinados y un ángel que ni siquiera combate?

Los tres en la escalera no contestaron debido a que un crujido tomo por sorpresa a todos. Reiner miro de reojo tras él, de dónde provenía el sonido apreciando como se habían formado un par de fracturas donde Hanji había estado apoyando las manos. Y solo tiempo de dar esa mirada le dio debido a que inmediatamente después, las fracturas en la roca corrieron como lo harían en un delgado cristal. Los 5 demonios presentes desencajaron su expresión con horror, Annie, Bertholdt y Reiner elevaron el vuelo evitando un enorme pedazo de roca que caída de lo alto del pilar, Hanji fue sostenida por Reiner y arrastrada con ellos hacia un lado, para un segundo después sentir la presión de los brazos de rubio sobre su garganta. – Te romperé el cuello, tu… exclamo él sin finalizar al recibir de la nada un golpe sumamente fuerte que se incrustaba en su rostro obligándolo a soltar a Hanji mientras lo impactaba contra el suelo, Reiner solo podía ver la suela de una bota que decoro la roca con su rostro.

Cuando el dueño de la bota dejo de pisar su rostro, el demonio rubio se alzó con furia, parándose en seco ante la presencia de plumas negras y blancas enmarcando las frías y grises pupilas verticales de Levi.

Bertholt y Annie a escasos metros miraron aquello, - Escapemos esto será más que un infierno. Remarco Annie girando su vista hacia el pilar que continuaba desgajándose, aquello era lo peor que podría suceder en aquel lugar, cuando una gran parte de aquella estructura colapso dejándola parte superior del titán descubierta este comenzó a moverse liberándose por completo, estremeciendo el suelo y golpeando los pilares adyacentes, creando un efecto en cadena que fue liberando a los demás titanes apresados en aquellos pilares.

Annie emprendió el vuelo siendo impactada contra el suelo desde atrás por un ataque sorpresivo, apenas girándose vio sobre si a Mikasa quien la sostuvo aplicando una fuerte llave a su brazo.

\- No iras a ningún lado, A-N-N-I-E. Remarco la pelinegra sosteniendo a la más baja mientras a su vez daba una hojeada a la situación. – Maldición ¿cómo demonios rompieron los pilares?, ustedes están dementes. Agrego con marcada preocupación al ver a aquellas criaturas empezar a moverse por el lugar.

Levi sostuvo a Reiner metiendo el cañón de su arma en la boca del rubio. – Te volare en pedazos una parte que nunca se regenerara… amenazo el pelinegro, cortando cartucho con el simple tironeo de su brazo sobre el arma.

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso. Se escuchó decir a Kenny a espaldas de Levi, este se giró furioso por la interrupción pero vio el semblante serio de Kenny señalando por encima de su hombro con un ademan. Levi dirigió su mirada al punto señalado solo para ver como el pilar junto a la brecha de salida se derrumbaba destrozando el acceso que resguardaba aquella galería del exterior lleno de titanes completamente activos.

\- ¡LEVI! Grito Hanji, desde el suelo del lugar. La castaña se cernía contra el muro mientras una enorme mano se aproximaba para tomarla, apenas unos segundos después los ojos de Hanji vieron como aquella enorme extremidad era destrozada en una detonación, apareciendo entre ella el pelinegro sosteniendo su humeante escopeta. Para llegar junto a la castaña y tomarla en brazos elevándose a un área más alta.

\- Hanji ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? Pregunto mientras se posaba en una saliente.

\- ¡Nanaba esta abajo, en la escalera! Exclamo Hanji sin contestar las preguntas del pelinegro.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué demonios está aquí? Gruño Levi buscando a la rubia con la mirada. Mientras el lugar se volvía más y más caótico a cada segundo. Los titanes del exterior entraban atraídos por la presencia tanto de ángeles como de demonios.

Mikasa y Kenny se posicionaron en la saliente más próxima a ellos, siendo Kenny quien llamo en tono de orden. – Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo, si esos idiotas de Reiner y sus amigos sobreviven a esto ajustaremos cuentas con ellos después, ahora tenemos que largarnos o terminaremos como comida de esas cosas.

\- Nanaba aun esta abajo. Exclamo Levi.

\- Connie y Sasha también están ahí. Secundo Mikasa mirando a su tío.

Kenny solo miro a sus sobrinos con fastidio - ¿Y…? soltó en tono cansino.

Tanto Levi como Mikasa le dieron una mirada de desaprobación ante el hecho de que Kenny pretendía dejarlos ahí sin más.

\- ¿Es enserio? Cuestiono el demonio.

Levi se giró hacia Hanji - No puedes dejarla ahí… no puede volar y está herida. Le dijo ella con voz suplicante, Levi pudo ver su propio reflejo en los ojos de la castaña y tomo una decisión, sujeto su escopeta y la giro colocándola en las manos de Hanji.

\- Solo jala el gatillo si una de esas cosas intenta alcanzarte, no necesitas centrar el disparo, la bala que salga ira directo a su objetivo. Exclamo el pelinegro con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué aras sin tu escopeta? Pregunto Hanji sosteniendo el arma. A lo que Levi se levantó dándole la espalda – Tengo otros medios… fue lo único que contesto mientras la castaña veía como al semi-angel le crecían cuernos, sus ojos perdían el blanco en estos y con los dedos en garras tomaba dos plumas de su negra ala para convertirlas en largas y afiladas cuchillas.

\- Mocosa… necesito que me cubras. Ordeno Levi mirando a Mikasa, esta solo empuño su larga lanza. Desplegando las alas, saliendo ambos en dirección de aquellas criaturas gigantes que rondaban la ahora derrumbada escalera.

\- Él es un demonio. Menciono Kenny con la intención de que Hanji lo escuchara, pero la castaña sujeto la escopeta con firmeza contestando con simpleza – Él es un ángel…

Kenny la miro arqueando una ceja – Como sea, ahora tengo que derrumbar algo en esa brecha o nadie saldrá con vida, solo quédate ahí un momento.

Hanji se quedó sola en aquella saliente, observando como los titanes se movían por el espacio de la galería. Siguiendo el movimientos en busca de localizar a Levi, bastaron unos segundos para verlo, se movía con abrumadora agilidad entre aquellos seres rebanado grandes tajos de esos cuerpo gigantes haciéndolos caer pesadamente al suelo, Mikasa lo secundaba en su ataque librando el camino de aquellos que no había alcanzado a cortar.

En la escalera bajo una piedra de gran tamaño recargada sobre el muro cenizo se ocultaban Nanaba, Sasha y Connie.

\- Es Levi… pero ahora parece un demonio de verdad… exclamo Nanaba al verlo surcar el cielo de la galería de roca.

\- También es Mikasa, hay que escapar cuando nos deje un paso libre… Exclamo con notable alteración Sasha.

Levi cruzo de extremo a extremo haciendo una pequeña pausa sosteniéndose de una roca, mirando a su alrededor. - ¡Maldición esas cosas se regeneran! Gruño al ver como los titanes cortados comenzaba a recuperarse.

\- Son algo así como inmortales e invulnerables… la única forma de acabar con uno es rebanando su medula a la altura de la nuca. Le respondió Mikasa suspendida aun lado de él.

\- ¿Y por qué mierda no lo dijiste antes? Esta forma me agota demasiado rápido… y el maldito aire de este lugar es difícil de respirar… Se quejó Levi mirando con furia a su prima.

Mikasa solo se encogió de hombros – No preguntaste, solo te lanzaste a cortar como el desquiciado que eres.

Levi le dedico una mirada de profundo desprecio a la chica antes de colocar el puño cerca de su boca y hablarle a su anillo. – Anillo, dame un escudo; dame protección para esta pelea…

Acto seguido aquella cubierta cristalina de forma esférica brillo alrededor del cuerpo del semi-angel. Quien no dudo en lanzarse en picada sobre una de aquellas cosas.

Secciono limpiamente la nuca de la criatura la cual desapareció entre un torrente de vapor a alta temperatura. Inmediatamente después descendió con rapidez mientras escuchaba una detonación de su escopeta. Apenas girando para ver pudo apreciar la imagen de Hanji sostenido con firmeza el arma y uno de aquellos seres cayendo con la nuca destrozada por el tiro.

\- Es una chica muy lista, solo le basto ver como se hacía una vez para repetirlo… pensó con satisfacción el pelinegro llegando a la parte baja del lugar cerca de la escalera localizando rápidamente a Nanaba, Sasha y Connie.

\- Hey ustedes muévanse no hay tiempo que perder esas cosas siguen llegando.

Los tres mencionados salieron de su escondite, cuando repentinamente se detuvieron en seco – ¡CUIDADO ATRÁS DE TI! Grito Nanaba, el pelinegro se giró para ver como uno de los titanes lanzaba un manotazo directo hacia él, lo que ocurrió después solo tomo un par de segundos pero ante los ojos de los testigos de aquello pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Levi adopto rápidamente su posición de ataque esperando la enorme mano para cortarla, confiando plenamente en la fuerza de su escudo un simple golpe no lo movería, sin embargo algo paso… la enorme mano impacto de lleno y el escudo se dividió en miles de astillas como un simple vidrio ante una piedra. El golpe fue brutal el pelinegro fue lanzado contra la roca sólida que conformaba los muros, el impacto mismo provoco una larga quebradura donde el cuerpo se impactó.

Todos miraron aquello con horror, Hanji grito el nombre de Levi casi desgarrándose las cuerdas bocales al mismo tiempo que la escopeta del pelinegro se desvanecía entre sus manos, debido al daño recibido al dueño de esta.

Kenny ocupado en su labor se giró, cambiando su expresión de cinismo de siempre por una de estupefacción ante la escena, dejando la entrada en las misma condiciones de apertura para dirigirse donde su sobrino, sorteando a los titanes que intentaban sujetarlo.

Levi cayó al suelo sintiendo la rotura de varios de sus huesos, tratando se incorporarse de alguna manera noto que por su boca escurría sangre muy espesa, lo más probable es que algún órgano haya reventado por la fuerza del impacto. – Maldición… No podría recuperarse tan rápido de un daño tan grave… Él maldijo una y otra vez lo ocurrido, hasta que su mirada se escurrió hasta el dedo donde reposaba el anillo notando que el divino objeto ahora de un color opaco y ocre, había elegido el peor momento para dejar de servirle.

Levi sintió como la sombra de la enorme mano se dirigía hacia él para tomarlo y terminar lo que el golpe en la roca no había hecho…

La mano se cernió sobre el malherido cuerpo pero en vez de cerrarse en un mortal puño sobre él esta desapareció en una densa nube de vapor.

\- Esa no es manera de terminar para el ángel más fuerte a mi servicio… Se escuchó decir a una voz que Levi conocía demasiado bien.

Una gran envergadura de alas blancas con puntas negras despejo el vapor en un aleteo quedando frente al pelinegro.

\- Erwin… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Interrogo Levi.

\- Soy la muerte Levi, puedo ir adonde me plazca… ahora solo dime que Hanji sigue siendo humana y está en una pieza.

El pelinegro logro incorporarse recargándose en el muro mientras giraba su vista hacia la saliente donde estaba Hanji.

Erwin miro a la castaña con gesto serio mientras ella devolvía la mirada con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio.

Kenny apenas llego al lado de ambos descendiendo tras derribar a otro de los titanes.

\- Erwin… pronuncio secamente.

\- Kenny… he venido por lo que me pertenece, Hanji Zoe y este peligro andante de tu sobrino; de paso también me llevo a Nanaba.

Kenny torció los labios - No te lo permitiré y lo sabes… pero este no es el momento de discutir sobre el asunto.

Y cual profeta tras las palabras de Kenny un estruendo de pesadilla se dejó escuchar, la brecha había colapsado por completo, ya no había diferencia entre "la fosa" y "la planicie", habían entrado titanes de 13 a 15 metros era imposible imaginar una pelea y salir bien librados de ella.

Aunado a esto los gritos se esparcieron por lo que quedaba de la galería de roca, los tres se giraron y vieron a Nanaba, Sasha y Connie tratar de mantener la defensa contra 2 titanes que trataban de sujetarlos, sin embargo uno de ellos alcanzo a Nanaba sosteniéndola tan fuerte que su herida comenzó a sangrar de nuevo pero su horror no duro mucho al sentirse caer entre vapor, el titán que la sujetaba había sido eliminado junto con el segundo que yacía en el suelo desvaneciéndose de igual forma, Nanaba se sintió caer por unos momentos cuando unos brazos la tomaron soportando con facilidad su peso, ella giro su rostro encontrándose con el de Mike que la miraba con preocupación, al llegar al suelo la deposito con cuidado.

Nanaba no dejaba de verlo sin poder creer que estaba ahí. – Mike… eres tú…

Mike acaricio la mejilla de su esposa sonriéndole – Nunca te abandonaría en este lugar, he regresado y mis recuerdos también…

Ambos se abrazaron en un cálido reencuentro, que fue interrumpido por la voz de los chicos demonio.

\- Haaa esto es muy tierno y todo pero aún estamos en peligro. Dijo Connie para llamar su atención.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo único que corto el momento, pues un nuevo grito lleno el lugar, esta vez era Hanji a punto de ser atrapada por un titán de 15 metros que fácilmente podía llegar a la saliente donde estaba.

\- MALDICIÓN. Gruño Levi a penas parcialmente recuperado. Sin embargo Erwin lo sujeto de un hombro impidiendo que tratara de volar. Levi solo lo miro con desesperación cuando aquel titán se derrumbó directo al suelo, si bien no había sido eliminado la unión de sus rodillas había sido cortada dando tiempo suficiente a quien lo hizo para sacar a Hanji de aquella saliente.

Hanji miro como unas alas blancas daban paso a la imagen de Moblit y su espada envuelta en llamas azules que se posaba frente a ella.

\- Tal vez yo no tenga una ostentosa escopeta de metal negro… pero mi espada siempre estará dispuesta para protegerte, Hanji… Pronuncio la cálida voz del ángel de la guarda.

Hanji se sintió infinitamente feliz de ver a los 3 ángeles en aquel lugar.

Abajo el pelinegro se sintió aliviado de que Moblit la salvara en ese momento, pero en su cabeza se sintió una chispa de enojo por su "galante frase".

El único que veía mal las cosas era Kenny… mal porque esos ángeles arruinarían sus planes, ojala los titanes se los comieran pensó.

\- ¿Ya termino tu recuperación? Interrogo Kenny a su sobrino viéndolo incorporarse completamente.

Levi se liberó de su forma de "demonio" extendiendo la mano para invocar su escopeta y con gento serio pronuncio – Salgamos de aquí.

Para ese momento Moblit se reunió rápidamente sorteando varias manos enormes que trataron de atraparlo mientras descendía con Hanji en brazos. Para cuando toco el suelo, se vieron rodeados por varios titanes cada vez más próximos.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí? Cuestiono Erwin mirando a Kenny.

Kenny miro el negro panorama que se les venía encima. – Supongo que ya notaste que aquí no se puede abrir portales… solo en la parte alta de la planicie… y por lo que veo esas tres ratas ya escaparon probablemente bloquearon la salida de la fosa… solo nos queda derribar esas cosas hasta la parte colapsada para escapar de aquí.

Erwin asintió viendo que el tiempo era un lujo, mientras alzo el vuelo cercenando la mano de un titán a escaso metros, para dirigir su vista hacia Sasha y Connie. – Ustedes dos llevaran a Hanji y Nanaba, Mike, Moblit… y Levi… esto es una orden, abramos paso entre esas cosas.

Tras aquello el rubio se elevó a mayor altura seguido por Mike y Moblit, Levi se giró un momento hacia los chicos. – No se atrevan a rezagarse… tras aquellas palabras se fue tras sus compañeros empuñando su arma.

Sasha y Connie se miraron un momento y después ha Kenny no estando seguros si cumplir las órdenes de Erwin o no.

\- ¿Qué esperan mocosos? Mikasa, muévete hay que salir de aquí, cubre a esos dos. Ordeno Kenny remontándose mientras preparaba sus revolvers.

Aquel improvisado plan se movió mejor de lo esperado, la fuerza combinada de los ángeles y el par de demonios abrió brecha con rapidez. Hanji llevada por Sasha solo miraba como el pelinegro se movía ágilmente, cortando el denso aire con el largo de sus alas, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aquella imagen de verlo combatiendo la llenaba de satisfacción.

Todo resultaría bien lo lograrían, escaparían de aquel horrendo lugar, lo lograrían… por lo menos hasta que divisaron 3 siluetas asomándose desde la parte más alta de la fracturada brecha.

\- ¡Son esas 3 ratas! Exclamo Kenny adelantándose a los demás con intención de cobrar cuentas pendientes.

Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt se asomaban desde el final de aquel destruido lugar, Todos los vieron tener una expresión de satisfacción momentánea cuando Bertholdt extendió uno de sus brazos llevando en la mano un pequeño rectángulo negro, rectángulo que poseía un botón… aquello era un detonador que pulso sin dudar, una enorme explosión en serie se comenzó a escuchar.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda…? Exclamo Levi mirando hacia la oscuridad del techo, cuando se escuchó el abrupto chasquido de una superficie solida partirse, primero cayó una ligera capa de arenisca, después un par de pequeñas piedra, para el momento que lo entendieron con claridad, era inevitable lo que ocurría, habían volado el techo con algún explosivo y ahora caería sobre los ángeles y los demonios dentro de la galería, suspendidos en el aire serian aplastados por las grandes rocas que se partían, si descendían serian presa de los titanes.

\- ¡LEVI EL ANILLO! Grito Erwin, sin embargo Levi al dirigir su vista al divino objeto lo noto igual de ocre que en el momento que dejo de obedecerlo, todos se congelaron al notar que el anillo ya no obedecía a los mandatos del semi-angel, "¿se acabó todo, ahora morirían?" fue el pensamiento general.

\- ¡ESCUDO! Se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina, todos notaron como el aro metálico en el dedo de Levi, daba un chispazo de luz repentino retomando su inmaculado brillo color plata, mientras las enormes rocas caían a un lado de ellos al chochar sobre una larga cúpula que los cubría. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la Hanji, que había gritado aquello y ahora mantenía un brazo extendido dirigido hacia el anillo. Ni siquiera la castaña entendía por qué grito aquello ni cómo era posible que funcionara, sin embargo Hanji comenzó a resentir un doloroso peso sobre su cuerpo.

Para ese momento Levi se había acercado, tomando a Hanji de los brazos de Sasha. – Solo aguanta un poco más Hanji… El anillo se sustenta del poder del portador… Le susurro el pelinegro.

La barrera los protegía del derrumbe de techo sin embargo esta parecía que se perdería así como Hanji parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia.

En aquel preciso instante los presentes escucharon una voz, baja pero extrañamente audible en todo aquel lugar junto a un chasquido de dedos.

\- Alto… esa fue la única palabra que escucharon y todo literalmente se detuvo.

Miraron con asombro como las rocas que caían se habían detenido en el aire, más aun comenzaban a subir nuevamente para colocarse en su lugar original, aquel lugar se estaba comenzando a reconstruir.

Los titanes antes amenazantes se habían detenido y ahora abrían paso a una pequeña figura que caminaba por el suelo visible por la gris luz que aún se colaba por la abertura del final que se cerraba poco a poco.

\- Bajemos ahora. Ordeno Erwin sin ápice de duda en su voz. Los demás ángeles lo miraron con duda pero el rubio no dijo más y bajo. Todos bajaron al suelo, viendo como aquellas criaturas antes amenazantes se habían quedado paralizadas, sin atacarlos, sin moverse.

El hombre de baja estatura capaz de haber detenido todo aquel caos con una sola palabra se acercó hasta quedar frente a Erwin.

\- Erwin- sama, hace mucho que no lo veía, es una pena que sea en estas circunstancias. Hablo el hombre de baja estatura retirando por completo su capucha.

\- Uri-sama, también lamento pasar por esta situación pero claro ya sabes lo ocurrido, después de todo puedes saberlo todo.

Uri asintió con simpleza, - Si… además esto ya se salió de control tenía que hacer algo, aunque normalmente solo soy un observador… por cierto ¿Vas a algún lado Kenny? Termino agregando imprimiendo un tono de reprimenda al llamar a Kenny que ni siquiera había bajado, alejándose mientras los demás no miraban.

\- ¿Quién es ese?, ya lo había visto antes… me dijo que debía defenderme sola. Pregunto con tono cansado Hanji aun en los brazos de Levi.

Levi le dio una rápida mirada a la castaña para comprobar que se podría mantener consiente. – Es Uri… El demonio del conocimiento… lo de demonio es un decir, es más como Erwin puede ir y venir entre los 3 planos, es el superior de los regentes de los 7 círculos, estos monstruos están bajo su dominio, tiene mucho poder pero no suele intervenir… pero ahora… ha y además es la correa de Kenny.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** Cierto el apellido Ackerman es igual a problemas seguros XD, Bebé LeviHan jejeje, ese asunto aún está pendiente (*w*).

 **Erdia** LeviHan y MikeNana por fin reunidos de nuevo (nwn), Nanaba es una chica fuerte no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados jejeje.

 **Gleysi chavarria** Esos tres son bien problemáticos pero no contaban con que Hanji tiene a cielo e infierno buscándola XD XD XD.

 **LA NOTA SAD:** Leyendo el cap reciente del manga… se va llorar a una esquina… ¡Sahaaaaa, SASHAAAAAA, Shashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (T_T)

 **NOTA:** El próximo cap será el cierre de este fic más un publicación extra de "prologo"


	38. Cap 37 Juicio

**Cap. 37 Juicio**

 **\- Valle del atardecer –**

Finalmente en un lugar seguro donde estar, un portal en forma de diamante se abrió a unos metros del lago dejando paso a cada uno de los implicados, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba y Moblit a la derecha, Kenny, Mikasa, Sasha y Connie a la izquierda, Hanji y Levi justo en medio de ambos grupos, Uri frente a todos.

El rubio de baja estatura se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar. – Bien empecemos con esto, como responsable de los círculos, y que ninguno de los regentes intente un ataque no autorizado me corresponde mantener el orden aquí, primero Sasha y Connie pueden retirarse siendo que solo siguen órdenes.

Tras las primeras indicaciones de Uri ambos chicos demonio salieron rápidamente de ahí con dirección a la casa, con la clara intención de no involucrarse más en aquel caos en especial si el superior de Kenny había decidido intervenir.

Uri los vio alejarse tomándose un momento antes de hablar de nuevo. – Mikasa, sé que igual actuaste bajo las órdenes de Kenny pero eso no te impedía negarte… no eres un subordinado si no la próxima regente de este círculo y la influencia de Kenny no siempre es buena.

\- ¡Oye! Exclamo Kenny en tono de reclamo, sin embargo Uri solo lo ignoro. – Bien por esta vez no te daré ningún castigo pero si una advertencia, NO quiero que andes repartiendo pócimas de "esencia de amor" como su fueran cualquier cosa, eso guárdalo para los contratos con almas humanas dispuestas a condenarse por deseos mundanos.

La pelinegra solo asintió levemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Ahora puedes regresar a donde estabas con esos chicos humanos, solo no crees un caos. Señalo Uri para después chasquear los dedos abriendo un portal justo debajo de los pies de Mikasa cayendo esta por él, la pelinegra solo vio un momentáneo flashazo de oscuridad antes de caer en un grupo de arbustos en alguno de los varios parques de la ciudad en el plano humano.

Uri dirigió su mirada hacia Kenny – No me mires así Uri, soy un demonio y solo hago mi trabajo y como tal no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Reclamo Kenny antes de escuchar cualquier reprimenda.

Uri soltó un suspiro ante aquello. – Kenny… Kenny… Kenny ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer contigo? Eres capaz de aprovecharte de la desgracia de tu sobrino sin pestañear siquiera.

\- Yo aprecio a mi sobrino… es mi mayor orgullo, lo ayude cuando llego aquí con la humana desmayada pero por favor tu sabes que simplemente no podía dejar ir esto. Contesto Kenny con su habitual tono mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

\- Estarás bajo mi vigilancia hasta que yo lo decida. Sentencio Uri mientras Kenny chasqueaba la lengua con marcado enojo, era claro que estar "bajo vigilancia" significaba que no podría salir al mundo humano en mucho tiempo y más aún su plan no podría ser completado.

Ahora era el turno de la parte celestial ahí presente. – Erwin, puedes irte con tus ángeles y llevarte a Levi y Hanji contigo ambos quedan a tu cargo. Cualquier cosa que suceda con estos dos será tu responsabilidad, aunque bien Levi ya es tu responsabilidad y se te salió de control, si me lo permites sugeriría que les pongas correa y lo digo literalmente.

\- ¡Como te atreves! Interrumpió Levi con marcado enojo en su voz ente aquel comentario, mientras la risa de Kenny se escuchaba de fondo.

Uri lo miro con seriedad en sus ojos. – Aquí no hay cabida para "sentirse ofendido". Cuando decidiste quedarte en el plano celestial y servir como un ángel, Erwin tomo toda la responsabilidad por ti, cualquier cosa que ocurriera seria su responsabilidad y claro él puso toda su confianza en ti, cuando el cielo te acepto quedo bien señalado el hecho de que TU existencia le pertenecía a Erwin-sama el ángel de la muerte principal, sin mencionar que al poner tus manos sobre Hanji haciéndole cosas que solo ustedes sabrán, la pusiste en tu misma posición, su existencia también está bajo la responsabilidad de Erwin, por lo menos mientras siga siendo humana.

\- Eso tampoco me lo habías dicho… dijo Hanji al pelinegro mirándolo con un dejo de molestia ante el hecho de que aparentemente el pelinegro aún tenía muchas cosas que no le había mencionado.

Se escuchó un pequeño carraspeo que llamo atención de todos, este correspondió a Nanaba – Disculpe Uri-sama ¿Qué pasara con Mike y con migo?... bueno ya sabemos lo que paso cuando éramos humanos.

Kenny miro a la pareja de rubios cruzando los brazos con molestia ya precediendo la respuesta de Uri.

\- Nada… Tú y Mike son ángeles y nada cambiara eso a menos que renuncien a serlo voluntariamente y un par de espadas negras no significan nada más allá de lo que pudo haber sido. Contesto Uri de forma simple.

\- Bien, es hora de Irnos. Interrumpió Erwin que a su vez fue interrumpido por Kenny.

\- ¿Y qué hay de esas tres ratas? De Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt, casi nos matan, y provocaron un caos en "el pozo"

Uri lo pensó un momento, tras lo cual chasqueo de nuevo los dedos haciendo aparecer un portal a un par de metros de altura de sus cabezas por donde cayeron los tres aludidos, Uri simplemente los había transportado de donde quiera que estuvieran hasta ese lugar, los tres cayeron secamente al suelo, primero con una reacción de furia ante aquello para pasar su expresiones a estupor al verse frente a Uri que los miraba de forma severa.

\- Ustedes tres han causado un gran caos… y no, no es necesario dar explicaciones, querían desquitarse de Kenny y Levi, pero usaron la estrategia incorrecta. Provocaron un caos en el pozo ¿tiene al menos la menor idea de lo que pasaría si los titanes escapan de ese lugar?

Reiner fue el primero en incorporarse y atreverse a encarar a Uri – ¡Estamos hartos de que Kenny se aproveche de su rango y fuerza!, querer vengarnos matando algo que le interese, es lo justo. Además nosotros no fuimos quien rompió los pilares en el pozo…

Uri miro al joven demonio y tras hacer un ademan con la mano una fuerza invisible lanzo a Reiner al suelo. – Su problema es patético… si están "hartos" de que Kenny los joda dejen de meterse a su territorio, ustedes tres tiene una manía de estarse infiltrando en el 7mo circulo que hasta parecen masoquistas, solo quédense en el 8vo circulo y ya… Además casi matan a Hanji Zoe, pero no puedo culparlos por no saber lo que pudieron provocar, y lo de los pilares acepto que fue mi culpa; yo aconseje a Zoe defenderse pero no tome en cuenta que ella no sabe de lo que es capaz.

\- ¿Ella… hizo que se rompieran? Pregunto Annie con extrañeza.

Uri miro de reojo a Hanji que no parecía estar poniendo atención a lo que sucedía, por el contrario estaba tratando de ponerse en pie, pero por algún motivo Levi no la soltaba aun sosteniéndola en brazos, un pequeño forcejeo entre la pareja en cuestión, que fue solucionado por Erwin ya parado junto a ellos mientras daba un pequeño golpe a Levi en la nuca, el pelinegro lo miro con enojo pero al fin soltó a Hanji dejando que se pusiera en pie, aun así ella permaneció parada a su lado.

Uri arqueo una ceja ante el comportamiento de esos dos antes de dar su explicación. – A estas alturas parece que ya todos lo saben menos ustedes 3, Hanji Zoe es la sucesora como ángel de la muerte principal, ahora ella solo puede perder su vida humana por el corte de la guadaña de Erwin de otra forma puede pasar algo malo… malo como un alma errante con un poder que no podrá controlar y bueno creo que ya se dieron cuenta que incluso pudo dañarlos a ustedes con solo usar su sombra e incluso romper uno de los pilares con solo tocarlo mientras deseaba que se abriera una "salida". Lo que me lleva a mi juicio final sobre sus acciones, por su negligente forma de actuar y derrumbar el techo del pozo… permanecerán 3 días en el infierno de Kenny.

Los tres solo soltaron un sonoro - ¿QUÉ? antes de caer por un nuevo portal abierto bajo de ellos.

\- Gracias Uri… esto será muy divertido…. Se adelantó a decir Kenny pero Uri lo detuvo moviendo un dedo en forma negativa.

\- O no Kenny, no serás tú quien les de castigo ahí, será alguno de tus subordinados, TU también estas bajo detención.

Kenny solo cruzo los brazos dando una expresión de furia por la decisión de Uri, sin embargo decidió no contradecirlo.

\- Bien, ahora nos retiramos, si lo deseas Uri puedes venir y ser testigo que como responsable de estos dos are que todo regrese a la normalidad y como debió ser desde un principio. Afirmo Erwin mientras abría su propio portal.

\- Erwin un momento, antes de regresar al plano celestial tengo varias cosas que decir, no es tan simple debido a que… ¡OYE QUE DEMONIOS, SUELTAME! Dijo y luego grito Levi ante el hecho que básicamente Erwin se colocó de tras de él y Hanji sujetándolos por la cintura y alzándolos como si fueran simples objetos ahí colocados.

Hanji no supo cómo reaccionar simplemente dejando que el rubio la llevara mientras Levi se retorcía y pateaba por aquella acción que le resulto de lo más humillante hacia su persona.

 **\- Plano celestial, sala de juicios -**

La sala era grande rodeada por varias filas de asientos tapizados en lo que parecía piel blanca y costuras negras, tanto en la parte baja como en los balcones que rodeaban la parte alta del lugar, una cúpula dejaba paso a varios rayos de luz que se dividían en trazos brillantes sobre el suelo de lozas color crema, cada mueble de aquel recinto era de ébano con detalles en plata. Al centro una superficie redonda de suelo más oscuro delimitado por un barandal de hierro, donde se encontraban paradas 5 figuras, Moblit, Mike, Nanaba, Hanji y Levi, siendo este último al único que habían colocado unas esposas que sujetaban firmemente sus brazos a la espalda. Compartiendo en común el hecho de estar parados en el área de los acusados.

\- ¿Por qué mierda yo tengo que estar esposado? Se quejó Levi.

\- Porque eres peligroso. Respondió Mike.

\- Silencio. Los amonesto una voz seria al frente de ellos. Donde se alzaba el pulpito de quien sería el juez en aquel juicio. Zackly se encontraba en la parte más alta acomodando varias hojas con la información brindada por Erwin tras su regreso al plano celestial. En asientos bajo el nivel principal se encontraban Erwin, Pixi y Nile; los 3 con expresiones serias. A la derecha en un asiento como "espectador" se hallaba Uri quien parecía revisar algo en su pergamino. A la izquierda permanecía Riko sosteniendo una nueva libreta.

\- Bien comencemos con lo menor a lo mayor, Mike y Nanaba un paso al frente. Ordeno Zackly.

\- Mike, sentiste la necesidad de revelarte ante tus superiores cuando te enteraste sobre tu pasado borrado y los motivos de este; pero desististe de tal acto demostrando un gran autocontrol. Sin embargo te auto encerraste en la prisión celestial negándote a ayudar en la misión requerida hasta que se te ofreció un trato lo cual podría ser considerado como un chantaje hacia tus superiores, pero tras deliberar lo ocurrido decidimos tomar nuestra responsabilidad al respecto y te concedemos el perdón por tu falta menor por lo que puedes ir solo con una reprimenda, te concedemos conservar tus recuerdo y permanecer al lado de tu esposa.

Mike sintió manteniendo su semblante serio pero con una profunda alegría en su corazón.

Zackly paso de hoja y llamo al siguiente acusado – Nanaba… Tú… básicamente eres la causante de la prolongación de este caos.

Ante aquellas palabras la rubia se tensó y Mike en automático abrazo a su esposa por detrás de forma protectora sin apartar la vista de los mandos superiores.

Zackly entorno los ojos con ligera molestia – Por todos los cielos ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Son capaces de lanzarse de cabeza al fuego por estas mujeres, al menos escucha hasta el final. Como dije, conociste a Zoe y la incitaste a escapar, alentaste que probara usar el anillo de Levi descubriendo por error que podía usarlo, después la arrastraste a un escape de prisión que puso de cabeza a los ángeles guerreros y los mandos superiores, pero al final todo sucedió por tu falta de conocimiento… y sentido común… y claro tus propios deseos personales. Sin embargo como todo se desencadeno por no haber barrido cada recuerdo de tu mente supongo que nosotros tenemos culpa indirecta sin mencionar que no sabías nada aun incluso cuando eras humana sobre el trato de tu esposo; pero aun así con todo eso no te libraras de una sentencia, 6 meses en la prisión celestial con seguridad alta y sin ver a Mike hasta que se cumpla.

Mike estuvo a punto de lanzar una queja ante aquello sin embargo un delgado dedo cruzo sus labios haciéndolo mirar a Nanaba. – No Mike, está bien después de todo es verdad este caos no hubiera seguido si yo no hubiera sacado a Hanji de la prisión.

\- Al fin algo de cordura. Pronuncio Zackly cambiando nuevamente de hoja – Mike y Nanaba pueden ir a un lado del área de acusados, Moblit un paso al frente.

El rubio de ojos verdes se colocó frente al estrado esperando lo que tuvieran que decir de él.

\- Moblit rompiste varias reglas, te enamoraste de una humana y entorpeciste su detención, te revelaste contra tus superiores y atacaste a Nile… pero como se te menciono en la prisión antes, se te concede el perdón por que eres un elemento demasiado valioso como para ejecutarte como fue la petición de Nile, debido a que Hanji Zoe aun te necesitara como guía en sus primeros años una vez convertida… aunemos a eso que mientras exista un vínculo emocional, o sea que ella te importe podrás localizarla en donde este; cosa que por algún motivo siento que será necesaria debido a su temperamento un tanto… "difícil de controlar", sin embargo eres merecedor de un castigo y este es más aunado a un pequeño detalle… tenías contigo una botella de "esencia de amor".

Una gota de sudor escurrió por la cien de Moblit mirando de reojo a Mike, quien solo se hizo el desentendió asiendo más obvio que en algún momento había entregado el pequeño frasco revelando su origen.

\- Señor… yo eso… ese frasco me lo dio Mikasa la prima de Levi cuando fui al departamento para buscar algún objeto… yo no… trato de explicarse Moblit atropellando sus palabras…

Zackly le dio un ademan indicando que guardara silencio – Moblit en algún momento el amor por Zoe comenzó a contaminarse con mero deseo pero no consumaste cualquiera que fuera tu plan en ese momento, no podemos juzgarte por algo que no hiciste, pero es conveniente aclarar que a estas alturas Hanji ya no se vería afectada por pócimas. Pasemos a la sentencia 1 año como estatua de mármol.

\- ¡10! Interrumpió Nile.

\- Ya hablamos de esto Nile, basta de quejas, le contesto Erwin sin perder la seriedad.

\- ¡Me ataco! Rebatió el molesto mando.

\- Solo defendió a Hanji de nuestro momento de ceguera mental. Volvió a rebatir el rubio.

Zackly pido silencio una vez más. – La sentencia esta dictada, no hay modificaciones, Moblit será convertido al final del juicio.

Moblit suspiro con un dejo de desánimo, pero aquella condena no era tan terrible… por lo menos no dijo que sería una petrificación dolorosa. Acto seguido se movió dirigiéndose al lado de Mike y Nanaba que esperaban el juicio terminara.

\- Finalmente Hanji Zoe y Levi Ackerman… un paso al frente. Pronuncio Zackly acomodando sus lentes.

\- Hanji… nada garantiza que su juicio vaya a ser medianamente compasivo por todo lo ocurrido; sé que a ti no te dañaran… y como la nueva "muerte" no pueden borrar tu memoria aun que lo intenten pero te pido que sea cual sea la sentencia aceptes tu próxima posición. Susurro Levi al lado de Hanji.

\- Pero… me estás diciendo que te van a… NO ESO ES… termino por decir la castaña en voz alta.

Zackly los miro un momento – Basta de cuchicheos, Hanji Zoe… bueno básicamente fuiste víctima de las circunstancias y algo ingenua… Te viste sometida a mucho estrés que derivo en hechos lamentables… No cargas con una culpa netamente tuya, tu sentencia… NO puedes ser pareja de Levi, como futuro ángel de la muerte superior el tener una pareja esta de mas, sin mencionar que el tiempo "libre" es un lujo que no tiene ese puesto debido a su importancia, así que te recomiendo que saques cualquier idea de "pareja" de tu cabeza.

\- ¿PERO QUE…? ¿AHORA PRETENDEN DECIDIR EN MI VIDA SENTIMENTAL? Se quejó Hanji con un elevado tono de voz, todos los presentes se quedaron serios ante el atrevimiento de la castaña dirigiéndose de esa forma a Zackly.

A su vez Zackly la miro con detenimiento – Tal parece que tú me darás más dificultades que Erwin… mmmm en fin después de ser convertida ya eres solo problema de él hasta que tomes su lugar; como sea continuo… serás "ejecutada" después del juicio y con "ejecutada" me refiero a que Erwin separara tu alma de tu cuerpo humano la cual será convertida a su nueva forma de ángel… no te preocupes cuando comience el proceso perderás la conciencia y para cuando despiertes ya serás Hanji Zoe la ángel de la muerte… en aprendizaje. Termino por puntualizar Zackly, Hanji apenas comenzaría a reclamar nuevamente cuando Levi llamo su atención.

\- Hanji… basta, es lo mejor después de lo que hemos pasado y sabiendo que Kenny aún puede estar tras de ti… yo prefiero que seas un ángel y estés en este plano.

Hanji miro a Levi reflejándose en los grises ojos del pelinegro, terminado por ceder ante lo sentenciado sin decir más.

\- Continuemos, Levi Ackerman a continuación tu lista de transgresiones:

1.- Interrumpiste la muerte de una Hanji Zoe.

2.- Decidiste no matarla aun viendo el error de tiempo cometido.

3.- Viviste con ella por unos días.

4.- Conviviste con otros humanos diciendo que eras su esposo.

5.- Atrajiste a dos demonios Mikasa y Kenny.

6.- Hiciste que Farlan mintiera cuando te descubrió.

7.- Agrediste físicamente a un ángel de la guarda.

8.- Te enredaste sentimentalmente con ella.

9.- Te involucraste físicamente con ella.

10.- Interrumpiste cuando Erwin iba a eliminarla.

11.- Atacaste a Erwin.

12.- Dejaste en su poder el anillo que te correspondía.

13.- Huiste aun sabiendo que estabas detenido.

14.- Atacaste a Nile.

15.- Recurriste a Kenny, exponiendo a Zoe.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? Finalizo Zackly.

\- No me arrepiento de nada… hice lo que debía hacer en el momento en que estaba.

Todos los superiores lo miraron con severidad, sin embargo Levi no cambio su mirada desafiante, prácticamente los continuaba retando.

\- Por todos los cielos, ya elimínenlo… Se quejó Nile con impaciencia.

\- Me sorprende tu temeridad Levi. Menciono Pixi.

\- Pasemos a la sentencia. Finalizo Erwin.

Zackly extendió la hoja final de su escrito. – Levi Ackerman… por todos tus delitos deberías ser condenado a muerte, pero debido a la forma en cómo se dieron los hechos y la sorprendente "clemencia" que Erwin te tiene por qué… nadie sabe por qué… se interrumpió a si mismo Zackly mirando a Erwin.

El rubio sabiéndose observado solo se encogió de hombros – Levi es mi mejor ángel, guerrero, colector de almas y… bueno… es mi amigo. Además sería un desperdicio perder esa mezcla de sangre.

Todos los presentes miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañeza al rubio. Quien solo intercambio una mirada seria con Levi.

Levi chasqueo la lengua, - Acepto mi culpa y mi única petición es que no seas demasiado severo con Hanji, ella… no es muy dada a seguir reglas…

Zackly espero a que el semi-angel terminara su línea de conversación personal con Erwin y prosiguió. – Levi, estas condenado a pasar 3 años como estatua de mármol, con una transformación dolorosa desde el interior ante los ojos de Zoe.

Mike, Nanaba y Moblit demostraron una clara inquietud ante aquello.

\- Zackly-sama, no cree que… bueno eso sería una visión traumática para Hanji. Interrumpió Mike.

\- ¡Silencio Mike! Reprendió Nile mirando severamente al rubio, - Esa condena es demasiado suave para todo lo que hizo ese… semi-demonio, por mí lo dejaría como estatua 100 años.

\- También guarda silencio Nile. Interrumpió Zackly. - ¿Levi tienes algo que agregar? Tu castigo será ejecutado en este mismo momento.

Levi miro a Hanji un momento notando la preocupación en sus ojos. – Deseo me quiten estas esposas antes. Pronuncio fuerte y claro.

Zackly solo chaqueo los dedos y las esposas se desvanecieron dejando libre al pelinegro, quien se acercó a Hanji mientras retiraba el anillo de su dedo, prosiguiendo a tomar la mano de la castaña para colocarlo con suavidad en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. – Hanji, no importa que veas en este momento; te aseguro que estaré bien y esperare pacientemente hasta que pueda volver a verte.

\- ¿Duele ser una estatua…? pregunto Hanji sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- No realmente… es como estar atrapado en un sueño del que no puedes despertar por más que lo desees… Levi explico con calma aquello cuando repentinamente sintió una contracción en su pecho.

Hanji noto aquello sin saber qué hacer, Levi sintió como cada órgano dentro de su cuerpo comenzaba a endurecerse provocándole una creciente asfixia. Ella lo abrazo sin poder evitar mostrarse consternada cuando sintió los brazos de él separarla de su cuerpo con suavidad.

\- Hanji… no llores; ver tus lagrimas me duele más que… ser convertido en… es… estatua… Apenas pudio vocalizar el pelinegro mientras daba una caricia a la mejilla de Hanji.

La castaña cerro los ojos un momento inclinándose para depositar un beso sobre los labios del pelinegro, sintiendo como la cálida piel se volvía fría como la superficie pulida de una piedra, al separarse vio como el semi-angel era ahora una estatua de blanco mármol que le devolvía una permanente mirada de calidez solo dedicada a ella.

\- Me sorprende, él soporto el dolor sin dar señales que la alteraran más. Exclamo Pixi con un tono casi solemne.

\- Erwin asintió a aquel comentario, mientras Nile solo cruzaba los brazos con molestia y mascullaba alguna queja sobre la sentencia.

Finalmente tras unos instantes Hanji se giró hacia los superiores con decisión en su rostro. – Bien hagan lo que tengan que hacer con migo.

Tan solo unos minutos después los altos mandos se encontraban alrededor de Hanji, siendo Erwin quien se encontraba al frente con su guadaña en mano, a los pies de ellos brillaba un símbolo con un tenue resplandor, mientras Mike, Nanaba, Moblit, Riko y Uri permanecían fuera del área observando.

\- De rodillas Hanji. Ordeno Erwin. A lo que la castaña se negó con gento de molestia - ¿Por qué tengo que arrodillarme?

Erwin sin mucha paciencia opto por tomarla del hombro derecho y empujarla hacia abajo, aun con la queja de ella.

Una vez en posición Erwin alzo el filo de su arma apuntando a Hanji, quien sin moverse solo lo observo expectante. – Esto no te dolerá, solo sentirás que todo se oscurece a tu alrededor; para cuando despiertes tu vida humana habrá terminado y estarás iniciando tu existencia como un ángel… Tras aquellas palabras dejo caer el golpe sobre la castaña, pero para sorpresa de todos la guadaña se estrelló contra una pared invisible que evito rosara a Hanji.

Erwin frunció el ceño ante lo ocurrido. – Hanji… quítate el anillo, sientes miedo y por inercia crea una barrera.

Hanji lo observo con sorpresa reclamando. – Yo no estoy asustada, ni estoy haciendo ninguna barrera con el anillo. De igual forma Riko se acercó a ella sosteniendo un pequeño cojín de terciopelo negro, donde al fin Hanji de mala gana deposito el divino objeto.

Tras esto Erwin repitió los mismos movimientos dejando caer la afilada hoja sobre la castaña pero ante los ojos de todos la guadaña volvió a ser detenida por una pared invisible.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué…? Exclamaron cada uno de los mandos.

Uri llamo la atención de todos con un carraspeo de garganta. – Disculpen pero creo que hay algo que deberían saber. Menciono con calma mientras extendía su propio pergamino hacia Erwin.

Erwin por favor consulta la información de Hanji Zoe en mi pergamino, a diferencia del de ustedes el mío es capaz de mostrar la información que sea sin importar las circunstancias y bueno… el alma de Zoe no puede ser cortada por que ahora da sustento a otra.

\- ¿QUÉ? Exclamo el rubio tomando el negro pergamino, extendiéndolo y leyendo las marcadas líneas de este, y como si estuviera leyendo algo inconcebible repaso los textos una y otra vez, hasta que Zackly ordeno dijera lo que estaba pasando, Erwin solo miro a los demás con ambas cejas enarcadas.

\- Hanji está embarazada… y es de Levi…

Todos se quedaron mudos de aquello que acababan de escuchas incluso la misma Hanji, todos excepto Uri que ya lo había leído y Moblit… el simplemente se desmayó.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **NOTA: Hola :D pues… bueno retomando lo que ya habían dicho desde antes me dieron ganas de poner esto pero para cuando revise el escrito note la extensión y decidí dividirlo, escribiré un poquito más con el tema del bebé LeviHan, con un toque de humor en especial porque con Levi como estatua alguien tiene que cuidar a Hanji y su embarazo… XD y después de tanto problema y persecución… (n_n). Pueden verlo como un "extra" (nwn)**

 **OTRA NOTA: Ya retomare "una boda arreglada" solo necesito releer y retomar el hilo para recordar cómo iba todo ahí.**

 **Averdia** nuevo nombre (owo). Un poco de jaleo jejeje, Uri haciendo aparición repentina :3. Terminaría aquí pero me extendí escribiendo y me dije ¿Por qué no?... bebe LeviHan.

 **Navy blue glasses** Me extendí un poco, bebe LeviHan, sería un extra jijiji (nwn).

 **Pau Luina** Jijiji era inevitable pensar que habría titanes en el infierno, sip ya termina pero escribo un pequeño extra (*w*).

 **Nocturna** (nwn) sip termina, también me siento rara de ya terminarlo jijiji, pero aún tengo un pequeño extra.

 **Dy** Ya cierra esta historia, con un pequeño extra por publicar (nwn) y Sip así es retomo el fic de "una boda arreglada, que curiosamente también ya estaba más o menos próximo al final por que ya llego al nudo principal con el plan de Zeke.


	39. Cap 38 Hanji -extra parte 1-

**Cap. 38 Hanji – extra parte 1 –**

 **Hola, con demora y todo pero ya regrese (nwn), lamentablemente por aquí en esta época del año hay muchas tormentas eléctricas, (u_u) por lo que se quemó el modem de nuevo y bueno tuve demasiadas ocupaciones que no me dejaron… y perdí varios textos por la misma falla eléctrica (T_T) pero bueno, ya volvió para retomar lo pendiente (*w*).**

Hanji parpadeo varias veces asimilando la idea - ¿Embarazada…? ¿De Levi…? Pero… pero… Su vista se desvió hacia la estatua que yacía en el mismo lugar de antes, hasta que un golpe aunque no doloroso realmente si lo suficientemente aparatoso para descolocarle los lentes se impactó en su nuca, la castaña se giró para ver la causa mientras acomodaba sus anteojos, pero varios golpes más le llovieron encima.

Erwin con la furia impregnada en su rostro le daba repetidos golpes en la cabeza, hombro, brazos y donde cayeran usando el pergamino enrollado de Uri, sin importarle que básicamente era un pergamino casi sagrado; Hanji se intentó incorporar cubriéndose de los golpes del rollo de papel.

\- ¡NO ES MI CULPA!... ¿Cómo se supone que sabría que un ángel-demonio podría procrear? Se excusaba la castaña mientras huía de Erwin corriendo por la sala de juicios.

Nanaba dio un paso al frente con intenciones de ayudar a Hanji… de alguna forma, pero Mike la sostuvo por el brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿CÓMO INFIERNOS TERMINASTE EMBARAZADA? ¿Te la pasaste copulando con él o qué? ¡NO LLEVABAN TANTO TIEMPO JUNTOS! Le gritaba Erwin, cuando repentinamente fue frenado por el fuerte agarre de Pixi y el mismo Nile que lo sostenían uno de cada brazo, para que dejara de perseguir a la castaña.

Hanji por fin se detuvo al verlo sujeto, ahora "escondida" tras la estatua de Levi.

Uri procedió a quitarle de las manos su pergamino visiblemente doblado por el repentino uso inadecuado.

\- Bien, por favor Erwin tranquilízate; si me permiten puedo aclararles ese punto que preguntaste, es bastante simple; las mujeres humanas tardan 3 días en quedar fecundadas después de una relación sexual culminada, siempre y cuando en su organismo este presente un ovulo maduro y listo o sea "en su lapso de tiempo fértil" dentro de su ciclo normal, El primer encuentro intimo entre ella y Levi ya tiene casi 5 días… 5 días acumulados por todo el caos que ocurrió… así que Hanji solo tiene casi 2 días de embarazo.

Se lo que están pensando, que esto suena descabellado y que 2 días es algo insignificante, pero quiero que sean conscientes de 4 cosas:

1.- Hanji ya no era una humana común y corriente, su alma comenzó a prepararse para el cambio a ángel desde el primer segundo después de la fecha indicada de su muerte.

2.- No fue la mejor idea que Levi conviviera con ella, después de todo su ser espiritual es muy atractivo para alguien con sangre de demonio, eso y que los demonios adorar a las vírgenes si saben a lo que me refiero.

3.- Aunque ese bebé aun no exista en forma estricta de la palabra con solo dos días, su ser espiritual ya quedo inscrito.

Y 4.- Esto es su culpa por perseguirlos, hacerlos huir, perder más tiempo y demás.

Termino por decir Uri mientras desarrugaba su pergamino.

Hanji miro al rubio de baja estatura desapareciendo de su vista después de solo parpadear, sobresaltándola un poco al escucharlo a la derecha de ella, girándose para verlo parado a unos centímetros.

Uri extendió su mano tomando a Hanji por la barbilla. – Hoo, pequeña niña humana no comprendes la situación en la que ahora estas, si la semilla germinada en tu vientre nace… darás a luz a un ser muy peligroso.

Hanji retrocedió soltándose de Uri tras aquellas palabras, sin embargo este continuo hablando.

\- Ese bebé tiene la sangre de Levi quien es mitad ángel mitad demonio, y él ya es más fuerte que ángeles y demonios, aún más fuerte que incluso sus superiores… por eso Nile le tiene miedo…

\- ¡OYE ¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ?! Grito Nile metiéndose pero siendo ignorado una vez más.

Uri continuo hablando – Esto era lo que planeaba Kenny que dieras a luz a un ser como ese bebé, con la capacidad de caminar por cualquiera de los planos, nacido de una madre humana no habría reglas que le impidieran actuar a su libre albedrío y probablemente herede la fuerza de su padre…

Hanji continúo retrocediendo al sentir como una amenaza las palabras de Uri llevándose por inercia las manos al vientre. – Pero… es solo un bebé… susurro la castaña.

Uri se giró hacia los mandos que ya habían soltado a Erwin. – Lo se mi niña pero la decisión de conservarlo no es tuya, Zackly-sama… usted debe decidir si permitirá que continúe el embarazo o no; si pretenden eliminar el producto es ahora, y solo puede hacerse atravesando el vientre de ella con la espada del líder de los ángeles guerreros mientras es cubierta por la fuerza de su anillo con la orden precisa de destruirlo.

Las palabras de Uri sonaron serias, duras y crueles ante todos, incluso el mismo Nile se quedó serio y es que por mucho que no le agradara Levi o Hanji ni el concebía la idea de matar un bebé.

Zackly recorrió la vista por los presentes, Erwin miro la estatua de Levi un momento y después a Hanji notando como ella parecía estar pensando en algo con mucha seriedad, observando ese pequeño detalle que ya les había causado problemas antes, sus castaños ojos comenzaban a tornarse turbios… portal de escape en cualquier momento…

Erwin se movió rápidamente desconcertando a todos al llegar junto a Hanji sostenerla con fuerza por la cintura alzándola mientras usaba la otra mano para cubrirle los ojos.

\- Lo siento Hanji… Lección 1.- No puedes crear portales mientras tus ojos estén cubiertos así que nada de escaparse… Espeto el rubio en voz baja junto al oído de la castaña, para después alzar el tono de nuevo.

\- Zackly-sama… por favor le pido no considerar eliminar el producto que porta Zoe… tengo razones serias y plausibles que eso solo empeorara todo, no podemos borrar la memoria de Hanji y hacer eso la pondría muy mal y piense que pasara cuando "don amargado" termine su periodo de castigo; dudo que Hanji no le diga nada…

\- ¡OBIO QUE EL TIENE QUE SABER QUE SERIA PADRE! Se quejó Hanji tratando de quitarse la mano de Erwin del rostro, sin mucho éxito.

Zackly se tocó las cienes masajeando mientras un dolor de cabeza se hacía presente…

\- Zackly-sama… si me lo permite… yo podría… bueno, yo podría cuidar de Hanji; después de todo soy quien mejor la conoce… Se escuchó decir a Moblit quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo con el cabello desacomodado y gesto de incomodidad, ahora todos lo miraban sin saber en qué momento había despertado.

Zackly pasó su mirada de Moblit a Nile queriendo preguntar que pensaba él sobre usar su espada, pero el mando de cabello oscuro solo se giró para evitar la mirada de su superior.

Al final Zackly suspiro con cansancio. – Bien ya tome una decisión, Hanji puedes conservar a tu bebé; espero no te arrepientas cuando tu embarazo este avanzado.

\- ¿Por qué me arrepentiría? Se quejó nuevamente la castaña por fin siendo soltada del agarre de Erwin.

\- Porque una humana embarazada de un demonio la pasa muy mal durante la gestación y Levi tiene sangre de demonio. Respondió el rubio.

Zackly se aclaró la garganta para que lo dejaran proseguir. – Y como tal, alguien tiene que cuidarte y no será Moblit él tiene un castigo que cumplir, y tampoco Nanaba también tiene castigo por cumplir se adelantó el superior al ver que la rubia estaba a punto de interrumpir.

\- Erwin, a partir de este momento Hanji Zoe es tu responsabilidad y no me refiero a que sea tu sucesora; me refiero a su gestación y así como el padre ese pequeño también queda bajo tu responsabilidad.

\- ¿QUÉ? fue lo único que pronuncio Erwin ante las palabras de Zackly.

 **1 mes más tarde.**

Hanji escribía sobre la blanca pizarra mientras sostenía un libro abierto con la otra mano, al fondo del salón Armin murmuraba en voz baja. – Sigo creyendo que algo muy raro paso en los días que Hanji-san estuvo desaparecida, sin mencionar que a su esposo no lo hemos visto desde entonces.

\- Cierto y además ese hombre siempre acompañándola a todas partes. Respondió Eren con la vista fija en el escritorio de Hanji que era ocupado por Erwin quien escribía en un grueso volumen de hojas blancas siendo de lo más curioso para los que lo observaban que usara un tintero y una pluma de ave para hacerlo.

Eren miro a la pelinegra sentada a su lado. – Mikasa, ¿tú sabes que paso con el señor Levi?

Mikasa hecho una hojeada a Erwin que solo continuaba escribiendo. – No lo sé, es mi primo pero básicamente solo nos hablamos cuando es forzoso. Respondió con simpleza – Seguramente encerrado bajo llave por no entregar a la sucesora de Erwin Smit que casualmente es la muerte… añadió en pensamientos.

Un pequeño golpeteo en la superficie del pizarrón llamo la a tención del grupo hacia Hanji.

\- Bien chicos, debo darles un anuncio importante pongan atención, este será el último curso que de... por qué… La castaña fue interrumpida por el repentino murmullo de los alumnos ante aquellas palabras.

\- Por favor, silencio. Verán muchas cosas han pasado desde hace un mes y antes y yo… bueno… Hanji se detuvo sin saber que palabras usar ante la situación que plantearía, cuando la voz de Erwin se escuchó fuerte y clara en toda el aula.

\- La maestra Hanji ya no podrá darles clases, porque está embarazada y se ira a Francia con su esposo.

Hanji miro con molestia a Erwin por ser tan directo mientras un alboroto se apoderaba de la clase pero sin duda la más sorprendida era Mikasa, incluso el bolígrafo que sostenía entre los dedos resbalo para un momento después la chica se levantara golpeando la mesa con las manos abiertas. - ¿Y dónde está Levi? Pregunto con tono exaltado.

Erwin la fulmino con la mirada – Tu primo esta… en donde debe estar, arreglado asuntos pendientes.

\- ¿Esta en Francia, pagando… asuntos pendientes? Pregunto la pelinegra sin importarle la amenaza visual de Erwin.

Hanji intercalo su mirada entre el ángel y la demonio un poco preocupada por la constante tensión entre la presencia de ambos, desde que Erwin se enteró que Mikasa se había matriculado en la escuela y tomaba todas las clases que impartía Hanji en ese nivel, no se alejaba de la castaña ni un momento.

\- ¿Por qué no regresas a Francia también? Pregunto Erwin con tono más de orden que de pregunta.

Mikasa se sentó de nuevo recogiendo su bolígrafo. – No me iré a ningún lado señor Erwin y menos ahora que sé que seré tía.

Erwin se levantó del escritorio con un gesto muy serio, sin embargo en ese momento Hanji intervino evitando la discusión continuara. – ¡Bien, fin de la clase! Ya pueden retirarse chicos.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula aun rumoreando entre ellos, quedando al final solo 3; Eren, Armin y Mikasa.

\- Cielos Maestra Hanji esto sí que es una noticia inesperada, y más aunque apenas hace solo unos días el Maestro Mike anuncio que también dejaría la escuela y este sería su último curso. Exclamo Armin acercándose.

\- Si… sin mencionar que por "alguna razón" el maestro Moblit nunca regreso… me pregunto ¿Dónde podrá estar? Agrego Mikasa mientras miraba a Erwin.

Eren se atravesó sin percatarse de la contante vigilancia del rubio – Hanji-san la vamos a extrañar mucho, sin mencionar que desde que regreso no ha comprado nada en la tienda de mamá.

Hanji sonrió con disimulo – Es que tuve que dejar ese pasatiempo… je… creo que al final se estaba saliendo de control…

\- Ya es tarde es hora de regresar Hanji, en tu estado no puedes andar fuera tan tarde. Dijo Erwin y sin más tomo a Hanji por el brazo jalándola fuera del salón.

\- ¿Tarde? Si apenas son las 7… exclamo Eren mientras los 3 veían como Erwin y Hanji se alejaban por el pasillo.

 **Estacionamiento de la universidad**

\- ¡Erwin estas trastornando mi vida! Deja de seguirme a todos lados, ya es bastante extraño que de la nada comenzaras a estar en el salón todo el tiempo. Además eso de "en mi estado" es exagerado solo tengo un mes, además si te preocupa tanto para que dijiste a todos lo de mi embarazo si sabes que Mikasa está presente, y más aún tu vigilancia es excesiva sabes que tengo el anillo y nada podría dañarme con la barrera que crea.

Erwin se dirigió directamente al auto de la castaña. – Hanji aún no has entendido esto, estas bajo mi vigilancia y no te perderé de vista, ya es suficiente que se te permita cerrar tus asuntos pendientes en el mundo terrenal, incluso Mike es más consiente al dejar todo en orden incluso se encargó de crear una excusa para la "repentina" desaparición de Moblit, un embarazo es un embarazo aunque solo tengas un mes, decirlo o no es irrelevante de igual forma se enteraran cuando tu vientre empiece a crecer y sobre el anillo aun no sabes usarlo correctamente el crear escudos no es suficiente.

\- ¿Qué haces? Exclamo Hanji al ver como Erwin se ponía al frente del volante.

\- Yo conduciré y no quiero quejas. Fue la respuesta del rubio.

 **Edificio principal, baño de mujeres.**

Mikasa parecía concentrada con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **-o-O-o-**

Al lado del lago Kenny permanecía con gesto aburrido, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y gesto de indiferencia cuando la voz de su sobrina reno sonó dentro de su cabeza.

\- Tio Kenny, esto es importante ¿recuerdas que te dije que Hanji había regresado a su vida cotidiana como maestra? Y que Erwin estaba con ella siempre, como vigilándola, pues hay un motivo… ¡Esta embarazada! Y si, es del odioso de Levi.

Kenny no pudo evitar formar un gesto de sobresalto ante la abrupta noticia, aquello era lo que había planeado por lo menos en parte, aunque claro con Erwin vigilando no podría acercarse eso sin mencionar que el mismo no tenía permiso de ir al plano humano.

Girándose ligeramente vio a Uri quien se encontraba sentado cerca de un árbol tomando una taza de café mientras leía tranquilamente.

\- Uri… por aquí está muy tranquilo, me preguntaba si, tal vez… cuestiono Kenny.

\- No. Respondió Uri sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

Kenny frunció el ceño – No te he dicho nada aun.

Los azules ojos de Uri se posaron en Kenny - ¿Te acabas de enterar del embarazo de Zoe? ¿Cierto? No digas que no, puedo leerlo en tu rostro; por lo tanto con mayor razón tiene prohibido ir al plano humano.

TU solo arruinas mis planes… se quejó Kenny casi ofendido.

\- Eso también es parte de mi trabajo. Fue la respuesta de Uri para después dar otro sorbo a su café y continuar con su lectura.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **4 meses de gestación más tarde**

El reloj marcaba las 2:15 de la madrugada, el silencio solo era interrumpido por un rasqueteo de la fina pluma sobre el pergamino, Erwin escribía en silencio en un pequeño escritorio que había instalado en la sala del departamento de Hanji, todo era tranquilidad hasta que abruptamente la puerta del dormitorio se abrió violentamente, Erwin alzo la vista para ver como Hanji salía deprisa para entrar al baño seguido de un fuerte sonido de espasmos y arcadas. El rubio deposito su pluma sobre el tintero y con calma se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Un par de minutos más tarde Hanji aún se encontraba inclinada sobre el inodoro mientras Erwin sostenía su castaño y alborotado cabello.

\- Erwin… me siento muy mal… llévame al hospital… se quejó la castaña entre lloriqueos sentándose en el piso del baño y abrazándose de la pierna del rubio.

Erwin entorno los ojos pero trato de hablar con el tono más comprensión que pudo, Hanji se había puesto muy sensible después de iniciar el 4 mes de gestación, lloraba con facilidad o peor aún se ponía furiosa con facilidad y aquello aunado a los recurrentes malestares físicos acarreados por su condición.

\- Hanji, aun que te llevara al hospital no serviría de nada; además ningún médico con sentido común te daría medicamento mientras estés embarazada; además debes tranquilizarte del 4 al 6 mes será lo más difícil para ti, nadie te mintió al respecto, una humana embarazada de un demonio la pasa muy mal y en ese lapso de tiempo será cuando el feto tendrá el mayor desarrollo, será muy desgastante para tu cuerpo.

Hanji escucho las palabras de Erwin pero no pareció darles la importancia necesaria, procedió a limpiarse la boca descuidadamente en el pantalón del ángel, alzar las manos para sujetarse de su cinturón y camisa para levantarse. El rubio frunció el ceño ante el atrevimiento de la castaña pero contuvo su enojo, no quería otra noche con llantos femeninos interrumpiendo su trabajo, por lo que procedió a tomarla por los brazos e incorporarla, la miro por un momento Hanji se secaba las lágrimas que hubieran escurrido por sus mejillas usando la manga de su pijama, la imagen le pareció tierna en cierto modo, verla con ese dejo de sensibilidad en su mirada y secándose con una mano mientras apoyaba la otra en su vientre ya notorio en su delgado cuerpo.

\- Levi… tú deberías estar aquí cuidando de ella… pensó Erwin acomodando un mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja de Hanji.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **6 meses de gestación**

 **Sábado por la mañana**

\- Erwin… llamo Hanji desde el sillón de la sala mirando por encima del respaldo del mueble.

\- ¿Qué? respondió el rubio sin mirarla mientras abría un paquete de pergaminos que le habían llevado esa madrugada.

\- Llévame al plano celestial. Pidió Hanji

\- No. Contesto Erwin poniéndose a escribir.

\- ¿Por qué no?, quiero ir, hoy ¡termina el castigo de Nanaba, los 6 meses en la prisión celestial! Además quiero ver a Levi… y a Moblit ya que pusieron sus estatuas una junto a la otra. Dijo Hanji alzando un poco la voz.

Erwin suspiro con molestia mirándola con desaprobación. – Nanaba quedra ver a Mike antes que a nadie, ¿Para qué quieres ver a Levi y Moblit? Son estatuas ellos no oyen, ven o sienten no saben si los visitas o no; además ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para verlos cuando te convierta en ángel. Tras decir aquello regreso a su trabajo, sintiendo como un cojín se impactaba en su cabeza mientras Hanji le decía "egoísta".

Erwin tomo el cuadro de tela relleno y se levantó con enojo caminando hacia la castaña. – Hanji ¡Basta! No tolerare más tus faltas de respeto, si vuelves a levantarme la voz o lanzarme algo te daré un castigo sin importar que tengas un bebé dentro.

La castaña de igual forma lo miro con sus serios ojos color caramelo enmarcando una mirada de reto mientras abrazaba su vientre. – No me intimidas Erwin.

Erwin alzo una ceja con molestia. En ese momento algo más llamo la atención del rubio, alguien no humano había atravesado los sellos de protección que había colocado a lo largo del edificio, lo que era raro porque nada no autorizado sería capaz de tocar aquella protección sin resultados fatales, sin embargo ahí estaba alguien golpeaba la puerta con los nudillo y para ese momento el rubio ya reconocía a la perfección la aura celestial de quien se trataba. Dejando a un lado el cojín se dirigió a la puerta.

Hanji lo siguió con curiosidad, asomándose por un costado y sonriendo apenas ver a los visitantes.

\- ¡Mike, Nanaba! Están aquí. Exclamo con alegría mientras ambas chicas se abrazaban.

\- Erwin-sama, lamento interrumpir pero Nanaba me insistió mucho para que la trajera aquí. Se disculpó Mike.

Erwin solo miro a las dos mujeres un momento y después a Mike, procediendo enseguida a tomar a ambas cada una de un brazo jalándolas para después empujarlas hacia Mike. – Por el contrario Mike, saquen a Zoe de aquí un rato, estas a cargo de vigilarla tienes mi autorización para matar a cualquier demonio que se acerque, yo tengo mucho que hacer. Dijo el Erwin empujando a los tres fuera del departamento y cerrando la puerta.

\- Ahora algo de paz y quietud. Dijo para sí Erwin dirigiéndose al escritorio nuevamente. Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

\- Erwin-sama, sería bueno que permitieras que Hanji se cambie por algo más adecuado para salir. Se escuchó decir a Mike asomándose desde la puerta, recordándole a Erwin que Hanji aún estaba en pijama.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **8 meses de gestación**

Hanji lucía un pantalón de vestir negro zapatos bajos y una blusa blanca con pequeñas flores bordadas en la orilla inferior, un plisado al frente de corte elegante creado especialmente para su avanzada condición de gestación; sus ojos dejaban ver un brillo al reflejar la blanca superficie de la estatua frente a ella.

Sus manos se posaban en las de la estatua, Levi permanecida en la misma posición que hace poco más de 8 meses. – Levi… aun pasaras más de dos años en esta forma, si tan solo pudieras ver cuánto se ha desarrollado tu bebé.

\- ¡Si tan solo supiera que hizo un bebé!, le va a dar un infarto cuando lo sepa. Me sorprende que al otro no le diera uno cuando lo supo. Interrumpió una voz a las espaldas de la castaña.

Hanji se giró para ver a Farlan que estaba ahí parado con Isabel a su lado, ambos asignados por Erwin para vigilar a Hanji mientras estaba en el plano celestial.

La castaña lo miro un momento y después se acercó a la estatua de Moblit que como había dicho hace tiempo se encontraba a unos dos metros de la de Levi, ambos en el lobby de entrada al área principal de los ángeles de la muerte, ambos colocados ahí para dar el ejemplo de que sin importar quien seas si rompes la reglas serás castigado.

La castaña sonrió a la estatua de Moblit acariciando su fría mejilla. – Moblit es lindo, amable y comprensivo; sé que entendió que no puedo dejar de sentir lo que ciento, además pronto terminara su castigo, pero tu Farlan veo que sigues enojado. Termino por decir la castaña mientras veía al ángel de cabello rubio cenizo.

Farlan solo cruzo los brazos con gento de molestia.

\- Vamos Farlan a nuestro hermano no les va a gustar nada si sabe que tratas de esa forma a Hanji, además no te emociona la idea de que seremos tíos. Dijo de forma animada Isabel mientras se acercaba a Hanji acariciando su vientre.

Farlan miro a ambas – No, no me emociona, tuvimos muchos problemas por esto, Levi termino como estatua y eso solo porque los mandos superiores tuvieron clemencia, además no sabemos qué va a nacer, y no es que considere a Levi un monstruo o algo así pero ese bebé no es ni ángel, ni demonio y menos humano.

\- Hoo… vamos Farlan; estas exagerando será solo un bebé que crecerá con mucho amor y un padre que le enseñara a comportarse y no usar su sangre de demonio para hacer cosas malas. Contesto Hanji acercándose al mencionado.

Farlan la miro un momento y después suspiro con resignación, poso su mirada en el vientre y toco con algo de timidez. - ¡Se movió! Dijo de repente con expresión de sorpresa.

\- Creo que le agradas. Contesto la castaña sonriendo.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Nacimiento**

 **9:49 de la noche, departamento de Hanji.**

Erwin ordenaba varios papiros dentro de un maletín separando por categoría, su escritorio ya no estaba y básicamente todo el apartamento se encontraba "recogido" acepción de la cama de Hanji y algunas cosas de uso personal todo lo demás se encontraba empaquetado para su traslado posterior.

Por decisión unánime de los mandos Hanji debería de quedar de forma permanente en el plano celestial después del nacimiento del bebé, seria "lo mejor" fue lo que dijeron todos. Y ya estaba todo listo, ante todos sus conocidos Hanji partiría con su marido a Francia, el departamento habría sido vendido así como todo objeto material acepción de cosas completamente necesarias para Hanji.

Una vez en el plano celestial se quedaría en el lugar donde Levi vivía con sus "hermanos", y Farlan e Isabel habían preparado una habitación para ella y él bebe.

Hanji leía un libro sentada sobre el sillón ya cubierto de plástico cuando una pequeña punzada en su vientre se hizo presente.

\- Erwin… creo que algo pasa… deberíamos ir al hospital. Llamo Hanji al rubio que terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

Erwin la miro de forma distraída mientras a su vez revisaba una lista de cosas por hacer. – No es necesario Hanji, ese bebé nacerá en un par de días, mis cálculos son correctos además ya hablamos de esto, no nacerá en un hospital en el plano humano, nacerá en el plano celestial tenemos ángeles de sobra que saben atender nacimientos, ahora ve a dormir; solo tienes mañana para despedirte de tus amistades en la universidad si es que te falta alguien.

Hanji lo miro con seriedad. – Erwin, esa idea no me convence y lo sabes, preferiría un hospital además estoy hablando en serio, algo pasa; desde la tarde siento pequeños espasmos no creo que este bebé quiera esperar para coincidir con tus cálculos.

Sin embargo Hanji no tuvo más respuesta de Erwin que no fuera que durmiera.

 **11:35 de la noche.**

Erwin terminaba por meter las últimas cosas personales de Hanji en una pequeña maleta deteniéndose un momento para ver un pequeño oso de peluche al cual le habían agregado un pequeño cravat blanco como el que usaba Levi, acompañado de una tarjeta.

\- Lo sabía, te comiste el postre antes de tiempo y por eso te casaste tan rápido y en secreto, ¡ahora no puedes negarlo como en la cafetería! Te deseo lo mejor con tu marido Hanji.

Firmado por Nifa.

Leyó Erwin en aquella tarjeta, solo curvo una ceja y procedió a empacar el peluche junto a lo demás, apenas cerrada está el golpe de la puerta de la habitación de Hanji lo tomo por sorpresa levanto la vista para ver a la castaña apenas sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, mientras un abundante liquido rojizo transparente se escurría por sus piernas.

\- ¡ERWIN, ESTE BEBÉ VA A NACER AHORA MISMO!

Las palabras de Hanji resonaron en la cabeza del rubio que de un momento a otro no parecía saber qué hacer. Llego hasta Hanji en dos pasos largos, la cargo en brazos para regresarla a la cama y saco la pequeña esfera de cristal que usaba para comunicarse.

\- ¡MIKE! Responde necesito ayuda ahora mismo.

Del otro lado Mike cogió la esfera junto a él y hablo - ¿Qué sucede Erwin-sama?

\- Hanji va a dar a luz ahora mismo, ya no puedo moverla ha entrado en labor de parto, ven ahora mismo con alguien que pueda ayudar.

Mike se exalto al escuchar aquello mirando a todos lados – Pero Erwin-sama aún no están aquí los encargados para esto, usted dijo que faltaban un par de días, pero iré ahora mismo con alguien que pueda hacer algo.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos que para Erwin parecieron eternos, solo atino a retirar el pantalón de la pijama, Hanji respiraba de forma agitada.

\- No tienes ni idea… ¿cierto? Dijo Hanji entre dolorosos jadeos…

Erwin no contesto, era obvio que no se había tenido que enfrentar a algo como esto nunca.

\- Erwin… calienta agua ahora mismo sumerge algunas toallas y pon otras secas aquí. Ordeno la castaña.

5 minutos más pasaron cuando la puerta se abrió sin más dejando pasar a Mike que venía con Nanaba.

\- ¿ENCONTRASTE A ALGUIEN? Pregunto Erwin visiblemente exaltado.

Mike se rasco la nuca con preocupación mientras Nanaba iba al lado de Hanji. – Si… bueno… esto será un poco incómodo. Dijo el rubio más alto cuando una tercera voz se escuchó.

\- Mike, Erwin-sama con todo respeto ahí parados solo estorban, traigan agua caliente toallas húmedas, paños limpios y necesito una navaja esterilizada y bien afilada.

\- ¿Qué? Pronuncia Erwin al identificar aquella voz.

\- Ha Erwin-sama… la única que persona que vino directamente a ayudar en esto fue Riko-san. Completo Mike mientras tras de ambos la única que se apresuraba con las cosas necesarias era Nanaba.

Riko los miro con su seria expresión - ¿Si saben que si no nace ahora mismo pueden morir ambos, verdad? ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! Solo salgan de la habitación. Dijo en tono de orden la peliplateada.

Transcurrieron tan solo 15 minutos, 15 minutos que ambos varones percibieron como una eternidad por cada uno de ellos, llegando a sus oídos solo los gritos pausados de Hanji.

Hasta que casi en una ironía cuando el reloj marco las doce de la noche se escuchó el llanto fuerte y claro de un infante brotando de la habitación.

Tanto Ewrin como Mike se acercaron a la puerta con el corazón a todo lo que daba, pero antes de siquiera tocar la perilla esta se abrió dejando ver a Riko que limpiaba sus manos aun manchadas.

\- Están bien, en realidad fue un parto bastante rápido, Hanji está agotada pero no sufrió daño físico; el bebé está sano, es un varón y… nadie podría negar que es hijo de ese mitad demonio. Concluyo Riko agregando un pequeño tono de molestia en la última línea.

Ambos rubios entraron a la habitación, Nanaba cubría a Hanji con una sábana más ligera mientras la castaña aun agitada y con sudor escurriendo por su frente sostenía a su pequeño, que al sentirse en brazos de su madre ya había detenido su llanto.

Erwin se acercó acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del recién nacido. – No puedo esperar para ver la cara de Levi cuando vea a este pequeño.

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto.**

 **Y esta es la parte 1 de 2 de este extra (n_n).**

 **Averdia** Extra de bebé LeviHan (*w*), si Levi dejara de ser estatua en la segunda parte de este extra. Ese Nile se queja de todo y por todo jejeje.

 **Navy blue glasses** (*w*) Bebé presente, jejeje Levi solo pasara 3 años como estatua, era Nile quien quería darle 10 pero nadie le hace caso jujuju.

 **Gleysi chavarria** (n_n) Todos aman al bebé jijiji, Levi no pude oír ni enterarse de lo que pasa, la sorpresa le llegara después de que deje de ser estatua. Moblit no se la creía.

 **Dy** Levi se llevara la sorpresa de su vida al verse como padre de un momento a otro XD, ese Kenny con ganas de conocer a su nieto, bueno si lo dejan XD con eso de sus planes malvados XD XD XD

Sobre "una boda arreglada" ya está en marcha, bueno me refiero a que ya empecé a escribir lo que sigue así que en cuanto tenga dos cap completos comienzo a publicar otra vez. Y si dejare un mensaje en esta parte en cuanto este publicado, lo que sería más o menos entre los dos fines de semana siguientes.

(*o*) No sabía lo de crepúsculo y el personaje de Bela, es que no vi las pelis por una cosa u otras (solo vi hasta donde brillan con el sol) pero tienes razón si suena igual la situación, XD casualidades casuales XD. No me molesta de ningún modo (nwn).

 **Nocturna** Extra de bebé (*w*), y sip ya estoy en proceso con el otro fanfic :D en cuanto complete dos cap actualizare, lo que es pronto (nwn).


	40. Cap 39 Levi - extra parte 2 -

**Cap. 39 Levi – extra parte 2 -**

 **Hola esta vez dejare los comentarios al principio (n_n)**

 **Navy blue glasses** Jejeje es que el parecido es innegable, por fin se reúnen J.

 **Averdia** La sorpresa de su vida jejeje eso es seguro (n_n), y si el fic tiene que terminar ya.

 **Gleysi chavarria** Al fin podrán estar juntos de nuevo (nwn).

 **Nocturna** Levi debió cuidar de Hanji y él bebé pero bueno reglas son reglas, ahora si cerrando con el recuentro de la familia.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Cap. 39 Levi – extra parte 2 –**

 **Lobby área de los ángeles de la muerte.**

El lugar se encontraba en completo silencio, solitario solo con dos figuras expectantes frente a la estatua de mármol blanco que "decoraba" el paso por el área, ambos pares de ojos se concentraron en la blanca superficie al notar como el mármol parecía soltar una fina capa de polvo que se desprendía de forma cada vez más visible, y como si de una delgada cascara se tratara el sólido material comenzó a desprenderse en pequeños fragmentos que se disolvían antes de tocar el suelo.

Pronto los ojos antes incoloros retomaron el gris metálico que los caracterizaba, los labios se separaron buscando llenar de oxigeno los pulmones, sin embargo esta acción aun no era posible con órganos aún sólidos, el cuerpo se desplomo a penas el sólido mármol se desvaneció del todo, dejando un lapso de desespero al regresar a la normalidad de fuera hacia adentro.

El pelinegro tuvo que soportar varios segundos antes de poder respirar de nuevo, ahora apoyado sobre sus rodillas Levi sintió el dolor en cada fibra musculas, después de despertar de una petrificación de 3 años. Sus ojos le mostraban formas borrosas, mientras se concentraba en su habilidad dada por su sangre de demonio que recuperaba su cuerpo de la larga inmovilidad, solo debía esperar un poco más y estaría completamente recuperado, se permitió relajarse y dejar que su regeneración actuara después de todo se encontraba en alguna parte del plano celestial, aun así pudo percibir como 2 presencias se acercaban a él.

\- Hanji… fue la primera palabra que susurraron sus labios.

\- Lo siento Levi… pero Erwin-sama no la dejo venir a verte despertar, aunque conociéndola desobedecerá en cualquier momento. Escucho Levi, aquella voz era más que familiar, levanto la vista y poco a poco ambas siluetas se aclararon mostrándole a Isabel y Farlan que lo miraban con una sonrisa.

Ambos no esperaron más y se abrazaron de él dejándose también de rodillas en el suelo, Levi sintió el fuerte abrazo de sus "hermanos", y no es que no hubiera extraño verlos en 3 años pero en su mente solo rondaba la duda de saber que sucedió con Hanji, "ahora debe ser un ángel", pensaba detenidamente hasta que sintió un tirón hacia arriba; Farlan se había incorporado primero sujetándolo para ponerlo en pie.

El pelinegro trastabillo ligeramente siendo también sostenido por Isabel. – Calma hermano un paso a la vez, estamos seguros que quieres ver a Hanji pero Erwin-sama ordeno que te lleváramos directo con él en cuanto te recuperaras.

\- Solo denme agua y yo mismo caminare hasta él… yo también quiero saber por qué no deja venir a Hanji.

Respondió el pelinegro, percatándose de como Isabel y Farlan se miraron un momento tratando de disimular.

\- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué pasa con Hanji?... ¿Erwin le hizo algo? Pregunto el pelinegro elevando un tanto su tono en la última pregunta.

Farlan levanto ligeramente las manos tratando de calmar las ideas de Levi - ¡Ella está bien!, a veces discute con Erwin-sama… bueno, todo el tiempo discute con él pero ella está bien, además ya es un ángel ya puede cuidarse sola, recuerda que está al nivel de Erwin-sama.

\- ¡Hanji es un ángel extraordinario! Con solo un año de serlo ya domina muchas cosas, además sus alas son igual de visualmente sorprendentes como las de Erwin-sama, las de él con su plumaje de puntas negras y las de ella no son blancas sin no… Intervino Isabel extendiendo la explicación de Farlan, pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida por Levi que sabía bien entender entre líneas.

\- ¿Por qué Hanji tiene solo un año como ángel? ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Hay algún motivo para retrasar tanto su transformación? Hasta donde se seria convertida al final del juicio hace 3 AÑOS.

Farlan se palmeo la frente ante el descuidado comentario de Isabel, se supone que solo debían llevar a Levi con Erwin.

\- Una sola orden directa de Erwin-sama por cumplir y ustedes dos lo complican todo… Farlan, Isabel pueden retirarse, Levi llegara a casa esta noche… por ahora yo me are cargo. Escucharon decir a Mike quien se acercaba por el pasillo con tranquilidad mientras los observaba con gesto serio.

Ambos miraron a Levi un momento y después se retiraron, dejando al pelinegro con sus preguntas al aire.

Levi giro su atención hacia Mike que ya se encontraba frente a él. Acto seguido el rubio le ofreció un vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano.

\- Todo está bien, tus dudas serán respondidas pero Erwin-sama quiere que veas algo primero; de hecho cuando lo veas, la mayoría o mejor dicho todas tus preguntas tendrán respuesta, y si, Hanji está bien pero en este momento está con Nile-sama, como sucesora de Erwin debe estar bien preparada y los mandos se turnan para instruirla; en este momento Nile-sama le enseña cómo combinar el poder del anillo con su arma algo muy útil si debe enfrentarse a algún demonio, ha te encantara ver su arma es un deleite a la vista, vamos.

Levi solo escucho las palabras de Mike mientras tomaba el agua y procedía a seguirlo rumbo al recinto de Erwin.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Recinto de Nile.**

Un chasquido de dedos casi frente al rostro de Hanji la regreso de vuelta a escuchas al hombre frente a ella.

\- Zoe concéntrate desde que empezamos estas en otro mundo. Se quejó Nile reprendiéndola.

Hanji lo miro aun distraída – Hoy Levi deja de ser estatua… yo debería estar ahí…

Nile torció los labios con molestia – Zoe no iras a ningún lado, hasta que puedas hacer la combinación que te enseñe.

Hanji frunció el ceño mientras extendía su brazo derecho y al hacer el ademan de sujetar algo su arma se formó con un rápido brillo que pareció recorrer el aire alrededor se su mano.

Una guadaña se formó, de asta larga y formas sinuosas, culminada en formas delgadas y caprichosas que sujetaban una hoja curva, toda el arma era de tono cromo con una superficie pulida al punto de espejo, arrancando destellos a la luz ambiental con cada movimiento.

Hanji tomo el arma con ambas manos deslizo la derecha por el largo del asta mientras hablaba a su anillo de forma clara y precisa. – Corta sin importar aquello que se resista.

Un fino brillo recubrió la hoja del arma mientras la castaña realizaba un rápido movimiento lanzando un golpe al aire, el sesgo invisible cruzo el espacio vacío frente a ella. Un segundo después la puerta del recinto dibujo una fina línea que la cruzo de lado a lado de forma diagonal, la puerta se partió en un corte limpio que rompió su punto de equilibrio haciéndola desprenderse de sus goznes y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

\- Sorprendente… puedes cortar un material que yo mismo hice reforzar… eres un maldito peligro… pero lo más importante de todo… ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS PARTES MI PUERTA! Grito Nile a Hanji pasando su vista de la puerta a Hanji, que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, Nile regreso su vista hacia la puerta rota solo para ver como Hanji se escapaba de su clase saltando por los pedazos sesgados ahora en el suelo.

 **-o- Recinto de Erwin -o-**

La puerta se deslizo con suavidad dejando paso a Mike y tras de este Levi que recorrió el lugar con la mirada, notando que la iluminación había cambiado, el domo del techo había sido descubierto dejando pasar los rayos de luz blanca y limpia iluminando con suavidad aquel recinto que el pelinegro había conocido siempre en una luz penumbral - ¿Por qué el cambio Erwin?... Hanji debió de insistir en ello hasta el cansancio… fue lo primero que Levi dijo cuándo su mirada se cruzó con la de Erwin.

\- Me da gusto que 3 años como estatua no mermen tu "fina educación", que no te permite saludar primero; y en efecto Hanji molesto mucho para que este lugar estuviera iluminado.

Mike sin intervenir en la conversación se movió hacia un sillón que se encontraba a un lado del lugar sentándose cómodamente cruzando los brazos, como esperando algo.

El pelinegro noto aquello sin darle mayor importancia - ¿Dónde está Hanji?

Erwin acomodo algunas hoja frente a él – Con Nile; estará libre en un par de horas, pero ahora tu y yo debemos hablar de algo muy serio, por favor toma haciendo y puedes empezar por contestarme ¿Sabes cómo usar un condón?

\- ¿Qué? La expresión de Levi se volvió en sorpresa y duda ¿Qué clase de pregunta fuera de lugar era esa?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Y porque tu escritorio está lleno de papeles con garabatos a crayón? Cuestiono el pelinegro al acercarse y notar como las paredes exteriores del escritorio se encontraban llenas de hojas de papel pegadas con cinta adhesiva a este, hojas llenas de rayones hechos con crayolas de colores brillantes.

\- La pregunta tiene mucho que ver con esos dibujos. Afirmo Erwin mientras bajaba la mano con algunas hojas blancas que pareció depositar bajo la parte inferior del escritorio de su lado.

Levi arranco una de aquellas hojas mirándola con molestia - ¿Dibujos? Esto ni siquiera tiene forma.

\- Moblit dice que el creador tiene mucho talento, si Moblit lo dice hay habría que creerle después de todo él es un gran dibujante así que no dudo que pueda hacer que esos "garabatos" mejoren con el tiempo además ese que tienes en la mano se parece un poco a ti ¿no crees?

\- ¿Te estas burlando de mí? Contesto el pelinegro con enojo latente en su voz, mientras estrujaba la hoja.

Erwin voltea ver a Mike quien hizo un ademan con la cabeza como señalando algo.

\- Levi no levantes la voz, tu tono tan serio y grave pude asustar. Le reprendió Erwin; ahora sí que Levi estaba confundido con esta extraña conversación.

\- ¿ASUSTAR A QUIEN? ¿A MIKE A TI? ¿Qué mierda es esto? acaso se están burlando… tsk, me largo buscare a Hanji yo mismo… termino por decir el medio ángel dando vuelta sobre sí mismo en dirección a la salida.

\- Ya te reprenderé adecuadamente cuando estemos en privado pero ahora antes de salir desobedeciendo como siempre tienes que presentarte adecuadamente. Llamo Erwin levantándose del escritorio.

Levi se detuvo un momento para ver sobre su hombro observando como Erwin salía detrás del escritorio, se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio pero ya no lo veía a él, sus ojos se abrían con gento de sorpresa, sus labios se separaron ligeramente como queriendo decir algo y aunque no pronuncio palabra alguna, su cerebro movía las ideas en su cabeza atando cabos y dándole respuestas que caían como un torrente de agua helada por su espalda.

Detrás de las piernas de Erwin se asomaba un pequeño de poco más de 2 años, sujetándose con una de sus pequeñas manos de la tela del pantalón mientras que en la otra llevaba algunas crayolas, el infante de piel nívea, cabello profundamente negro y ojos grises lo miraba con curiosidad, era idéntico a él incluso le habían realizado el mismo corte de cabello. El infante le dedicaba una mirada de curiosidad he inocencia, definitivamente no había heredado ese semblante serio de los ojos de su padre, pero si una gran cantidad de rasgos muy obvios en especial cuando el pequeño sonrió a Levi y este pudo distinguir dos pequeños colmillos en la dentadura infantil.

\- Hanji… Hanji… ella… emba… quedo… tartamudeo el pelinegro, mientras Erwin se arrodillaba junto al pequeño animándolo a caminar hacia Levi.

\- Si, Hanji quedo embarazada después de tus bajos actos… pero ya habrá tiempo de sobra para que discutamos tu sanción después, no frente a este pequeño… su edad exacta es de 2 años 3 meses si sumas los 9 meses de gestación… pronuncio el rubio.

Un flashazo llamo la atención de ambos que miraron a Mike quien tenía en mano un celular apuntando en dirección del pelinegro. – Esa expresión vale oro. Dijo mientras reía un poco y guardaba la foto tomada.

\- Es igualito a ti, pero en versión tierna, no te puedes ni atrever a dudar de que es tuyo. Agrego después de guardar su teléfono.

Levi ni siquiera podía contestas o quejarse de la foto tomada, la situación lo había superado por completo sin darle opciones a cómo reaccionar, mientras el pequeño daba cortos pasitos hacia él hasta quedar frente al pelinegro, extendió una de sus manitas señalándolo y pronuncio "papa".

Aquellas palabras dieron directo en el normalmente duro corazón del semi-ángel quien se arrodillo lentamente hasta quedar frente al pequeño, extendió una mano y acaricio uno de los mechones de pelo que caía sobre la carita del menor.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Cuestiono mirando a Erwin otra vez.

\- Simple, después del tercer mes Hanji lo llevo todos los días a verte como estatua, para que reconociera tu rostro y le decía cosas como "este es papá" y "pronto dejara de ser una estatua".

Levi vio de nuevo al niño quien ahora parecía haber perdido interés en él y se dedicaba a morder una de sus crayolas. El pelinegro sonrió de forma amable ante la imagen y se decidió a tomar a su hijo en brazos, levantándose. - ¿Cuál es el nombre que Hanji le dio? Pregunto sin dejar de ver al pequeño.

Erwin y Mike se miraron un momento, el segundo entorno los ojos dando a entender que él no lo diría. Erwin cruzo los brazos antes de hablar – Levi.

\- ¿Qué? pregunto el pelinegro esperando una respuesta a su primera pregunta.

\- No, me refiero a que tu hijo también se llama Levi. Así lo quiso Hanji, aun que intentamos disuadirla de ello pero no hizo caso.

En aquel momento la puerta del recinto se abrió de par en par exaltando a todos.

\- ¡LEVI! Has regresado. Exclamo animadamente Hanji desde la puerta.

\- Mami… exclamo el pequeño en brazos de Levi mientras extendía sus manitas hacia la castaña.

Hanji camino con paso rápido hacia ambos pero repentinamente sintió como era sujetada por la cintura y elevada del suelo, Nile había llegado y ahora la cargaba sobre su hombro llevándola fuera del lugar – Tu no iras a ningún lado hasta que yo lo diga. Ya esperaste 3 años, 2 horas mas no te van a matar. Exclamaba el mando con enojo, pero Hanji no pensaba esperar ni un minuto más y aun sujeta sobre el hombro de Nile desplego las alas dejando ver a Levi aquello que Isabel no había terminado de contarle, las alas de Hanji en efecto no eran blancas si no de plumaje castaño y satinado bajo los rayos de luz pero más notorio aun eran imponentes como las de Erwin, quien a su vez al ver aquello solo puso una expresión de molestia mientras decía - ¡No otra vez! ¡Nile suéltala!

Pero la petición llego tarde porque Hanji comenzó a dar fuertes aletos elevando tanto a ella como a Nile que no tuvo más opción que soltarla, todo mientras el aire movido por aquellas alas hacia volar por todo el recinto los papeles y documentos que había apilados ahí.

\- Haaaa expreso con enojo Erwin. Mike solo que quitaba una hoja de papel que había aterrizado en su cabeza, Nile maldecía el hecho que en realidad ya había pasado en algunas ocasiones anteriores, la castaña poseía unas alas demasiado fuertes como para sostenerla cuando en verdad deseaba huir.

Hanji por su parte llego hasta Levi abrazándolo mientras el pequeño quedaba en medio de sus padres.

\- Levi… pronuncio Hanji mientras lo miraba.

\- Hanji, yo… lo siento… no era mi intención que quedaras embarazada debió de ser duro para ti. Le contesto él acariciando su mejilla.

Hanji dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios – No te preocupes, Erwin me cuido todo el tiempo, incluso ahora suele cuidar al pequeño Levi cuando no puedo tenerlo a mi lado.

\- Tío Erwin… tío Mike… interrumpió el pequeño señalando a ambos rubios.

Levi miro con una ceja levantada a Hanji - ¿Tío Erwin y tío Mike?

Hanji solo sonrió mientras la voz de Mike interrumpía el momento - ¿Oye Hanji quieres ver la cara de Levi al enterarse de que era papá? Pregunto con tono divertido el rubio mientras iluminaba la pantalla de su celular.

 **9 meses más tarde**

Hanji revisaba algunos pergaminos mientras Erwin apilaba libros junto a ella.

\- ¿Tengo que revisar todo esto? cuestiono la castaña

\- Si y debes memorizar la clasificación de cada volumen, cuando tomes mi lugar tendrás que hacerte cargo de la lista de juicios.

Mientras hablaban la puerta se abrió dejando paso al pelinegro quien era seguido por su pequeño hijo de ya 3 años cumplidos.

\- Tienes trabajo pendiente. Exclamo Erwin al verlo entrar.

\- También tengo que cuidarlo. Exclamo Levi acariciando la cabeza del menor.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Moblit lo cuidara un par de horas mientras termino mis labores de hoy. Exclamo Hanji apilando varios pergaminos y señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

Levi se giró notando al ángel de la guarda, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón al fondo del recinto, quien se levantó y saludo con su sonrisa amable de siempre.

Levi por su parte solo le dio un gesto agrio al ver como su hijo se alegraba y corría hacia el llamándolo "tío Moblit"

\- No te preocupes Levi ¿Quién mejor que un ángel de la guarda para cuidar a un niño? Pregunto Moblit mientras le daba una sonrisa de satisfacción sabiendo cuanto molestaba al pelinegro que su pequeño hijo apreciara tanto a su "tio Moblit".

Levi apenas iba a contestar aquello cuando Erwin lo interrumpió - ¡Basta! Si los veo discutiendo de nuevo les pesara.

 **\- Esa misma noche –**

El cuarto se encontraba a media luz, una pareja yacía descansando entre sábanas blancas y si bien los ángeles no necesitaban dormir era una costumbre que Hanji no había dejado aun después de ser convertida y Levi solo la complacía al permanecer a su lado.

\- Levi… ¿Qué pasara ahora? Pregunto la castaña recargada en su pecho.

\- Nada, tú serás el ángel de la muerte superior y yo seguiré siendo tu fiel ángel de la muerte, tú cumplirás con tu deber y yo tengo mucho camino por recorrer para enseñarle a ese pequeño como controlar su sangre mezclada… y alejarlo de las garrar de Kenny.

\- No creo que tu tío sea tan malo. Dijo Hanji acurrucándose más.

Levi la miro con molestia - ¿Qué? como puedes decir eso de un demonio… ni siquiera sabes cuál era su plan para "ayudarnos".

\- Bueno, Erwin me conto que él se ocupó de ti un tiempo cuando eras pequeño y tu madre ya no pudo protegerte y creo que hizo un gran trabajo, y cuando decidiste quedarte del lado de los ángeles no parece haber tomado represalias. Comento la castaña mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello del pelinegro entre sus dedos.

Levi recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Hanji cubierto por la delgada sabana, y haciendo un rápido movimiento giro a la castaña quedando él sobre el cuerpo femenino.

\- No tengo deseo de seguir conversando… susurro el pelinegro en el oído de Hanji.

Hanji acaricio la espalda del varón - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La única respuesta del pelinegro fue su seductora sonrisa.

 **\- o -**

 **-o-O- Prologo -O-o-**

Levi tomaba una taza de té mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana que daba a un bello jardín decorado con flores blancas y azules, una ligera corriente de aire movió los mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su frente. Observo el reloj que pendía del muro adyacente, reviso su propio reloj que poseía las mismas características que antes de conocer a Hanji, como si nunca se hubiera roto o teñido de negro por lo que sucedió hace ya cierto tiempo.

Guardo el objeto y tomo otro sorbo de su té. – Deja de hacer eso. Pronuncio en tono de orden mientras giraba su vista hacia el otro extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba.

En el lado opuesto del mueble se hallaba sentado un joven chico de escasos 16 años, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos grises como los de su padre pero con un semblante radiante y expresivo como el de su madre.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Exclamo el chico.

\- Deja de imitarme. Puntualizo Levi al ver como su hijo se encontraba en la misma postura que él, incluso sosteniendo una taza de té en la misma particular forma que él lo hace.

\- Solo quiero ser tan genial como tú… o mamá… Se quejó el joven.

Levi tomo un poco más de su té - Yo solo soy un ángel de la muerte como otros, como tu tío Farlan o Isabel, Tú madre es la ángel de la muerte superior y tiene mucho trabajo… todo el tiempo. ¿Qué tiene de genial eso?

El chico se levantó de forma animada casi derramando el contenido de su taza. - ¡Eres el ángel más fuerte! Y mamá ¡es la muerte!

\- Yo colecto almas como los demás y tu madre tiene que ocuparse de cientos de pergaminos y registros, ¿Qué no tenías entrenamiento con Mike? Cuestiono Levi para cambiar de tema.

\- Si… el tío Mike… digo el capitán Mike… si pero es que… su hija Nana… estará ahí… y bueno.

Levi observo sin pestañear siquiera la reacción de su hijo al mencionar a la hija de Mike y Nanaba apenas un par de años menor. - ¿Algún problema con eso? Pensé que eran amigos. Cuestiono el pelinegro ignorando el rostro apenado del chico.

\- No es eso… yo… no importa me voy ahora. Fue la contestación que dio antes de salir corriendo sin mirar más a su padre.

Levi frunció el ceño – Es tan obvio... lo que me faltaba… emparentar con Mike por que se le ocurrió tener descendencia. Tras soltar aquello casi en tono de queja solo dio un nuevo sorbo a su té.

 **\- Más tarde en el Recinto de Hanji, antes de Erwin-**

La castaña ocupaba el sitio tras el escritorio, el lugar mismo se encontraba muy diferente desde que Erwin decidió dejar su puesto en manos de Hanji hace un par de años, ahora la iluminación era bastante los libreros empotrados al muro rebosaban de libros, algunos parte del trabajo otros tantos traídos por la castaña por que le parecieron interesantes.

La puerta se deslizo con suavidad como siempre dejando paso al pelinegro que entro sin llamar siquiera, camino la distancia entre el umbral y el escritorio sentándose frente a este.

\- ¿Y cómo va nuestro pequeño? ¿Ya puede materializar su arma sin causar un caos? Pregunto Hanji con una sonrisa.

Levi levanto una ceja ante las preguntas - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Tu misma lo vez cada tarde que pasas por él al área de entrenamiento… y sabes que sigue siendo un caos. No me importa lo que haya ordenado Erwin y si aún tiene la misma autoridad, he decidido que yo mismo entrenare a mi hijo, Mike es demasiado blando.

Hanji dejo su escritura para ver a Levi sin decir nada, pero con un gesto divertido; el pelinegro solo le devolvió una mirada seria como siempre - ¿Sabes que le gusta la hija de Mike y Nanaba?

La castaña sintió con un movimiento de cabeza retomando su escritura.

\- Hanji, deja el trabajo por hoy; le diré a Farlan se haga cargo un rato del niño… bajemos al plano humano. Menciono Levi levantándose de la silla.

Hanji lo miro un momento con duda - ¿Me estas invitando a salir? Eso es tan extraño en ti "señor seriedad total".

Levi camino hacia la puerta nuevamente mientras hablaba. – Hoy hace bastante tiempo fue la noche que Erwin me mando a recoger el alma de una mujer muy molesta que solo me causo problemas.

Hanji dejó caer la pluma sobre el tintero mirando al pelinegro con complicidad. - ¿Y que tiene planeado señor ángel de la muerte?

Levi se encogió de hombros como si quisiera restarle importancia a la pregunta. – Solo salir a algún lugar a tomar una copa, bailar una pieza de tango y caminar por el parque.

La respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa de aquellos labios femeninos.

 **\- Fin -**

 **Bueno llegamos al final de este Fic (n_n), les agradezco mucho por leerlo y seguirlo hasta aquí, mil gracias más por todos sus comentarios, y su paciencia con alguno que otro retraso para actualizar.**

 **No creí escribir tantos cap. Ahora retomare el fic de "Una boda arreglada" y espero publicar después dos fics mas en los que estoy trabajando, ambos LeviHan (*w*) que espero sean de su agrado o al menos entretenidos, una parodia de una historia bien clásica y otro con un ambiente un tanto más oscuro.**

 **Nota: "Una boda arreglada" la actualizo la siguiente semana y lo normal que hago un cap los sábados (sábado tarde/noche, 1 de la mañana, domingo durante el día, ya saben mi horario todo extraño). Por si les gustaría leer en que termina esto. (n_n)**

 **Una vez más mil gracias por el tiempo que dedicaron para leer este fic.**

 **Monocromo en azul.**

 **Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios.**

 **(n_n)/° nos leemos pronto… esta vez en otro fic (*w*)**


End file.
